Rosas azules
by nicol-san
Summary: Se recomienda haber leído La aurora, y abismo. dentro de mi perfil. Beau vampiro y Edith humana. Explicaciones a finales cómo será.
1. Primer encuentro

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**Leer las notas abajo porfavor.**

* * *

**Primer encuentro.**

Mi madre y yo íbamos en el coche, camino a la península olímpica, al noreste del estado de Washington, existe un pueblo llamado Forks, cuyo lugar permanece casi siempre nublado. Mi madre se había decidido por aquel lugar, por la muerte de mi padre.

Me había visto obligada a seguirlo. ¿Cómo no iba a seguirla? Si era mi madre, ella estaba sufriendo más que yo por la muerte de mi padre. Quedarnos en Chicago sería el recordatorio permanente de los meses de mi papá estuvo enfermo, cada momento, día a día, cómo de poco el cáncer se llevaba a su esposo y padre de su hija, por lo que cuando recibió la oferta de irse a aquel pueblo, no lo dudo.

Y ahora nos exiliábamos a Forks, un acto que en particular me aterraba, por que no quería irme a ese lugar.

—Edythe —me dijo mi madre cuando estuvimos a la mitad del camino —¿está bien para ti? No tienes por qué hacerlo, puedo rechazar la oferta.

Mi padre y yo nos parecíamos mucho, ambos teníamos la misma tonalidad de piel, como el color de ojos y pelo. En cambio no me parecía demasiado a mi madre salvo por la forma del pelo. Ella tenía una expresión en su rostro demasiado ruda, aunque supongo ser abogada tenias que tener esas expresiones de enojo.

Tuve un pequeño arrepentimiento, pero cuando miré a sus ojos. ¿Cómo no iba a ayudarla, por lo menos para aligerar su dolor? ¿No se lo había prometido a mi padre que sería fuerte?

—Es que quiero ir mamá, es la hora de conocer nuevos lugares —Le mentí muy descaradamente, siempre me había dado bien mentir.

—Gracias hija, sé que estás haciendo esto por mí.

—No te tienes que preocupar por mí — le exigí — todo irá estupendamente bien.

Me dedico una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos lucían tristes.

Lo cierto que mi madre había llevado bastante bien que nos mudamos a Forks, ya había conseguido una casa y mi volvo para viajar al instituto. Trabajaría en Seattle en una oficina de abogados, viajar todos los días de Forks a Seattle.

El viaje fue incomodo, ninguno de las dos nos conocimos bien que digamos, la verdad con suerte cruzamos algunas palabras en el camino.

Siempre había sido difícil relacionarme con ella, no, ella no era una mala persona, claro que no. Pero me había relacionado mejor con mi padre que siempre había sido cariñoso y amoroso.

Mi padre había tenido un titulo de maestro en música, pero cuando el y mi madre se empezaron a dar cuenta que con el sueldo de mi padre no daba para educar una niña, decidieron que mi madre trabajaba y mi padre se quedaría en la casa cumpliendo los roles de "mujer". Para mi había sido común que mi padre estuviera en la casa cocinado y ordenando. Pero claramente no era normal que eso pasara. Me había distanciado mucho de mi madre, ella había sido muy trabajólica siempre, como tambien bastante severa. En Cambio mi padre siempre había estado ahí, en el siempre podía confiar.

El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no se le parecía en nada a las ciudades, todo tenía un color verde: los árboles, troncos, el suelo.

Todo era demasiado verde.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro hogar, la casa era bastante grande, con tres habitaciones.

Ahí enfrente estaba mi querido volvo suspire de alivio.

Ahora el día de mañana era menos terrorífico, ya que tenía mi volvo plateado podría conducir sin que mi madre me tuviera que ir a dejar.

Entramos a nuestra casa, la cual ya estaba arreglada por los asistentes. Así que lo único que teníamos que hacer es poner las imágenes, fotos y cuadros. Mi madre me había dejado ir a mi cuarto para que la arreglara, me había dejado sola. Supongo había agotado la cota de pasar el tiempo juntas. Cuando me quede sola los pensamiento que no quería tener salieron a flote.

Como se supone que hiciera amigos. Todos los jóvenes de aquí se han criado juntos. Me mirarían como si fuera chica rara.

Bueno, puedo usar mi favor mi aspecto, tenía el pelo de color bronce, una altura decente físicamente, soy buena en todos los deportes, podría ser más sencillo, a veces pensaba que podía leer a las personas, tal vez mi cabeza no funcionó como es debido.

Mañana no sería más que el comienzo.

El desayuno con mamá se ha desarrollado en silencio, me deseó buena suerte, esperaba que todo saliera bien, no creo que nadie me muerda verdad.

No se me hizo difícil llegar al instituto. La mayoría de los autos era como si tuvieran unos 60 años o más, el único que destacaba era una camioneta roja, era Chevrolet se notaba que era de último modelo, me pregunte que chico rudo conduciría esa camioneta. Fui a la oficina primero la cual me atendió un hombre calvo.

El hombre alzó la vista.

—Te puedo ayudar en algo.

—Soy Edythe Masen —le dije con una sonrisa suave.

—Por supuesto — se sonrojo un poco, me sentí un poco incómoda — precisamente tengo tu horario.

No fue tan malo, como yo creí que sería, los profesores eran… amables, algunos pidieron que me presentara y otros les dio igual. Me había sentado en los últimos puesto, me divertí un poco viendo cómo los alumnos se las ingeniaba para poder verme mejor.

Una niña rubia se sentó conmigo trigonometría y español, me acompañó al almuerzo feliz de tener ella coraje del ser que me acompañó. No me acordé de su nombre por lo que solo me dedico a sentir cuando habla, aunque no me agradara mucho, pero daba igual ... nos sentamos al final de una mesa de sus amigos.

Estaba sentado en el comedor con un montón de gente desconocida, cuando los vi por primera vez.

Estaban en un rincón de la cafetería, a la otra punta donde yo estaba sentada, estaba comiendo y riendo, se veían tan perfectos me dio envidia cómo se vieran tan bien. Ellos estaban tan distraídos que no me hubieran dado ni siquiera un minuto en notar mi presencia, cosa era bueno porque podía observar sin ningún peligro.

No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante.

Me di cuenta de que una de las dos chicas era muy alta, incluso sentada, quizá tan alta como un chico: sus piernas parecían no tener fin. Tenía aspecto de capitana del equipo de voleibol, y estaba bastante seguro de que a nadie le gustaría tener que enfrentar uno de sus ataques. Tenía el cabello oscuro y rizado, recogido en una coleta despeinada.

Otra lucía una melena color miel hasta los hombros: no era tan alta como la morena, pero probablemente era más alta que la mayoría de los chicos sentados en mi mesa. Transmitía algo intenso, osado. Resultaba un poco raro, pero por algún motivo ella me una vibración de miedo me decía que debía mantenerme alejado de ella.

Los tres chicos eran polos opuestos. El más alto — supuse que llegaría por lo menos a los dos metros diez, o quizá más— era claramente el atleta estrella del instituto. Y el rey del baile de graduación. Y el chico que siempre tenía prioridad para usar el aparato que quisiera en la sala de pesas. Llevaba el cabello, liso y dorado, recogido en un moño en la nuca, pero el peinado no tenía nada de femenino: de alguna manera le daba un aspecto más viril incluso. Era, a todas luces, demasiado para aquel instituto, o para cualquier otro en que pudiera pensar.

El chico más bajito era nervudo, y tenía el pelo tan corto que era apenas una sombra sobre su cráneo.

El último se podría decir que era más normal, en lo que se podía poner los estándares de "normal" como no era demasiado alto, pero tampoco más pequeño. Su pelo parecía demasiado desordenado como si no le preocupara como se viera, pero aun así se veía muy guapo y atractivo. De esa distancia donde lo observaba sostenía una manzana y la mordía como si fuera un modelo profesional.

Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada.

Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Tanto las chicas como los chicos eran hermosos.

Decidí el más guapo de todos era el chico de cabello alborotado, aunque me imaginaba que la mitad femenina del cuerpo de estudiantes votaría por el chico rubio que parecía una estrella de cine. Pero se estarían equivocando. Es decir, todos eran espectaculares, pero aquel chico tenía algo que iba más allá de la hermosura. Me hizo sentir una molestia en el estómago.

Los cinco parecían tener una gran conversación que les divertía un poco, el único que parecía un poco estreñido era el chico de cabellos rubio que solo parecía bufar en algunos momentos. Aun así no parecían estar consientes a su alrededor como si solo fueran ellos cinco.

Mientras los observaba, el chico enjuto de la cabeza rapada se levantó con la bandeja —el refresco bebido, la manzana a media comer— y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Los observé y me pregunté si habría una compañía de danza en la ciudad, hasta que vació su bandeja y se deslizó por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible.

—¿Quién son esos? — pregunte a la chica de la clase de español, cual todavía no me acordaba de su nombre.

—Son los Cullen y los Hale. Beau y Eleanor Cullen, Jessamine y Royal Hale. El que se acaba de marchar se llama Archie Cullen; todos viven con la doctora Cullen y su marido. —me respondió.

Mire de reojo al chico de cabellera marrón oscuro, de pronto parecía demasiado robótico en comer su manzana. Como hubiera escuchado que estábamos hablando de su familia.

—Beau —ese sí que era un nombre raro.

Cuando pronuncie sus nombre, el se dio la vuelta. Me tope con unos profundos ojos color cielo mirándome, como ahora podía ver su rostro en totalidad podía ver era extremadamente guapo y atractivo, pero también pálido. Aun así para mi disgusto apartó el rostro con demasiada rapidez, sus cuello empezó a tener unos lindos puntos rojos que se fueron extendiéndose hasta su cara y orejas. Estaba avergonzado era tan fácil leer sus rasgos.

—Bueno se llama Beaufort Cullen, pero le gusta que le digan Beau, es el chico de pelo marrón —miró con cierta nostalgia a Beau.

—Son guapos.

—Si —de pronto me acorde de su nombre que era Mckayla —Royal y Eleanor, Archie y Jessamine. Salen juntos, ¿entiendes? Y viven juntos — dijo que si fuera lo más malo, pero la verdad que en Chicago, también habría habladurías.

—¿Quiénes son los Cullen ?, no parecen familia.

—Claro que no, la doc. Cullen es muy joven, ni siquiera supera los adoptados, los Hales, los rubios, los gemelos y los Cullen los adoptados, menos Beau, tengo entendido es familiar de la doc.

—Ha — no dejé de admirar al del pelo marron, quería preguntar más cosas, pero no me atrevía a preguntarle a la chica, mientras que lo miraba él se dio la vuelta de nuevo, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, él desvió la mirada antes de que yo. Su rostro denota por haber cruzado su mirada, vergüenza.

Un chica me acompañó hasta la puerta de biología su nombre era Becca, era una chica agradable, un poco más pequeña que yo, pero su ayuda para encontrar mi siguiente clase parecía genuina, me pregunté si Becca le molestaría si yo le preguntara sobre Beau.

El señor de Banner, firmo mi comprobante sin presentarme, nos llevariamos bien, pero no le queda más remedio que sentarme en la única silla que quedaba, la cual era Beau Cullen.

Me senté en mi asiento, lo que él me dio una sonrisa amable, pero tragó saliva miró a su mesa, más bien a sus manos que estaban fuertemente apretadas, ni siquiera habían pasado un minuto parecía que el chico no le gustaba que me sentara con él.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — pregunte, el me vio un segundo para después forzar una sonrisa, pero negó.

—No me siento bien — dijo levantándose, fue donde la profesora para susúrrales algunas palabras. No pasó mucho cuando la señora Banner asintió para que se fuera.

No había entendido su reacción, quizás solo estaba enfermo en verdad, aunque intente no pensar que tenía Beau conmigo algún problema, aun asi falle en cada momento que pasó la hora de biologia. cuando termino solo me dedique a guardar mis cosas con cierta molestia por que esto me estaba afectando más de lo que debería.

—Hola, me llamo Jeremy—me dijo una chico —clavaste un lápiz a Beau Cullen —comentó como si fuera un inicio de conversación—

—No, la verdad es que dijo que se sentía mal— le dije algo molesta como se dirigía a él.

—Sí, tenía cara de dolor. —dijo aunque no parecía demasiado preocupado—es un poco raro.

Me estaba resultando bastante molesto como se dirigía hacia él, solo asentí algunas veces cuando él decía alguna afirmación. Aun así no intente hablarle mucho.

Jeremy me acompaña a mi camino a mi siguiente clase de inglés, pude ver que en la clase también le tocaba a la hermana de Beau, Eleanor.

Entregue el comprobante y el me dijo que me sentara, el único asiento disponible era con Eleonor Cullen.

Me senté y espero que la clase comience, anote algunos apuntes, y la profesora nos dio algunos minutos antes que sonara el timbre, Becca estaba atrás me mío, así que me di media vuelta me acerque lo más posible a ella para la hermana no me escuchara.

—Hola, Becca — le dedique una sonrisa — te quería preguntar algo.

—¿Que pasa Edythe?, pregúntame —también dándome una sonrisa amable

—¿Qué sabes sobre Beau Cullen?

—Creo que estas apuntando al lado equivocado— dijo, moviendo la cabeza con pesar.

—Solo tengo curiosidad—ella suspiro, pero asintió— se sienta conmigo en biología.

—Mmm bueno sé que tiene 17 años, es muy reservado. Siempre quiere pasar desapercibido, odia la atención. También sé que cuando tenía 5 años quedó huérfano y la doctora Cullen tuvo que hacerse cargo de él. Es muy fuerte, Jeremy puede dar una buena recomendación de eso. —sonrió con cierta burla, pero me explicó enseguida al ver mi cara de confusión— el semestre anterior, Beau era muy amigo de Mckayla, digamos que ella estaba muy esperanzada de que él le pidiera noviazgo, pero eso nunca paso. Jeremy estaba enamorado de Mckayla, pero no le daba ninguna oportunidad por Beau. Digamos el muy idiota se empezó a meterse con Beau para que este empezara una pelea, hasta intentó golpearlo cosa no funciono por que él sabe defender, parece que practica Karate o defensa personal, fue tan emocionante verlo —dijo riendo, pero después negó como volviendo a sus ideas— Es muy apegada a su hermanas mayores. Su mejor amigo es Archi por como siempre están juntos la mayoría de las veces. Royal es… complicado.

—Hablas del chico parece rey del colegio— no pude evitar que la voz me saliera más mordaz de lo que suponía

—Si ese mismo, no me malinterpretes debe querer mucho a Beau pero a veces es algo duro con él. Es un poco sobreprotector, pero supongo es como son los hermanos mayores. —ella hizo una mueca—Es muy fácil enamorarse de él, así que te recomiendo que no te hagas ilusiones que se fijara en ti, puede que te encuentres con Royal advirtiéndote que no eres lo suficiente buena — Me miro preocupada enviando miradas de reojo a Eleonor.

—No estoy interesado en eso, solo es simple curiosidad. —La clase termino y la hermana de Beau se fue más rápido que el resto.

Me encamine a oficina para firmara mis clases que había ido.

Ahí estaba Jessamine poniendo una mano en su espalda dando pequeño masaje como si lo estuviera estado consolando, y Eleonor al lado.

—Por favor, señor Cope, mi hermanito de verdad tiene que cambiar su clase de biología— el señor Coper empezó a tartamudear. Beau se puso tenso, me dio un pequeño vistazo para después salir tan rápido que solo sentí una caricia en aire. Sus hermanas pidieron disculpas y corrieron tras él

Qué le pasaba Beaufort Cullen conmigo.

* * *

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES, LEER PORFAVOR.**

******Explicaré cómo será esto. cuando recomendé que leyeran primero La aurora y abismo es como para que entiendan a que va dirigido mas esta historia. pero si no queres leerla esta bien te puedo hacer un pequeño resumen aquí.**

**Bella Cullen se transformó vampira, el que la transformó fue Carlisle, ella aparte de tener don de escudo mental se puede transformar en humana, pero ella descubrió ese don cuando conoció a Edward humano, ha sido todo un proceso aprender cómo controlarlo, por que empezó con las lágrimas y después colorete en los ojos, como también a media vampira. Lo que paso que Bella se demorara más de un siglo en encontrar su don, fue que dejo mucho de sus problemas de lado, lo oculto asta fondo, no queriendo ser mas esa débil humana que fue antes.**

**Bien como es que aquí beau puede transformarse en híbrido con mas facilidad aqui, bueno es porque Beau si soluciono sus problemas que tenía con su pasado humano, desecho lo que hacía daño, muy diferente a Bella. Beau tiene un mejor control de su don es por que se presentó cuando su periodo de neatono terminó, tuvo que aprender a controlarlo y ver las limitación que tenía ese don de ser humano. Bueno eso todo lo que dire.**

**Otro punto muy, pero muy importante quiero tengan claro es que no voy publicar todo el libro, no. No lo are, lo que are sera toma capitulos de Vida y muerte publicare, despues seguire con "abismo" que es Fanfic que yo escribí de luna nueva. tambien tomar capítulos. después continuaré. Espero que haya quedado claro. si no me escriben me dicen. **


	2. Fenomeno

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**Leer las notas abajo porfavor.**

* * *

**Fenómeno.**

_**Pov Beau.**_

No tenia sed, pero aun así Carine me había pedido que la acompañara a cazar, nunca se podía estar demasiado preparado. Aunque sabía que ella quería hablar más algo personal.

Di un salto hacia un siervo, lo bebí me sentí lleno como a punto de reventar de tanto comer una ensalada, cuando termine vi que me callo unas gotas de sangre en mi polera, seguro que Archie me obligaría a cambiarme, espere que Carine cazara, el no manchó su blusa.

Bufe

—¿Beau? — pregunto algo divertida.

—Parezco un bebe, creo que deberá usar babero— dije cansado por como tendría que volver a bañarme hacer todo el proceso de nuevo.

—Desde que transformaste a Eleanor que cazas así, tu hermana te enseño malos modales— ella dio un salto aun sonriéndome con cariño, hasta un rama de un árbol, lo imite porque sabía que ahora venía lo que mi madre quería decirme.

—¿Cómo has llevado esto hijo? — miré a los ojos a mi creadora y madre, lucían preocupados, me senté en la rama, el me imito acercándose a mí. Era ahora de ser sincero.

—Tengo miedo, Carine— dije ocultando mi cara en mis rodillas.

—A qué te refieres— dijo su voz sonaba preocupada.

—Algunas vez… ¿alguna vez, alguna persona, ha olido mejor para ti que el resto? ¿Mucho mejor? — dije dejando que la vergüenza me embargara. Había traicionado la confianza de mi madre, sentí sus brazos cálidos que me estaban envolviendo, y me meció como si fuera una pequeña.

—Haz lo que tengas hacer hijo, si crees que esto es lo correcto.—su voz sonaba llena de comprensión y amor, una amor que no merecía.

—Odio sentirme así, jamás me había pasado— dije con rabia —cuando me trasforme esto no paso. Nunca había deseado tanto la sangre de alguien. Creo que debería irme.

—Siento mucho que estés sufriendo pequeño, pero si es necesario para que la joven Masen esté viva, debes hacerlo, no quiere que te sobre exija, todos cometemos errores. — dijo suspirando—No quiero que cargues con esa muerte en tu interior.

—Losé— dije suspirando

—Cuando te sugiere que te fueras por qué no lo hiciste— dijo cariñosamente— estoy feliz que no lo hiciereis, pero si están difícil para ti. —dijo levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos de confundidos.

—No quería que Ernesto sufriera, sabes muy bien que el odia cuando nos alejamos, se hace el fuerte, pero cuando llama más tres veces al día con la voz melancólica, a uno se le quita las ganas de independizarse— mi madre sonrió a medias, pero suspiro pesadamente esperando otra respuesta.

Volvió levantar la vista me miro con seriedad que te miran las mamas cuando quieren que confieses.

—Es por eso, por algo más— dijo sospechosamente, vi los ojos de mi madre, extrañamente emocionados. Levante la ceja intentando entenderla.

—No te entiendo— dije, mi madre bufo. Como si no pudiera ver lo obvio.

—Tu nunca te interesas por los chicos o chicas, cuando hablaste de la chica Masen me dijiste que era inteligente… bueno quizás— sonrió — te guste.

—Solo marque un hecho. Si bueno es hermosa, pero nada más que eso — dije divertido. — pensé que creías que era gay— mamá solo volvió a suspirar con cierta nostalgia—sabes que estoy bien verdad, no necesito a nadie.

—Es solo— mi madre lucí triste— ya llevas tanto tiempo solo, no quiero pensar que mi pequeño no tenga nadie. Sería tan injusto. Tú de todas las personas, eras el más puro de corazón. Mereces tener a alguien a tu lado, alguien con quien te puedas complementar.

—Los tengo a ustedes— dije cansado— sé que no es lo mismo, pero estoy bien, no necesito a nadie, no tienes por qué preocuparte. — me levante para bajar del árbol—vamos que papá se puede preocupar y Archie me molestara mucho para que me cambie.

Ella se rio, pero sus ojos lucían preocupados, llegamos a la casa y me fui a mi cuarto, vi una muda de ropa, con una nota decía "**cámbiate, es una orden"** me reí Archi era demasiado exagerado, la sangre no se notaba tanto, me podía poner una bufanda y estaría bien, pero después vi otra nota en mi televisión **"Si no te cambias, te romperé la ropa frente el instituto, así que tendrás que ponerte la ropa sí o sí. Posdata aunque no lo creas te quiere mucho tu mejor amigo y hermano"**. Moví la cabeza, sintiéndome que era un caso perdido resistirme.

Me tumbe en mi sillón, mirando hacia arriba pensando, la cosas mejor.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era irme y no lastimar a nadie, la madre de Edythe solo la tenía a ella, no podía quitarle su vida. Solo serían 2 años máximo 3, no sería mucho, después volvería con mi familia, todo sería como antes, ella se graduará y se iría a la universidad.

No quería que ella muriera, era una chica muy hermosa con unos ojos demasiados hermosos, como también muy inteligente, un poco entrometida. Pero también no podía soportar su sangre, era mucho peor que cuando me transforme en vampiro, nunca ningún olor me había cautivado tanto cuando pensaba en su sangre no podía dejar sentir mi garganta seca, y el veneno se acumulaba en mi boca.

Solo me iría hoy, no podía quedarme más tiempo, podía decirle porque me marcharía, armaría la historia.

Yo quería que Edythe viviera.

Debía irme.

Baje las escalera despacio y vi a Earnest tararear una canción viendo la revista de decoración, sonríe con tristeza, lo extrañaría, pero era necesario. Me despedí de Earnest para irme al instituto, subiendo a mi camioneta, esperando al resto. El primero que llegó fue Archie, se sentó en los asientos de atrás.

—Te vas— me acuso, suspire. Como si uno pudiera guardar secretos a Archie. Moví la cabeza.

—No puedo ver a dónde vas— dijo con tristeza. Lo mire con cierto fastidio porque sabía estaba usando la carta de la culpa para que le digiera donde iría o al menos lo pensara como una posibilidad.

—No sé adónde voy, quizás a Inglaterra sabes que me gusta mucho, o alguna alcantarilla— dije sonriendo, pero él no parecía feliz. — lo que venga primero.

—Quiero que te quedes— dijo, negué con la cabeza— quizás Jessamine y yo podemos ir contigo…

—Son más necesario aquí, tienen que proteger a la familia— dije— piensa en Earnest, si se van conmigo le quitaras la mitad de la familia. Piensa que serán como unas vacaciones.

—Si Jessamine y yo, nos fuéramos, no sería tan malo, porque nos tendríamos a nosotros, pero tu…— mire el techo de mi camioneta, él también iba a salir con lo mismo.

—Es que acaso tu Carine se pusieron de acuerdo— dije molesto— estoy bien solo —pero vi la cara de tristeza de Archi me arrepentí— vamos Archie no me hagas esto, no me mires así. No lo hago por maldad y lo sabes… no quiero hacerle daño…

—No quiero que te vayas, sabes que no va a hacer lo mismo sin ti.—dijo en un susurro—eres mi mejor amigo, a quien voy a llevar a compras.

—Lose pero es lo correcto— sonriendo un poco, recordando lo último— siempre puedes obligar Eleanor o chantajearla para que te acompañe—eso no quito la cara de tristeza de Archie—los llamare, lo juro.

—No puedo ver bien tu futuro, tu vida está borrosa— dijo exasperado— creo algo está cambiando en ti, tu vida parece estar en una encrucijada.

Me reí

—Estas sonando como un gitano farsante— dije

Él me golpeó el hombro de manera juguetona.

—¿Al menos hoy no mató a Edythe? — dije sacando un billete de mi billetera y dándoselo a él, me lo quito y cerró los ojos.

—No— dijo riendo—todo controlado por hoy.

Jessamine abrió el asiento de copiloto, y me miró con tristeza, era obvio que había escuchado gran parte de la conversación. Suspire, y sonríe, tampoco era que me fuera para siempre, parecía que mi familia estaba exagerando más de lo normal, pero en cierta forma jamás me había alejado del lado Carine, había estado con la familia desde mi transformación hasta que llego Archie y Jessamine.

Eleanor y Royal llegaron, así que Jessamine no pudo decirme nada, pero estaba viéndome con tristeza, miré por la espejo del auto, vi Royal y Eleanor se estaban mirando a los ojos, a veces me resultaba molesto esas muestras de amor, todos sabíamos que estaban juntos. No era necesario presumir, o solo quizás me estaba volviendo amargado, Jessamine noto mi cambio de ánimo y me mando una oleada de cariño, sonríe.

Mi relación con Jessamine de un comienzo fue buena, ella decía que siempre estaba feliz, por eso merodeaba a mí alrededor, porque no había tristeza en mí. Ella era mi hermana mayor con juicio, claro estaba Eleanor que era mi hermana para hacer travesuras, pero Jessamine podía contar casi igual que Archie, cuando me sentía triste ella estaba a mi lado, apoyándome.

Llegué al instituto, todos se bajaron, los demás se fueron a sus respectivos clases, yo me quedé con Archie esperando que Edythe llegara, no sabía porque me sentía tan ansioso. Los demás no podía entender por qué estaba tan interesado por la humana. Ellos me dijeron si estaba tan integrado, solo debía beber su sangre, y se me quitaría el interés. Royal era el más dispuesto en ayudarme en matar a Edythe, después de lo que escuchó estaba seguro de que hasta me defendería, aunque no fuera necesario. Cuando llegó su auto, ella bajo con una mirada extrañada, enseguida se fijó en sus llantas, la cual ella sonrió de manera cálida, tenía cara de ¿ternura? ¿Sorprendida?

Le iría hablar, si al final me iba ir mañana, nada malo pasará que le hablara, entonces Archie jadeó, **_" no_**", dijo, lo mire para ver como tenía cara de horror, mirando a la esquina donde venia una furgoneta.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, pero no necesitaba saber de qué se traba la visión de Archie, para saber que mi ser estaría expuesto, mi existencia no valía la pena en ese segundo, la furgoneta iba en dirección a Edythe, "Ella no" gritó, una voz mental, que parecía a alguien más.

Me lancé a través del aparcamiento, introduciendo entre la furgoneta y Edythe, la sujeté del brazo para poder apartarlo del trayecto y poniendo mi manos en el auto, que dio un rebote, para después, moverse al volvo del chica, donde dio el último rebote.

Vi Edythe que miraba mis manos, con los ojos abiertos, no pude esperar que saliera del aturdimiento, solo le pregunte, si estaba bien, pero sabía que en ella podría tener moretones en sus brazos, ya que la apreté sin delicadeza. Me contestó que estaba bien, pero fue cuando la duda salto en sus ojos, ella había visto todo, ningún humano podía hacer algo de esa manera. Una explicación fue lo que me pido. ¿Qué debería hacer?, poner en riesgo mi familia.

Suplique, pero volvió a insistir. Ella me hizo prometerle que le diría la verdad. Acepte, sabiendo, que era imposible explicarle lo que sucedía.

Miré a dirección de mi familia, vi la cara de Royal, su rostro estaba rojo por la rabia, tenía fuertemente apretada la mano de Eleanor. Mejor dicho Eleanor estaba a sujetándolo para que impidiera ahorcarme. Jessamine parecía preocupada y enojada, Eleonor estaba seria, Archie solo me sonría, como si me dijera "te apoyo, no te preocupes" estaba agradecido por contar con un amigo como él.

Mire el auto de Tyler que tenía la marca de unos de mis dedos, aproveche que Edythe lo introducían en la ambulancia, para pasar mi mano y así lograba moldearlo quedando como solo una golpe.

Una cara familiar, que trabaja en el hospital con Carine se acercó a mí.

—Hola Beau— dijo un poco preocupada, al verme— ¿estás bien?

—Perfectamente— dije y agregue enseguida— nada me toco, pero me temo que Edythe puede tener algún golpe en el brazo cuando lo quite del camino…

Ella le puso atención a Edythe, la obligó ponerse un collar al cuello, la paramédico después de que le dijera que mi madre me revisaría se rindió.

Me fui adelante con el conductor vi en mi celular que Archie me escribía **_"llevare tu camioneta al hospital para que Royal no se desquite, no te preocupes. Siempre te apoyare, pase lo que pase. Archie."_** Cuando llegamos, me fui directo a la oficina de Carine.

Entre de manera rápida.

—Mamá— no puede cambiar mi tono de preocupación y horror eran claros, hasta yo pudo notarlos, ella me miró alarmada, y se levantó.

—Beau, tu no…

—No, no es eso— dije suspirando transformándome en vampiro completamente. Mostrando mis ojos dorados como era mi verdadera naturaleza.

Ella después me vio los ojos, me miró con disculpa.

—Pero ahora ella sabe que no soy normal, en verdad lo siento mamá, yo no quería, pero ese maldito auto, fue mi culpa…

—Para, para, para— dijo Carine despacio obligándome a sentarme, ella tomo la silla que estaba a mi lado, y se sentó para tomarme las manos— empieza de nuevo, del principio…

—Un furgoneta patino sobre el hielo— mire la pintura que tenía Carine, era incapaz de mirarla a sus ojos— iba a dirección de ella, yo no podía dejar que ella muriera, no sé por qué. Entonces ella vio todo lo que hice, como pare auto, la fuerza que tengo, por qué seguro tendrá moretones, yo en verdad lo siento. No quise ponerlos en peligro

Ella me abrazo, le devolví el abrazo.

—Hiciste lo correcto, no debió ser fácil para ti, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Mire sus ojos dorados, que tenían cariño de una madre.

—Ella sabe, que no soy normal

—Eso no importa, si tenemos que irnos no iremos ¿qué ha dicho ella?

—Nada, aún.

—¿Aun?

—Ella está esperando una explicación— dije afligido, — le prometí que le aplicaría— después recordé— puedes ir a revisarla, estoy preocupado, no medí mi fuerza y puede que le haya roto un hueso.

Ella se rio, la mire interrogante

—Ha sido un día muy interesante para ti ¿verdad? Has dejado de ser el peligro ahora eres su protector— vi en sus ojos una emoción que no pude saber que era, pero me reí también.

No pude evitar sentirme algo melancólico, extrañaba trabajar, pero por haber perdido esa apuesta, no me había quedado más remedio que volver a estudiar.

Me quede recostado en la puerta, donde esta Edythe, pero no pude evitar escuchar como le dijo a Tyler que yo le aparte del trayecto, suspire aliviado.

—Te vez mejor— me sobresalte, vi su sonrisa— el solo tiene moretones en su brazo, nada más, así que solo hay que esperar que su madre la venga buscar.

—Oh, y ¿por qué no la dejas ir?— dije sabía que ella no tenía padre, ya que Jeremy le preguntó y su madre trabajaba en Seattle, hace que tuviera que esperar hasta la tarde.

—Alguien tiene que ir a dejarla— ella sonrió— al menos que lo agás tu— dijo viendo los documentos— intentamos llamar al oficina de su madre, pero tenía un caso que no sabía qué hora terminaría, ella no estaba cerca, también dejó su celular en casa por lo que escuche de Edythe, creo que sería bueno que la vayas a dejar a su casa y le… expliques que no puedes contarle— termino diciendo— iré después de un rato.

Carine, confiaba demasiado en mí.

Cuando entre ella parecía cansada, y molesta. Tyler habló conmigo, con una sonrisa la mayoría se quedaba algo babeando, aproveche su distracción para hablar con Edythe. Ella parecía molesta porque no la dejan irse, me burle un poco, pero le dije que la liberaría. Carine entro, le hizo una broma, con su auto.

—Todo estará bien— me susurro dando un abrazo breve.

—Gracias— dije, no merecía un madre tan buena como ella.

El camino a su casa fue tortura, no solo porque le deje en claro que no podíamos seguir hablando, y que no le contaría nada, que mi familia estaba en peligro, sino que mi pecho empezó a dolor junto con mi garganta. Ella cerró la puerta de mi auto con demasiada fuerza.

Fui al hospital, incapaz de que volver a clases o a mi casa, porque sabía que me encontraría con mis hermanos, era una maldita rata cobarde. Era capaz de enfrentar a Royal por mi mismo. Quede en la oficina de Carine arreglando unos papeles que tenía esparcidos, mientras él estaba atendiendo pacientes.

Sentí unas pisadas rápidas y la puerta se abrió abruptamente, me topé con una mujer de cabellera castaña, y unos ojos llenos de pánico, y terror. Venía con un traje demasiado profesional. Si le quitaba esa mueca de pánico, ella tenia un porte bastante intimidante.

—Sabe dónde se encuentra la doctora Cullen— exigiendo.

—Ella está atendiendo a otros pacientes— hable con calma, a pesar de que había usado un tono algo molesto para mí, exigiendo más que pidiendo — ¿le sucede algo?

—Mi hija— dijo con esa voz de nuevo, aunque en sus ojos había miedo pánico.— acabo de escuchar la llamada que me dejó el hospital en mi oficina, soy Edythe Masen— me miro con algo de irritación – Donde está en este momento.

—Ella se encuentra perfectamente bien —eso no pareció calmarla en nada— lo único que sufrió ella fue un moretón en el brazo, —ella volvió a fruncir el ceño cada vez más— señora Masen, necesito que se calme para que yo pueda ir a buscar a la doctora Cullen, y ella le pueda dar mas detalle del diagnóstico que fue lo que sucedió a su hija.

—Donde se encuentra mi hija, quiero verla—dijo voz seria. Apreté un poco los dientes, no era ni la primera mujer o hombre que me hablaba con ese tono tan molesto.

—Ella se encuentra en casa, la fui a dejar yo mismo. — dije con la voz cordial. — Soy Beau Cullen, compañero de Edythe, lo aparte de la camioneta que lo iba a dañar, solo tiene unos moretones en brazo izquierdo— volviéndolo a recordar lo primero que le dije—le recomiendo que valla a la recepción y diga que llamen a la doctora Cullen, para que le dé más información—La señora Masen apretó los dientes, pero parecía intentar calmarse, para después salir a dirección adonde le dije.

Ni siquiera un gracias, bufe. Cada vez la sociedad se volvía más arrogante.

Espere que pasara la hora, cuando Carine apareció, parecía sorprendida, pero su mirada se suavizó, mientras me acariciaba el brazo.

—Bien eso explica por qué mi auto no está— dijo — Royal no debe estar con demasiado humor como controlar su fuerza.

Asentí muy bien sabiendo Royal no se resistiría en romper mi auto, no es que me importara el auto en sí, pero si sabía que Royal sería el principal en recordarme que soy un mal agradecido por no cuidar las cosas que el me regala, aunque en general el auto me lo había regalo toda la familia, él había dado los toques que le faltaban a mi auto.

—La guerra va a comenzar— dije sintiéndome sin ganas de bromear con mi vida.

Carine, ni siquiera fue capaz de refutar, sabía que en parte era verdad. Cuando llegamos, ellos todavía no llegaban, mi padre estaba sorprendido porque venía con Carine, no pude ser capaz de mirarlo y explicar lo que había pasado. Así que Carine se encargó de explicarle lo que pasaba. Vi los ojos de Earnest el temor, él se levantó para quedar sentada al lado mío.

—Quédate— me suplico, mire sus profundos ojos llenos de dolor, me hubiera encantado decirle claro papá, él era prácticamente mi padre e igual que Carine mi madre, pero no le tenía consuelo, si tenía que irme lo haría, aparte la mirada, no tenía cara de lo que estaba haciendo. Poniendo en peligro a mi familia, por proteger a un persona que no conocía.

—Tengo hacerlo—susurre, tomando la mano de mi padre, el negó.

Mi don había afectado tanto a mi familia que ellos ya podían manejar sus propias trasformaciones, lo había perfeccionado hasta que había llegado a este nivel de que ellos podían decidir si ser humanos o no, o medio vampiro. Pero en esto momento cuando las emociones era fuertes, podía descontrolarse. Los ojos de Ernesto tomaron una tonalidad color miel en sus ojos, podía ver la angustia de la separación de unos de sus hijos. A diferencia de mis hermanos yo no había tenidos periodos de irme de casa, y Ernesto no estaba acostumbrado que yo me fuera.

El resto llegó enseguida, Royal se sentó al frente de Carina, Eleanor se sentó a su lado, Jessamine prefirió quedarse parado, y su mirada no cruzaba con la mía.

Archie fue el último en sentarse, su mirada era triste, parecía ver el futuro, pero vi el temor en sus ojos que me miro a mí a Jessamine.

Respire profundamente.

—Lo siento— dije mirando a mi familia. — no era mi intención ponerlos en peligro. Fui desconsiderado, y asumiré toda la responsabilidad.

—¿A qué te refieres que asumirás toda la responsabilidad? ¿Lo vas a arreglar todo? — dijo Royal con los dientes apretados. —vas a impedir que la humana hable.

—Estoy dispuesta a marcharme, si eso arregla las cosas— Earnest suspiro con pesadez, pero negó.

—No—murmuró—no Beau, piénsalo mejor, esa decisión no puede hacer ningún bien.

—Es solo unos años— dije comprendiéndolo, el negó con la cabeza desde de su boca salió gran suspiro de angustia.

Carine, movió la cabeza

—Ella puede estar dispuesto hablar, si tu desapareces.

—Ella no dirá nada— dije, Royal rechino los dientes.

—No podemos saber si es cierto—comentó mi madre.

—Archie ayudará.

—No puedo ver lo ocurrirá, si seguimos ignorando esto— miró a Jessamine y Royal.

Royal palmeó la mano en la mesa.

—No le podemos dar la oportunidad a la humana a que diga algo. Carine, tú debes saber eso. Incluso si desaparecemos es un peligro.

—Ya hemos, dejado rumores detrás de nosotros antes— dije entre dientes, Jessamine, puso su mano en mi hombro para relajarme. La deje porque no me gustaba por donde iba dirigida esta conversación

—Solo rumore y sospechas, Beau. No testigos y evidencias.

—Evidencia— me burlé con rabia, Jessamine me mando una ola de calma. —realmente quieres hablar de evidencias.

—Royal... —comenzó Carlisle

—Queres que te recuerdes esas evidencia también fueron tus obras, no te vengas hacer el santo puritano

—Jamás he negado esa muertes también están en mis manos Royal, pero tampoco vengas a decir que nunca hemos dejado nada atrás.

Royal me miró fijamente, pero ignoro volvió a centrar a Carine. Apreté los dientes con fuerza.

—Déjame terminar, Carine. No tienes que ser una gran producción. La chica se golpeó, puede que por casualidad se golpeara en la cabeza, puede que ese golpe haya sido más serio de lo que parece. Beau entraría, pero es obvio que esto la supera. Tú sabes que yo me puedo controlar. No dejaría ninguna evidencia.

—¡Jessamine a sujétalo!— grito Archie, antes que pudiera arrancarle la cabeza a Royal, los brazos de Jessamine estaban volviéndome, vi Eleanor moverse hasta mi para ayudar a Jessamine, mi vista se nublo a un color rojo, sacando del pecho un gruñido, Jessamine y Eleonor ejercieron toda su fuerza en mí.

—¡MALDITA SEA CONTROLATE, BEAU! —me gritó Eleanor, yo solo espere, pensando mejor las cosas, no podía atacar a mi hermano. No podía atacar a Royal. Jessamine uso todo su don en mí para calmarme.

—Beau por favor— dijo Carine, después se dirigió hacia Royal— Royal, actué de esa forma porque sentí que merecías justicia. Las personas que asesinaste se equivocaron monstruosamente contigo. Esta no es la misma situación— Royal chasqueo la lengua después me dirigió una mirada helada, se la devolví, el parecía sorprendido. Royal me observo de manera seria por varios segundos para después apretar la mandíbula con fuerza, susurro entre dientes algunas maldiciones.

—De una humana, lo que faltaba—dijo apartando la mirada.

Siempre había hecho todo lo posible para que él se adaptara a nuestra familia, lo apoye cuando mato a esos bastardo, más bien limpie el desastre que dejo con ellos. La única vez que casi nos miramos tan mal fue cuando insulto a Earnest cuando intento ayudarlo, él sabía que yo podía hacer cualquier cosa para mantener a la familia unida.

El parecía dudar, solo se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces que aremos— dijo ácidamente— no me pienso irme de este lugar, tenemos una fauna para cazar, y casi no hay sol.

—Bueno, ciertamente no tenemos que decidirlo ahora. Podemos esperar y ver si es necesario. Beau parece muy seguro del silencio de la chica Masen.

Royal resopló, pero me calme ya no debía porque preocuparme por él, ahora solo venia Jessamine, que no hablaba. Me tenía todavía sujeto, ya había entendido la mirada de Archie, porque no parecía preocupado por Royal, porque lo más seguro era que había visto que paliaría con Jessamine, mire por el rabillo del ojo a Archi, su mirada era suplicante. Me pregunte por unos segundos si me ponía a pelear con Jessamine el de que parte se pondría.

—Jessamine— ella me soltó— ella no pagara por mi error. No lo voy a permitir— mis palabras salieron frías, vi a Eleanor abrir los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿Ella se beneficiará de él? Ella debió morir hoy Beau. Yo solo voy a terminar lo que empezó.

—NO LO PERMITIRÉ— rugí, ella hizo una mueca, no espera que defendiera a una desconocida, pero matarla sería como matar a dos personas, mataría a su madre— tendrás que matarme, si la quieres— me levante, Earnest se levantó para detenerme lo que pensaba hacer, eso sí, no sabía si era para proteger a Jessamine o a mí, ella claramente me podía hacer picadillo, esas cicatrices no eran un juego.

Ella me miro frunciendo las cejas, vi la duda en su cara al ver mi determinación, yo no estaba jugando, no iba a permitir que dañaran a Edythe.

—Lo que estás haciendo es estúpido Beau—me comentó Jessamine— estas defendiendo a alguien que puede lastimar a nuestra familia, yo no voy a permitir que nadie, lastime a Archie y a la familia…

—Jess— ella aparto la mirada de mí, la enfoco en Archie.

—No te molestes en decirme que te puedes cuidar solo, Archi. Yo ya se eso, aun así Beau está, dispuesto a hacer una estupidez por alguien que no…

—Eso no es lo que te voy a decir— interrumpió— te iba a pedir un favor— dijo suplicando— sé que me amas. Gracias. Pero realmente apreciaría que no trataras de matar a Edythe. Primero que todo. Beau habla enserio, el es capaz de pelear contigo, y no quiero verlos pelear, y eso lo va a terminar lastimando. Segundo, es porque Edythe es mi hermana. Mejor dicho será nuestro hermana.

—Pero Archie— Jessamine jadeo

—Alguna vez la voy a querer, Jess. Me voy a enojar mucho contigo si no la dejas ser—Jessamine me miró, no puede entender lo que buscaba en mí, pero no paso mucho cuando abrió os ojos enormemente susurro "que ciega fui". Volvió a mirar a Archi asintiendo.

—Ah— Archie suspiró aliviado— vez, no dirá nada.

No entendía, ¿cómo que sería su hermana?, acaso la chica Masen se transformara en un futuro, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, y por que eso me llenaba de alegría.

—Archie— dije—¿qué significa?

—Captas muchas cosas— dijo moviendo la cabeza— pero no eres capaz de captar lo obvio— dijo moviendo la cabeza—te apuesto que todos menos Eleanor saben a qué me refiero.

—De qué hablas— dije

—Piensa en irte— susurró, hice una mueca, era doloroso, pero no sabía por qué. —Beau, ustedes son el uno para el otro.

Fue cuando me di cuenta a lo que se refería, no, no, no. Me quede congelado por unos segundos, fue cuando mi mirada se topó con la de Carine, que sonría, ella lo había visto mucho antes que yo lo supiera lo que sentía, vi la mirada de Earnest que era de esperanza, la frustración de Royal, la duda de Eleanor, la decisión de Jessamine al no matar a Edythe, la a seguridad de Archie.

—Debo irme— dije automáticamente.

—Beau si te vas eso solo avivara a que a la humana hable— dijo Eleanor.

—No te veo yéndote—dijo Archie escéptico— ya no puedes irte— después agrego para modificar más— no estoy totalmente seguro de Jessamine. Si tú te vas ella piensa que Edythe es un peligro para nosotros…

—Por qué me estás haciendo esto— dije moviendo la cabeza

—Oh vamos— gritó Eleanor— que diablos pasa, no entiendo.

—Archie ve a Beau enamorarse de una simple humana— dijo ácidamente. Una parte de mi mente me decía debía conversar con Royal sobre esto.

—¿Qué?, —ella parecía sorprendida— pero pensé que eras gay.

Aun estaba aturdido por descubrir que había encontrado mi pareja, pero las señales siempre estuvieron ahí mostrándose con claridad.

Eso no quitaba que me sintiera irritado que gran parte de mi familia seguí pensando que era gay. No era estúpido, después de la conversación que había tenido Carine sobre que ella me amaría sobre todas las cosas sin importar a quien escogiera. Como cuando Royal no le hacía demasiada gracia que me juntara con hombres humanos. Hasta Archie me había dicho por ser de "ese tipo de chicos" debía gustarme más la moda. Eleanor que hacía comentarios estúpidos. A Earnest solo sonreía cuando alguien hacia algún comentario sombre que era demasiado doméstico.

Me levante, y Earnest intento detenerme, pero lo esquive para salir a correr por el bosque, importándome poco la familia, solo quería estar solo. Subí a una rama y me recosté, sentí como la lluvia mojaba mi cara, empapándome cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Aspire el olor de la madera seca, ahora todo tenía sentido, una parte de mí se sentía alegre, había encontrado a mi pareja, a mi otra mitad, pero si ella no quería esta vida, no había forma que estuviéramos juntos, al menos que se transformara, pero si ella quería tener una vida humana. Era demasiado para mí, yo no podía quitarle eso, un vida, hijos, algo jamás podía darle.

Mi pecho empezó a doler, me sentí mal, por primera vez en mi existencia odiaba ser una vampiro, jamás podría estar con ella, demasiado frágil. Pero si ella quisiera a mí no me importaría transformarla, lo peor era que no sentiría culpa.

Lo peor de todo era que le había dicho que no podíamos hablar más, era por la seguridad de ella, lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener lo que le dije, solo por la seguridad de Edythe, por la seguridad de mi familia, los Vulturis eran un peligro grave para Edythe y mi familia.

Me alejaría de ella aunque eso me lastimara mucho.

* * *

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES, LEER PORFAVOR.**

**Bien creo que lo esplique en primer capitulo todo en las notas. Si no entendiste mucho volver a primer capitulo leer las notas.**

**Como dije anteriormente, tomare solo unos cuantos capitulos de cada libro, y los publicare.**


	3. mente vs cuerpo

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**Leer las notas abajo porfavor.**

* * *

Mente vs cuerpo

—Conduces lento—comente—Para alguien que corre a la velocidad de la luz.

—No tengo prisa, conducir tan rápido puede ser peligroso—el hizo una mueca, como imaginándose algo— Te importa si busco una estación de música— asentí queriendo saber que música escucharía. Beau para ser mas chico de rock, que de algo clásico.

El busco una estación de música a la que sonó una canción algo movida, pero sin voz la cual él estaba tarareando.

—De qué época es esa música— pregunté con curiosidad— ¿Ese es tu tipo de música que te gusta?

—Mmm de los años 20, los locos años 20— el sonrió— la verdad me gusta de todo un poco, música clásica, también me gusta grupos como Muse y Linkin park, que son de esta época— dijo como si nada.

—¿Cuántos años tienes Beau? — Él se sobresaltó, parecía recio a decirme.

—Yo no envejezco, tendré 18 para siempre— dijo como dando vuelta el tema.

—¿Cuántos? —el suspiró— sabes que solo es curiosidad, no me va a importar cuántos años tienes.

—Nací aquí, aún no se llamaba Forks siquiera...en 1858, tenía 18 años en 1877— el me miro, yo trate de ocultar mi sorpresa, él tenía más 150 de vida. La mire para que prosiguiera la continuación de su historia—Carine me encontró en el bosque malherido…

—Espera ¿cómo?, alguien te hizo daño— dije alterándome, el me miró con gesto gracioso—perdón, pero no sería mejor que me contaras del principio.

—Bueno... mi nombre es Beaufort Swan, fui el único hijo de un policía del pueblo, mis padres se casaron muy joven aunque era normal en esa época, pero su matrimonio era infeliz, mi madre se marchó con su amante me quería llevar con ella, pero mi padre se enteró de la verdad y lo impidió, pero ella se fue igual dejándome con mi padre. — sus ojos azules se volvieron algo melancólicos, deseaba poder borrar esos rasgos de su cara— el causa del abandono se asumió al alcohol y no trabaja. A Charlie nunca le importo que en esa época fuera solo un niño, así tuve trabajar para poder alimentarme, debía trabajar, y pagar las cuentas de mi padre.

Ø Un día cuando él se emborracho, yo no pude soportar verlo tan derrotado y parecía que lo único que le importaba era beber. Y yo estaba cansado, solo quería un respiro, por lo que salí a caminar. Había dos hombres que me encontré, tenían unas cuentas que con Charlie , el debí mucho dinero. Les trate de explicar que no tenía como pagarles, pero ellos no entendieron y me golpearon, hasta que por ratos perdía conocimiento.

Ø Intente defenderme, pero era muy descoordinado, no tenía demasiada fuerza. Uno de ellos saco una navaja me apuñalo 5 veces. No cansado con eso me levantaron mi ropa escribieron en mi abdomen "paga tus cuentas Charlie" Aun hoy me sorprende que supieran escribir.

Beau sonrió un poco pero siguió contando su historia.

Me dejaron tirado ahí en la calle, no tenía fuerza ni ánimos para seguir solo espere que la muerte llegara.

Ø Fue cuando Carine me encontró, ella trabaja como pantera en pueblo ya se había ganado la confianza de algunos aldeanos como para ser casi la doctora del pueblo. Unas cuantas veces cuando Charlie me golpeaba, le pedía que me curara, ella no cobrara, y no podía dar el lujo de gastar ningún centavo en mí.

Cuando la vi, pensé que era un ángel, recuerdo haber pensado que el ángel me estaba ayudando vivir, tenía un expresión de tristeza así que solo le susurre "gracias por intentarlo" hace mucho tiempo que nadie me había tratado con delicadeza y cuidado.

Había guardado silencio gran parte de la historia no me había atrevido decir nada por temor a romper su historia, pero tenía preguntar.

—¿Como te salvo?— pregunte.

—Fue difícil ya que no todos tenemos el control que mi madre— dijo como si habla de un diosa—ella siempre fue el más humana y compasiva de todos, dudo que haya una igual en otro lugar—hizo una mueca— para mí solo hubo dolor, era como arder en fuego lento, ni siquiera puedes morir…

Recuerdo haberme disculpado muchas veces, le pedí perdón por cualquier cosa que la haya ofendido. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que todo fuera mi culpa que no podía ver que ella me estaba salvando. Charlie me había hecho creer toda mi vida humana que yo era responsable de todo los problemas. Carine solo me tomaba la mano intentaba explicar que no me estaba castigando.

Un nudo en mi garganta se estaba formado.

—Actuó por la soledad— dijo después de algunos segundos—esa fue una parte por la cual ella me transformó. Recuerdo que ella me sostuvo en sus brazos y me dijo que todo pasaría, que el dolor acabaría, que lo perdonara por lo que me hizo, cuando abrí los ojos me sentí muy enojado con Carine, hasta ahora aun me siento culpable por pensar mal de ella.

Yo lo mire sin poder creer lo que me decía, él se sentía culpable porque doctora la transformó sin siquiera pedir su permiso.

—Beau, tú no tienes por qué sentirte culpable, tienes todo el derecho de sentirte enojado— dije el movió su cabeza negando.

—No tengo derecho, ella me salvó la vida, dándome una segunda oportunidad—dijo defendiéndola con expresión de enojo—lo siento pero he estado con Carine desde que abrí los ojos en mi nueva vida, así que sé que ella no lo hizo por dañar, sino por salvarme. Me dio una vida, que jamás creí que podría tener— me quedé pensativo, pregunte

—A ti… ¿te gusta esta vida que tienes?— pregunté no muy segura, el miró la carretera, parecía escoger las palabras adecuadas.

—Cuando era humano— el comenzó— no me sentía a gusto con mi vida, no sabía qué hacer, tampoco me sentía normal, era como si mi la vida humana que tenía no era para mí, siempre estaba tropezando, mi relación con mi padre biológico era un asco, solo había golpes y insultos— dijo con tristeza— mi madre nos abandonó, tuve que madurar tan rápido, tener que hacerme cargo de las cuentas— el suspiro— hacerme cargo de mi padre— dijo triste. Beau hizo una pausa, y sonrió— cuando me transformé en vampiro, sentí que al fin encontré mi lugar donde debía pertenecer, — Beau hizo una pausa— Carine fue la madre más cariñosa que se podía tener, me cuidaba demasiado, también eso me hizo sentir extraño, estaba acostumbrado a ser yo el que cuidaba, ahora tengo una madre y padre, hermanos, todo lo que yo quería. Me gusta mi vida, porque tengo más de lo que me imagine.

—¿Qué pasó con tu padre? —no pude evitar sacar mi tono de disgusto. — con esos sujeto.

— Después de mi transformación—dijo haciendo mueca— Carine hizo que esos sujetos confesaran sobre mi asesinato, fueron llevados ciudad por un juicio. Carine no descanso asta que ellos se pudrieran en la cárcel. Nunca me dijo que hizo para eso hombre pensara que era mejor la cárcel que toparse con ella. —hizo una pausa muy grande a lo que parecía Beau no me quería contar. Pero me miro de reojo continuo—Se que dejo de beber, pero mas de eso no sé. Apenas tuvo mi control de la sangre decide que era mejor dejar todo atrás. Cerrar ciclo, como queras llamarlo. No quería nada que me atara a mi lugar de nacimiento.

Me sorprendió un poco eso, Beau sonaba bastante frío.

—Tenia una amiga—dijo con un susurro como algo incomodo de verme—se llamaba Jules, era mi mejor amiga, una de las pocas personas que me trataba como ser humano y amabilidad. Recuerdas a los hombres lobos—asentí sintiendo incomoda de pronto—bien existen, Jules se transformó en lobo. Se alejo de mi por ese motivo para protegerme. Quede devastado por su partida. La quería demasiado, digamos era mi ancla. Cuando me pensaba marcharme decidí ir a buscarla y decirle adiós. También fui a buscar a Charlie y le dije seguirá con su vida. Que me encontraba bien

—…Cerrar ciclos—dije un susurro—

Beau asintió con mira ausente aun manos en volante.

—Tienes otras peguntas—dijo con una mirada suave. — Bien no te voy a mentir, dolió con un demonio cuando me despide de Jules, le dije Carine no me había matado, sino que me salvo. Despedirme Charlie, si, también dolió. Por que en ese entonces aun creía que todos había sido mi culpa. Pero lo mejor que pude hacer, irme del lugar me había lastimado, seguir adelante. Tuve a Carine, ella se trasformo en mi amiga, hermana, y en mi madre.

Mire unos minutó a Beau que lucía, mas relajado al decirme lo ultimo no pude evitar tomar su mano que estaba en volante. Sonriera para seguir preguntado.

—¿Quién fue el siguiente en unirse?— tenía tantas preguntas, era una suerte que Beau manejara tan lento.

—Poco después encontró a Earnest, el se cayó de un risco y lo llevaron a la morgue, aunque nadie sabe cómo su corazón seguía latiendo.

—¿Así que hay que estar a punto de morir para convertirte?

—No, eso es solo en caso de Carine…estoy seguro de que ella jamás convertirá a alguien que tuviera otra elección—hizo una mueca— aunque, según ella, es mejor cuando la sangre es débil y yo concuerdo con ella— fruncí el ceño al darme cuanta de lo que decía Beau.

—¿Como?— dije

—Espera ya te iba a contar, el siguiente que transformó mi madre fue a Royal, al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien, él siempre estaba a la defensiva así costó mucho que el pudiera aceptar su naturaleza, después de dos años encontró a Eleanor. Él y yo habíamos peleado porque empezó a insultar a Earnest, yo lo defendí, se enojó, se fue. En ese tiempo estábamos en Apalaches y se topó con un oso que estaba a punto de acabar con Eleanor. La llevo a casa para que Carine la transformara, durante 50 kilómetros al temer que él no pudiera hacerlo por sí solo, ahora puedo entender cuán difícil fue su viaje para el—Beau me miró—pero en ese momento Carine no estaba ya en la casa, porque había salido a cazar junto con Earnest. Yo se lo surgiré por Royal de seguro estaría de mal humor.

—Entonces él lo transformó—estaba demasiado integrada.

—No—murmuró— el me lo pidió a mí que la transformara, yo no tenía ni el mayor idea que hacer, pero lo hice, fue un poco duro para a mí detenerme, pero nunca me había gustado la sangre cuando era humano, me daba vómito por eso mi vida como recién nacido se me hizo fácil, a los pocos meses de vampiro ya podía salir, nunca he matado a nadie.—Beau hizo una pausa y continuo— A ellos a veces les gusta vivir solos como una pareja de recién casados— se echó a reír—en unos pocos años seguros se van a casar, tendré que comprar un regalo de bodas.

—¿y Archie y Jessamine?

—Ellos son lo que se le pueden llamar almas gemelas, son unas criaturas realmente impresionantes, a veces creo que ellos pueden leer sus mentes. Jessamine estuvo… con otra familia, difieren a nosotros. Se deprimió y vago por su cuenta. Archie la encontró ya que el puedo verla a ella. El ve cosas que los demás no ven.

—¿Qué cosas ve?— pregunte, Beau me miró divertido—¿qué?, me dejas siempre queriendo saber más.

—Archie ve las posibilidades del futuro, lo que pasaría, lo que puede suceder.

—¿Qué cosas ve?

— Vio a Jessamine que era su pareja con la que mejor se podía acoplar, y fue en su búsqueda. Vio Carine y nos buscaron para ser una familia.

—¿Hay muchos de los tuyos?— dije en susurro.

—Depende de qué formas te refieras, porque si es de como mi familia, no hay muchos, solo conocemos una familia más que vive un pueblecito en Alaska. Los que siguen la alimentación tradicional, no se quedan en un lugar por mucho tiempo, la mayoría viaja solo y el resto en pareja, máximo de tres y preferimos ir al norte, por más seguridad.

Estaba tan absorto en la conversación, que no me fije que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, Beau ya había apagado el motor. Podía ver que mi madre todavía no había llegado del trabajo.

—¿Por qué?—dije Beau me miró con diversión.

— Aquí en el norte no hay tanto sol, tú me has visto esta tarde, parezco como si un monto de brillantina hubiera caído sobre mi.— eso me causo risa— seguro causaremos un accidente de tráfico, la verdad es molesto estar como murciélago en un campanario, por más 100 años. No todos tiene la suerte de tener cualidades "humanas"

Se escogió de hombros, yo fruncí el ceño a lo último.

—Te los explicare más adelante, pero los vampiro que no tiene cualidades humana no pueden exponer al sol, ellos no se pueden ocultar del solo como yo, o mis hermanos.

Asentí sabiendo que me lo contaría, cuando fuera necesario.

—Entonces esa es la razón por la leyenda.

—Probablemente.

—Archie procedía de otra familia igual que Jessamine.

— No, es todo un misterio, nadie sabe quién lo transformó, el solo despertó sin nadie. Y despertó sin recuerdos, simplemente lo convirtieron y lo dejaron solo—dijo Beau con una mueca.—Si él no hubiera tenido su don la más seguro es que se hubiera transformado en una criatura salvaje.

Quería preguntar tantas cosas, y pensar al mismo tiempo, pero de pronto me dio un poco hambre, a pesar de que Beau había traído algo para comer. Eso había sido ase más 4 horas.

—Perdón, te estoy impidiendo cenar—se sonroje cuando el se dio cuenta, ni siquiera había sonado mi estómago. —tengo buen oído, se cuando una personas ya empieza con los primeros signos de hambre.

—Tranquila Beau, estoy bien.

—Quieres que te prepare algo—levante una ceja con duda—se cocinar, es habito que tuve aprender. —se escogió de hombros saliendo del auto. No paso mucho cuando llego a mi puerta la abrió—Entonces señorita mía, decíe que le prepare alguna comida.

—Me encantaría—le dije sujetando su mano helada, el me entregó una sonrisa radiante, que me dejó sin aliento, y sus ojos azules brillaron—

— Es bueno saberlo— dijo Beau. Me ayudo salir del auto.

—Gracias—me reí—tienes buenos modales.

—Cuando vives tanto tiempo en país de las etiquetas sociales, y una madre que es inglesa, no hay opciones.

Abrí la puerta para entra, no pude evitar ver la primera foto que me recibía, era una de mi padre sonriendo junto a mi madre, y yo.

— El te hubiera amado, si te conociera. —susurre viendo la foto

—Lo siento—dijo Beau. Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, me empujo hacia mi cuarto— Ve a bañarte— dijo moviéndose tan rápido que ni la vi cuando estaba en la cocina— Cuando bajes estará listo.

—… Okey— dije resignada moví con pereza a la bañera, me bañé, era imposible que Beau tuviera una cena lista tan rápido.

Demoré entre 20 o 30 minutos, cuando salí sentí el olor de una bistec con verduras, prácticamente mi tripas, sonaron como reclamándome que bajará más rápido.

—Demoras mucho bañándote— me dijo dándome un plato para que comiera, me senté una silla.

Él se dispuso a lavar una sartén.

—Como lo asiste tan rápido— dije incrédula, él se rio

—Velocidad vampírica, lo que me demora más fue que se coció la carne, y que se adorara, y tienes un horno potente— dijo sonriendo, mi tripas volvieron a sonar— mejor come, siento que te vas a desmayar en cualquier momento.

No me hice esperar, estaba exquisitamente, me lo comí de manera rápida esta me queme la lengua, pero no deje de comer y mi estómago me lo agradeció que pudiera comer algo hogareño. Tome un vaso de leche que me ofreció Beau y me sentía bien.

—Haces que mi feminidad y los dice la sociedad se sientan avergonzados— dije pasando mi dedo por el palto y llevárselo a la boca. —como es que puedes cocinar tan bien

—Cuando no estudio participó con Earnest en obras de caridad de diferentes instituciones, es para distraerme. He tenido que prepara la comida, tengo un montón de recetas. Cuando mi don se presentó debía aprender a cocinar.— dijo sonriendo pero después Beau estaba tenso—¿debería quedarme para que tu madre me conozca?

—He— dije dudando— no creo que sea una buena idea.

—Bueno será otro día, es muy de noche, se vería mal,—después de eso desapareció.

— ¡Beau!—escuche como mi madre movía la manilla. ¿En qué momento había llegado?

—Hola Edythe— dijo mi madre dejando el maletín en sillón.

—Hola mamá, como te fue en la oficina— dije mirando a dirección habitación. Esperaba que él se encontrara ahí.

—Bien… tú preparaste eso— dijo mirando lo comida, levanto una ceja viendo críticamente —creí que no sabías cocinar.

—… Vino una amigo— mi madre dejo de ver la comida me miro con seriedad, esa era unas de las razones no quería conociera Beau— bueno es mi novio— puse mi rostro firme,—el cocino para mi dijo que no era sano comer pizza todos los días.

—No crees que es muy pronto, para estar con alguien— mi madre dio un gran suspiro, se sentó en la silla restante. — llevamos poco en este pueblo, no quiero por la perdida de tu padre busque…

—Quiero que pares ahí—dije aspirando aire—realmente quieres ir a esta conversación, papá siempre me ha había hablado de esto, soy responsable, se que estoy estudiando— sabia que mi tono estaba subiendo mas de que fuera necesario—no necesito que me vengas a decir como debo comportarme

—Edythe —dijo mi madre levantado con gesto molesto—no te permito que me respondas de esa manera…—ella apretó la mandíbula soltó el aire—estoy preocupado, los chicos pueden ser crueles. Ellos…

—Papá era diferente—mi madre bajo la cabeza

—Es diferente. Él era especial…

—Bien Beau también es especial, es alguien amable, dulce, desinteresado…

—Beau…Cullen— cuando dije el nombre de Beau, su mejillas tomaron un rojo furioso, no era mismo rojo al que yo me sonroja cuando Beau era lindo conmigo o romántico. Era rojo de vergüenza puro—…chico ojos azules, hijo de la doctora Cullen. —su rostro volvió a sonrojar.

—Si…que hiciste mamá—dijo dando cuanta que ella había cometido un error—mamá

—Quizás fui…fui descortés con cuando tuviste el accidente—admitió apartando la cabeza, lejos de la vista. —esta nerviosa de algo te hubiera pasado, fui al hospital exigí …no la mejor manera información…—mamá miro la comida, como intentado escapar, que era seguro era una mirada mala mía. Se sirvió lo que quedaba de lo hizo Beau. Comió …su expresión era sorprendida—…creo que puedo darle una oportunidad. ¿Cuando lo traes?

La mire incrédula, como estaba escapando de como había tratado mi novio. Moví la cabeza para darme cuenta, que primero Beau estaba arriba esperándome, esto era una pérdida de tiempo. Segundo no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo con mi madre.

—Te la presentaré mañana en la tarde.

Mi madre solo asintió siguió comiendo, después de eso se levantó y sacó unos documentos de su maletín. Sentó de nuevo a comer, no hablamos más, suspiré. Me levanté para irme a mi cuarto le di buenas noches a mi madre.

Fui directo a la ventana. La abrí.

—Beau— dije sintiéndome estúpida.

—Buuu— me di la vuelta de rápidamente llevándome la mano al corazón. Él sonrió, pero cuando vio mi cara, su sonrisa decayó— Edythe lo siento…

—Espera que mi corazón lata de nuevo—Dije aspirando aire— creo que ya latió, tengo lavarme los dientes me esperas.

—Por supuesto— dijo Beau quedándose inmóvil, como una estatua tallada por los dioses, fui a mi baño personal, cuando iba a entrar lo vi de nuevo estaba en la misma posición cerca de la ventana.

Me lave los dientes, de manera rápida, ya me había bañado. Cuando llegué Beau seguí en la misma poción, pero cuando me puse enfrente de él, sonrió, y cobró vida.

—Que fue esa gran conversación con tu madre, creí que no terminarían nunca— preguntó Beau

— Ella y yo, nos parecemos demasiado en nuestra personalidades, las únicas veces conversamos siempre es para pelear. Trabaja como abogada siempre quiere mantener todo en control—aspire un poco para calmarme

—Ambas son mujeres fuertes—dijo Beau sonriendo— pero estoy segura si conversas con ella, se puede solucionar

—Lo haré, pero veremos si resulta— Beau asintió, le pregunté—Parece que te has acostumbrado a estar cerca mío.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— dijo Beau acostándose en mi cama, yo le acompañe y lo abrase, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, me sorprendió lo rápido que su corazón latía.

—Sí mucho más fácil.

—Humm-

—¿Por qué crees que te resulta más fácil? — pregunté abrazándolo más fuerte y aspirando un olor a frutas.

—Lo estoy intentando, jamás me perdonaría perderte…— dijo con una voz dolida.— mañana será más difícil, porque he tenido tu aroma todo el día, si me voy seguro sería como empezar de nuevo.

—Entonces quédate— dije maravillada.

—Sería genial— dijo con voz divertida— Es la primera vez que estoy en tu cuarto.

—Luces más relajado— dije mirando sus ojos color dorado. Deje escuchar su corazón.

—Bueno, eso es porque mi amor ha sido correspondido, esta es la actitud de un enamorado. Es mucho más fuerte que lo que me imaginaba.

— Por el ejemplo— Beau volvió a hablar—recuerdas el día que Jeremy te pidió ir a la fiesta.

Asentí pero lo recordaba por otro motivo.

—Fue el día que me hablaste, desde el accidente de la camioneta.

—No te voy a mentir, quería hablar contigo, pero no quería causar problemas más a mi familia, estaba dispuesto a dejar que tu siguieras con tu vida así como si yo no existiera, era lo mejor para la familia, pero cuando Jeremy te invito, todo se fue a la borda, no quería seguir lejos de ti. Esto me estaba matando lentamente, fui egoísta— dijo suspirando, yo negué lo abrase, recordaba ese día, después de rechazar a Jeremy, inventando que iría a Chicago porque había que arreglar papeleo, Beau me estaba mirando, vi sus ojos y en ellos había tristeza, culpa, celos y mucha tristeza, esa mirada me partió mi corazón. — pero los celos son una de las emociones que contiene de todo un poco, rabia, sobreprotección, enojo, miedo, tenía unas grandes ganas de tumbarle los dientes a Jeremy y otros chicos. — dijo moviendo la cabeza con enojo.

—Enserio eso te da celos— dije

—Nunca en mi vida experimenté estos sentimientos, siempre he creído que no los necesitaba. Encontrar a mi pareja, ¿Por qué? estaba bien para mí. Has despertado al hombre que había en mí.

—Beau, como te puede dar celos eso— dije moviendo mi cabeza con incredulidad— Tienes a la mitad de forks rendido a tus pies, eres tan atractivo, yo ni debería estar contigo.

—Soy atractivo, pero esto es una belleza vampírica, la mayoría de esas mujeres solo se han fijado, en mi porque esta belleza— dijo murmurando en mi pelo— si me presentara como humano, no creo yo les haya gustado— dijo al final.

—Eso no es cierto—levante la vista, lo mire molesto—te he visto como humano, eres atractivo siempre estas rojo, tus ojos azules me recuerdan tanto al cielo de verano. Al igual que tus sentimientos…yo he caído ante ti, me enamorado completamente de ti.

—No deberías haberte enamorado de mí, —dijo con tristeza— Aunque estoy preparado cuando llegue el día de dejarte ir.

—No me voy a ir—dije enojada, el iba a comentar algo, pero se calló y me miró.

—Túmbate— murmuro saliendo de la cama, desapareciendo, yo apagué la luz rápido, y me acosté, poniendo en una posición para dormir, cerré los ojos, sentí como abrían la puerta y que caminaba hacia mi cama, para acariciarme la cabeza después darme un beso en la coronilla. Después de eso mi madre cerró la puerta. Espere lo suficiente, pero sentí unas manos heladas que se colaron en mi cuello, como si me echarán hielo, hubiera gritado si no fuera porque Beau tapo mi boca con su mano.

—Sabes por un segundo creí que te habías dormido— dijo Beau en mi oreja.

—Rayos— dije cuando saco su mano— no hagas eso.

—Tu madre te quiere sobre todas las cosas— dijo Beau— solo tiene miedo no saber qué hacer, ambos han perdido su persona especial. El perdió a su amor de su vida, tu perdiste a tu padre—pero note como en la oscuridad el sonriera—pero ella está luchando para ti.

No sabía que contestarle a Beau realmente, el tenía razón sabía que estaba juzgando a mi madre demasiado.

—Yo no sé qué hacer— dije al final— Quisiera acercarme, pero…

—Ninguna de ustedes le gusta hablar de lo que pasa. Pero solo pregúntale cómo estuvo su día, que comió, si hubo algún problema, eso hará que ella tenga la confianza de interactuar contigo, a veces lo hijos tiene que dar el primer paso…— el hizo una pausa— ya tienes sueño, no quiero privarte del sueño.

—Claro, dormir, no creo que pueda, más bien quiero saber de ti.

—Dime, responderé todo lo quieras saber. — pensé en la oferta de Beau, podía preguntar lo que yo quisiera.

—¿Por qué decidiste cazar animales y no aceptar tu naturaleza? No me lo tomes a mal, pero ¿por qué? — ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos

—Yo fui humano, y no me agradaba la idea de matar humanos, cuando Carine me contó lo que era la principal razón por la que me enoje fue no quería matar seres humanos, yo no quería eso, elige esta vida, por qué quería. Y por qué no siento culpa.

—Pero nunca te ha dado curiosidad matar a humanos, digo pudiste matar solo asesinos, y delincuentes.

—No, puedo, ni siquiera cuándo estaba recién convertido pude pensar en matar alguien, creo que me llenaría de culpa si lastima una persona, aunque si alguna vez llego a querer tomar la otra dieta, mataría solo a malas personas. Aunque no si cuenta cuando ayude a Royal a limpiar su asesinato—lo mire interrogante—…Royal… cometio algunos asesinato, así que ayude a limpiar lo que dejo tirado, supongo que eso me ase cómplice —guardo silencio unos segundo para después volver a hablar—¿Tienes alguna pregunta más?

Sentía que Beau no me contaría como Royal había matado a esa personas, no era algo el me debía contar, así intente que la voz me saliera lo mas normal que se podía.

—La verdad si – dije cambiando de tema. — ¿por qué Archie puede ver el futuro?

—La verdad lo ignoramos, pero comparto una teoría con Carine. Todos nosotros tenemos rasgos, únicos que nos diferencian de los demás y esos lo traemos a nuestra otra vida.

—¿Qué fue lo que los otros se trajeron a la siguiente vida? ¿Y tú?

—Carine trajo la compasión y Earnest la manera amar con pasión. Eleanor trajo la fuerza y Royal… bueno se trajo su belleza… Jessamine es muy interesante. Fue bastante carismático cuando era humano, ahora puede sentir las emociones del resto y manejarlos a su antojo. Yo me traje un escudo mental, como también la capacidad de características humanas.

—¿Cómo? — me di cuenta de que los vampiro "normales" no se podía trasformar en humanos.

—Cuando era humano, no me gustaba que adivinaran lo que yo pensaba, quería que mis dolores y penas solo fueran míos, no me gusta compartir esa información con nadie. Eso creo que hizo que pudiera tener un escudo mental, cualquier don que fuera mental no puede conmigo. Un ejemplo, pensemos hipotéticamente que… hubiera un lector de mentes, él no podría leer mi mente, pero si tuviera un don físico sí se puede. Como Jessamine si puede. — hizo una pausa—Carine dice que siempre fui demasiado distraído por mí mismo, pongo mucho de las decisiones de otras personas ante mis deseos. Controle mis decesos vampíricos por que no quería matar. Aunque creo es mas por que entiendo los sentimientos humanos.

—Oh, eso no haría que solo trasformaras a ti mismo en humano.

—Como vampiros nuestras características se acentúan. No es como si tomara un vampiro X y los trasforma en humano, es una proceso. Es mas por la cercanía que tengo. Como también no es como si fue fácil ser humano. Mi pasado me peso, en ese momento causándome mucho daño, ya que tuve experimentas todas emociones que intenté no tener en ese momento. Me costo mucho tiempo y años manejar las emociones. —Beau sonrió en mi pelo—otra pregunta.

—… —hice una pausa, sintiendo como mis mejillas se sonrojaba con furia. Mi corazón empezó a latir con demasiado prisa—nada olvídalo

—Te dije que podías preguntar lo que sea.

— Bueno dijiste que Eleanor se casaría con Royal pronto… es un matrimonio igual que los de los humanos… digo ya sabes… con la luna de miel— Beau se rio, de manera suave.

—Me estas preguntando si ellos tienen sexo verdad—asentí sonrojada.—Si él lo mismo, tenemos las misma necesidades que los humanos, solo que son más fuertes. —Beau paro de reí. Parecía con duda—…hay algún motivo por que preguntes.

—Bueno preguntaba, si tú y yo…—Beau se tenso

—… No lo creo… sería algo difícil de hacer. Podrías salir lastimado Edythe— su voz sonaba con temor

—¿Por qué? — dije

—Eres demasiado frágil— comentó con incomodo—viste lo que pude que hacerle a esa roca, cuando te mostré mi fuerza— yo asentí— contigo tengo que controlarme aún más, siempre, si me descuido podría hacerte daño. Si Bien puedo ser humano gracias a mi don, aun tengo mas mejoras que un humano. El sexo, es algo se guía mucho por las emociones y deseo. Mi don se descontrolaría, podría en un segundo ser vampiro.

—Pero no lo has intentado—Beau bufo

—No, aun si no hay que correr el riesgo—sin querer bostece— deberías dormir.

—No sé si podré-

—Quieres que me vaya-

—¡No! — dije automáticamente

Él se rio, me toco el pelo, mis parpados, se cerraban de poco, pero sentí un beso en mi mejilla.

—_TE QUIERO_—fue lo último que escuche y me deje llevar por el sueño.

* * *

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES, LEER PORFAVOR.**

**Bien creo que lo esplique en primer capitulo todo en las notas. Si no entendiste mucho volver a primer capitulo leer las notas.**

**Como dije anteriormente, tomare solo unos pocos capítulos de cada libro, y los publicare.**

* * *

Patata anonima.

No Te preocupes si estoy avanzando, solo que siempre me espero por lo menos tener la mitad del libro listo. No queiro cometer el mismo error que en La aurora.

me encanta Beau, simplemente lo amo demaciado. no si tomar otro capitulo. mas y empezar con Abismo.


	4. Puntos

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

Capitulo de abismo.

* * *

**LOS PUNTOS**

Carine fue la única que mantuvo la calma.

—Eleonor, Royal. Llevar a Jessamine fuera de aquí— dijo Carine.

Carine se arrodillo cerca mío y Beau estaba ahí, con el rostro compungido.

—Hay demasiados cristales en la herida, Edythe quieres que te cure aquí o te llevo al hospital. —Carine le dirigió una mirada a Beau— Beau quizás debería hablar con Jessamine. Ella debe sentirse mal.

—Está bien ... —Beau dijo sin ningún ánimo, marchándose, a pesar de que no quería.

Archi me embozo una sonrisa de disculpa y se retiró.

—Genial— mi voz salió con demasiado sarcasmo.

—No es tu culpa, — Carine me sonrió con cariño— fue un accidente, le pudo pasar a cualquiera.

—Sí, pero extrañamente tiene que pasarme a mí, justo en una casa de vampiros.

Ella sonrió.

Miré el rostro de Carine, ella lucía tan calmada, su rostro a pesar de ser un vampiro en su totalidad no mostraba ningún rasgo de disgusto o ganas de comerme.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? —Pregunté —Beau, Earnest y Archi— dije incrédula.

—Son años y años de práctica— después sonrió— Beau también puede soportar la sangre.

—Pero el, acaba de…— dije incrédula, recordé el día que nos conocimos y, tuvo que retirarse.

—Eso es un caso especial Edythe— dijo sonriendo en modo de disculpa— pero tu sangre es la única que Beau hace que se descontrole— parecía algo apenada— ¿Sabes él trabajaba conmigo en el hospital?

—Espera— dije sin comprender, ella se rió, contenta de poder cambiar de tema.

—Beau perdió una apuesta con Jessamine, si ella perdía tenía que prestarse como modelo en los diseños de Archie, pero si Beau perdía tendría que empezar a volver a estudiar— A pesar de que podía ver que ella intentar no le afectara lo que llevo a Beau alejarla de su trabajo, podía ver como extrañaba a Beau junto ella. demasiado años juntos había hecho un gran lazo.

—Extrañas a Beau en el trabajo— no pregunte, sino que marque un hecho.

—Sí, pero me alegra que te haya encontrado— su actitud cambió a uno alegre.

Pero pronto me surgió una pregunta, por la cual no había tocado el tema con Beau de nuevo, en esa ocasión se había molestado.

—Por qué transformaste a Beau, Carine— yo ya sabía el por qué, pero no podía creer que Carine fuera tan egoísta. Beau me había dicho que lo hizo por soledad.

—Beau no te contó— Carlisle, puso las vendas con sangre en una fuente, y les prendió fuego.

—Si lo hizo, pero quisiera saber ... Como te ha ocurrido esa decisión.

—Creo que lo hecho lo mejor que he podido con lo que me ha tocado. Pero ¿Es correcto maldecir a otros con esta vida? —su mirada era serena.

No pude contestar, en gran parte estaba agradecida que ella transformara a Bea. Imagine lo que podría haber sido mi vida si Carine no hubiera transformado a Beau, me estremecí.

—Estaba trabajando en un pequeño pueblo, en esos años que las mujeres fueran doctoras no era bien visto, así que había solo que era una pantera, me ayudó mucho para que me aceptaran — dijo Carine, de forma pensativa— la primera vez que vi a Beau, el venia un brazo dislocado, no me dijo que había pasado, pero sabía que había sido su padre, tenía 11 años, estaba flaco y desnutrido por la poca comida, pero Beau, era especial, era un niño sumamente inteligente, era muy adulto a pesar de tener 11 en ese tiempo—la expresión de Carine era tristeza, no puede evitar sentir cierto dolor cuando pensaba en cuanto había sufrido Beau—, pero me parecía que él podía entenderme, era muy torpe, pero también la noté una profunda soledad en sus ojos— Carlisle dio una mirada de melancolía, pero sonrió un poco al continuar— Se sonrojaba seguido, era una chico que tenía un futuro.

»No había tenido mucho que hacer en los pueblos pequeños. Me iría a Inglaterra para probar con los pueblos un poco más grandes. — La mirada de Carine pasó a ser algo molesta, pero no a lo largo de mucho tiempo.

»—Eso le enseñara a ese bastardo no debernos — dijo un hombre de cabellos negros.

Los dos hombre parecía satisfecho por su cometido.

»—Hubiéramos escrito el siguiente sería el si no nos paga.

»—No voy a volver a un cadáver a escribir eso, Charlie entenderá.— Terminó diciendo.

Quizás podía llegar a ayudar, seguí el olor de esos hombres y en seguida pude detectar un olor masculino pero más dulzón que el resto. Reconocí el olor y temí lo peor, tenía la esperanza de llegar a tiempo.

➢ Cuando me encontré con Beau que solo había visto un par de veces personalmente el recuerdo que más me gusta, no porque haya salido lastimado, sino por que pude ver que tenía tanto en común con alguien, fue cuando se torció el tobillo, tenía 15 años. Después de curarlo el me había traído una saco de leña como pago por haberlo atendido. Tartamudeaba y tropezó muchas veces con sus palabras fue dulce. Por lo que comentaba la gente, sabía que su padre no superaba la ida de su exesposa. No te voy a negar que tenía mucha envidia y odio a Charlie, cuanto daría yo por tener un hijo como Beau, pensé en ese tiempo.

➢ No era justo que un joven muriera en esas condiciones. Estaba totalmente golpeado, mi corazón muerto recibió un apretón que me dejó sin aliento. Cuanto descubrí que habían jugado con su cuerpo escribiendo esas palabras tan crueles.

➢ Beau no iba a vivir, solo le quedaba algunos minutos de la vida, si intentaba curar las heridas de manera normal no funcionaría el moriría, la herida que tenía en el estómago era demasiado horrible, probablemente le hubieran hecho un gran daño, que involucra los órganos

Me estremecí como si Carine me mostrara la imagen, el dolor de cabeza pasó casi desapercibido, la imagen borrosa que él me mostraba ahí estaba Beau casi moribundo, no había cómo salvarlo.

Sus palabras se volvieron más dulces junto a su mirada.

»Miré a Beau, que a pesar de los golpes conserva la hermosura, y pureza en él. Había mucha bondad, era como mirar un libro abierto. Si hubiera tenido un hijo me hubiera gustado que fuera el ... Pensé.

»Después de varios años que me plantee transformar algún compañero, no sabía qué hacer y él me iba a odiar. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, qué no sé dónde saco, el abrió sus ojos, mi mirada se topó con unos puros ojos azules, que se parecían tanto cuando el cielo estaba despejado, eran preciosos, él me sonrió. Me dijo:

»—Gracias por intentarlo — sus palabras no han sido tangibles si no tengo gran oído, el solo volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Podía entender a Carine cuando describió los ojos de Beau eran tan brillantes y llenos de vida, que nunca pensaría que alguien que la mitología decía que era malvado podía tener esos ojos tan llenos de vida.

➢ Entonces lo llevé corriendo mi casa, su corazón seguí latiendo casi más despacio. No entendía por él se aferraba tanto, así que primero lo ayudé a curar sus heridas, pero me di cuenta de que era un caso perdido, sus órganos estaban todos destrozados con la navaja que le introdujeron, no una vez, sino varias veces.

➢ No estaba seguro cómo hacerlo, mordí más veces que las mordeduras que me hicieron en Londres, tenía la idea de cuando se está muriendo ahí que poner más veneno. Entonces creí que no lo había logrado, pero su corazón latía con una gran fuerza ... Pasaron dos días, los cuales no solté su mano y pedirle disculpas. Cada vez que gritaba.

➢ Cuando el despertó, simplemente me miró, yo le explique cómo terminó transformado en un vampiro, el al principio lucía molesto y ceñudo, estaba esperando que me gritara, o como mínimo se revelara, pero el simplemente movió la cabeza como organizando sus ideas.

➢ Me dijo — gracias.

Eso me desconcentro, le dije que no podría ver a sus padres de nuevo, que era posible que los mataran, pero el simplemente dijo que estaba bien.

Me que unos segundos en silencio, esperando que ella prosiguiera.

»Él es todo lo que hubiera pedido como hijo, cada una de las acciones que se realizan me siento orgullosa, su control con la sangre, su auto compasión que se siente con las personas, no fue fácil manejar su don de humano ya que el tenia entender la emociones humanas, como también debía sanar las heridas que tenia de su pasado. Pero aun así nunca me arrepentiría haberlo transformado.

—Estoy feliz que él te haya encontrado, estaba preocupada porque Beau no pudiera encontrar alguien que lo completara. Él se merece lo mejor, para nosotros Beau es la vida en nuestra familia, el que me ayudó a resolver los problemas que la familia ha tenido. Cuando Royal formó parte de la familia, él nunca quiso hablar con nadie, aun así Beau se ganó el cariño de Royal. Él ha mantenido la familia unida y casi igual que Earnest

Observaba mi herida en gesto para poder distraerme. Mire los ojos de Carine que lucia calmada y compresiva. Tuve que preguntar.

—Qué fue lo que sucedió a esos hombre—pregunte, Carine me miro unos segundo sonrió de manera suave. Aunque parecía más divertida que otra cosa.

—Digamos cuando llevas a eso… hombres al borde de un acantilado y los amenazas que jugaras con sus extrañas después de tirarlo por el acantilado, ellos prefieren estar en la cárcel. —me quede sorprendida por eso, siempre había pensado que Carine era de la diplomacia en vez de la agresión. —debe sorprenderte que hubiera hecho esto no.

—solo… no es algo tu harías.

Carina empezó a guardar los instrumentos que estaba utilizando, un gesto relajado. Me volvió a responder.

—Quería que pagaran—admitió — no podía dejar esos hombres que lastimaron a un niño inocente, estuvieran por las calles. Quería supieran que lo hicieron no era un juego, que le arrebataron y torturaron alguien no había hecho mas que luchar cada segundo para seguir adelante, a pesar de que no había nada a que aferrarse. Quizás mi método no fue …humano, pero ellos no fueron humanos cuando lo golpearon. Quería comprendiera la aunque sea el tercio de terror que tuvo Beau. No se me ocurrió de otra manera, no había evidencia, no había testigos que digieran que ellos habían sido los causante.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, entendí las razones de Carine, y la compartía, pero me sentí mal porque estaba estropeando el núcleo familiar de Beau, mi maldita sangre y la humanidad estaban deshaciendo lo que Carine había construido, una familia.

—Supongo que ahora debo llevarte a casa— con una sonrisa amable.

—Yo lo haré— intervino Beau, que entraba al salón un gesto de culpa, y tristeza. Y todo era mi culpa.

Le seguí en silencio mientras el esta en asiento del conductor, me deslice por el copiloto y me quede callada, pensando en todo lo que había ocasionado.

Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada en el auto, hasta que Beau fue el que hablo.

—¿Dime que me perdonas?— apreté mis dientes, hasta que sentí que me dolían.

—Perdonarte, porque— dije de manera brusca, la culpa no era suya, sino mía.

—Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera tenido más cuidado

—Beau, yo fui el que se cortó con el papel.

—Sigue siendo mi culpa —no quería pelear, así que fingí ignorarlo todo los que quedaba en del trayecto.

—Quieres que me quede esta noche.

—Deberías irte, Jessamine te necesita— el me miró dolido, y asintió, casi le digo que se quede, pero lo que planeaba tenía que empezar ya ahora, aunque me terminará matando.

* * *

**La patata anonima.**

La linea de tiempo la hice como mas por placer jajaja, Podria decir datos curiosos, hasta quería poner lo significaba los nombres de los mis fic y portadas, pero decidí que era mucho, con la linea tiempo me conformo.

si tambien amo la relación madre y hijo, encuentro que Carine es más dura que Carlisle, si bien Carine le da espacio a Beau para si si mismo, ella se va entrometer cuando las cosas están yendo demasiado lejos buscará la manera de ayudar en lo que sea. A diferencia de Carlisle que siempre vivía con temor de ejercer demasiado en Bella. Carine no tiene ese miedo. No le va imporatar que Beua se molesta con ella, si eso signifique que el sea feliz lo ara.


	5. Carrera

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

Capitulo de abismo.

* * *

**Carrera.**

Llegue a tiempo a subir al vuelo por los pelos, y entonces comenzó la verdadera tortura. El avión haraganear ocioso en la pista, mientras los auxiliares de vuelo paseaban por el pasillo con toda tranquilidad, al tiempo que palmeaba las bolsas de los portaequipajes superiores para cerciorarse de que estaban bien sujetas.

Los pilotos permanecían apoyados fuera de la cabina de mando y charlaban con ellos cuando pasaban.

—Se va más deprisa volando que corriendo —me recordé en voz baja.

Al final, el avión se alejó rodando muy despacio desde el punto de partida y comenzó a adquirir velocidad con una paulatina regularidad que luego me traería por la calle de la amargura. Esperaba disfrutar de un reposo cuando hubiéramos completado el despegue, pero mi impaciencia y mi frenesí no disminuyeron.

No sabía que tenía mi rostro, pero cuando saqué el celular, la azafata no me dijo nada, lo que cuando lo prendí me llegaron los mensajes de texto. El primero era de Archie que debió ver lo que le escribiría.

_"No estoy seguro del todo. La veo hacer cosas diferentes, continúa cambiando de parecer... pero su principal objetivo es encontrar a los Vulturis. Todos están de nervios tuve que contar a Carine la cual no reaccionó bien, si sales vivo de esto Carine te sepultara en ataúd. Earnest esta demasiado angustiado, por lo que Jessamine está ayudando, tuve que convencer a Eleanor y Royal que no fuera en tu búsqueda … Beau… por favor vuelve._

"Beaufort que mierda estas pensando, no hagas esto, no le hagas esto a Earnest, Carine. Sin tan siquiera has pensado cómo nos vamos a sentir si algo te pasa"

"Hermanito, ese humano no vale la pena, por favor no cometas una idiotez…Beau"

Cerré el celular intentado concentrarme, no quería pensar como los lastimaba, pero mi decisión ya está ejecutada, cerré los ojos para relajarme lo que me era imposible.

Los Vulturis no eran cualquier cosa, si no que era como reyes vampiros, recordé la conversión de mis primeros meses como vampiro lo que Carine me explicaba…

Mire por el rabillo de mi ojo Carine, que escribió en un cuaderno, después me enfoque de nuevo en mi libro, intentaba todo lo posible para que la curiosidad no se me notara, pero se me hacía muy difícil, no preguntar por todo, no quería que Carine se terminará enojando conmigo.

—Pregunta—dijo dejando el lápiz al lado mirándome divertida, si fuera humano mis mejillas estarían rojas— llevas como 40 minutos mirándome con ansiedad, dejando el libro abajo, volviendo subir, mirándome.

—Humm... no quiero importunar—dije nervioso—solo…

—Adelante Beau puedes preguntarme, ya te he dicho que no tienes por qué sentirte así, es normal, eres un chico curioso y eso bueno—dijo levantándose sentándose al lado mío—¿qué siente curiosidad?

—Esto—dije apuntado el cuadro de 3 hombres principales... al lado estaba Carine con una vestimenta extraña—luces como mujer rica—Carine se rio.

—Primero…—dijo viéndome con diversión— es parte de la vestimenta en Europa, y segundo—dijo apuntando a los personas que estaban ahí dos mujeres y un hombre, Carine se puso más seria— son los Vulturis son como… la ley vampírica.

—Que los hace tan diferentes de ti o de mí, como es que los conoces—dije mirando a ese hombre de túnica, tenía una mirada triste y agobiada.

—Cuando encontré esta dieta, tú ya sabes mi historia—dijo sonriendo asentí— fui Italia…

—¿Como?

—Nade…

—¿Hasta Italia? — Carine levantó un ceja— lo siento… proseguir.

—Podemos aguantar la respiración Beau—dijo sonriendo— conocí a estos vampiros, claro ellos viven de manera mucho más civilizado que los de Inglaterra, viven debajo de un castillo son tres Sulpicia, Athenodora, Marco… los que forma la guardia—después se levantó— debes entender, que la mayoría de los vampiro les gusta estar en solitario—me miro— y es casi un milagro que dos vampiro que no sean pareja estén el mismo lugar.

—...Por territorio.

—Siendo vampiro, nos sentimos poderosos, y nuestros instintos se apoderan, que otro vampiro te entente lidera es muy complicado. Beau hasta ahora lo que nos rige es el amor y cariño que nos tenemos, por regla general solo se viaja solo o en parejas, la única excepción son los Vulturis, aunque ellos también han tenido sus problemas…en un comienzo solo eran tres machos—dijo apuntando a la pintura—Aro, Cayo y Marcus.

—Marcus... luce, algo vacío—dije mirando el recuadro, la voz de Carlisle se volvió algo triste cuando comenzó.

—Aro era codicioso ansiaba mucho el poder, —Carina me miro a los ojos un gesto que esto era serio, que sería importante que supiera—cuando pudo llegar al poder, como quieras llamarlo.

Marcó su mejor amigo decidió marcharse con su pareja, quería vivir una vida en tranquila sin estas siempre encerrado. La pareja de Marco era la hermana de Aro, él no estaba feliz con esa noticia, el don de Marco era demasiado importante para dejarlo ir, cometido la peor traición que alguien pudiera hacer, asesino a su hermana, creyendo así que impediría que el se marchara. No teniendo pareja no habría motivo para hacer una nueva vida.

Pero Aro cometió un error, Sulpicia había presenciado todo lo que había hecho Aro. Lo delato a Marco y sus soldados. No sabían como actuar —Aro poseía un don extrasensorial muy poderoso, el con un toque podía saber todo lo que habías pensado alguna vez en tu vida, —y los Vulturis no estaban seguros de como podían proceder sin él. Pero Sulpicia busco a una joven.

Carina apunto aun mujer pequeña que estaba a los pies de Sulpicia.

Mele, la pequeña ladrona de Sulpicia, ella tenía su don propio: era capaz de absorber los poderes de los vampiros. Ella misma no era capaz de usarlo, peri sí que podía traspasarlos a otra persona a través del contacto. Sulpicia hizo que Mele robara a Aro su don, y entonces marco lo ejecuto. Una vez en posesión del don, Sulpicia descubrió que el tercer hombre de su grupo estaba involucrado en el plan. El también fue ejecutado, y su mujer—Athenodora—se unió a Sulpicia y a marco para liderar su guardia. Derrotaron a los vampiros que sembraron el terror en Europa y a los tenían sometido Egipto. Una vez en el poder, establecieron reglamento para mantener el mundo vampiro oculto y salvo.

Carine paro de hablar me miro, estaba seguro de que tenia la boca abierta a este punto, ella se rio.

—Pregunta—si tenía muchas, pero había una que había llamado más mi atención en su historia de muerte y traición.

—Dones—alce una ceja, era claro que ella no me había mencionado nada de eso, hasta ahora se rio.

—A lo largo de mis años he visto que hay vampiro que tienes dones peculiares, como con solo tocarte la mano Aro puede saber todo tus pensamientos de paso, lo que paso—asentí— Marcus puede ver los lazos que existen en ellos, cuando fuertes dentro de un grupo o familia, hay otros algo peligrosos—dijo haciendo muecas.

—Todos tienen dones—dije mirándola impresiono.

—Que se muestren tan refinadamente, no. Pero… tengo una teoría una vez que transformas tus rasgos humanos se muestras con más intensidad, tú te trajiste tu buen corazón—dijo sonriendo con cariño.

—Y tu bondad—dije ya habían pasado por lo menos un mes desde que me transformé, conocía Carine lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que la persona más bondadosa que existía— espera pero si solo son tres...

—La familia tiene tres miembros —me corrigió—, pero eso no incluye a la guardia.

—Eso suena... temible.

—Lo es —me aseguró—. La última vez que tuve noticias, la guardia constaba de tres miembros permanentes. Los demás son... transitorios. La cosa cambia. Y por si esto fuera poco, muchos de ellos también tienen dones, dones formidables. Los Vulturis los eligen por sus habilidades, físicas o de otro tipo.

Me mordí el labio sintiéndome más curiosa, miré a Carine lo que este sonrió parecía que adivinar lo que pensaba

—Lo mejor es que nunca alguien vaya a visitarlos o por lo menos si tienes dones no hacerlo, ellos tienen deber de proteger la ciudad por lo que hacer algo indicios cerca de ellos el peligroso—dijo severamente como advirtiendo que ni se ocurriera poner las manos en la estufa si no quería quemar.

—¿Deber? —repetí con asombro.

—No los llaman realeza sin un motivo, son la casta gobernante. Con el transcurso de los milenios, han asumido el papel de hacer cumplir nuestras reglas, lo que, de hecho, se traduce en el castigo de los transgresores. Llevan a cabo esa tarea inexorablemente.

Me llevé tal impresión que los ojos se me salieron de las órbitas.

—¿Hay reglas? —pregunté en un tono de voz tal vez demasiado alto. Carine se rio— no es gracioso ¿No deberías habérmelo mencionado antes? —dije con reproche no quería cometer algún error después lo tuviera que pagar Carine, ella era mi creadora, mientras me estaba carbonizando en dolor de la trasformación me había dejado claro que ella era responsable de mi— digo que pasa si me equivoco tu sales lastimada.

Carine se río entre dientes al ver mi reacción.

—No son complicadas, Beau. El quid de la cuestión se reduce a una única restricción y, si te detienes a pensarlo, probablemente tú mismo la averiguarás.

Lo hice.

—No, ni idea.

—Quizás es demasiado obvio. Debemos mantener en secreto nuestra existencia.

—Ah —repuse entre dientes. Era obvio.

—Tiene sentido, y la mayoría de nosotros no necesitamos vigilancia — prosiguió—, pero al cabo de unos pocos siglos, algunos se aburren o, simplemente enloquecen. Los Vulturis toman cartas en el asunto antes de que eso les comprometa a ellos o al resto de nosotros

—A qué—dije mirando el cuadro— si quiero vivir una linda existencia debo mantenerme alejado de ellos.

—Si cariño—dijo Carine mirando el cuadro—hay algo más que quieras saber.

—… Como…cómo se alimentan—dije mirándola— por sus ojos rojos por lo que me dijiste esto varía por dieta así que…

—No salen, les traen el sustento del exterior, a veces desde lugares bastante lejanos. Eso mantiene distraída a la guardia cuando no está aniquilando disidentes o protegiendo Volterra.

—Pobres—dije suspirando— podría haber si yo—dije mirándolo a los ojos— con la suerte que me gasto—reí sin humor.

Carine guardo silencio por unos segundo observándome, me acaricio el cabello con suavidad. Esas una de las razones por que podía creer que ella me quería, esas muestras de cariño no eran falsas.

—Has pensado en lo que te dije. —suspire asentí— podríamos comenzar en Londres, y trasladarnos por todo Europa, hay lugares hermosos que nunca has conocido, quedarte a qui solo te lastimara. Beau se sinceró aquí no hay nada que te deba atar.

—Charli... —susurre, ella negó tomo mi mano con fuerza, me vio con severidad me sentí tan pequeño.

—El tomo sus elecciones de abandonarte, y preferir que eso comentario llegaran antes que el amor que tenia por ti, no le debes nada a él. —Carine suspiro, me dio un abrazo suave arrullador haciendo que me sintiera tranquilo—debemos marcharnos Beau. —asentí recostando mi cabeza en su hombro, no duro demasiado asta que Carine me aporto me miró decidida—harás esto, iras en la noche y te despedirás de Charlie, iras y buscaras a Jules también te despidieras. No quiero nada llene esa cabecita de problemas cuando recién comienza esta vida

—…Pero dijiste no podíamos dar conocer nuestra existencia—susurre.

—No iras le dirás que eres vampiro o que no puedes morir—ella bufo— pero te despidieras, espera que este dormido. Con Jules harás lo mismo, no des demasiado información, solo que ellos necesiten saber, para tú puedas estar tranquilo. Entendido

Asentí, nunca había tenido una madre verdadera, había tenido a Rene, pero ella no era Carine. Mientras Rene era relajada, Carine era severa, pero amorosa. Desde cuando esa presión en pecho se fue resolviendo, quizás cuando Carine empezó a decirme que yo era todo lo que hubiera pedido como para ser su hijo.

— Cuéntame más. —dije aun en los brazos de Carine.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—De todo, los dones, reglas.

Carlisle me miró sonriendo, comenzó con contarme de lo que había pasado antes….

Abrí los ojos para darme cuenta de que habías llegado.

Cuando prendí mi celular, recibí muchos mensajes de nuevo, no deseaba responderlos, no me haría ningún bien ver algunos de ellos, pero si me importa y que sería útil, fue el de Archie.

_La rapidez del auto influye mucho, será más seguro entres en un auto a Volterra que corriendo como montón de brillantina._

_Un lindo deportivo amarillo que sería de mi gusto está… no es mío._

Conduje lo más rápido que podía ese auto, no era cualquiera, era un hermoso auto italiano con una rapidez única, si, había tenido suerte, esperaba que eso me seguirá acompañando. Me pregunté a mí mismo si no fue algo demasiado llamativo, pero alguien como yo ni siquiera sabía sobre autos, sabia tuve suerte en contra algo tan rápido.

El interior era todo de cuero negro y los cristales estaban tintados.

Me deslice por las minúsculos espacios que había entre los vehículos.

Le di más gas al coche, había conducido gran parte de mi vida como caracol, menuda ironía que ahora estar conduciendo como un demente, sin importarme que me pudiera encontrar la policía.

En mi mente entente repasar lo días por estaba seguro me está olvidando algo. Hoy era diecinueve, bufe con cierta molestia cuando atravesaba a dos autos. Era el día padre Marcos—que resultaba ser Marcus el Vulturi— expulsó a todos los vampiros de Volterra hace mil quinientos años. La historia asegura que sufrió martirio en Rumania, hasta donde había viajado para seguir combatiendo el flagelo del vampirismo. Por supuesto, todo es una tontería... Nunca salió de la ciudad, pero de ahí es de donde proceden algunas supersticiones tales como las cruces y los dientes de ajo.

La ironías de la vida, justo un día con demasiada gente Edythe se lo ocurría visitar a los Vulturi. No es como si visitarlo otros días ayudara, pero no había tanta gente, ¿y si hacia algún alboroto?

En este momento mientras conducía, intento no pensar demasiado lo que pasaría, mis emociones debían mantenerse al minino. Controladas, no quería un accidente pasara. Como yo siendo humano estrellándome con un árbol o mientras corría entre las sombras ser humana y caer causándome alguna conmoción cerebral. A pesar de los años había logrado transformarme en vampiro o humano a mi antojo, nunca había sido bueno cuando mis emociones estaban presentes. Diferencia de Royal que si podía hacerlo mejor que yo. Bastardo suertudo. Mi querido hermano siempre había controlado mejor sus emociones, más que yo.

Vi una ciudad encastillada en lo alto del cerro más cercano.

Mientras la miraba, sentí la primera punzada de un miedo diferente. Desde el día anterior por la mañana —se me antojaba que había transcurrido una semana por lo menos—, cuando Archie contó lo que está planeando hacer, sólo había sentido una clase de temor. Pero ahora, mientras contemplaba sus antiguos muros de color siena y las torres que coronaban la cima del empinado cerro, me sentí traspasada por otro tipo de pavor más egoísta y personal.

Había supuesto que la ciudad sería muy bonita, pero me dejó totalmente aterrorizado.

—Volterra —susurre con voz monocorde y fría.

* * *

**La patata anonima.**

Awww eso lindo, aunque estoy segura que debe ser toda una fiera cuando defiende a sus "cachorros".

Si es algo deje siempre en claro, en la historia, Carlisle puede ser mejor padre del mundo, puedes involucrar emocionalmente con el, pero no como haría una madre que se meterá sin importar que, porque eso quiere la felicidad de sus hijos. nunca deje claro eso en bella, pero también es muy territorial en lastimar su hijos. Es por eso a bella no anda de puntillas cerca de esme, ella descubrirá enseguida si algo se le oculta.

Con los vulturis copia lo que escribí meyer. No le cambie de genero por que me gusto mucho que Meyer haya dado justicia a lo que hizo Aro. así que esta tal como desarrollo meyer.

Seguramente quedo la duda como Edythe llegó a tomar esa decisión. Beau no se quería marchar, pero la diferencia fue que el no era por esperar a Edythe era para proteger a la señora Masen, tampoco sufrió tanto en la deprecion por que fue mas abierto en que lo ayudaran. Beau no se lanzó por el caudal, sino que chocó con la moto que le dieron de regalo, no estaba manejando bien su emociones, es por eso que en una parte dice que debe manejarla, sino terminara estrellándose.

Beau convivió con la señora masen cuando Edythe se marchó, no quería que ella estuviera sola, por lo que la visitaba diariamente, pero nunca pregunto por edythe también le pidió A la señora masen tampoco le contara sobre ella.

Cuando Beau se dio cuenta tenía marchase en verdad, ser egoísta. Fue que la señora masen le contó lo que había pasado Beau con la moto... una palabra menos puede hacer malos entendidos.


	6. Huida

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**_Huida._**

Necesite un momento para calmarme.

Carine se encargó de controlar mi estado de pánico, me había calmado rápido, pero el nudo en la garganta no se había desaparecido. Me senté en el sillón, fue cuando pude notar a Beau mirando con tristeza a dirección de toda esa gente, tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas como controlándose de ir hasta allí, y detener esa masacre, si no fuera porque estaba lo suficiente cerca, no hubiera notado como sus ojos negros miraban con furia. Carine tomo brazo para arrastrarlo hasta sillón, él puso resistencia como había hecho antes, solo que estaba vez bajo la cabeza.

—Toda esa gente... —tenía apretado los dientes.

—Lo sé —susurró ella.

—Es horrible.

—Sí, lo es. Habría deseado que no hubieras tenido que ser testigo de esto.

Carine tiro con más fuerza a Beau, le dio un abrazo suave, parecía funcionar un poco por que Beau se relajó más, cuando correspondió. Carine se separo, para tomar con ambas manos la cara de Beau.

—No hubieras podido hacer nada, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Beau, apretó las manos, aun así asintió. Carine lo obligo a sentarse en sillón cerca de mí. Ella también se sentó, viendo de vez en cuando a Beau.

—¿Necesitan algo? —preguntó una voz en tono educado. Era John, que se inclinaba sobre el hombro de Carine con una mirada que intentaba mostrar empatía, una mirada profesional y cercana a la vez. Al parecer, no le preocupaba tener el rostro a centímetros de una vampira. O bien se encontraba en una total ignorancia o era muy bueno en lo suyo.

—No —contestó Carine con amabilidad— pero gracias.

El asintió, sonrió y después desapareció.

Esperé a que se hubiera alejado lo bastante como para que no pudiera escucharme.

—¿Sabe él lo que sucede aquí? —inquirí con voz baja y ronca. Empezaba a tranquilizarme y mi respiración se fue normalizando.

—Sí, lo sabe todo —contestó Beau levantado su mirada, aun así podía esta afectado por lo que había pasado, pero en su mirada había una gran miseria.

—¿Sabe también que algún día pueden matarlo?

—Es consciente de que existe esa posibilidad —aquello me sorprendió. El rostro de Beau era inescrutable—. Alberga la esperanza de que decidan quedárselo.

Sentí que la sangre huía de mi rostro.

—¿Quiere convertirse en ellos?

Carine asintió esta vez y clavó los ojos en mi cara a la espera de mi reacción.

Me estremecí.

—¿Cómo puede querer eso? —susurré más para mí mismo que buscando realmente una respuesta—. ¿Cómo puede ver a esa gente desfilar al interior de esa habitación espantosa y querer formar parte de eso?

Beau no contestó, pero su rostro se crispó en respuesta a algo que yo había dicho.

Carina se había ido para conseguir un auto cuando el sol bajara. Había dejado a mí a Beau solos. No había me había acercado porque Beau parecía sumido a sus pensamiento, pero entonces la escuche expulsar aire.

—Edythe —me miro con rostro lleno de emociones, parecía tan aliviado ahora al verme directamente a los ojos. Tomo mis manos en las suyas, para solo volver a suspirar de alegría.

—¿Qué es lo que va mal? —pregunte todavía llena de ansiedad mientras me acercaba, y aprete sus manso de granito. Se sentía tan bien, volver a tocar esas manos.

Me abrazo con delicadeza y cuidado, aun así aspiro mi cabellos, maravillándose para volver a suspirar.

—¿No es de locos sentirse feliz justo en este momento? —Me pregunto. La voz se le quebró dos veces.

Lo apreté con fuerza a pesar de que me costaba respirar. Aun con el agujero en mi pecho ya curado y sanado.

—Sé exactamente a qué te refieres —murmure—, pero nos sobran razones para ser felices. La primera es que seguimos vivos.

—Sí —convino—. Ésa es una excelente razón.

—Y juntos —musite maravillada. Su aroma era tan dulce que hizo que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

Él se limitó a sentir, aunque parecía titubear en hacerlo.

—Y, con un poco de suerte, todavía estaremos vivos mañana.

—Eso espero—dije con preocupación.

—Las perspectivas son buenas —me aseguró Carine. Haciéndome sobresaltar, ambos nos separamos para verla, no lo había notado en qué momento había llegado, pero tenía una revista en la mano, aunque fruncía el ceño molesta—Archie dijo llegaríamos bien.

Beau me vio a los ojos para me tranquilizara, funciono.

Recorrió mis ojeras con la punta de los dedos.

—Pareces muy cansada.

—Y tú sediento —le repliqué en un susurro mientras estudiaba las marcas moradas debajo de sus pupilas negras.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No es nada.

—¿Estás seguro? Puedo sentarme con Carine —le ofrecí, aunque a regañadientes; preferiría que me matara en ese instante antes que moverme un centímetro de donde estaba.

—No seas tonta —suspiró; su aliento dulce me acarició la cara—. Nunca he controlado más esa parte de mi naturaleza que en este momento.

Tenía miles de preguntas para él. Una de ellas pugnaba por salir ahora de mis labios, pero me mordí la lengua. No quería echar a perder el momento, aunque fuera imperfecto, así, en una habitación que me ponía enferma, bajo la mirada de un hombre que deseaba convertirse en un monstruo.

—Tengo una pregunta—dijo Beau mirando hacia Carine, levanto la mirada al notar a Beau que tenía una pisca de curiosidad, sonrió.

—Pregunta—dijo con diversión como si todo lo malo ya hubiera pasado.

—¿Y qué era toda esa cháchara sobre cantantes? —preguntó Beau en un momento determinado.

—La tue cantante—señale con diversión lo que Carine se rio.

—Sí, eso —afirmó Beau y yo me concentré por un momento. Ya puestos, también me preguntaba lo mismo.

—Ellos tienen un nombre para alguien que huele del modo que Edythe huele para ti. La llaman «mi cantante», porque su sangre canta para ti.

Beau se rio me miró de manera divertida parecía querer decir algo, pero después suspiro, no dijo nada a lo que fruncí el ceño, porque Beau lucía… tan distante.

Toque su mejilla tan dura como un roca y la delinee, cuanto lo amaba, esto lo único que me había ello había sido para lastimarnos ambos y punto de morir, para mí una vida sin él no tenía sentido de que me servía todo esto, lo amaba tanto que no importaba condenar mi alma. Beau tocó mi mano me abrazo ocultado su rostro en mi pelo sabía que no podía protegerlo porque mi cuerpo humano era débil sin protección.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, debes en cuando notaba como Carine hablaba con Beau sobre como saldrían de aquí conmigo, lo que Beau sugirió que podría robar un auto, mire a Beau algo sorprendida. Carine se entrecerró el entrecejo.

—Si, hablando de robos… espero que me puedas explicar por qué robaste ese auto amarillo—dijo alzando un ceja, sus ojos ardieron con fuego de enojo, Beau se estremeció. —estarás en varios problemas Beaufort.

—Sabes que odio ese nombre—susurro muy bajo, pero Carine lo miro casi con burla, porque haber hablado.

—Bueno no me gustara que mi hijo vaya arriesgando su vida, pero supongo nadie tiene lo que quiere, o me equivoco.

—Mamá por favor no aquí—susurro.

—Oh, no te preocupes Beaufort, no será a qui, tus hermanas quieren estar presentes cuando te diga todo lo que te quiero decir, royal está ansioso, muy ansioso de que esta conversación se haga en casa.

Beau se tensó nombre de Royal, no me había dado cuanta que parecía mas preocupado por el que por la misma Carine, que tendría decir Royal para que Beau temblara.

Me mantuve despierta lo más que pude, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto no esperaba todo esto, pero sabía que me lo merecía, Beau fue prácticamente arrebatado de mí, Earnest lo abrazo como si en cualquier forma alguien la fuera a lastimar, como si todo el mundo quisiera lastimar a su bebé, lo abrazo con fuerza para después verlo a los ojos.

—Escúchame bien Beaufort, esto no volverá a pasar entendido. Y no me veas así, no te voy a ayudar lo que tienen que decirte tu madre, y tus hermanas, menos con Royal

Me sentí como una intrusa, lo que podía estar segura de que para él resto lo era.

Eleanor se acercó abrazarlo…a taclear a Beau, con fuerza. Ambos cayeron al suelo, mientras Eleanor abrazaba con fuerza casi no queriendo soltarlo. Beau se levantó acuestas, haciendo que su hermana enrollara sus largas piernas en cintura. Aun si soltar a Beau.

—Nunca, pero nunca más lo vuelvas hacer—dijo en separándose unos segundo apretando las mejillas de Beau. —eres un bastardo, imbécil juro que te daré una paliza cuando lleguemos a casa—lo volvió abrazar.

No había escuchado demasiado de lo que decían, pero era llevada por Carine algunas veces. En auto me senté al lado el. Su familia se había mantenida callada. No habían dicho mucho. Pero los trazos en me encontraba en la inconsciencia me daban un indicio que la familia Cullen no estaba feliz conmigo. Podía notar grades olas de odio de Royal, como disgusto de Carine.

No sé qué fue lo que paso, pero sentí como me arrastraban a la inconsciencia. Hasta que escuche la voz de mamá.

—Gracias Beau, no sé cómo agradecerte. Realmente chica no te merece—me parecía que escuchaba a mamá—ya hablaremos—dijo amenazadora, dirigiéndose a mi— espero que no tengas problemas con tus padres.

—Un poco—dijo Beau con un suspiro — pero no se preocupen no pesará más que un castigo. Una largaaaa, charla.

Cuando Beau intento dejarme junto mi madre entre pánico, aún no había dicho nada. Todavía no me había disculpado.

—No—dije sujetándolo con fuerza.

—No estaré tan lejos—susurro. Después se dirigió a mi madre—puedo llevarla a su cuarto, creo está muy cansada para caminar.

Mis ojos sólo aguantaron abiertos hasta que toque mi cama. La última cosa que sentí fueron las manos frías de Beau mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

* * *

No se por que me divertí haciendo este capítulo aunque creo estoy consintiendo mucho a Patata anonima.


	7. Epilogo abismo

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

Epilogo.

Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, me había enterado de las últimos acontecimiento sobre Beau gracias a Becca.

Según Becca, Beau la primera semana lucía como zombi, dijo que era como ver alguien sin alma, que ni siquiera se preocupa por sus estudios, me parecía realmente horrible escucharlo. Se me venía en la mente Vulturi Marcus, no podía concebir que alguien como mi Beau luciera sombrío.

Aun así me explicó que Beau, había mejorado de poco casi no había notado demasiado. Ya que se mantenía mas en la bibliotecas que en comer. Se había apartado de todo en general.

Había sido un alivio que pase los exámenes, me aceptaron enseguida en la escuela. Beau tenía problemas con la prueba de cálculo, ya que se la había perdió por mi culpa, aunque él no parecía preocupado, podía notar su nerviosismo.

Beau tría todos los días una cantidad de solicitudes de universidades, a las que me podría aceptar, el no parecía muy entusiasmado con estudiar en alguna, pero se había resignado a hacerlo por mí.

Mamá me había castigado, no tenía derecho salir excepto para ir la escuela las únicas visitas que aceptaba eran de las Beau, pero no era para mi beneficio, ya que ese tiempo que fui una mala hija y mala novia, Beau había hecho una gran relación con mi madre.

Me había enterado por ella, que Beau la venia visitar diariamente. Si mi madre alguna vez tuvo alguna duda sobre Beau esa quedó disipada hace mucho tiempo.

—No Beau no hagas esto, Edythe debe cumplir con su castigo ya es suficiente bueno que lo hayas perdonado a esta cabeza hueca, como para que ahora cocines para nosotros—dijo mirándome molesta, hice una mueca de asco recordado mi engrudo de tallarines.

—Señora Edy—dijo Beau con una sonrisa encantadora— no quiero que cuando me vaya a casa, me enteré de que estén hospitalizadas por intoxicación. No me lo podría perdonar— tenía días en que cocinaba, ya que estaba con una dieta especial para recuperar lo que había perdido, una intoxicación no ayudaría mucho—usted y Edythe deben comer mejor. Huevos y tocino no es la única comida.

—Bueno, creo que puedo dejar pasar esa condición, pero no sé si está bien cariño que tu vengas a cocinar a la casa, no eres un sirvienta.

—No sé preocupe, me mantiene ocupado, creo es la única forma que venga a esta casa, —dijo Beau pensativo lo mira interrogante, me había ocupado con hacer la colada, ahora estaba barriendo la sala.

—Tienes problemas con tus padres, cariño—dijo mamá preocupada, mamá había dejado un poco de usar ese tono. Aunque tenía admitir que poco lo usaba antes. Ahora lo usaba más ya que Beau había ablandado su corazón — te han castigado por culpa de Edythe—dijo mirándome molesta.

—Algo así, —dijo dejando un plato de comida delante de mamá—ya estaba castigado por mis notas, como sabe, pero con la escapada hacia a Italia me han encerrado en una ataúd—dijo en son de broma, pero podía ver que no estaba muy contento. Hasta se había estremecido.

—Los siento Beau, quieres que hable con tu madre, esto no fue tu culpa sino de alguien más—dijo mirándome.

—No es necesario, mamá tiene razón, se portado bastante flexible con mi castigo le he dicho si no quiere una muerte en Forks, tenía que cocinarles.

—Gracias, eres un ángel—mamá le dirigió una mirada de cariño.

Archie se encarga de que avisarle a Beau sobre las pruebas sorpresa, no es Beau no lo supiera, pero parecía querer asegurarse, no había tenido tiempo para pisar la casa Cullen, pero cuando veía Carine se notaba era corte por obligación. Hasta que me atreví preguntar lo que pasaba realmente, ya que a Beau lo iba recoger y buscar, Archi manejaba su propio auto.

—… Cómo le dije a tu madre ya estaba castigado—dijo un día en a la hora del almuerzo— tenía prohibido salir sin alguien. Bueno cuando fui a buscarte no cumplí con mi castigo, contando el auto…. Pero no es para tanto

—No seas mentirosa Beau, no sé cómo soportas, sin contar que eras una adulto más 100 años

—Mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor Archie, sigo siendo el hijo, —dijo suspirando— sé que Carine y Earnest solo están preocupados— Beau empujo a Archie de manera juguetona— deja decir mi maldita edad.

—No será mucho verdad—dije preocupada, no quería por mi culpa Beau estuviera literalmente en un ataúd.

—Royal lo viene a buscar, y dejar cuando Carine no puede. Se le privó el auto, solo tiene hasta las 9 para verte—dijo Archie haciendo que Beau lo viera molesto— ni hablar que tiene solo unas horas para leer. No solo esta castigado por Carine, sino que Earnest también lo ha castigado.

—Lo siento Beau—dije mirándolo con disculpa.

—No te disculpes fue mi decisión, aunque quisiera molestarme con Carine no puedo—dijo haciendo muecas— sé que me quiere, y solo me quiere proteger, así que tengo que aguantarme el castigo. No durara mucho de poco soltara la correo—dijo en son de broma— estaré bien, al menos ahora puedo leer.

—Me hace pensar que mi castigo es mejor—dije mirando a Beau y Archie, ellos se rieron

Mi relación con la familia de Beau era de 50 porciento buena y el resto resentimiento, los únicas que me habían perdonado por completo había sido Earnest, y Archie que nunca tocaban el tema con malas intenciones. Con los demás…

Si bien Eleanor no había sacado el tema, siempre estaba pensado como su hermanito había sufrido por mi culpa, ella no lo hacía con malasia, pero simplemente no podía controlar sus pensamiento, a veces había planes de tortura para mi cuando sea un vampira.

Con Jessamine las cosas eran de otra manera, ella quería que Beau fuera feliz, sabía que su hermana no le perdonaría algún mal pensamiento o algún desprecio. Así se controlaba me trataba como lo hacía cuando no me quería comerme por mi sangre. También había culpa ya que mi decisión de alejarme de Beau había sido cuando ella me ataco. No solía ser tan rencorosa ya que la culpa la consumía a veces.

Con Royal…era diferente el me odiaba hasta las extrañas, no ocultaba su disgusto hacia mí, cuando me veía. El me consideraba una humana demasiado egoísta, sólo no era capaz de insultarme abiertamente por que Beau estaba presente.

Carine… era otra tema, ella sabía que yo la podía escuchar las veces que nos encontrábamos, así no oculta su desagrado cuando me veía. Lo hacía apropósito, ella no se mostraba amable conmigo, me trataba hasta como una desconocida…en cierta forma ya que sus respuesta siempre estaba silencios, o sarcasmo. Carine me guardaba mucho rencor, aun pensaba no era suficiente bueno para Beau. Se culpaba por haber alentado a Beau estar conmigo. Tampoco ayudaba mucho que llevaría a Beau conmigo a la universidad de Alaska. Beau podía postular a mejores. Así que su rencor hacia mí no disminuye, sino que aumentaba con pasar el tiempo, parecía ver mis defectos con más durezas.

Que mis voz era molesta, que era demasiado demandante, explotaba con facilidad. Era los pensamiento y defectos que siempre pensaba.

Aun así no me quejaba, jamás le cometaria a Beau eso. Me lo tenía bien merecido por lo que hice en el pasado, no había manera en que siquiera pudiera justificarme, nada en lo que había hecho

Durante los siguientes días me parecía que algo se avecinaba, más bien que Archie lucía nervioso por algo, había noticias buenas a Beau le había dado permiso para que pudiera conducir su propio auto, quitándole el niñero de Royal.

Hoy Beau me acompañaba hasta mi casa, para preparar la comida, a mí me tocaba hacer la colada ya que era día sábado tiene que limpiar los cuarto faltantes, mi madre no había decido quitarme el castigo y eso que mi comportamiento era intachable, aunque no tenía mucho ánimo de que me quitara el castigo, si Beau no podía salir no me hacía falta a mí tampoco.

Mientras conducía Beau arrugó la nariz en forma como si algo apestara, no sabía si era por mí o por el auto.

—Rayos—dijo Beau mirando hacia la puerta—Edythe me puedes dejar aquí, tengo que hablar con alguien.

—Con quién—dije preocupada— no te dejare solo Beau.

—Porque tienes que ser tan terca— suspiro, después se bajó, le seguí— son los quileute, siento su aroma, no quiero que tu madre los veas cerca. Llevan siguiendo el auto desde hace rato.

—Que quieren.

—No lo sé, pero me puedo hacer una idea.

Beau caminó hacia el bosque, se detuvo cerca de un árbol fue cuando lo vi a Jules Black, me preguntaba como la chica había crecido tanto, era unos centímetros más gradé que yo. Me sentí fuera de lugar, dos seres mitológicos y una humano, me sentí molesta conmigo.

—He venido a molestar de nuevo—dijo Jules con una expresión seria, me miro de reojo volvió a dirigirse a Beau— te quería recordar el tratado… Beau.

—Lo recordamos muy bien Jules siento que tengas hacer esto—dijo de modo amable Beau.

— ¿Qué tratado? —dije mirando a Jacob, la chica suspiro después se rasco la cabeza en un gesto de nerviosismo— que tratado.

—El que los Cullen prometieron no volver transformar a nadie más o morder—dijo la chica mirando a Beau.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, estamos conscientes que desataría si transformamos a Edythe… en Forks. — Bella hizo una pausa—Sabes si Joss ha parecido de nuevo.

—La última vez que apareció fue cuando … nos enteremos que te habías marchado a Italia—Beau se rio abiertamente cuando Jules se sonrojo—no es que estemos vigilando es solo…

—Descuida Jules, las entendemos están protegiendo a su gente—dijo Beau sonriendo— sigue…

—Le dejamos creer que había conseguido infiltrarse para estrechar el cerco, y estábamos preparados para emboscarla...

Un escalofrío helado me recorrió en la columna.

—Pero entonces salió disparada, ya que noto que éramos demasiadas para ella. Por lo que nosotros creemos, captó tu olor y eso la sacó del apuro. No ha aparecido por nuestras tierras desde entonces.

—Como habíamos acordado un trato, no se puede cumplir, sugiero que esto nos dejen este problema, ya que ella está aquí por nosotros.

—Mato en nuestro territorio—dijo molesta— Es nuestro problema, si quiere matar algún humano…

—Está bien—dijo Bella con un suspiro tenso—, pero no duden en avisarnos si algo sucede queremos estar informado sobre estos acontecimiento, nosotros también le diremos lo que sabemos. Saben que pueden contar con nosotros Jules.

Jules lo contemplo con el rostro inexpresivo, pero termino sonriendo. Se marcho despacio hacia el bosque. Un molestia en mi estomago se hizo presente. No sabia si era esa conexión había tenido Beau con Jules o por el crecientes problemas que estaban dando.

Debía transformarme sino los Vulturis se encargarían de matarme.

Si me transformaba los lobos atacarían a mi nueva familia.

Joss estaba cerca y podía lastimar Beau y a mi madre.

Mire el rostro de Beau, eran problemas muy, pero muy serio, entonces porque sentía que todo valía si podía estar con Beau.

—Estoy a qui, todo estará bien—le di un apretón suave en su mano, Beau aspiro me dio un mirada de agradecimiento.

Cuadre los hombros, sabiendo que no podía proteger a Beau, pero esto sería diferente. Porque estaría con el hombre de mis sueños que era de carne y hueso.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

Desenlace desafortunado

Royal vaciló en la entrada con la indecisión escrita en aquellos rasgos arrebatadores.

—Por supuesto —repliqué. Mi voz no debió sonar con tanto recelo—. Entra.

Me incorporé y me deslicé a un extremo del sofá para hacerle sitio. Sentí un retortijón en el estómago cuando el único miembro de la familia Cullen al que no le gustaba del principio se acercó en silencio para sentarse en el espacio libre que le había dejado. Intenté imaginar la razón por la que quería verme, pero no tenía la menor idea.

—¿Te importa que hablemos un par de minutos? —me premunió—. No te habré despertado ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad?

Su mirada fue de la cama, despojada del cobertor y la almohada, a mi sofá.

—No, estaba despierta. Claro que podemos hablar —me pregunté si sería capaz de advertir la nota de alarma de mi voz con la misma claridad que yo.

Rio con despreocupación.

—Beau no suele dejarte sola —dijo—, supongo que aún tiene miedo de que te marches—si bien sabia de antemano no le caí bien a Royal, esas palabras me dolían. —y he pensado en aprovechar la ocasión.

¿Qué querría contarme para que no pudiera decirlo delante de su hermano? Enrosqué y desenrosqué las manos en el extremo del cobertor.

—Por favor, no pienses que interfiero por crueldad —su voz no sonaba con tanta acides como cuando hablaba conmigo, —. Beau no estará feliz si te sigo lastimando.

—No te preocupes, Royal. Soy fuerte. ¿Qué pasa?

El rio una vez más; pero parecía más angustiado.

—Pretendo explicarte las razones por las que, en mi opinión, deberías pensar mejor las cosas en ser vampiro. Beau tiene razón no es una decisión a la ligera.

—Pero tu votaste que si querías me trasformara.

No pude evitar desafiarlo, el rodo los ojos como si intentara clamar a una niña pequeña.

—Bote que sí, porque eso es lo mejor para la familia. Pero hay más. Quiero que sepas mis razones.

—Ah.

Sonrió ante mi sorpresa; luego, suspiró.

—¿Te contó Beau qué fue lo que me condujo a esto? —pregunto al tiempo que señalaba a si mismo con un gesto.

Hice un lento asentimiento. De pronto, me sentí triste.

—Me dijo que se pareció un poco a lo que él le paso—me estremecí al recordarlo.

—¿De veras es eso lo que te contó? —inquirió.

—Sí —contesté perpleja y confusa—. ¿Hay más?

Alzó la mirada y me sonrió con una expresión dura y amarga, y apabullante a pesar de todo.

—Sí, sí lo hay —respondió.

Aguardé mientras contemplaba el exterior a través de la ventana. Parecía intentar calmarse.

—¿Te gustaría oír mi historia, Edythe? No tiene un final feliz.

Asentí, aunque me aterró el tono amenazante de su voz.

—Yo vivía en un mundo diferente al tuyo. Mi sociedad era más sencilla. En 1933, yo tenía dieciocho años, era guapo y mi vida, perfecta.

Contemplo las nubles plateadas a través de la ventana con expresión ausente.

—Mi familia era de clase media. Mi padre tenía un empleo estable en un banco. Ahora comprendo que estaba muy pagado de sí mismo, ya que consideraba su prosperidad como resultado de su talento y el trabajo duro en vez de admitir el papel desempeñado por la fortuna. Yo lo tenía todo garantizado en aquel entonces y en mi casa parecía como si la Gran Depresión no fuera más que un rumor molesto. Veía a los menesterosos, por supuesto, a los que no eran tan afortunados, pero me dejaron crecer con la sensación de que ellos mismos se habían buscado sus problemas.

»La tarea de mi madre consistía en atender las labores del hogar, a mí mismo y a mis dos hermanas pequeñas por ese mismo orden. Resultaba evidente que yo era tanto su prioridad como el favorito.

En aquel entonces no lo comprendía del todo, pero siempre tuve la vaga noción de que mis padres no estaban satisfechos con lo que tenían, incluso aunque poseyeran mucho más que los demás. Deseaban más y tenían aspiraciones sociales... Supongo que podía considerárseles unos arribistas. Estimaban mi atractivo como un regalo en el que veían un potencial mucho mayor que yo.

»Ellos no estaban satisfechos, pero yo sí. Me encantaba ser Royal Hale y me complacía que las mujeres me miraran a donde quiera que fuera desde que cumplí los doce años. Me encantaba que mis amigos me vieran con envidia cada vez que una mujer se me insinuaba. Que mi madre se enorgulleciera de mí y a mi padre le gustaba comprarme trajes nuevos que me hacía feliz.

»Sabía qué quería de la vida y no parecía existir obstáculo alguno que me impidiera obtenerlo. Deseaba ser amado, adorado, celebrar una boda por todo lo alto, con la iglesia llena de flores y caminar por el pasillo central del brazo de madre Estaba seguro de ser la criatura más atractiva del mundo. Necesitaba despertar admiración tanto o más que respirar, Edythe. Era tonto y frívolo, pero estaba satisfecho —sonrió, divertido por su propia afirmación—. La influencia de mis padres había sido tal que también anhelaba las cosas materiales de la vida.

»Quería una gran casa llena de muebles elegantes cuya limpieza estuviera a cargo de otros y una cocina moderna donde guisaran los demás. Como te he dicho, era una chico frívolo, joven y superficial. Y no veía razón alguna por la que no debiera conseguir esas cosas.

»De todo cuanto quería, tenía pocas cosas de verdadera valía, pero había una en particular que sí lo era: mi mejor amigo, una chico llamada Vero, que se casó a los diecisiete años con una mujer que mis sueños yo le hablaría, : un lavandera. Al año siguiente tuvo una hija, una hermosa bebé con hoyuelos y pelo ensortijado. Fue la primera vez en toda mi vida que sentí verdaderos celos de alguien.

Me lanzó una mirada insondable.

—Era una época diferente. Yo tenía los mismos años que tú ahora, pero ya me hallaba listo para todo eso. Me moría de ganas por tener un hijo propio. Quería mi propio hogar y una esposa que me besara al volver del trabajo, igual que Vero, sólo que yo tenía en mente otro tipo de casa muy distinta.

Me resultaba difícil imaginar el mundo que Royal había conocido. Su relato me parecía más propio de un cuento de hadas que de una historia real. Me sorprendí al percatarme de que ese mundo estaba muy cerca del de Beau cuando éste era humano, que era la sociedad en que había crecido.

Aunque las clases sociales eran muy diferentes.

Mientras Royal permanecía sentado en silencio, me pregunté si mi siglo le parecía a Beau tan desconcertante como a mí el de Royal.

Mi acompañante suspiró y continuó hablando, pero esta vez lo hizo con una voz diferente, sin rastro alguno de nostalgia.

En Rochester había una familia regia, apellidada, no sin cierta ironía, King. Royce King era el propietario del banco en el que trabajaba mi padre y de casi todos los demás negocios realmente rentables del pueblo. Así fue como me vio por vez primera su hija, Rowena King —frunció los labios al pronunciar el nombre, como si lo soltara entre dientes.

Dos días después, a mi madre se le olvidó de modo muy oportuno darle a mi padre el almuerzo. Recuerdo mi confusión cuando insistió en que llevara mi mejor traje que tenía, me perfumo con el mejor colonia que teníamos, para ir al banco.

Royal se rio sin alegría.

—Como todo el mundo me miraba, no me había fijado especialmente en ella, pero su padre vino con ella a cenar una noche a nuestra casa, cuando la vi mejor me sentí atraída a ella. decidir que ella merecía un cortejo, esa noche envie la primera rosa. Mande un ramo de rosas todas las noches de nuestros noviazgo.

»Rowena era apuesta, tenía el cabello más rubio que el mío y ojos de color azul claro.

»Mis padres aprobaron esa relación con gusto, y me quedo corto todo lo que ellos habían soñado y Rowena parecía ser todo lo que yo había soñado. Era cuanto quería, y no menos de lo que esperaba. Nos comprometimos antes de que transcurrieran dos meses de habernos conocido.

»No pasábamos mucho tiempo a solas el uno con el otro. Rowena me explicó que tenía muchas responsabilidades como la hija del banquero y cuando estábamos juntos le complacía ser vista conmigo del brazo, lo cual también me gustaba a mí. Hubo fiestas y bailes, ya que todas las puertas estaban abiertas y todas las alfombras rojas se desenrollaban para recibirte cuando estaban con King.

»No fue un noviazgo largo, pues se adelantaron los planes para la más fastuosa de las bodas, que iba a ser todo cuanto yo había querido siempre, lo cual me hacía enormemente dichoso. Ya no me sentía celoso cuando llamaba a Vero. Me imaginaba a mis hijos, unos niños de pelo rubio, jugando por los enormes prados de la finca de los King y lo compadecía.

Royal enmudeció de pronto y apretó los dientes, lo cual me sacó de la historia y me indicó que la parte espantosa estaba cerca. No había final feliz, tal y como él me había anunciado. Me pregunté si ésa era la razón por la que había mucha más amargura en el que en los demás miembros de su familia, porque él había tenido al alcance de la mano todo cuanto quería cuando se truncó su vida humana.

—Esa noche yo estaba en el hogar de Vero —susurró Royal. Su rostro parecía liso como el mármol, e igual de duro—. La pequeña Helen era realmente adorable, todo sonrisas y hoyuelos... Empezaba a andar por su propia cuenta. Al marcharme, Vero que llevaba al niño en brazos, y su esposa me acompañaron hasta la puerta. El rodeó su cintura con el brazo y la besó en la mejilla cuando pensó que yo no estaba mirando. Eso me molestó. No se parecía al modo en que Rowena me miraba, ella no se mostraba tan dulce. Descarté ese pensamiento. Rowena era mi princesa y algún día yo sería el rey.

Resultaba arduo percibirlo a la luz de la luna, pero el rostro de Royal, blanco como el hueso, me pareció aún más pálido.

—Las farolas ya estaban encendidas, pues las calles estaban a oscuras. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era —prosiguió un susurro apenas audible—. También hacía mucho, mucho frío a pesar de ser finales de abril. Faltaba una semana para la ceremonia y me preocupaba el tiempo mientras volvía apresuradamente a su casa... Me acuerdo con toda claridad. Recuerdo cada uno de los detalles de esa noche. Me aferré a ellos... al principio, para no pensar en nada más.— suspiró y retomó el hilo en susurros—. Si, me preocupaba la meteorología porque no quería celebrar la ceremonia bajo techo.

»Había decido ir a visitar a Rowena a su casa, la sirvienta parecía algo nerviosa cuando me reconoció me dejo entrar cuando le insiste que no tenía el derecho de interponerse…Los oí cuando me hallaba a adentro de la casa. Se trataba de un grupo de hombres situados en sillones de los King soltaban fuertes risotadas. Estaban ebrios. Parecía que el padre de Rowena había salido a un viaje de negocios, se había llevado a su esposa.

»Ella se encontraba ahí también, con una copa de vino. Cuando me vio parado en la marco de la entrada, grito :

»—¡Royal! —dijo.

»Los demás echaron a reír como idiotas.

»—¡Aquí está mi Royal! —gritó mi prometida al tiempo que se carcajeaba con los demás, y parecía igual de necios—. Llegas tarde, nos has tenido esperándote demasiado tiempo.

»Le había llamado esa tarde para decirle que la iba visitar después de ver a Vero.

«Nunca antes la había visto borracha. Había bebido de vez en cuando en los brindis de las fiestas. Me había comentado que no le gustaba el champán. No había comprendido que prefería las bebidas mucho más fuertes.

«Tenía un hombre cerca suyo tenían las manos sujetas, como si fueran una pareja.

»—¿Qué te dije, John? —se pavoneó al tiempo que se aferraba por el brazo y acercaba más a el—. Qué el iba venir.

»El tal John era un hombre moreno de cabellos negros. Me estudió con la mirada me miro con burla.

»—Un poco de diversión —contestó arrastrando las palabras

»Se rieron, y Rowena con ellos.

»De pronto, los otros tipos se acercaron, y me inmovilizaron dejado me enfrente de John.

»Me dio el primer puñetazo en rostro, para después proceder a golpearme en estómago.

Royal me miró de pronto, sorprendido, como si se hubiera olvidado de mi presencia.

Yo estaba segura de que los dos teníamos el rostro igual de pálido, a menos que yo me hubiera puesto verde de puro mareo.

—No voy a obligarte a escuchar el resto —continuó bajito—. Me golpearon hasta que a veces quede inconsciente, mientras Rowena se divertía cuando más me golpeaban, debes en cuando quedaba inconsciente.

Me tiraron lejos de su casa, dejando más cerca de la mía tirado en la calle. Era tanto el dolor que me sorprendió que me importunara el frío de la noche. Comenzó a nevar y me pregunté por qué no me moría.

Aguardaba este hecho con impaciencia, para así acabar con el dolor, pero tardaba demasiado...

»Carine me encontró en ese momento. Olfateó la sangre y acudió a investigar. Recuerdo vagamente haberme enfadado con ella cuando noté cómo trabajaba con mi cuerpo en su intento de salvarme la vida. Nunca me habían gustado la doctora Cullen, una mujer aspirando algo tan grande como doctora no era bien visto, ni su esposo que trabaja en un trabajo mediocre como restaurador de antigüedades, ni el hermano de la doctora que estudia literatura, pues por tal se hacía pasar Beau en aquella época. Me disgustaba que los tres fueran más apuestos que yo, sobre todo Carine, pero ellos no hacían vida social, por lo que sólo los había visto en un par de ocasiones.

»Pensé que iba a morir cuando me alzó del suelo y me llevó en volandas. Íbamos tan deprisa que me dio la impresión de que volábamos. Me horrorizó que el suplicio no terminara...

»Entonces, me hallé en una habitación luminosa y caldeada. Me dejé llevar y agradecí que el dolor empezara a calmarse, pero de inmediato algo punzante me cortó en la garganta, las muñecas y los tobillos. Aullé de sorpresa, creyendo que la doctora me traía a la vida para hacerme sufrir más. Luego, una quemazón recorrió mi cuerpo y ya no me preocupé de nada más. Imploré a Carine que me matara e hice lo mismo cuando Ernesto y Beau regresaron a la casa. Carine se sentó a mi lado, me tomó la mano y me dijo que lo sentía mientras prometía que aquello iba a terminar. Me lo contó todo; a veces, le escuchaba. Me dijo que era ella y en qué me iba a convertir yo. No le creí. Se disculpó cada vez que yo gritaba.

»Recuerdo haberles escuchado discutir sobre mí.

A veces, dejaba de gritar, ya que no me hacía ningún bien.

»—¿En qué estabas pensando, Mamá? —espetó Beau—. ¿Royal Hale?

Royal imitó a la perfección el tono preocupado de Beau.

—No me gustó la forma en que pronunció mi nombre, como si hubiera algo malo en mí.

»—No podía dejarlo morir —replicó Carine en voz baja—. Era demasiado... horrible, un desperdicio enorme...

»—Lo sé —respondió.

»Pensé que le quitaba importancia. Eso me enfadó. Por aquel entonces, yo no sabía lo que pensaba Beau sobre mí.

»—Era una pérdida enorme. No podía dejarla allí —repitió Carine en voz baja.

»—Por supuesto que no —aceptó Earnest.

»—¿Y si él no es feliz? —le recordó Beau con pesimismo—, y ¿no crees que es demasiado fácil reconocerlo? La familia King va a organizar una gran búsqueda para que nadie sospeche de esa perra —refunfuñó.

»Me complació que estuvieran al tanto de la culpabilidad de Rowena.

»No me percaté de que casi había terminado, de que cobraba nuevas fuerzas y de que por eso era capaz de concentrarme en su conversación. El dolor empezaba a desaparecer de mis dedos.

»—¿Estaba muy herido? —inquirió Beau con preocupación.

»Nunca me había detenido siquiera hablar con él en persona, siempre lo había detestado por ser un poco mas atractivo que yo, así que me sorprendió lo preocupado que estaba sobre cómo me sentía.

»Carine suspiró.

»—Si, estaba demasiado herido…no como tú, pero si lo suficiente como no poder sobrevivir.

»—Que haremos con él, no podemos simplemente obligarlo a seguir nuestra dieta. —volvió a preguntar con un tono más compasivo, él se había sentado a mi lado.

»—Eso depende de él, por supuesto. Quizá prefiera seguir su propio camino.

»Yo había entendido de sus explicaciones lo suficiente para saber que mi vida había terminado y que no la iba a recuperar. No soportaba la perspectiva de quedarme solo.

»El dolor pasó al fin y ellos volvieron a explicarme qué era. En esta ocasión les creí.

Experimenté la sed y noté la dureza de mi piel. Vi mis brillantes ojos rojos.

«Frívolo como era, me sentí mejor al mirarme en el espejo por primera vez. A pesar de las pupilas, yo era la cosa más atractiva que había visto en la vida —Royal se rio de sí mismo por un instante—. Tuvo que pasar algún tiempo antes de que comenzara a inculpar de mis males a la belleza, una maldición, y desear haber sido... bueno, feo no, pero sí normal, como Vero o Beau. En tal caso, me podría haber casado con alguien que me amara de verdad y haber criado hijos hermosos, pues eso era lo que, en realidad, quería desde el principio. Sigo pensando que no es pedir demasiado.

Permaneció meditativo durante un momento. Creí que se había vuelto a olvidar de mi presencia, pero entonces me sonrió con expresión súbitamente triunfal.

—¿Sabes? Mi expediente está casi tan limpio como el de Carine —me dijo—. Es mejor que el de Earnest. Nunca he probado la sangre humana —anunció con orgullo.

Comprendió la perplejidad de mi expresión cuando le pregunte por qué su expediente estaba «casi tan» limpio.

—Maté a cinco hombres y una perra —admitió, complacido de sí mismo— si es que merecen tal nombre, pero tuve buen cuidado de no derramar su sangre, sabedor de que no sería capaz de resistirlo. No quería nada de ellos dentro mí, ya ves. —sonrió un poco—Beau me ayudo.

—Dijo que te ayudo limpiar el desastre pero…nunca me dijo que—comente el asintió sonriendo.

«Reservé a Rowena para el final. Esperaba que se hubiera enterado de las muertes de sus amigos y comprendiera lo que se le avecinaba. Confiaba en que el miedo empeorara su muerte. Me parece que dio resultado. Cuando la capturé, se escondía dentro de una habitación sin ventanas, detrás de una puerta tan gruesa como una cámara acorazada, custodiada en el exterior por un par de hombres armados. ¡Uy...! Fueron siete homicidios... —se corrigió a sí mismo—. Me había olvidado de los guardias. Sólo necesité un segundo para deshacerme de ellos.

»Fue demasiado teatral y le lleve a su noviecito a sus pies. Chilló al verme. Esa noche gritó mucho. Dejarle para el final resultó una medida acertada, ya que me facilitó un mayor autocontrol y pude hacer que su muerte fuera más lenta.

Dejó de hablar de repente y clavó sus ojos en mí.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con una nota de disgusto en la voz—. Te he asustado, ¿verdad?

—Estoy bien —le mentí.

—Me he dejado llevar.

—No te preocupes.

—Diría que me sorprende que el no te haya dicho nada, pero la verdad sé que no te contaría.

—Le disgusta hablar de las historias de otras personas. Le parece estar traicionando su confianza.

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Probablemente voy a tener que darle más crédito. Es bastante decente, ¿verdad?

—Eso me parece.

—Te lo puedo asegurar —luego, suspiró—. Tampoco he sido muy justo contigo, Edythe. ¿Te lo ha contado o también ha sido reservado?

—Me dijo que tu actitud se debía a que yo era humana. Me explicó que te resultaba más difícil que al resto aceptar que alguien de fuera estuviera al tanto de vuestro secreto.

La musical risa de Royal me interrumpió.

—Ahora me siento en verdad culpable. Se ha mostrado mucho, mucho más cortés de lo que me merezco —parecía más cariñosa cuando se reía, como si hubiera bajado la guardia que hubiera mantenido en mi presencia hasta ese instante—. ¡Qué trolero es este chico!

Se carcajeó una vez más.

—¿Me ha mentido? —inquirí, súbitamente recelosa.

—Bueno, eso quizás resulte exagerado. No te lo ha contado todo. Lo que te dijo es cierto, más cierto ahora de lo que lo fue antes. Sin embargo, en su momento... — enmudeció y rio entre dientes, algo nervioso—. Es violento. Ya ves, al principio, yo estaba celoso porque tú lo querías a él no a mí.

Un estremecimiento de pánico recorrió mi cuerpo al oír sus palabras.

—Pero tú amas a Eleanor... —farfullé.

El cabeceó adelante y atrás, divertido por la ocurrencia.

—No te amo de esa manera Edythe, no lo he hecho nunca, y nunca lo haré. He llegado a quererte como…una irritante hermana que se metió a la fuerza a nuestra familia. Pero me has irritado del primer momento desde que te he oído hablar, aunque has de entenderlo... Yo estaba acostumbrado a que la gente me quisiera y no se fijaran en Beau. Al principio, me frustró e incluso me ofendió, pero no tardó mucho en dejar de molestarme al ver feliz a Beau. Él no te ha contado supongo.

Me envió una mirada divertida, negué sabiendo que no sabía a qué se refería.

—Creíamos que era gay—lo mire incrédula—Beau por tener su don, debe comprender las emociones humanas más que el resto, pero antes de que manejara en su totalidad, siempre había sido el muy hogareño, alguien no le molesta la cercanía. Nunca se interesó en las chicas, pero tampoco parecía enfocado en los chicos, ni siquiera con el clan de Iván. Y entonces te conoció a ti

Me estremecía a su tono algo duro.

—No es que no seas una buena chica Edith, eres hermosa eso no te lo voy a quitar—añadió, malinterpretando mi expresión—, pero sabía que esto lastimaría a Beau, eres humana y los humano son egoísta que solo piensan en ellos, cuando te fuiste no lo hacías solo por nuestra familia.

Apreté los dientes, no quería hablar de ese tema.

—Te fuiste por que tenias miedo… por que aun eres joven no sabes lo que quieres.

—Quiero a Beau—refute

—Lo sé, pero tomar esta decisión no sabes cuánto afectaras a nuestras familia.

—Por eso no te gusto —susurré.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Lo lamento.

Permanecimos allí sentados, en silencio, y el parecía poco predispuesto a continuar hablando.

—¿Vas a decirme más razones? ¿He hecho algo...?

—No, no has hecho nada —murmuró—. Aún no.

Lo miré, perpleja.

—¿No lo entiendes, Edythe? —de pronto, su voz se volvió más apasionada que antes, incluso que cuando relataba su desdichada historia—. Tú tienes a nuestra familia en tus manos, eso lo que pasa.

Me estremecí y retrocedí ante la ferocidad de su expresión. Apreté los labios con fuerza cuando me percaté de que me había quedado boquiabierta.

El me contempló fijamente durante un buen rato y el fulgor de sus ojos disminuyó.

De pronto, se avergonzó.

—¡Y yo que estaba seguro de poder hacer esto con calma! —sacudió la cabeza. El torrente de emociones parecía haberlo dejado confuso—. Supongo que sólo es porque ahora resulta más duro que antes, cuando era por pura cuestión de vanidad.

Contempló la luna en silencio. Al cabo de unos instantes me atreví a romper su ensimismamiento.

—¿Te caería mejor si eligiera ser vampira?

Él se volvió hacia mí con los labios curvados en una amarga sonrisa.

—Quizás. Eso no quita el daño le causaste

—Él te importa—cuando lo pronuncié, me arrepentí sentí oleadas de rabia venir de su cabeza, como también malos pensamiento. Había dudado del amor que le tenia a su familia eso era a sus hermanos— yo lo…

—Sé que parezco duro, sé que puedo ser bastante frío con Beau, pero eso cuando estas cerca. No me caes bien Edythe, ya te lo había dicho. Pero… Beau es unas de las pocas cosas que me doy cuenta de que no está malo ser vampiro. Junto a Eleanor. Pero extrañamente vienen en el pack

—¿En el pack?, pero es tu pareja.

—Le tengo a medias —sonrió—. Sabes que salvé a Eleanor de un oso que le había atacado y herido, y la arrastré hasta el hogar, pero ¿te imaginas por qué impedir que el oso la devorara? —negué con la cabeza—. Sus rizos negros y los hoyuelos, visibles incluso a pesar de la mueca de dolor, conferían a sus facciones una extraña inocencia fuera de lugar en una mujer adulta... Me recordaba a Helen, la pequeña de Vero.

No quería que muriera, a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba esta vida en ese tiempo. Fui lo bastante egoísta para pedirle a Beau que la convirtiera para mí.

»Tuve más suerte de la que me merecía. Eleanor es todo lo que habría pedido si me hubiera conocido lo bastante bien como para saber de mis carencias. Ella es exactamente la clase de persona adecuada para alguien como yo y, por extraño que pueda parecer, también ella me necesitaba. Esa parte funciona mejor de lo que cabía esperar, pero Beau la transformó, él tuvo la paciencia de explicarle toda con detalle y sin importa salir dañado. ¿Sabes cuantas mordidas tiene Beau en su brazo por nuestra culpa?

Royal no me dejo que me recupera, continúo hablando.

—Se por testimonio de Earnest cuando él se transformó, Beau lucho con él porque no bebiera sangre humana, porque sabía Earnest sufriría por esas muertes. Hizo lo mismo conmigo cuando alguien sangro impidió que lo matara. Con Eleanor no fue la excepción. Nunca había conocido alguien tan descuidado para sí mismo. En nuestra familia Carine es el cerebro, Earnest es el corazón el resto de nosotros somo las demás extremidades, pero Beau es la sangre sin, el nada de esto sirve. Si él no está todo se detendrá, y no es solo es su don, es su forma de ser, como cuando algunos de nosotros tienen una mal día, él llega una sonrisa estúpida dice algo no viene al acaso. Te llevaras todo si decidiese no transformarte.

—Yo…— de pronto quería estar sola, no quería sentir esta presión, pero Royal no me iba dejar tranquila —Royal lo siento.

—Bueno esa es la razón por la que debes pensarlo, pero también debes pensar porque es malo que te trasformes.

—Creí que querías me transformé.

—No, solo quiero que tu indecisión deje de lastimar a mi familia. —Royal suspiro —No deberías transformarte, porque te congelaras, jamás vas a poder sentarte en un porche, al lado de Beau con canas y rodeado de nietos. No avanzaras. Llevaras esa miseria en ti toda esta vida, harás que Beau miserable si te arrepientes, por ende aras nuestras vidas miserables.

Ahora su sonrisa fue amable.

—Quizá te parezca un poco estrambótico, ¿a que sí? En cierto sentido, tú eres mucho más madura que yo a los dieciocho, pero por otra parte, hay muchas cosas que no te has detenido a considerar con detenimiento. Eres demasiado joven para saber qué vas a desear dentro de diez o quince años, y lo bastante inexperta como para darlo todo sin pensártelo. No te precipites con aquello que es irreversible.

Me palmeó la cabeza, pero el gesto no era de condescendencia. Suspiré.

—Tú sólo piénsatelo un poco. No se puede deshacer una vez que esté hecho. Earnest va tirando porque nos usa a nosotros como sucedáneo de los hijos que no tiene y Archie no recuerda nada de su existencia humana, por lo que no la echa de menos, Beau tuvo una vida de mierda así no extraña nada. Sin embargo, tú sí vas a recordarla. Es mucho a lo que renuncias.

—Gracias, Royal. Me alegra conocerte más para comprenderte mejor.

—Intentare ser mas amable—esbozó una ancha sonrisa—. No prometo nada

Le devolví la sonrisa.

Aún no éramos amigos, pero estaba segura de que no me iba a odiar tanto.

—Ahora voy a dejarte para que duermas —lanzó una mirada a la cama y torció la boca—. Sé que estás descontenta porque te mantenga encerrada de esta manera, pero no le hagas pasar un mal rato cuando regrese. Te ama más de lo que piensas. Le aterra alejarse de ti —se levantó sin hacer ruido y se dirigió hacia la puerta sigilosa como un espectro—. Buenas noches, Edythe —susurró mientras el cerraba al salir.

—Buenas noches, Royal —murmuré un segundo tarde.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

Comprender

El camino a casa de Beau había sido demasiado fácil, siempre había dejado que Beau me llevara a su casa, porque él conocía el camino, saber que había llegado a esa casa maravillosa yo sola sin preguntarle Beau a través de teléfono había sido grandioso para mí.

Cuando llegue a la casa me tope que todos los Cullen estaban en casa. Earnest me recibió con un abrazo al cual le correspondí.

Desde mi conversación con Royal sobre su vida humana no había pensado mucho sobre lo que me había dicho entre líneas. Pero me pude dar cuanta razón tenían esas palabras que había pronunciado ese día _"Puedo ser duro con Beau, pero eso es cuando tu estas cerca, no me caes bien Edythe"._

Ahí se encontraba un chico de pelo rubio con ojos azules tanto que parecía de color violeta. Estaba sentado en un sillón con una table en las manos, con un gesto algo irritado, pero divertido. Detrás suyo había un otro chico de cabellera marrón y ojos azul cielo. Tenía sus brazos recostado en el hombro del chico rubio, en un gesto que si se vieras desde afuera parecía demasiado romántico, pero si uno se fijaba bien no había nada romántico ahí. Más bien había hermandad, compañerismo y amistad.

—No voy a construir esta porquería—dijo el chico ahora que me fijaba era Royal, pero como humano. Su tono era algo mordaz casi amenazante, pero un toque de cariño a quien era dirigido— es una chatarra Beau.

Beau que pocas veces había visto como humano, más bien podía contarlas era una, había sido en la noche así no había visto en detalle cuan guapo y atractivo era mi novio. Tenía pelo todo desordenado, pero aun así se le veía bien, era reamente pálido podía decir albino de piel. Tenia un gesto mucho mas inocente ahora cuando estaba conmigo, tanto que me hizo sentir un poco mas al saber que había atrapado a un ángel de novio.

Beau hizo un mohín cuando Royal se negó ayudarlo.

—Royal—se quejo —vamos ve que tiene potencial—dijo casi gesto suplicando.

Royal giro su cabeza para verlo con una ceja alzada.

—El traste no tiene potencial, de todos los autos que puedes tener por que quieres arreglar esta porquería—dijo negando levanto la table pude observar que le mostraba una caminante Chevy, muy vieja casi podía decir de ase 50 años. —No dejare un hermano mío conduzca esto. No te gusto el auto te arregle—dijo gesto más irritado—me tomo un tiempo encontrar todas las piezas...

—Royal amo mi auto lo sabes, es sencillo al mismo tiempo me ha salvado cuando quiero conducir rápido—no me había dado cuenta de que Beau había cambiado su postura para ver más a la cara Royal. — estoy tan agradecido por el regalo.

De pronto los ojos de Beau se volvieron muy intensos, pero de esa intensidad de niño perdido queriendo encontrar a su padres, o cuando se pierde algo importante, mesclado con la desilusión no conseguir lo que quería. Sentí mi corazón angustiado de solo saber el no podía conseguir eso, estaba dispuesta a amenazar Royal para que ayudara…aunque el auto era horrible.

—Por favor Royal—Beau lo miro angustiado—sabes que nunca estoy interesado en los autos, pero quiero arreglar este, es antiguo casi una reliquia—dijo emocionado—como tener algo de mi vida humana, tu siempre dices eso no.

Roya cerro los ojos por unos segundos, luchando con la sonrisa que estaba formando. Después lo abrió para mirarlo divertido.

—Si así fuera deberías comprarte una caballo, cabalgar. Eso es de tu época humana.

—Si, pero este se le asemeja. —tocando la table — Puedes asta cambiarle el motor y todo—dijo Beau más emocionado, —ya no lo hasen como antes, este es de hierro sólido. De esos autos que vez en los accidentes rodeados de coches extranjeros, por favor Royal.

Asta ahora no me había dado cuanta que los demás integrantes de la familia estaban también en el comedor, Eleanor estaba viendo fijamente a Royal en un gesto calculador, mientras Archie también observaba a Royal.

—Bien…—dijo Royal para después ser interrumpido.

—Mierda... —exclamo Eleanor fastidiada—estuvo tan cerca, tenía mis esperanza en ti Royal.

—Yo te sigo diciendo porque siempre apuestas contra a mí, es estúpido—dijo Archie riéndose.

—Por un segundo tuviste miedo—dijo Jessamine levantándose riendo—Buenas tardes Edythe.

De pronto tuve dos par de ojos azules, diferente tonalidades viéndome unos con emoción, y sonriendo. Otro con gesto de aguantarme porque había prometido ser amable conmigo.

—Edythe—Beau se acercó cojeando hacia mí, me dio un pequeño beso en labios. Se sentía diferente, ya no eran demasiados caliente o fríos, eran…normales.

—Espero no molestar—dije sonriendo

—Enserio—susurró Royal, pero enfoco su vista en la table— tengo mis condiciones, — miro Beau con gesto severo, cualquier broma hayan tenido ase unos segundo se había acabado, no había cariño que había expresado Beau ase unos segundos, menos esa mirada suave había tenido—Cambiare el motor y la radio, intentare conseguir asientos que se les parezca. No te quiero diciendo como lo quieres por te tirare la llave por la cara.

—Puede conservar como se ve afuera.

—Le daré otra pintura—dijo distraído aun si enfocarse en mi—a quien se la compraste

—Ah Jules—sentí algo mis extrañas, como malestar en mi interior—dijo que la iba titar, se compre, me la entrega a los limites de carretera de Forks—Beau sonrió contento—gracias Royal.

—Tendré que lavarlo por el olor—sonrió solo un poco para después tomar el control remoto ver la televisión hizo una pausa dio un suspiro de fastidiado—buenas tardes Edythe.

—Buenas tardes Royal.

No me volvía a mirar ni a dirigir la mirada. Beau me arrastro asta unos de los sillones, todos estaban ahí, hasta Carine que estaba en la sala con su laptop en una mesita viendo documento del hospital, ella solo me había visto con seriedad, asintió para volver a sus deberes. Earnest me vio con un gesto disculpa. Eleanor me había saludado con un poco más entusiasmo, pero su voz sonó algo densa.

—¿Que te sucedió? —pregunte cuando Beau se estaba sobando la rodilla.

—Me caí—dijo sonrojándose—hay una razón por la que me mantengo como medio vampiro o vampiro, tengo mala coordinación siempre me caído a pesar de que practico danza. He mejorado, pero ayer me caí del árbol…me fracturé la pierna, pero ya está sanando, es bueno ser vampiro.

Carine se había levantado despacio para acercase a nosotros, tomo la rodilla de Bea para palpitar. Hizo gesto de dolor

—Esta mejor, pero no más subida de árbol asta estar seguro de que eres vampiro. Entendido.

—Si mamá—dijo Beau riendo.

Me había mantenido callada gran parte de la revisión.

Beau había hablado de todo un poco, como había sido algo fastidioso no poder decirme, pero no quería preocupar por no haberlo visto estos días. Aun así le dije que estaba bien. Después de un tiempo se había comenzado a dormitar despacio. Asta que había logrado recostar su cabeza en mi hombro. Jessamine se había levantado de su puesto para acomodar a Beau en el sillón para más comodidad dejando la pierna bien posicionada, y no tuviera presión. No había pasado desapercibida para mí que era el único miembro de los Cullen que se había mantenido como media vampira, el resto aun estaba como humanos.

Pero no fue lo más que llamó mi atención, si no como su cara tenia rasgo de cariño casi igual que del Royal. Asta que me fije en su muñeca tenía la misma cicatrizas que tenía Beau en su brazo derecho, solo que ella tenía más.

—Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta, Edythe—dijo cortésmente Jessamine— Archie ocupara tu lugar por si no te sientes segura dejándolo solo—me sentí avergonzada al darme cuenta de que ella había visto mi miedo de dejar solo a Beau, cosa que era ridículo, era su familia ellos no le harían nada.

Me levante despacio para no despertarlo , tenia un gesto verdaderamente pacífico, susurraba palabras.

Archie me empujo para que avanzara, el se rio cuando lo fulmine con mi mirada.

—Estas haciendo bulto—dijo tranquilo, se quedo al lado de Beau, acaricio el pelo como si Beau supiera que era alguien seguro, se acurruco más cerca—ve a dar una vuelta.

No avanzamos demasiado, la verdad solo que nos alejamos unos cuantos metros de la casa, en especialmente en un tronco. Ella se sentó para que la copiara, parecía concentrada como poder explicarme esto sin que me asustara asta que había decidido que decirme.

Jessamine asintió pensativa y después empezó a enrollarse la manga de su jersey de color marfil sobre el brazo.

La observé, curiosa y confusa, intentando entender el significado de sus actos.

Sostuvo la muñeca bajo la luz del día y pasó el dedo por una marca en relieve en forma de luna creciente que tenía sobre la piel pálida.

—Oh —exclamé, respirando hondo cuando me di cuenta—. Jessamine, tienes una cicatriz exactamente igual que la de Beau.

Jessamine sonrió de forma imperceptible.

—Tengo un montón de cicatrices como la de él.

El rostro de Jessamine era impenetrable cuando se arremangó la fina manga del jersey. Al principio, mis ojos no pudieron entender el sentido de la textura que tenía la piel allí.

Había un montón de medias lunas curvadas que se atravesaban unas con otras formando un patrón, como si se tratara de plumas, que sólo eran visibles, al ser todas blancas, gracias a que el brillante resplandor del día hacía que destacaran ligeramente al proyectar pequeñas sombras delineando los contornos. Entonces comprendí que el diseño estaba formado por medias lunas individuales.

—Jessamine, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

—Lo mismo que le ocurrió a el —contestó Jessamine con voz serena—, sólo que mil veces más —soltó una risotada amarga y se frotó el brazo—. La ponzoña de vampiro es lo único capaz de dejar cicatrices como las mías.

—¿Por qué? —jadeé horrorizada.

Me sentía grosera, pero era incapaz de apartar la mirada de su piel, de un aspecto tan sutil y a la vez tan devastador.

—Yo no he tenido la misma... crianza que mis hermanos de adopción. Mis comienzos fueron completamente distintos —su voz se tornó dura cuando terminó de hablar. Me quedé boquiabierta, apabullada—. Antes de que te cuente mi historia —continuó Jessamine— debes entender que hay lugares en nuestro mundo, Edythe, donde el ciclo vital de los que nunca envejecen se cuenta por semanas, y no por siglos.

—Si quieres entender la razón, has de cambiar tu concepción del mundo e imaginarlo desde la óptica de los poderosos, de los voraces... o de aquellos cuya sed jamás se sacia.

»Como sabes, algunos lugares del mundo resultan especialmente deseables para nosotros porque en ellos podemos pasar desapercibidos sin necesidad de demasiadas restricciones.

»Hazte una idea, por ejemplo, del mapa del hemisferio occidental. Imagina un punto rojo simbolizando cada vida humana. Cuanto mayor es el número de puntos rojos, más sencillo será alimentarse sin llamar la atención, es decir, para quienes vivimos de este modo.

Me estremecí ante la imagen en mi mente y ante la palabra «alimentarse», pero Jessamine no parecía interesado en asustarme ni se mostraba demasiado protector, como solía hacer siempre Beau.

Continuó sin hacer ninguna pausa.

—A los aquelarres sureños apenas les preocupa ser o no descubiertos por los humanos. Son los Vulturis quienes los meten en vereda. No temen a nadie más. Ya nos habrían sacado a la luz de no ser por ellos.

Fruncí el ceño por el modo en que pronunciaba el nombre, con respeto, casi con gratitud. Me resultaba muy difícil aceptar la idea de los Vulturis como los buenos de la película, fuera en el sentido que fuera.

—En comparación, el norte es mucho más civilizado. Fundamentalmente, aquí somos nómadas que disfrutamos del día tanto como de la noche, lo que nos permite interactuar con los humanos sin levantar sospecha alguna. El anonimato es importante para todos nosotros.

»El sur es un mundo diferente. Allí, los inmortales pasan el día planeando su siguiente movimiento o anticipando el de sus enemigos, y sólo salen de noche; y es que allí ha habido guerra constante durante siglos, sin un solo momento de tregua. Los aquelarres apenas son conscientes de la existencia de los humanos, o lo son igual que los soldados cuando ven una manada de vacas en el camino. El hombre nada más es comida disponible, de la que se ocultan exclusivamente por temor a los Vulturis.

—Pero ¿por qué luchan? —pregunté.

Jessamine sonrió.

—¿Recuerdas el mapa con los puntos rojos? —esperó a que asintiera—. Luchan por controlar las áreas donde se acumulan más puntos rojos.

»Verás, en algún momento, a alguien se le ocurrió que si fuera el único vampiro de la zona, digamos, por ejemplo, México Distrito Federal, entonces podría alimentarse cada noche dos o tres veces sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por lo que planearon formas de deshacerse de la competencia.

»Los demás no tardaron en imitarlos, unos con tácticas más efectivas que otros.

»Pero la estrategia más efectiva fue la que puso en marcha una vampira bastante joven, llamado Benita. La primera vez que se oyó hablar de ella apareció desde algún lugar al norte de Dallas y masacró los dos pequeños aquelarres que compartían el área cercana a Houston. Dos noches más tarde, atacó a un clan mucho más grande de aliados que reclamaban Monterrey, al norte de México, y volvió a ganar.

—¿Y cómo lo consiguió? —pregunté con curiosidad y cautela.

—Benita había creado un ejército de vampiros neófitos. Fue la primero en pensarlo y al principio, esto hizo de ella y los suyos una fuerza imparable. Los vampiros muy jóvenes son inestables, salvajes y casi imposibles de controlar. A un neófito se le puede enseñar a que se controle, razonando con él, pero diez o quince neófitos juntos son una pesadilla. Se vuelven unos contra otros con tanta rapidez como contra el enemigo. Benita debía estar creando continuamente otros nuevos conforme aumentaban los enfrentamientos entre ellos y también porque los aquelarres derrotaos solían diezmar al menos la mitad de sus fuerzas antes de sucumbir.

"Ya ves, aunque los conversos son peligrosos, hay todavía posibilidad de derrotarlos si sabes lo que haces. Tienen un increíble poder físico, al menos durante el primer año y si se les deja utilizar la fuerza, pueden aplastar a un vampiro más viejo con facilidad, pero son esclavos de sus instintos, y además, predecibles. Por lo general, no tienen habilidad para el combate, sólo músculo y ferocidad. Y en este caso, la fuerza del número.

»Los vampiros del sur de México previeron lo que se les venía encima e hicieron lo único que se les ocurrió para contrarrestar Benito, es decir, crearon ejércitos de neófitos por su cuenta...

»Y entonces se desató el infierno, y lo digo de un modo más literal de lo que a ti pueda parecerte. Nosotros, los inmortales, también tenemos nuestras historias, y esta guerra en particular no debería ser olvidada nunca. Sin duda, no era un buen momento para ser humano en México.

Me estremecí.

—Cuando el recuento de cuerpos alcanzó proporciones epidémicas, la historia oficial habló de una enfermedad que había afectado a la población más pobre, y entonces fue cuando intervinieron los Vulturis. Se reunió toda la guardia y peinó el sur de Norteamérica. Benita se había afianzado en Puebla, donde había erigido de forma acelerada un ejército dispuesto a la conquista del verdadero premio: la ciudad de México. Los Vulturis comenzaron por ella, pero aniquilaron a todos los demás.

»Ejecutaron sumariamente a cualquier vampiro que tuviera neófitos, y como casi todo el mundo los había utilizado en su intento de protegerse de Benito, México quedó libre de vampiros durante un tiempo.

»Los Vulturis invirtieron casi un año en dejar limpia la casa. Es otro capítulo de nuestra historia que no debemos olvidar a pesar de los pocos testigos que quedaron para describir lo ocurrido. Hablé con uno que había contemplado de lejos lo que sucedió cuando cayeron sobre Culiacán.

Jessamine se estremeció. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que nunca antes le había visto temerosa ni horrorizada; aquélla era la primera vez.

—Bastó para que la fiebre de la conquista sureña no se extendiera y el resto del mundo permaneció a salvo. Debemos a los Vulturis nuestra actual forma de vida.

»Los supervivientes no tardaron en reafirmar sus derechos en el sur en cuanto los Vulturis regresaron a Italia.

»No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que los aquelarres se enzarzaran en nuevas disputas. Abundaba la mala sangre, si se me permite la expresión, y la vendetta era moneda corriente. La táctica de los neófitos estaba ahí y algunos cedieron a la tentación de usarla, aunque los aquelarres meridionales no habían olvidado a los Vulturis, por lo que actuaron con más cuidado en esta ocasión: seleccionaron a los humanos y luego los entrenaron y usaron con más cuidado, por lo que la mayor parte de las veces pasaron desapercibidos. Sus creadores no dieron motivos para el regreso de los Vulturis.

»Las reyertas continuaron, pero a menor escala. De vez en cuando, algunos se pasaban de la raya y daban pie a las especulaciones de la prensa de los humanos; entonces, los Vulturis reaparecían para exterminarlos, pero quedaban los demás, los precavidos...

Jessamine se quedó mirando el bosque.

—Fueron esos quienes te convirtieron —conjeturé con un hilo de voz.

—En efecto —admitió—. Vivía en Houston, Texas, cuando era mortal. Tenía casi diecisiete años cuando me quede sin nadie 1861. Mis padres habían muerto, no había nadie.

»Caía bien a la gente y siempre escuchaban lo que tenía que decir. Mi padre decía que yo tenía carisma. Por supuesto, ahora sé que había algo más, pero, fuera cual fuera la razón por la que pude sobrevivir por casi un año por lo menos.

»Recuerdo perfectamente esa noche.

»Había anochecido, había preparado para dormir. Recuerdo como alguien se había metido en mi habitación, me había sacado de ahí, me había quedado congelada del miedo. Aun si cuando fui dejada en suelo me encontré con tres hombres.

»Recuerdo lo mucho que me maravilló la extrema palidez de su piel, ya que incluso el muchacho de pelo negro y de facciones marcadamente mexicanas tenía un rostro de porcelana bajo la luz lunar. Todas ellos parecían lo bastante jóvenes para ser considerados muchachos.

»—Se ha quedado sin habla —observó el primero. Hablaba con una voz delicada y atiplada, como las melodías de las campanas de viento. Tenía la cabellera rubia y la piel nívea.

»El otra era aún más rubio, pero su tez era de un blanco calcáreo. Tenía rostro de ángel. Se inclinó hacia mí con ojos entornados e inhaló hondo.

»—¡Um! —dio un suspiro—. Embriagador.

»El más pequeño, el moreno menudito, le aferró por el brazo y habló apresuradamente. Su voz era demasiado tenue y musical como para que sonara cortante, pero ése parecía ser su propósito.

»—Céntrate, Ananías —el instó.

«Siempre he tenido intuición a la hora de detectar la jerarquía entre las personas y me quedó muy claro que era el moreno quien llevaba la voz cantante. Yo habría dicho que estaba por encima de los otros dos.

»—Es bien parecida, joven, fuerte, ... —el moreno hizo una pausa que intenté aprovechar para hablar, pero fue en vano—, y hay algo más... ¿Lo percibís? —preguntó a sus compañeros—. Es... persuasiva.

»—Sí, sí —aceptó rápidamente Ananías mientras se inclinaba de nuevo hacia mí.

»—Contente —le previno el moreno—. Deseo conservarla.

»Ananías frunció el ceño. Parecía irritado.

»—Haces bien si crees que puede servirte, Mario —dijo el rubio más alto—. Yo suelo matar al doble de los que me quedo.

»—Eso haré —coincidió Mario—. Ésta me gusta de veras. Aparta a Ananías, ¿vale? No me apetece estar protegiéndome las espaldas mientras me concentro.

»El vello de la nuca se me puso como escarpias a pesar de que no comprendía ni una sola de las palabras de aquellas criaturas. El instinto me decía que me hallaba en grave peligro y que el ángel no bromeaba al hablar de matar.

»—Vamos de caza —aceptó Ananías con entusiasmo mientras alargaba la mano para tomar la del otro muchacho.

»Dieron la vuelta con una gracilidad asombrosa y echaron a correr hacia la ciudad.

Parecían volar. Parpadeé sorprendido mientras los veía desaparecer.

»Me volví para observar a Mario, que me estudiaba con curiosidad.

»Nunca había sido supersticiosa y hasta ese momento no había creído en fantasmas ni en ninguna otra tontería sobrenatural. De pronto, me sentí insegura.

»—¿Cómo te llamas, mujer? —inquirió Mario.

»—Jessamine Whitlock, señor —balbuceé, incapaz de ser grosera con un caballero ni aunque fuera un fantasma.

»—Espero que sobrevivas, de veras, Jessamine —aseguró con voz suave—. Tengo un buen presentimiento en lo que a ti se refiere.

»Se acercó un paso más e inclinó la cabeza como si fuera a besarme. Me quedé allí clavada a pesar de que todos mis instintos clamaban para que huyera.

Jessamine hizo una pausa y permaneció con gesto pensativo hasta que al final agregó:

—A los pocos días me iniciaron en mi nueva vida.

No supe si había eliminado de la historia la parte de su conversión como deferencia a mí.

—Se llamaban Mario, Ananías y Lucio y no llevaban juntos mucho tiempo. Mario había reunido a los otros dos, los tres eran supervivientes de una derrota reciente. Mario deseaba vengarse y recuperar sus territorios mientras que los otros dos estaban ansiosos de aumentar lo que podríamos llamar sus «apriscos». Estaban reuniendo una tropa, pero lo hacían con más cuidado del habitual. Fue idea de Mario. Él quería una fuerza de combate superior, por lo que buscaba hombres o mujeres específicos, con potencial, y luego nos prestaba más atención y entrenamiento del que antes se le hubiera ocurrido a nadie. Nos adiestró en el combate y nos enseñó a pasar desapercibidos para los humanos. Nos recompensaba cuando lo hacíamos bien...

Hizo una pausa para saltarse otra parte.

—Pero Mario tenía prisa, sabedor de que la fuerza descomunal de los neófitos declinaba tras el primer año a contar desde la conversión y pretendía actuar mientras aún conserváramos esa energía.

»Éramos seis cuando me incorporé al grupo de Mario y se nos unieron otros cuatro en el transcurso de dos semanas. Todos eran hombres excepto yo, él quería soldados, lo cual dificultaba aún más que no estallaran peleas entre nosotros. Tuve mis primeros rifirrafes con mis nuevos camaradas de armas, pero yo era más rápida y mejor luchadora, por lo que él estaba muy complacido conmigo a pesar de lo mucho que le molestaba tener que reemplazar a mis víctimas. Me recompensaba a menudo, por lo cual gané en fortaleza.

»El juzgaba bien y no tardó en ponerme al frente de los demás, como si me hubiera ascendido, lo cual encajaba a la perfección con mi naturaleza. Las bajas descendieron drásticamente y nuestro número subió hasta rondar la veintena...

»...una cifra considerable para los tiempos difíciles que nos tocaba vivir. Mi don para controlar la atmósfera emocional circundante, a pesar de no estar aún definido, resultó de una efectividad vital. Pronto, los neófitos comenzamos a trabajar juntos como no se había hecho antes hasta la fecha. Incluso Mario, Ananías y Lucio fueron capaces de cooperar con mayor armonía.

»Mario se encariñó conmigo y comenzó a confiar más y más en mí. En cierto modo, yo adoraba el suelo que pisaba. No sabía que existía otra forma de vida. Él nos dijo que así era como funcionaban las cosas y nosotros le creímos.

»Me pidió que le avisara cuando mis hermanos y yo estuviéramos preparados para la lucha y yo ardía en deseos de probarme. Al final, conseguí que trabajaran codo con codo veintitrés vampiros neófitos increíblemente fuertes, disciplinados y de una destreza sin parangón. Mario estaba eufórico.

»Nos acercamos con sigilo a Monterrey, el antiguo hogar de Mario, donde nos lanzó contra sus enemigos, que nada más contaba con nueve neófitos en aquel momento y un par de vampiros veteranos para controlarlos. Mario apenas podía creer la facilidad con la que acabamos con ellos, sólo cuatro bajas en el transcurso del ataque, una victoria sin precedentes.

»Todos estábamos bien entrenados y realizamos el golpe de mano con la máxima discreción, de tal modo que la ciudad cambió de dueños sin que los humanos se dieran cuenta.

»El éxito lo volvió avaricioso y no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que Mario fijara los ojos en otras ciudades. Ese primer año extendió su control hasta Texas y el norte de México. Entonces, otros vinieron desde el sur para expulsarlo.

Jessamine recorrió con dos dedos el imperceptible contorno de las cicatrices de un brazo.

—Los combates fueron muy intensos y a muchos les preocupó el probable regreso de los Vulturis. Tras dieciocho meses, fui la único superviviente de los veintitrés primeros.

Ganamos tantas batallas como perdimos y Ananías y Lucio se revolvieron contra Mario, que fue el que prevaleció al final.

»Él y yo fuimos capaces de conservar Monterrey. La cosa se calmó un poco, aunque las guerras no cesaron. Se desvaneció la idea de la conquista y quedó más bien la de la venganza y las rencillas, pues fueron muchos quienes perdieron a sus compañeros y eso no es algo que se perdone entre nosotros.

»Mario y yo mantuvimos en activo alrededor de una docena de neófitos. Significaban muy poco para nosotros. Eran títeres, material desechable del que nos deshacíamos cuando sobrepasaba su tiempo de utilidad. Mi vida continuó por el mismo sendero, de violencia y de esa guisa pasaron los años. Yo estaba hastiada de aquello mucho antes de que todo cambiara.

»Unas décadas después, trabé cierta amistad con una neófita que, contra todo pronóstico, había sobrevivido a los tres primeros años y seguía siendo útil. Se llamaba Petra, me caía bien, era... «civilizada»; sí, supongo que ésa es la palabra adecuada. Le disgustaba la lucha a pesar de que se le daba bien.

»Estaba a cargo de los neófitos, venía a ser algo así como su canguro. Era un trabajo a tiempo completo.

»Al final, llegó el momento de efectuar una nueva purga. Era necesario reemplazar a los neófitos cada vez que superaban el momento de máximo rendimiento. Se suponía que Petra me ayudaba a deshacerme de ellos. Los separábamos individualmente. Siempre se nos hacía la noche muy larga. Aquella vez intentó convencerme de que algunos de ellos tenían potencial, pero me negué porque Mario me había dado órdenes de que me librara de todos.

»Habíamos realizado la mitad de la tarea cuando me percaté de la gran agitación que embargaba a Petra. Meditaba la posibilidad de pedirle que se fuera y rematar el trabajo yo sola mientras llamaba a la siguiente víctima. Para mi sorpresa, Petra se puso arisca y furiosa. Confiaba en ser capaz de dominar cualquier cambio de humor por su parte... Era una buena luchadora, pero jamás fue rival para mí.

»El neófito a la que había convocado era una hombre llamada Charles que acababa de cumplir su año. Los sentimientos de Petra cambiaron y se descubrieron cuando el apareció. Ella le ordenó a gritos que se fuera y salió disparado detrás de él. Pude haberlos perseguido, pero no lo hice. Me disgustaba la idea de matarla.

»Mario se enfadó mucho conmigo por aquello... Petra regresó a hurtadillas cinco años después, y eligió un buen día para llegar.

»Mario estaba perpleja por el continuo deterioro de mi estado de ánimo. El jamás se sentía abatido y se preguntaba por qué yo era diferente. Comencé a notar un cambio en sus emociones cuando estaba cerca de mí; a veces era miedo; otras, malicia. Fueron los mismos sentimientos que me habían alertado sobre la traición de Ananías y Lucio. Petra regresó cuando me estaba preparando para destruir a mi único aliado y el núcleo de toda mi existencia.

»Me habló de su nueva vida con Charles y de un abanico de opciones con las que jamás había soñado. No habían luchado ni una sola vez en cinco años a pesar de que se habían encontrado con otros muchos de nuestra especie en el norte; con ellos era posible una existencia pacífica.

»Me convenció con una sola conversación. Estaba lista para irme y, en cierto modo, aliviada por no tener que matar a Mario. Había sido su compañera durante los mismos años que Carine y Beau estuvieron juntos, aunque el vínculo entre nosotros no fuera ni por asomo tan fuerte. Cuando se vive para la sangre y el combate, las relaciones son tenues y se rompen con facilidad. Me marché sin mirar atrás.

»Viajé en compañía de Petra y Charles durante algunos años mientras le tomaba el pulso a aquel mundo nuevo y pacífico, pero la tristeza no desaparecía. No comprendía qué me sucedía hasta que Petra se dio cuenta de que empeoraba después de cada caza.

»Medité a ese respecto. Había perdido casi toda mi humanidad después de años de matanzas y carnicerías. Yo era una pesadilla, un monstruo de la peor especie, sin lugar a duda, pero cada vez que me abalanzaba sobre otra víctima humana tenía un atisbo de aquella otra vida. Mientras las presas abrían los ojos, maravillados por mi hermosura, recordaba a Marío y a sus compañeros, y lo que me habían parecido la última noche que fui Jessamine Whitlock. Este recuerdo era más fuerte que todo lo demás, ya que yo era capaz de saber todo lo que sentía mi presa y vivía sus emociones mientras la mataba.

»Has sentido cómo he manipulado las emociones de quienes me rodean, Edythe, pero me pregunto si alguna vez has comprendido cómo me afectan los sentimientos que circulan por una habitación. Viví en un mundo sediento de venganza y el odio fue mi continuo compañero durante mi primer siglo de vida. Todo eso disminuyó cuando abandoné a Mario, pero aún sentía el pánico y el temor de mi presa.

«Empezó a resultar insoportable.

»El abatimiento empeoró y vagabundeé lejos de Petra y Charles. Ambos eran civilizados, pero no sentían la misma aversión que yo. A ellos les bastaba con librarse de la batalla, más yo estaba harto de matar, de matar a cualquiera, incluso a simples humanos.

»Aun así, debía seguir haciéndolo. ¿Qué otra opción me quedaba? Intenté disminuir la frecuencia de la caza, pero al final sentía demasiada sed y me rendía. Descubrí que la autodisciplina era todo un desafío después de un siglo de gratificaciones inmediatas…

»Todavía no la he perfeccionado.

Jessamine se hallaba sumido en la historia, al igual que yo. Me sorprendió que su expresión desolada se suavizara hasta convertirse en una sonrisa pacífica.

—Me hallaba en Filadelfia y había tormenta. Estaba en el exterior y era de día, una práctica con la que aún no me encuentro cómodo del todo. Sabía que llamaría la atención si me quedaba bajo la lluvia, por lo que me escondí en una cafetería semivacía. Tenía los ojos lo bastante oscuros como para que nadie me descubriera, pero eso significaba también que tenía sed, lo cual me preocupaba un poco.

»Él estaba sentada en un taburete de la barra. Me esperaba, por supuesto —río entre dientes una vez—. Se bajó de un salto en cuanto entré y vino directamente hacia mí.

»Eso me sorprendió. No estaba segura de sí pretendía atacarme, esa era la única interpretación que se me ocurría a tenor de mi pasado, pero me sonreía y las emociones que emanaban de él no se parecían a nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

»—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo —dijo.

No me había percatado de que Archie había vuelto para quedarse detrás de mí.

—Y tú bajaste la vista, como buena señorita sureña y respondiste: «Lo siento, señor» —Archie rompió a reír al recordarlo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tú me tendiste la mano y yo la tomé sin detenerme a buscarle un significado a mis actos, pero sentí esperanza por primera vez en casi un siglo.

Jessamine tomó la mano de Archie mientras hablaba y el esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Sólo estaba aliviado. Pensé que no ibas a aparecer jamás.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro durante un buen rato después del cual ella volvió a mirarme sin perder la expresión relajada.

—Archie me habló de sus visiones acerca de la familia de Carine. Apenas di crédito a que existiera esa posibilidad, pero el me insufló optimismo y fuimos a su encuentro.

»Se encontraba en una manta recostado leyendo un libro, tenía una expresión de relajado. Si bien me había acostumbrado y enamorado Archie sabia sus emociones era de alegres, me hacían sentir vivo, lo que ese vampiro de pelo alboroto emanaba no era comparada con nada. Había tranquilidad en él, una gran paz que no había logrado en ver más que en niños durmiendo, cuando eran llevados en sus cochecitos al parque.

»No me había atrevido a interrumpir su lectura y sus emociones, no quería dejar sentir esa tranquilidad que no había sentido antes. Pero Archie estaba demasiado emocionado como ignorar sus deseos, desbordaba emoción y cariño al chico.

»—Jessamine—Archie se había quejado por octava vez cuando no me había movido donde nos encontrábamos, arriba de un árbol, lo más alto posible, pero lo suficiente para observar al chico. Me sentía contrariada, no podía entender como una vampira con pareja podía sentir ese deseo loco de estar al lado de chico. —quiero hablar con Beau.

»Sabia quien era Beau Archie me había hablado de el casi incansablemente, cada día comentaba sobre su mejor amigo, como cambiaria esa fisco de ropa que él tenía. Hasta ahora me sentía algo avergonzada admitiendo que sentía celos de alguien no conocía, pero había robado la atención de mi pareja.

»—Que pasa si no le agrado—era casi ridículo ver como se había volteado las cosas, mire mi piel y note las cicatrices que adornaban, las odie más que nunca. —qué pasa si no les agrado.

»—Te amaran, nos amaran—Archie sonaba muy convincente en cada palabra, asentí. Bajamos de un salto, el chico bajo su libro perezosamente, sus ojos tenia tinte color azul. Cuando se fijó en nosotros, no se fijo en nuestro aspecto si nos miró directamente a los ojos. Parecía sorprendido al ver como había otros como el en la dieta.

»—Me llamo Archie, —Archie se había acercado casi sobrepasando acercamiento personal. El chico solo sonrió un poco, estaba divertido por como Archie le hablara como si lo conociera de toda la vida—seremos grandes amigos—Beau había dado su mano, pero Archie la ignoro para poder abrazarlo. —no sabes cuanto nos costo encontrarlos. Son muy escurridizos.

»—Lo siento—dijo Beau riendo cuando fue soltado—no se que tipo de don tengas, pero pareces que me conoces.

»—Posibilidades—dijo naturalmente—Ella es Jessamine mi pareja—los ojos de Beau se habían enfocado en mí, como era natural en un vampiro, su instinto grito peligro, no duro ni por asomo de lo que duraría vampiro normal, paso enseguida a sentimientos de preocupación.

»—Beau Cullen—dijo educadamente.

»Beau había hecho principales preguntas como habíamos llegado a encontrarlos, como era que Archie parecía ya cocerlos. Archie se había emocionado mucho, tanto cuanto había encontrado a los demás Cullen, dijo sus nombres como si fuera natural en él. Hasta el había escogido nuestro cuarto diciendo que era el destinado para nosotros. Era suerte se encontrará vacío, porque estoy segura Archie lo hubiera sacado todo de ahí para quedárselo.

»El ambiente de los Cullen era diferente, no había guerras, si bien se lideraba por Carine como la líder, eran una familia. Como toda familia no parecía estar de acuerdo que yo me excluyera, me habían incluido en cada parte de la familia, Eleanor que me pedía que le enseñara luchar, Carine dándome apoyo, Earnest siendo un buen padre cariñoso. Pero Beau era el que hacía funcionar todo.

»No me tomo tiempo darme cuanta, que él era la aceite que hacia girar las poleas con suavidad, él ni siquiera sabía cuán importante era para la familia. Royal siempre ha sido un amargado, pero siempre se suavizaba con Beau. Sus primero instinto era protegerlo de mí, no me había aceptado. Mas bien me veía como una intrusa en su familia, una potencial daño si los Vulturis se enteraban de que habíamos llamado la atención.

Jessamine guardo silencio por unos segundo. Para después mirar Archie este había asentido con confianza.

—Royal me conto, que te dijo su historia ¿no?—asentí, no había dado cuanta que esta poniéndome nerviosa—quiero entiendas que él no exageraba cuando te dijo, si no te decides te llevaras todo.

Me sentí de nuevo contrariada de tener esta conversación.

—Si bien Royal no especifico muy bien esto, quiero entiendas no te pido que te trasformes, si no que te decidas. Se que te puedes tomar el tiempo que quieras, pero sería más fácil para nosotros acostúmbranos a la idea y poder ayudar a Beau a sanar una vez que…mueras

Me sorprendía cuando dijo eso, pensé que ella había querido me trasformara, como todos esperaban.

—Quiero que entiendas que para nosotros Beau es nuestro—fruncí el ceño sin ser capaz de saber a lo que se refería. — antes tu llegaras Beau había sido parte de nuestras relaciones, casi podría decir que es amor polígamo se asemeja, pero no es lo mismo. —ella suspiro algo complicada como explicarme

—Lo que Jess quiere decir es que Beau ocupa una parte nuestras relaciones mas de lo que puedes imaginar—Archie se sentó frente mío—Beau fue a la segunda persona que vi, sabes—dijo sonriendo— creció en mis visiones y las de Jess, como parte de mi relación, me dio un amigo, hermano, un confidente. Alguien puedo recostarme cuando las visiones son demasiado fuertes, y solo quiero desconectarme. Si el no estuviera más—Archie negó dolorosamente—sentiría me has quitado la mitad de mi corazón. Mi otra alma gemela. Me entiendes—asentí sorprendida.

—Beau es para mí calma, mi paz—dijo Jess sonriendo— como cuando solo quiero dormir, pero al mismo tiempo no, voy donde él y con solo merodear a su alrededor siento la paz que necesito, es como todo mi pasado se borra cuidadosamente y con delicadeza. También es mi alma gemela, diferente. Es mi hermano, mi tranquilidad.

Jessamine observo hacia Royal que estaba ocupando el lugar donde está sentada antes.

—Para Royal es su humanidad, lo que dejo atrás, pero con Beau puede tener esa parte con él. Odia en cierta forma esta vida, pero la ama porque también tiene a Beau y Eleanor. Odia ver a Beau lastimado, es por que estas lastimando su humanidad, lo que él cree que la vida vampírica no es tan malo después de todo. Cuando ve a Beau ve lo que a sus hermanitas, ve a Vero su mejor amigo, ve a Eleanor. Ve lo que hubiera sido una vida humana, el no quiere perder eso. No quiere perder a su hermano enfoco su dolor de la perdida.

—Cada uno de nosotros ve Beau como nuestro complemento, Carine estuvo sola mucho tiempo, haber trasformado a Beau fue una de las cosas que se siente orgullosa, ella creció como madre, mas que una líder, se esforzó en que Beau pudiera salir de su cascaron. Han hecho un lazo tan fuerte, no puedes imaginar cuan doloroso es para ambos estar enojados—me sentí mal de pronto— Earnest es su primer hijo, no fue el remplazo de su niña muerta, pero si fue otra oportunidad de amar y cuidar con más ferozmente lo que habían quitado desastrosamente.

Hubo pausa cuando Jessamine sonrió con cariño. Cuando diferente se veía Jessamine hablando de Archie o de Beau.

—Sabia sabias que Eleanor antes de transformarse era la que daba sustento a su familia, ella era la mayor de muchos hermanos, para ella era normal proteger sus padres y hermanos, trabajo como camarera en un bar de mala muerte, tuvo que hacerse muy fuerte para que no la lastimen. Pero cuando fue trasformada ella necesitaba poner esa esa fuerza en algo, darle sentido a esa fuerza que tenía, Royal era fuerte, no la necesitaba para protegerlo, dinero de sobra tenían Carine y Earnest. Estaba el don de Beau de ser humano que lo deja más vulneraba que el resto, fue un alivio para ella saber debía proteger a su hermanito menor. Eleonor no extraña su vida humana, por que tiene Royal, pero necesita darle sentido a esa fuerza que tiene, y a tomado a Beau bajo su protección.

—Quiero entiendas—dijo Jessamine con seriedad—realmente quiero entiendas, que si prefieres ser humana, estaremos de acuerdo—ella sonrió con calidez— nadie te juzgara en verdad, lo aceptaremos. Hasta Royal que está esperando tu decisión. —su sonrisa vacilo— pero necesito que entiendas que esta indecisión tuya nos esta lastimando más de que crees. A pesar de que no queremos apresurar las cosas, nos estas quitando tiempo, cuando más te demores, mas Beau va a querer planear algo en secreto para destruirse. —ella suspiro— pero esta es la cuestión.

—Si decides no transformarte—siguió Archie sonriendo con tranquilidad—lo aceptaremos, pero empezaremos a planear como ayudar a Beau para seguir adelante sin ti. El día que mueras no lo dejaremos solo. Él es nuestra otra alma gemela…pero nosotros también somos sus almas gemelas.

—Y si decides transfórmate—dijo Jessamine más seriedad cuando habla de no transformarme— deberías darte cuenta tendrás que compartir a Beau con nosotros. El será tu pareja, primer amor en una relación romántica. Pero nosotros somo sus otras mitades que el necesita, él quería una madre que se preocupara por él y obtuvo a Carine, un padre lo amara y protegiera con viento marea, tiene a Earnest. Un hermano mayor sobreprotector tuvo a Royal. Una hermana a la que no lo trata como porcelana sino que pelea con él por diversión y jugueteo, obtuvo a Eleanor. Una hermana que pudiera confiar en ella, pero que no perdiera enfoque de hermana, me tiene a mí. Un mejor amigo que puede contar con él tiene Archie. Somos sus otras mitades, no es algo puedas luchar con eso. Si decides transformarte no te aseguró que no sentirías celos, es algo que tendrás que acostumbrarte. Pero también está el problema, que algunos de nosotros no se acostumbrarán a compartía a Beau.

—Cuando decidimos algunos de nosotros me refiero a Royal a mi—dijo Archie sonriendo con vergüenza.

—Pero… —si bien sabia donde iba esta conversación que Archie admitiera no le agradaría compartir Beau no era algo me esperaba, espera que digiera Jessamine.

—Has de entender que he tenido a Beau para mi cuanto he querido—dijo Archie un pequeño rubor —cuanto Beau te salvo de la camioneta, vi que tendría una pareja me sentí feliz por el…pero siempre ponía su atención en nosotros. Te vamos a ser sinceros, la mayoría ya se acostumbró. Eleonor esta feliz mientras no le quites sus momentos de diversión con él. Earnest siempre ha querido que Beau tenga una pareja mientras no lo apartes de él, te amara también. Carine solo siente resentimiento hacia ti, pero te perdonara con el tiempo.

—Siento lo que Beau siente por ti, así no te puedo odiar o sentir celos—dijo Jessamine sonriendo un poco—mientras él te ame, para mí los celos no son un problema. Pero para Archie y Royal, que han tenido a Beau siempre y cuanto han querido es diferente.

—Solo te digo que —dijo Archie suspirando— que si te trasformas habrá momento donde estaré algo hostil contigo. Serás vampira, mis instintos serán con más fuerza, los intentare controlar, pero habrá momentos donde solo querer apartarte del medio. Con Royal no será diferente, quiero estés prepara, no pienses interferimos por maldad.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos, antes que se levantaran al mismo tiempo. Me ayudaron a levantarme para entrar a la casa.

Yo aun no había dicho ninguna palabras, pero ahora mientras Carine ayudaba a Earnest poner la mesa para la cena, podía ver cuan unidos era los Cullen, se movían en sintonía, casi no tenía que verbalizar nada. No solo era Jessamine y Archie que compartían conexión tan especial, era todos ellos. Royal no se había movido donde estaba con Beau. Beau había tomado un postura mas relajada, mas pacífica debes en cuanto hablaba en sueños. Me había nombrado mas de una vez. Pero también nombrara a todos los Cullen. Cuando Beau se movía un poco había un par de ojos viendo por si necesitaba algo. Eleanor estaba viendo el partido de fútbol americano sentada en suelo al lado de Beau, su postura era relajada, pero si uno miraba bien, podía ver que estaba impidiendo que se cayera. Jessamine se había levantado hace unos segundo para ponerle una manta. Mientras Archie estaba con su table viendo sabe que, pero el estaba al lado de medicamento de Beau.

Había asumido que los Cullen quería me trasformara, pero ellos solo querían que decidiera para ayudar a Beau a sanar más rapidez.

Era momento de dejar de escapar de lo quería, en realidad si deseaba transformarme o no.

* * *

Patata anonima.

Bueno es algo visualice mucho en amanecer, y sol de media noche, como cuando Alice tuvo la visión de Bella y ella siendo grandes amigas. Como estaba tan emocionada por comenzar esa amistad, como la trasformaria, sin importarle lo que pensara Edward que era su hermano favorito.

Con lo Royal o Rosalie, da esa aura de tener que ser protegido, creo que se llevarían mucho mejor que lo hacia Edward, ya que Beau o bella prefería la familia y intentaria buscar como sobrellevar mejor armonía. ayudando en lo que pudiera.

Jasper, hay un parte del libro que dice Jasper se acercó mucho Bella por que ella siempre estaba feliz, su relacion se volvio mas unida. Jasper ama las emociones positivas.

aunque no es algo que sea cierto en general, digo es lo que yo logre ver en los libros.

ajjajaj no habia publicado nada en realidad no estaba convencida en capitulo, era...muy explícito como Beau afecta en su familia.


	10. INstruccion

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**Instrucción.**

—Ha debido de ser la fiesta más larga de la historia universal — se quejó Beau cuando nos dirigimos a mi casa.

No pude evitar que estar de acuerdo con él.

—Venga, ya ha terminado —lo anime mientras le acariciaba el brazo con dulzura.

Todos me habían tranquilizado. Archie se había acercado para darme unas palmadas de afecto mientras lanzaba una mirada elocuente a Jessamine, y ésta no paró hasta que sentí un flujo de paz a mi alrededor, Earnest me besó en la frente y me prometió que todo iba a ir bien... La solución de Jules nos había dejado a todos relajados, casi eufóricos después de las interminables semanas de tensión. La confianza había reemplazado a la duda y la fiesta había concluido con un toque de verdadera celebración...

…salvo para Beau.

Beau no estaba feliz con saber qué otras personas, mucho más jóvenes que yo, se estuviera jugando el cuello por esta pelea. Se le notaba que estaba de los nervios. De vez en cuando podía ver que solo quería correr lejos de ahí.

—Esta noche vas a llevarme contigo —susurré viendo como él se puso tenso en segundos.

—Estás agotada, Edythe.

—¿Crees que seré capaz de dormir?

Frunció el ceño.

—Esto va a ser una prueba. No estoy seguro de que la cooperación... sea posible. No quiero que te pongas en medio. Por mucho que me lleve bien con Jules no significa que las demás estén de acuerdo.

Como si eso no me fuera a preocupar aún más...

—Iré en mi propio auto. No creo que queras que este perdida por horas en bosque.

Entrecerró los ojos. Aquello era un golpe bajo y yo lo sabía, pero no iba a aceptar de modo alguno que me dejara atrás.

Siguió sin responder cuando llegamos a mi casa. Las luces del cuarto de estar estaban encendidas

—Te veo arriba —murmuré.

Entré de puntillas por la puerta principal y me fui al cuarto de estar, donde dormía mamá, en un sillón de una sola persona.

La sacudí el hombro enérgicamente.

—¡Mamá! ¡mamá! —ella pestañeó varias veces—. Ya he vuelto. Vamos, es hora de moverse.

Mi madre se levantó perezosamente aún parecía adormilada como, para caminar por sí sola hasta su cuarto. Le ayudé a llegar a su cama, donde se metió entre las mantas y, sin desvestirse.

En esas condiciones, no era probable que se pusiera a buscarme demasiado pronto.

Beau esperó en mi habitación a que me lavara la cara y cambiara la ropa de la fiesta por unos vaqueros y una blusa de franela. Me observó con gesto mohíno desde la mecedora mientras colgaba en una percha del armario el jersey que me había regalado Archie.

Tomé su mano y le dije:

—Ven aquí.

Luego, le atraje a la cama y le empujé encima de ella antes de acurrucarme junto a su pecho. Quizás él estaba en lo cierto y yo estaba tan hecha polvo que me dormiría enseguida, pero no permitiría que se escabulleron sin mí.

Me arropó con el edredón y me sujetó con fuerza.

—Relájate, por favor.

—Claro.

—Esto va a salir bien, Beau, lo presiento.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Beau seguía irradiando preocupación. A nadie, salvo a él, le preocupaba que resultaran heridos Jules y sus amigos, y menos aún a los Cullen.

—Escúchame, Beau, esto va a ser fácil. Archie dijo que van a pillar por sorpresa a los neófitos, que no tienen ni idea de la presencia de los licántropos. Has visto cómo actúan en grupo, según recuerda Jessamine, y de veras creo que las técnicas de caza de los lobos van a funcionar con mucha limpieza. Una vez que estén divididos y sorprendidos, ya no van a ser rival para tu familia. Alguno, incluso, podría quedarse fuera. No sería necesario que participáramos todos —añadí, saben que a los mas que le importaba era a los más jóvenes.

—Claro, va a ser coser y cantar —murmuro en tono apagado.

—Calla, ya verás como sí —le acarició la mejilla—. No te preocupes ahora.

Como para calmarse el mismo comenzó a tararear mi nana.

No logré conciliar el sueño. Los minutos transcurrieron con rapidez y, para mi sorpresa, seguía en tensión y despierta cuando Beau nos incorporó a los dos para que estuviéramos sentados.

—¿Estás segura de que no prefieres quedarte a dormir?

Le dirigí una mirada envenenada.

Suspiró y me alzó en brazos antes de salir por la ventana de un salto.

Echó a trotar por el silencioso bosque en sombras conmigo a su espalda. Nada más que para sentir el soplo del viento en el pelo.

Su familia ya le aguardaba cuando llegamos al gran claro. Hablaban con despreocupación y tranquilidad. El retumbo de la risa de Eleanor resonaba de forma ocasional por el espacio abierto. Beau me dejó en el suelo y caminamos hacia ellos cogidos de la mano.

Era una oscura noche sin luna, oculta detrás de las nubes, por lo que pasó más de un minuto antes de que me diera cuenta de que estábamos en el claro donde los Cullen jugaban al béisbol. Fue en aquel mismo paraje donde hacía más de un año Joss y su aquelarre habían interrumpido la primera de aquellas desenfadadas veladas.

Se me hacía raro volver allí, como si aquella reunión estuviera incompleta hasta que estuvieran con nosotros Joss, Lauren y Víctor.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? —Pregunto Beau sonriendo un poco más calmado, estaba un segura que Jessamine estaba ayudando un poco a Beau a relajarse.

Me reí, ya que el sabia que ante esa pregunta me molestaba un poco.

—No —conteste. Estuvo a punto de sonreír—. ¿Qué piensas?

—Todos los cabos están anudados entre sí, no sólo dos, sino los tres.

—No te sigo.

—Han pasado tres cosas malas desde tu regreso —las enfatizo enumerándolas con los dedos—Los neófitos de Seattle, el desconocido tu cuarto y la primera de todas: Joss volvió.

Entrecerré los ojos. Daba la impresión de haber pensado en mucho en ello.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Porque estoy de acuerdo con Jessamine, los Vulturis adoran sus reglas y, además, de todos modos, habrían hecho un trabajo más fino —hizo una meca pensando algo no debía—. ¿Recuerdas que mis hermanos intentaron rastrar a Joss el año pasado?

—Sí —fruncí el ceño—. Dijiste que no se les dio muy bien.

—Archie dijo que estuvieron en Seattle.

Fruncí las cejas.

—Sí. Um...

—Ahí lo tienes. Se le pudo ocurrir la idea en esa ciudad, pero ella no sabe realmente cómo hacerlo de modo correcto, por eso los neófitos están fuera de control.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Pero Sulpicia es la única que conoce cómo funciona el poder de Archie por los recuerdos de Carine.

—Sulpicia lo sabe, pero ¿acaso no la conocen bastante bien mis primos Tacio, Ivan y el resto de mi primos? Lauren vive con ellos, y si Joss la amenazó con matarla si no le entregaba información, ¿por qué no le iba a contar cuanto sabía?

Frui el ceño intentado no pensar que Joss estaba tan cerca, o que esto era su plan.

—Tus hermanos dijeron no huele como ella.

—¿Y no ha podido trabar nuevas...aliados? Piensa en ello, si es Joss quien se encuentra detrás del asunto de Seattle, está haciendo un montón de nuevos amigos, los está creando.

Estaba concentrada en cada palabra que decía Beau, si eso era cierto entonces los neófitos estaba detrás de…

—Um... Es posible —Beau continúo divagando—La personalidad de Joss encaja a la perfección con su forma de ser. Ha demostrado un notable instinto de supervivencia desde el principio. Quizá sea algo que aprendió de su pareja Víctor. En cualquier caso, con este plan, ella no tendría que arriesgarse ante ninguno de nosotros, permanecería en la retaguardia y dejaría que los neófitos causaran estragos aquí. Tampoco correría grave peligro frente a los Vulturis. Es posible incluso que cuente con nuestra participación. Aunque su tropa ganase, no lo haría sin sufrir graves pérdidas, con lo cual sobrevivirían pocos neófitos en condiciones de testificar contra ella. De hecho —continuó pensando para sí mismo—, apuesto a que ella ha planeado eliminar a los posibles supervivientes...Aun así, ha de tener algún amiguito un poco más maduro, no un converso reciente, capaz de dejar con vida a tu madre...

Me reí un poco, haciendo que el se sobresaltara, sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que estaba divagando.

—No hay duda de que es perfectamente posible. Hoy estás de lo más perspicaz — añadí—. Es impresionante.

Suspiró.

—Quizá sea una simple reacción refleja a este lugar. Tengo la sensación de tenerla tan cerca que creo que me está mirando en este mismo momento.

La idea le hizo apretar los dientes.

Recorrió atentamente con la mirada los oscuros árboles del bosque. Una extraña expresión pobló su rostro mientras escrutaba las sombras. Retiró los labios hasta dejar los dientes al descubierto y en sus ojos ardió una luz extraña, algo similar a una fiera e indómita esperanza.

—Aun así, no les daré ocasión de estar tan cerca —murmuró— ni a Joss ni a quienquiera que pretenda hacerte daño. Tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. Esta vez acabaré con ella personalmente.

La vehemente ferocidad de su voz me hizo estremecer y estreché sus dedos con los míos aún con más energía deseando tener suficiente fuerza para mantener enlazadas nuestras manos para siempre.

Nos encontrábamos muy cerca de su familia ya, y fue entonces cuando me percaté por vez primera de que Archie no parecía compartir el optimismo de los demás.

Permanecía en un aparte, Abrazando a Jessamine, como si le necesitara para entrar en calor. Fruncía los labios en un mohín de contrariedad.

No pude evitar sonríe cuando supe la razón de su molestia, pero parecía que Beau un no se daba cuanta de la razón por que me arrastro donde estaba sus dos hermanos.

—¿Qué le pasa a Archie? —pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Me volví a reír.

—No puede ver nada ahora que los licántropos están de camino. Esa «ceguera» le produce malestar.

Beau levanto una ceja suspirando un poco aliviado que su mejor amigo estuviera bien... en cierta forma.

El oyó mi cuchicheo, alzó los ojos y me sacó la lengua. Me volví a reír otra vez.

—Hola, Beau —le saludó Eleanor—; hola, Edythe, ¿te va a dejar participar en las prácticas?

Mi novio regañó a su hermana.

—Ya quisieras

Carine se acercó a paso mas tranquilo, venia ropa deportiva como toda su familia.

—¿Hablaste con Jules?, ¿Como en cuanto llegan?

—Por la hora, creo en unos 5 minutos, ella y Sam van a venir como humanas, el resto de la manada vendrá en forma lobuna. Necesitan poder hablar con nosotros y hacer preguntas que correspondan.

Carine asintió.

—Resulta duro para ellas. Les agradezco que vengan.

Miré a Beau con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Hablaste con ella?

El asintió, mostrándose cauto ante mi reacción. Tragué saliva al recordar las veces en que había visto a Jules y Beau con una buena conexión. La primera fue en el prado, con Baile, y la segunda en el cerca de mi casa… la lista podía seguir.

—Preparaos, estarán a la que salta.

De pronto, el círculo informal de los Cullen se estiró hasta forma una línea flexible en cuya punta estaban Jessamine y Eleanor. Supe que a Beau le habría gustado acompañarlas por la forma en que permanecía inclinado a mi lado. Estreché su mano con más fuerza.

Entrecerré los ojos para estudiar el bosque, pero no vi nada.

—Maldita sea —masculló Eleanor en voz baja—, ¿habíais visto algo así?

Earnest y Royal intercambiaron una mirada. Ambos tenían los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurré lo más bajito posible—. No veo nada.

—La manada ha crecido —me susurró Beau al oído.

¿Por qué se sorprendían? ¿Acaso él no me había dicho que la amiga de Jules se había unido al grupo? Agucé la vista para distinguir a los seis lobos en la penumbra. Finalmente, algo titiló en la oscuridad, y eran sus ojos, aunque a mayor altura de lo esperado. Había olvidado su talla. Eran altos como caballos, sin un gramo de grasa, todo pelaje y músculo, y unos dientes como cuchillas, imposibles de pasar por alto.

Sólo lograba verles los ojos. Mientras escrutaba las sombras en un intento de distinguirlos mejor, caí en la cuenta de que había más de seis pares de ojos delante de nosotros. Uno, dos, tres... Conté mentalmente los pares de pupilas a toda prisa. Dos veces.

Eran diez.

—Fascinante —murmuró Edward en un susurro apenas audible.

Carine avanzó un paso con deliberada lentitud. Fue un gesto lleno de cautela, destinado a insuflar tranquilidad.

—Bienvenidos —saludó a los lobos, aún invisibles.

—Gracias —contestó una voz femenina que salía de las sombras, venia acompaña de Jules que esta solo una paso de distancia de Sam.

—Venimos a oír y escuchar, pero nada más. Nuestro autodominio no nos permite rebasar ese límite.

—Es más que suficiente —respondió Carine—. Mi hija Jessamine goza de experiencia en este asunto —prosiguió, haciendo un gesto hacia la posición de Jessamine, que estaba tensa y alerta—. Ella nos va a enseñar cómo luchar, cómo derrotarlos. Estoy segura de que podréis aplicar esos conocimientos a vuestro propio estilo de caza.

—Los atacantes... ¿son diferentes a vosotros? —preguntó Sam viendo a Carine, pero también miro unos segundos a Beau.

Carine asintió.

—Todos ellos han sido transformados hace poco, apenas llevan unos meses en esta nueva vida. En cierto modo, son niños. Carecen de habilidad y estrategia, sólo tienen fuerza bruta. Esta noche son veinte, diez para vosotros y otros diez para nosotros. No debería ser difícil. Quizá disminuya su número. Los neófitos suelen luchar entre ellos.

Un ruido sordo recorrió la imprecisa línea lobuna. Era un gruñido bajo, un refunfuño, pero lograba transmitir una sensación de euforia.

—Estamos dispuestos a encargarnos de más de los que nos corresponden si fuera necesario — Sam sonrió un poco, pero aun tenia un porte de seriedad.

Carine sonrió.

—Ya veremos cómo se da la cosa.

—¿Sabéis el lugar y el momento de su llegada?

—Cruzarán las montañas dentro de cuatro días, a última hora de la mañana. Archie nos ayudará a interceptarlos cuando se aproximen.

—Gracias por la información. Estaremos atentos.

Resonó un suspiro antes de que los ojos de la línea descendieran hasta el nivel del suelo casi al mismo tiempo.

Se hizo el silencio durante dos latidos de corazón, y luego Jessamine se adentró un paso en el espacio vacío entre los vampiros y los lobos. No me resultó difícil verle, ya que su piel refulgía en la oscuridad como los ojos de los licántropos. Jessamine lanzó una mirada de desconfianza a Beau, quien asintió. Entonces, les dio la espalda y suspiró con manifiesta incomodidad.

—Carine tiene razón —empezó Jessamine, dirigiéndose sólo a nosotros. Daba la impresión de que intentaba ignorar a la audiencia ubicada a sus espaldas—. Van a luchar como niños. Las dos cosas básicas que jamás debéis olvidar son: primera, no dejéis que os atrapen entre sus brazos, y segunda, no busquéis matarlos de frente, pues eso es algo para lo que todos están preparados. En cuanto vayáis a por ellos de costado y en continuo movimiento, van a quedar demasiado confusos para dar una réplica efectiva. ¿Eleanor?

La interpelada se adelantó un paso de la línea formada por los Cullen con una ancha sonrisa.

Jessamine retrocedió hacia el extremo norte de la brecha entre los enemigos, ahora aliados. Hizo una señal a su hermana para que se adelantara.

—De acuerdo, que sea Eleanor la primera. Es el mejor ejemplo de ataque de un neófito.

Eleanor entornó los ojos y murmuró:

—Procuraré no romper nada.

Jessamine esbozó una ancha sonrisa.

—Con ello quiero decir que ella confía en su fuerza. Su ataque es muy directo. Los neófitos tampoco van a intentar ninguna sutileza. Procuran matar por la vía rápida.

Jessamine retrocedió otros pocos pasos con el cuerpo en tensión.

—Vale, Eleanor... Intenta atraparme.

No conseguí ver a Jessamine. Se convirtió en un borrón cuando Eleanor cargó contra ella como una osa, sonriente y sin dejar de gruñir. Era también muy rápida, por supuesto, pero no tanto como Jessamine, que parecía tener menos sustancia que un fantasma y se escurría de entre los dedos de su hermana cada vez que las manazas de Eleanor estaban a punto de atraparla. A mi lado, Beau se inclinaba hacia delante con la mirada fija en ellas y en el desarrollo de la pelea.

Entonces, Eleanor se quedó helada. Jessamine le había atrapado por detrás y tenía los colmillos a una pulgada de su garganta.

Eleanor empezó a maldecir.

Se levantó un apagado murmullo de reconocimiento entre las lobas, que no perdían detalle.

—Otra vez —insistió Eleanor, que había perdido su sonrisa.

—Aguarda un minuto —Jessamine sonrió mientras retrocedía—. Antes quiero demostrarle algo a Beau —le observé con ansiedad cuando le pidió por señas a Archie que se adelantara—. Sé que te preocupas por el…

—Mientes. —dijo Beau negando con cierta vergüenza—No tienes pruebas de lo que dices.

—Awww Beau, estas preocupado por mi

—No, me vales—dijo divertido, pero como me apretaba la mano, sabia que estaba muy preocupado Archie.

Archie entraba en el círculo con sus despreocupados andares de bailarín

—. Deseo mostrarte por qué no es necesario.

Archie permaneció inmóvil. Jessamine se adelantó primero para luego deslizarse con sigilo hacia la izquierda.

El cerró los ojos.

El corazón me latió desbocado cuando vi a Jessamine acechar la posición de Archie.

Ella saltó y desapareció. De pronto, apareció junto a Archie, que parecía no haberse movido.

Jessamine dio media vuelta y se lanzó de nuevo contra él, sólo para caer en un ovillo detrás de Archie, igual que la primera vez. El permaneció con los ojos cerrados y sin perder la sonrisa.

Entonces, la observé con mayor cuidado.

Archie sí que se movía. Los ataques de Jessamine me habían despistado y yo lo había pasado por alto. Él se adelantaba un pasito en el momento exacto en que el cuerpo de Jessamine salía disparado hacia la anterior posición de Archie, que daba otro paso más mientras las manos engarriadas del atacante silbaban al pasar por donde antes había estado su cintura.

Ella lo acosaba de cerca y el comenzó a moverse más deprisa. ¡Estaba bailando! Se movía en espiral, se retorcía y se curvaba sobre sí mismo. Mientras arremetía y lo buscaba entre sus gráciles acrobacias, sin llegar a tocarlo nunca, ella se convertía en su pareja de baile, en una danza donde cada movimiento estaba coreografiado. Al final, Archie se río...

...apareció de la nada y se subió a la espalda de su compañera, con los labios pegados a su cuello.

—Te pillé —dijo el antes de besar a Jessamine en la garganta.

Ella río entre dientes al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera se por qué me molesto.

Las lobas farfullaron de nuevo. Esta vez el sonido reflejaba cautela.

—Les vendrá muy bien aprender un poco de respeto —murmure, divertida.

—Me toca— dijo Beau sonriendo.

Me apretó la mano antes de marcharse. Archie acudió para ocupar su lugar a mi lado.

—Hace frío, ¿eh? —me preguntó con una expresión engreída después de su exhibición.

—Mucho —admití sin apartar la vista de Beau, que se deslizaba por el aire, con movientes más calculados, como los de un felino a punto de cazar.

—No te quito el ojo de encima, Edythe —me susurró de repente tan bajito que lo oí a duras penas a pesar de tener los labios pegados a mi oído. Mi mirada osciló de su rostro a Beau, que estaba absorto contemplando a Jessamine. Ambos estaban haciendo amagos a medida que se acortaba la distancia entre ellos. Las facciones de Archie tenían un tono de reproche—. Avisaré a al resto si decides llevar a la práctica tus planes —me amenazó—. Que te pongas en peligro no va a ayudar a nadie. ¿Acaso crees que algún neófito daría media vuelta si murieras? La lucha no cesaría ni por su parte ni por la nuestra. No puedes cambiar nada, así que pórtate bien, ¿vale?

Hice una mueca e intenté ignorarlo.

—Te tengo vigilada —insistió.

Para ese momento, los dos contendientes se habían acercado el uno al otro y la lucha parecía ser más reñida que las anteriores. Jessamine contaba a su favor con la referencia de un siglo de combate y aunque intentaba actuar ciñéndose sólo a los distados del instinto, el aprendizaje le guiaba una fracción antes de actuar. Beau no era más rápido, ni el más fuerte de la familia aun esta también en ventaja, parecía que había memorizado los movimiento de Jessamine al tal punto que los predecía. Beau era muy observador. Proferían de modo constante instintivos gruñidos y se acercaban una y otra vez sin que ninguno fuera capaz de obtener una posición ventajosa. Como se movían demasiado deprisa para comprender lo que estaban haciendo, resultaba difícil de ver e imposible apartar la mirada. Los penetrantes ojos de las lobas atraían mi atención de vez en cuando. Tenía el presentimiento de que ellas se pispaban de todo aquello bastante más que yo, quizá más de lo conveniente.

Al final, Carine se aclaró la garganta. Jessamine se echó a reír y Edward se irguió, sonriéndole.

—Dejémoslo en empate —admitió Jessamine— y volvamos al trabajo.

Todos actuaron por turnos —Carine, Royal, Earnest y luego Eleanor de nuevo. Entrecerré los ojos y me mantuve encogida cuando Jessamine atacó a Earnest, cuyo enfrentamiento resultó ser el más difícil de ver. Después de cada uno, ella ralentizaba sus movimientos, aunque no lo bastante para que yo los comprendiera, y daba nueva instrucciones.

—¿Veis lo que estoy haciendo aquí? —preguntaba—. Eso es, justo así —los animaba—. Los costados, concentraos en los costados. No olvidéis cuál va a ser su objetivo. No dejéis de moveros.

Se me hizo difícil seguir la instrucción conforme los párpados me empezaron a pesar más y más. Las últimas noches no había dormido bien y, de todos modos, casi llevaba veinticuatro horas seguidas sin pegar ojo. Me apoyé sobre el costado de Beau y cerré los ojos.

—Estamos a punto de acabar —me avisó en un susurro.

Jasper lo confirmó cuando se volvió hacia los lobos, por vez primera, con una expresión llena de incomodidad.

—Mañana seguiremos con la instrucción. Por favor, os invitamos a volver a venir para observar.

—Sí—respondió Sam—, aquí estaremos.

Entonces, Jules suspiró, se adelantó un paso para ella hablar. Sonrió un poco con burla.

—La manada considera que les ayudaría el familiarizarse con nuestros efluvios para no cometer errores luego. Les sería más fácil si nos quedáramos quietos.

—Pensé que bromeabas—dijo Beau bufando—enserio nos van a oler…

—No faltaría más —contestó Carine haciendo callar a Beau—. Lo que necesitéis.

Los lobos emitieron un gañido gutural y fúnebre mientras se incorporaban.

Olvidé la fatiga y abrí unos ojos como platos.

La intensa negrura de la noche empezaba a aclararse. El sol se escondía al otro lado de las montañas y todavía no alumbraba la línea del horizonte, pero ya iluminaba las nubes. Y de pronto, gracias a esa luminosidad, fue posible distinguir las formas y el color de las pelambreras cuando se acercaron los lobos.

Sam y Jules se adentraron al bosque, no paso mucho cuando ellas volvieron, pero no como humanas.

Sam iba a la cabeza, por supuesto. Era increíblemente grande y negro como el carbón, un monstruo surgido de mis pesadillas.

Era posible cuadrar aquella enormidad física con sus ojos ahora que podía verlos a todos, y parecían más de diez. La manada ofrecía un aspecto sobrecogedor.

Sam se acercó a la posición de Carine, al frente de su familia, con el resto del grupo pegado a su cola. Jessamine se envaró, pero Eleanor, que estaba al otro lado de Carlisle, permanecía sonriente y relajada.

Sam olfateó a Carine. Me dio la impresión de que arrugaba el morro al hacerlo.

Luego, se dirigió hacia Jessamine.

Recorrí las dos hileras de lobas con la mirada, convencida de poder identificar a los nuevos miembros de la manada. Había uno de color gris claro, que tenía el pelaje del lomo erizado como muestra de disgusto. La pelambrera de otro era del color de la arena del desierto, tenía aspecto desgarbado y andares torpes en comparación con los del resto. Gimoteó por lo bajo cuando el avance de Sam la dejó sola entre Carine y Jessamine.

Posé los ojos en el lobo que iba detrás del líder. Tenía un pelaje marrón rojizo y era más grande que los demás, y en comparación, también más peludo. Era casi tan alto como Sam, el segundo de mayor tamaño del grupo. Su posición era despreocupada, con un descuido manifiesto, a diferencia del resto, que consideraban aquella experiencia toda una prueba.

El gran lobo de pelaje rojizo se percató de mi mirada y alzó los ojos para observarme con sus conocidos ojos negros. Aunque después dirigió su mirada a Beau que estaba sonriendo.

Noté que su rostro dejaba traslucir los sentimientos de fascinación y maravilla.

El hocico de la criatura se abrió, dejando entrever los dientes. Habría sido una expresión aterradora de no ser por la lengua que colgaba a un lado, esbozando una sonrisa lobuna.

Soltó una risilla.

La sonrisa de Jules se ensanchó, mostrando sus dientes afilados. Abandonó su lugar en la fila sin prestar atención a las miradas de la manada y pasó trotando junto Archie, para detenerse junto Beau. Permaneció allí quieta y me lanzo una mirada rápida, que ya me estaba moviendo para estar más cerca.

La criatura bajó las patas delanteras y agachó la cabeza a fin de que su cara no estuviera a mayor altura que la Beau y poder mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Jules? —pregunto.

La réplica fue un sonido sordo y profundo, muy parecido a una risa desvergonzada.

Beau levanto la mano para acariciar la cabeza de Jules. Jules cerro los ojos e inclinó su enorme cabeza en su mano. Emitió un zumbido monocorde desde el fondo de la garganta. Beau parecía curioso por que hundió sus dedos, acaricio el cuello a allí donde se oscurecía el color.

No reparo en lo mucho que se habían acercado hasta que de pronto, y sin aviso previo, le pasó la lengua por toda la cara, desde la barbilla hasta el nacimiento del cabello.

—¡Eh, Jules, bruta! —Se quejé al tiempo que retrocedía de un salto y le propinaba un manotazo, tal y como hubiera hecho si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Mientras se alejaba, soltó entre dientes un aullido ahogado; se estaba riendo de nuevo.

Fue en ese momento cuando me percaté de que estaban mirando todos, los licántropos y los vampiros. Los Cullen parecían perplejos y en algunos casos incluso disgustados. Resultaba difícil descifrar los rostros de las lobas, pero me dio la impresión de que el de Sam reflejaba descontento.

Y la cuestión es que estaba realmente molesta, tanto que me había mordido la lengua y estaba sangrando, que sé que crea esa… chica de hacer eso, como si fuera todo un juego.

Jules profirió otra vez esa risa descarada.

El resto de la manada había empezado a retroceder sin perder de vista a los Cullen.

Jules remoloneó al lado de Beau mientras observaba cómo se iban sus compañeros, hasta que los perdimos de vista en las profundidades del bosque. Sólo dos de ellos se rezagaron

junto a los árboles, mirando a Jules. Adoptaron una postura que irradiaba ansiedad.

Intenté calmarme, hasta que sentí como mis emociones eran más claras, le envié una mirada de agradecimiento a Jessamine que estaba también con cara de disgusto. No era la único, la mirada de Archie y Royal no eran la mejor, Eleanor en cambio se estaba sujetando el estómago mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Ignore a Jules y me acerque para tomarle de la mano.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunte.

Antes de que el pudiera contentar, Jules le pego con su hocico en el hombro a Beau.

—Aun estamos pensando donde ella puede ir —respondió a la pregunta que seguro antes cuando era humana le había dicho

Jules refunfuñó.

—Es más complicado que todo eso

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —exigí saber.

—Sólo estamos discutiendo sobre estrategias.

Jules hizo oscilar su cabeza para mirarnos a Beau y a mí antes de saltar de repente en dirección al bosque. Mientras corría, veloz como una flecha, me percaté por vez primera del trozo de tela negra que llevaba en la pata trasera.

—¿Por qué se va? —le pregunté, molesta.

—Va a volver —repuso Beau escogiéndose de hombros—. Desea poder hablar conmigo.

Observé la linde del bosque por la que había desaparecido el lobo mientras me apoyaba en el costado de Beau. Estaba al borde del colapso, pero seguí luchando por mantenerme en pie.

Jules acudió al trote, pero esta vez no a cuatro patas, sino a dos piernas. Iba con una polera ajustada y llevaba la melena enmarañada y alborotada. No vestía más atuendo que los pantalones cortos de color negro. Corría sobre el suelo helado con los pies descalzos y ahora acudía sola, aunque sospeché que sus amigas se mantenían ocultos entre los árboles.

Los Cullen se habían situado en corrillo y hablaban en cuchicheos entre ellos. Aunque rehuyó a los vampiros, no tardó mucho en cruzar el campo.

—Vale, Beau —dijo Jules cuando se plantó a un metro escaso de nosotros; era obvio que retomaba la conversación que yo me había perdido—. ¿Por qué es tan complicado?

—He de sopesar todas las posibilidades —replicó Beau, rascándose la cabeza—. ¿Qué ocurre si le atrapan?

Jules resopló ante esa idea.

—Vale, entonces, ¿por qué no la dejamos a cubierto? De todos modos, Colina y Brady van a quedarse en retaguardia; estará a salvo con ellas.

Torcí el gesto.

—¿Habláis de mí?

—Sólo quiero saber qué planea hacer contigo durante la lucha —explicó Jules, escogiéndose de hombros—no queremos unos de los Cullen distraído—si bien sabía que esa palabras estaban destinadas para ser sinceras, me molestaron.

—¿Hacer conmigo?

—No puedes quedarte en Forks, Edythe —me explicó Beau con voz apaciguadora—. Conocen tu paradero. ¿Qué ocurriría si alguno llegara a escabullirse?

Sentí un retortijón en el estómago y la sangre me huyó del rostro.

—¿Mamá? —dije casi sin aliento.

—Abra un caso importante que la mantendrás ese día en su oficina buscando pruebas —me aseguró Beau enseguida—. Si Archie ha de cometer un fraude lo ara para que ella se mantenga ocupada, lo ara. Probablemente, no tendrá que llegar a eso. Solo un caso sobre herencia

—¿Este sábado? —pregunté mientras la cabeza me daba vueltas. Me hallaba demasiado aturdida para controlar mis pensamientos desbocados. Miré a Beau y le dediqué un mohín—. Acabas de perderte tu regalo de graduación.

Él se rió.

—Lo que vale es la intención —me recordó—. Puedes darle las entradas a quien quieras.

Enseguida se me ocurrió la solución.

—Becca y Allen —decidí de inmediato—. De ese modo, al menos estarán fuera del pueblo.

Beau me acarició la mejilla.

—¿Y qué ocurre con el plan de protegerla en La Push? —le interrumpió Jules con impaciencia.

—Ha ido y venido de allí demasiadas veces —explicó Beau—. El lugar está lleno de su rastro. Mi hermano sólo ha visto venir de caza a neófitos muy recientes, pero alguien más experimentado ha tenido que crearlos. Todo esto podría ser una maniobra de distracción por parte de quienquiera que sea, ella... —Beau hizo una pausa para mirarme— o el. Y aunque Archie lo verá si decide venir a echar un vistazo por sí mismo, quizás en ese momento estemos demasiado ocupados. No puedo dejarla en ningún lugar que haya frecuentado. Ha de ser difícil de localizar, aunque sólo sea por si acaso. La posibilidad es remota, pero no voy a correr riesgos.

No aparté los ojos de Beau mientras se explicaba. Fruncí el ceño cada vez más. Me dio unas palmadas en el brazo.

—Me estoy pasando de precavido —me prometió.

Jules señaló al fondo del bosque, al este de nuestra posición, a la vasta extensión de las montañas Olympic.

—Bueno, ocúltala ahí —sugirió—. Hay un millón de escondrijos posibles y cualquiera de nosotros puede acudir en cuestión de minutos si fuera necesario.

Beau negó con la cabeza.

—El aroma de Edythe es demasiado fuerte y el de nosotros dos juntos deja una pista inconfundible, y sería así incluso aunque yo la llevara en volandas. Nuestro rastro ya destaca entre los demás efluvios, y en conjunción con el de Edythe, siempre llamaría la atención de los neófitos. No estamos seguros del camino exacto que van a seguir, ya que ni ellos mismos lo saben aún. Si hallan su olor antes de que nos encontremos con ellos...

Ambos hicieron una mueca de disgusto y fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo.

—Ya ves las dificultades.

—Tiene que haber una forma eficaz —murmuró Jacob, que apretó los labios mientras contemplaba el bosque.

Di una cabezada y me incliné hacia delante. Edward rodeó mi cintura con un brazo y me acercó a él para soportar mi peso.

—He de llevarte a casa... Estás agotada, y Sra. Edythe va a despertarse enseguida

—Espera un momento —pidió Jules mientras se volvía hacia nosotros—. Mi olor os disgusta, ¿no?, parece que puede ocultar su olor

Le relucían los ojos.

—No es mala idea —Beau se adelantó dos pasos—. Es factible —se volvió hacia su familia y dijo a voz en grito—: ¿Qué te parece, Jessamine?

La interpelado alzó los ojos con curiosidad y retrocedió medio paso junto a Archie, que volvía a estar descontento.

—Parece un buen plan.

—De acuerdo, Jules —Beau hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

Jules se volvió hacia mí con una extraña mezcolanza de emociones en el rostro. Estaba claro que le entusiasmaba su nuevo plan, con independencia de en qué consistiera, pero seguía incómoda por la cercanía de sus aliados y al mismo tiempo enemigos. Luego, cuando ella me dio la espalda se agallo para que me subiera, me llegó el momento de preocuparme.

Beau me toco el brazo con suavidad.

—Vamos a ver si mi efluvio basta para ocultar tu aroma —explicó Jules.

Observé su espalda con gesto de sospecha.

—Vas a tener que dejar que te lleve, Edythe —me dijo Beau. Habló con calma.

Puse cara de pocos amigos.

Jules puso los ojos en blanco, se impacientó y se acercó para seguro tomarme como un saco de papas.

—No seas niña —murmuró mientras estaba a punto.

Retrocedí pero para después bufar, ella se rió divertida para volver a darse la vuelta a una altura que si pudiera subirme a su espalda. Beau me ayudo.

Jules se alejó de ellos y se encaminó con paso veloz hacia el interior del bosque. Me mantuve en silencio cuando nos envolvió la oscuridad. Hice una mueca, pues me sentía incómoda en la espalda de Jules.

Seguramente, no era necesario que me sujetara con tanta fuerza,

No nos alejamos demasiado. Describió un amplio círculo desde nuestro punto de partida, quizá la mitad de la longitud de un campo de fútbol, antes de regresar al claro desde una dirección diferente. Jules se dirigió hacia la posición donde nos esperaba

Beau, que ahora estaba solo.

—Bájame.

—No quiero darte la ocasión de estropear el experimento —aminoró ella el paso.

—Eres una verdadera fastidio —me quejé entre dientes.

—Gracias.

En cierta sentido no odiaba a Jules, me caí bien, era graciosa y despreocupada. Todo lo contrario a mí, quizás era una de las razones por la que sentía…celosa, ella era diferente, ella era refrescante en realidad, Beau nunca tenia que estar cuidando que algo malo le pasara a ella. Se podía relajar. Muy diferente a mí.

Jessamine y Archie surgieron de la nada y se situaron junto a Beau. Jacob dio un paso más y me dejó en el suelo a dos metros escasos de mi novio. Caminé hacia él y le tomé de la mano sin volver la vista hacia Jules.

—¿Y bien? —quise saber.

—Siempre y cuando no toques nada, Edythe, no imagino a nadie husmeando lo bastante cerca de esta pista como para distinguir tu aroma —respondió Jessamine, con una mueca—, que queda manifiestamente oculto.

—Un éxito concluyente —admitió Archie sin dejar de arrugar la nariz.

—Eso me ha dado una idea...

—...que va a funcionar —apostilló Archie con confianza.

—Puedes esperar al menos que hable—empujo a Archie, mientras este se reía.—Vamos a dejar, bueno, tú vas a dejar una pista falsa hacia el claro. Los neófitos vienen de caza. Se entusiasmarán al captar tu esencia y haremos que vayan exactamente a donde nos interesa a nosotros. De ese modo, no tendremos que preocuparnos del tema. Archie ya ha visto que el truco funciona. Se dividirán en dos grupos en cuanto descubran nuestro aroma en un intento de atraparnos entre dos fuegos. La mitad cruzará el bosque, allí es donde la visión cesa de pronto...

—¡Sí! —siseó Jules.

Beau le dedicó una sonrisa de sincera camaradería.

Se había ensimismado tanto en urdir el plan que no se había percatado de lo mucho que se había acercado a Beau, situado ahora a un metro de él. Yo estaba entre ambos y era capaz de sentir en el aire la familiaridad, similar a la estática; una carga muy cómoda.

Beau retomó el hilo del asunto.

—La traeré aquí el viernes por la tarde para dejar la pista falsa. Después, puedes reunirte con nosotros y conducirla a un lugar que conozco. Está totalmente apartado y es fácil de defender, da igual quién ataque. Yo llegaré allí siguiendo otra ruta alternativa.

—¿Y entonces, qué? ¿La dejamos allí con un móvil, sola sin defenderse? —saltó Jules con gesto burlón. —quien eres tu has hecho con el preocupon de Beau.

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

Archie bufo con cierta molesta, asta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que Jessamine parecía querer calmar Archie, tenia una mano brazo dando cierto confort. Aun así Archie parecía irritado. Me preguntaba si era por que Jules estaba demasiado cerca de Beau, o por que ese olor que ellos decían tenía las lobas, no les gustaran, o la ceguera que tenía Archie. Podría ser todas a la vez, haciendo que Archie colapsara.

De pronto, Jules adoptó un gesto petulante.

—Lo cierto es que sí.

—Soy todo oídos.

Jules se volvió hacia mí enseguida, como si estuviera dispuesta a representar el papel de chica buena y mantenerme al tanto de la conversación.

—Estamos intentando convencer a Sarah a fin de que se quede con los dos más jóvenes. Ella también lo es, pero se muestra tozuda. Se me ha ocurrido una nueva tarea para ella: hacerse cargo de la "protección".

—Es una buena idea —Beau parecía reaccionar a admitir las bondades de esta—. Me sentiría mucho más tranquilo con Sarah. No ves la ironía de esto—dijo Beau riendo con gracias, yo aun me mantenía callada, —tener de aliados a las lobas…

—...o luchar con vampiros en vez de contra ellos —replicó Jules, divertida.

—Bueno, al menos vas a luchar contra algunos —repuso Beau.

Jules sonrió.

—¿Por qué te crees que estamos aquí?

* * *

Patata anonima.

Espero que hayas leído el capitulo 6, por que es el que querías, pero lo puse donde debe estar, después de capitulo carrera.

Exacto¡, si eso es. No es que Edward o Edythe no quieran a sus familias, pero ellos son mas impulsivos no suelen pensar demasiado en la lo que podría pasar, cuando se dan cuenta están mas de siglos cargando con la culpa, y odio así mismos, como se arrepienten bla, bla, bla.

En cambio Bella o Beau son de las personas que se culpan de todo, pero antes de eso piensan como afectaria alguna decisión a las personas que aman. Se vincula con las personas más fuerza de lo que haría alguien normal.

Nose si voy seguir con esto, digo lo voy terminar claro esta, pero creo debería posponerlo asta terminar la continuación Abismo, la cual me había quedado algo estancada, mas por el don de Bella, y los pensamientos de Edward. Pero creo estaré publicando la historia septiembre después del 18.


	11. Compromiso

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

_**Compromiso**_

Todo estaba listo.

Mi equipaje para la visita de dos días de «Eleonor» estaba preparado, y la bolsa me esperaba en el asiento del copiloto de mi coche. Les había regalado las entradas del concierto a Becca, Allen. Mi madre estaba en un caso importante sobre la herencia de "alguien", no quería saber lo que habían inventado la familia Cullen para mi madre se tomara todo el día para resolverlo.

De un modo u otro, en cuarenta y ocho horas todo habría acabado. Era un pensamiento casi reconfortante.

Le había dicho a Beau que se relajara.

—¿Podemos olvidarnos de todo por una noche y pensar tan sólo en nosotros dos? — le había suplicado, desatando sobre el todo el poder de mi mirada—. Parece que nunca tenemos tiempo para nosotros. Necesito estar a solas contigo. Sólo contigo.

No era una solicitud difícil de aceptar, aunque una cosa era asegurar que iba a olvidar mis temores y otra hacerlo de verdad. Pero ahora tenía otras cosas en que pensar, sabiendo que disponíamos de esta noche para nosotros dos solos, lo cual me ayudaba.

Algunas cosas habían cambiado, por ejemplo, ya estaba preparada.

Preparada para unirme a su familia y a su mundo. Así me lo revelaba el miedo, la culpa y la angustia que experimentaba en ese momento. Había tenido ocasión de concentrarme en esas sensaciones, lo había hecho mientras observaba a Beau sonreír, y mis emociones estaban controladas. La siguiente vez que nos ocurriera algo, yo estaría preparada.

En el balance final, pensaba ser un activo, no un pasivo. Beau no tendría que volver a elegir nunca más entre su familia y yo. Íbamos a ser compañeros, debía dejar de ser siempre la damisela en apuros esperando que mi príncipe solucionara todo, no era justo. La próxima vez, yo cumpliría mi parte.

Estaba lista. Sólo faltaba un detalle.

Había cosas que aún no habían cambiado, y entre ellas el amor desesperado que sentía por mi novio. Había tenido mucho tiempo para analizar las consecuencias de la apuesta de Jessamine y Eleanor, y para decidir a qué cosas estaba dispuesta a renunciar junto con mi naturaleza humana y a cuáles no. Sabía muy bien qué experiencia quería gozar antes de convertirme en un ser inhumano.

Como también quería aclarar algunas dudas, quería que todo quedara claro para esta nueva vida.

De modo que esa noche teníamos algunos asuntos pendientes que solucionar. Después de todo lo que había visto en los últimos dos años, yo ya no creía en el significado de la palabra «imposible». Beau tendría que recurrir a algo más que ese vocablo para detenerme.

Para ser sincera, sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil, pero pensaba intentarlo. Teniendo en cuenta la decisión que había tomado, no me extrañó descubrir lo nerviosa que estaba mientras conducía el largo trecho hasta su casa. No sabía cómo hacer lo que quería hacer, y estaba muerta de miedo. Al ver lo despacio que conducía, Beau, que iba en el asiento del conductor, trataba de contener una sonrisa. Parecía sorprendido porque no intentara coger el volante, pero esa noche su velocidad de tortuga no me molestaba.

Ya había oscurecido cuando llegamos a su casa. A pesar de ello, el prado se veía iluminado por la luz que brillaba en todas las ventanas. En cuanto apago el motor, él ya estaba abriendo la puerta de mi lado. Me sacó en volandas de la cabina con un brazo mientras que con el otro cogía mi bolsa del asiento trasero y se la colgaba del hombro. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos al mismo tiempo que le oía cerrar la puerta de la camioneta con el pie.

Sin dejar de besarme, me levantó en el aire para acomodarme mejor entre sus brazos y me llevó hasta la casa como si fuera un bebé.

¿Acaso estaba abierta la puerta? No lo sabía. El caso es que habíamos entrado y yo me sentía mareada. Me recordé a mí misma que debía respirar.

El beso no me asustó. No era como otras veces, cuando sentía el temor y el pánico agazapados por debajo de su estricto control. Ahora no sentí sus labios nerviosos, sino ardientes. Beau parecía tan emocionado como yo ante la perspectiva de una noche entera para concentrarnos en estar juntos. Siguió besándome durante un buen rato, de pie en la entrada. Parecía menos atrincherado de lo habitual, y su gélida boca mostraba una apremiante necesidad de la mía.

Empecé a albergar un cauteloso optimismo. Tal vez conseguir mis propósitos no iba a resultar tan difícil como me había esperado.

No, me dije, sin duda será bien difícil, y aún más.

Con una leve risita, Beau me apartó un poco y me sostuvo en el aire a casi un metro de su cuerpo.

—Bienvenida a casa —me dijo, con un brillo cálido en los ojos.

—Eso suena bien —le respondí sin aliento.

Me depositó con suavidad en el suelo. Yo le rodeé con los brazos; no estaba dispuesta a dejar el menor hueco entre los dos.

—Tengo algo para ti —anuncie con una sonrisa. El parecía sorprendido cuando dije eso.

—¿Qué?

—Un objeto usado. Dijiste que podías aceptar regalos de ese tipo, ¿te acuerdas?

—Ah, ya. Supongo que lo dije.

Su renuencia hizo que soltara una carcajada.

—Te la entregare en tu habitación

—Claro —me contesto. Me sentí un poco tramposa cuando entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos—. Vamos.

Beau debió asumir que debía estar entusiasmada para entregarle su regalo cuando lo arrastre a su habitación. Cuando llegamos al dormitorio, me acerque a la cama para sacar una caja aterciopelada.

—¿Y bien? —refunfuño. Ahora que estaba donde lo quería, podía permitirse cierta resistencia—. Enséñamelo.

Solté una carcajada.

Se subió a la cama y se sentó a mi lado. Mi corazón latía desbocado. Con un poco de suerte, él lo interpretaría como una reacción ante su regalo.

—Es un objeto usado —le recordó en tono serio. Tome su mano para dejar la caja un poco mas grande que la de un anillo en su mano.

Examino con atención el obsequio. Un par de gemelos para las camisas, la figura eran dos lobos aullando quizás a la luna.

Contuvo el aliento.

—Era de mi padre —me encogí de hombros, al desgaire—. Heredé de un puñado de baratijas como ésta. Antes que sucediera todo…mi estúpida idea de irme había vendido unas cuantas, como también regale unas cuantas a Earnest y a Archie, así que, como ves, no tiene tanta importancia.

Beau toco los gemelos con una sonrisa suave, así que proseguí.

—Aun así, se me ha ocurrido que podría ser un buen regalo, se de tu pasado con las lobas, creo que no esta bien que niegues cuan importante fue la antigua Julie Black —me ríe—. Ella te hizo feliz cuando nadie mas podía, siempre le estaré agradecida a ella y a Jules, por cuidarte.

—Gracias por entenderlo —murmuro—. Es precioso. No es baratija. Perteneció, a alguien que te cuido también.

—Se que no utilizas camisas —dije— pero puedes tenerlo guardados en tu habitación.

Beau saco uno de los gemelos lo acaricio con cariño.

—Gracias.

—No. Gracias a ti. Me alivia que hayas aceptado un regalo sin rechistar. No te viene mal como práctica —sonrió, más relajado.

Me apoyé en él, escondiendo la cabeza bajo su brazo y acurrucándome a su lado. Era como abrazarse al _David _de Miguel Ángel, salvo que esta perfecta criatura de mármol me rodeó con sus manos para apretarme más.

Parecía un buen punto de arranque.

—¿Podemos hablar de una cosa? —aspire aire que me había privado respira. —quiero aclarar algunas cosas.

Beau dudó un instante.

—Está bien —me contestó a la defensiva, con cautela.

—No voy a enloquecer —prometí avergonzada como había llevado nuestras anteriores conversaciones—. Esto es estrictamente entre tú y yo — me aclaré la garganta—. Esto... Verás, la otra noche me impresionó la facilidad con que fuimos capaces de llegar a un acuerdo. He pensado que me gustaría aplicar ese mismo principio a una situación diferente.

¿Por qué me estaba expresando de una forma tan rebuscada? Debían de ser los nervios.

—¿Qué quieres negociar? —me preguntó, insinuando una sonrisa en su voz. —¿Estas segura no quieres estudiar derecho?

Me esforcé por encontrar las palabras exactas para abordar el asunto. Ignoraron su broma.

—Escucha a qué velocidad te late el corazón —murmuró Beau—. Parece un colibrí batiendo las alas. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy perfectamente.

—Entonces dilo —me animó.

—Bueno, supongo que primero quería hablar contigo sobre ese ridículo pensamiento de que no debería transformarme.

—Será ridícula para ti, no para mí.

—Me preguntaba si... podríamos añadir algunas cosas más antes de que me trasforme.

Beau frunció el ceño.

—Ya he cedido en lo más importante, al aceptar cobrarme tu vida en contra de mi propio criterio. Lo cual me otorga el derecho a arrancarte a ti ciertos compromisos.

—No —negué con la cabeza y me concentré en mantener la compostura—. Considero no me estas quitando nada… Ahora no estamos discutiendo mi... transformación. Lo que quiero es arreglar algunos detalles.

Me miró con recelo.

—¿A qué detalles te refieres, exactamente?

Vacilé un instante.

—Primero, aclaremos cuáles son tus condiciones.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero.

—Que no me transforme antes de los 25 —hice que sonara como una palabrota.

—Sí —respondió con una amplia sonrisa—. Eso para empezar.

Esto me impresionó tanto que mi compostura se fue al traste.

—¿Es que hay más?

—Bueno —dijo con aire de estar calculando algo—, si fueras a esperar, quiero que estudies alguna carrera que te guste y la practiques, que tengas una vida social a parte de mí, y mis hermanos.

—Puestos a ser absurdos, ¿se te ocurre algo más?

—No me importaría que me dejaras pagar tu carrera en Dartmouth y la casa, y cada una de tus necesidades…y quizás que esperes hasta los 30…

—Es demasiado.

Beau exhaló un largo suspiro.

—No es suficiente tiempo para que pienses lo que estas dispuesta a renunciar...

Apreté los labios y meneé la cabeza.

—Prueba con lo siguiente.

—Eso es todo.

Después me tomó la mano y se dedicó a juguetear con mis dedos.

—No me había dado cuenta de que quisieras algo más, aparte de transformarte en lo que yo soy. Siento una enorme curiosidad por saber de qué se trata —habló con tono de impaciencia.

Hice una pausa y contemplé su mano sobre la mía. Aún no sabía por dónde empezar.

Sentía sus ojos clavados en mí, y me daba miedo levantar la mirada. La sangre se me empezó a subir a la cara.

Sus dedos gélidos rozaron mi mejilla.

—¿Te estás ruborizando? —preguntó, sorprendido. Yo seguía mirando hacia abajo— Nunca has sido una mujer de avergonzarse

Bote el aire que estaba en mis pulmones.

—Edythe...

Su tono de reproche me recordó que le dolía que no confiara en él.

—Me preocupa un poco... lo que pasará después —reconocí, atreviéndome a levantar la mirada por fin.

Noté que su cuerpo se ponía tenso, pero su voz seguía siendo cálida.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Me da miedo estar tan preocupada por contener mis impulsos violentos, que no vuelva a ser yo misma, convertirme un monstruo sangriento que solo va a hacer un problema, y termine lastimándote de alguna forma. Ustedes no son monstruos… pero si ¿yo soy un monstruo? —Beau beso mi frente gesto para que me tranquilizara. —no quiero que pienses que no he pensado esto con detenimiento y mi mayor miedo es lastimarte. No poder recordar cuanto te amo cuando me trasforme, y te ataque—la voz se me corto cuando pensé en eso, lastimarlo y ser algo malo, nunca me lo perdonaría—Quiero transformarme, por ti, por mí y por qué te amo. Porque no puedo ver un futuro sin que tu estés ahí a mi lado…Y también me da... me da miedo no volver a desearte como te deseo ahora.

—Edythe, no te puedo asegurar que será flores y colores alegres, pero si te puedo asegurar que estaré ahí para ayudarte cuando eso suceda. —me tranquilizó. —No todo lo vampiros reacciona de la misma forma, ya lo sabes, será complicado. Pero Edythe—Beau me tomo el rostro en sus manos—voy a estar ahí para enseñarte, cometerás errores, pero todos lo hemos hecho, todos tenemos marcas en nuestros expedientes, —quería rebatir eso, — Carine puede ser la acepción, pero Royal dejo que sus instintos de venganza fueran mas fuertes, y yo ayude. Eleanor también cometió errores, Archie también cuando comenzó. Todos lo hemos hecho, nadie te juzgara realmente.

Era como si una piedra se hubiera libera y hecho pedacito en mi garganta, sintiéndola más libre

—¿Me amaras a pesar de ser un monstruo? ¿Me amaras a pesar de que cobre muchas vidas? —musite. Beau me dio un beso suave y despacio.

—Yo siempre te amare Edythe, sin importar que. Y si algún día decides cazar humanos, no me importara—quería decirle que fuera serio, pero la mirada seriedad de Beau me dejo claro que él lo decía en serio que no era ninguna broma. — ¿esto es lo que tenías miedo? —pregunto con dulzura. Asentí— siento que hayas tenido ese miedo Edythe, pero estaré a qui, a tu lado sin importar que escojas. Y asta que tu digas que me queras a tu lado.

Permanecí en sus brazos por unos minutos, sintiendo el amor que Beau sentía hacia mí

—Hay más—dije soltándome —Beau—. Estaba tan nerviosa que me dediqué a estudiar con atención el lunar de su muñeca—. Hay algo que me gustaría hacer antes de dejar de ser humana.

ÉI esperó a que prosiguiera, pero no lo hice. Mi cara estaba roja como un tomate.

—Lo que quieras —me animó, impaciente y sin tener ni idea de lo que le iba a pedir.

—¿Me lo prometes? —era consciente de que mi plan de atraerle con sus propias palabras no iba a funcionar, pero no pude resistirme a preguntárselo.

—Sí —respondió. Alcé la mirada y vi en sus ojos una expresión ferviente y algo perpleja—. Dime lo que quieres, y lo tendrás.

No podía creer que me estuviera comportando de una forma tan torpe y tan estúpida.

Era demasiado inocente; precisamente, su inocencia era el punto central de la conversación. No tenía la menor idea de cómo mostrarme seductora. Tendría que conformarme con ser directa.

—Te quiero a ti —balbuceé de forma casi ininteligible.

—Sabes que soy tuyo —sonrió, sin comprender aún, e intentó retener mi mirada cuando volví a desviarla.

Respiré hondo y me puse de rodillas sobre la cama. Luego le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y le besé.

Me devolvió el beso. Sentí sus labios tiernos contra los míos, y me di cuenta de que tenía la cabeza en otra parte, de que estaba intentando adivinar qué pasaba por la mía. Decidí que necesitaba una pista.

Solté mis manos de su nuca y con dedos trémulos le recorrí el cuello hasta llegar borde de su ramera muy cerca de su pantalón. Aquel temblor no me ayudaba demasiado, ya que tenía que darme prisa y subir su ramera antes que él me detuviera.

Sus labios se congelaron, y casi pude escuchar el chasquido de un interruptor en su cabeza cuando por fin relacionó mis palabras con mis actos.

Me apartó de inmediato con un gesto de desaprobación.

—No podemos, Edythe.

—Me lo has prometido. Lo que yo quiera —le recordé, sin ninguna esperanza.

—No vamos a discutir sobre eso.

Se quedó mirándome mientras se volvía a bajar la ramera donde había logrado subir.

Rechiné los dientes.

—Pues yo digo que sí vamos a discutirlo —repuse. Me llevé las manos a la blusa y de un tirón abrí el botón de arriba. Me agarró las muñecas y me las sujetó a ambos lados del cuerpo.

—Y yo te digo que no —refutó, tajante.

—Tú querías saber —le eché en cara.

—Creí que se trataba de otra cosa.

—De modo que tú puedes pedir cualquier estupidez que te apetezca, por ejemplo, más tiempo, pero yo no tengo derecho ni siquiera a discutir lo que...

Mientras lanzaba mi diatriba, Beau me sujetó ambas manos con una de las suyas para que dejara de gesticular, y utilizó la que le quedaba libre para taparme la boca.

—No —su gesto era pétreo.

Respiré hondo y traté de calmarme. Según se desvanecía la ira, empecé a sentir algo distinto.

Me llevó unos instantes admitir por qué había vuelto a agachar la mirada, por qué me había ruborizado otra vez, por qué se me había revuelto el estómago, por qué tenía los ojos húmedos y por qué de pronto quería salir corriendo de la habitación.

Era por aquella reacción tan poderosa e instintiva. Por su rechazo.

Sabía que me estaba comportando de forma irracional. Beau había dejado claro en otras ocasiones que el único motivo por el que se negaba a hacerlo era mi propia seguridad. Sin embargo, jamás me había sentido tan vulnerable. Me quedé mirando al edredón dorado que hacía juego con sus ojos cuando era vampiro e intenté desterrar la reacción refleja que me decía que no era deseada ni deseable.

Beau suspiró. Me quitó la mano de la boca y la puso bajo mi barbilla, levantándome la cara para que le mirase.

—Sabes que te amo.

—Lo sé —musité.

Observó con atención mi rostro durante un buen rato mientras yo trataba en vano de apartarme de su mirada. Después arrugó la frente con gesto de horror.

—¿He herido tus sentimientos? —me preguntó con consternación.

—No —mentí.

Ni siquiera supe cómo ocurrió: de pronto, me encontré entre sus brazos, y él acunaba mi cabeza sujetándola entre el hombro y la mano, mientras que con el pulgar me acariciaba la mejilla una y otra vez.

—Sabes por qué tengo que decirte que no —susurró—, y también sabes que te deseo.

—¿Seguro? —le pregunté con voz titubeante.

—Pues claro que sí, mujer sexy, inteligente y fuerte —soltó una carcajada, y luego su voz se toque de ira—. Todo el mundo te desea. Sé que hay una cola inmensa de candidatos detrás de mí, todos maniobrando para colocarse en primera posición, a la espera de que yo cometa un error... Eres demasiado deseable para tu propia seguridad.

—Estas siendo un tonto —dije un susurro, porque justo en este momento no me encontraba hermosa, ni siquiera linda.

—¿Tengo que rellenar una instancia para que me creas?, no creo necesites nombres, tú debes saber quiénes te desean.

Moví la cabeza a los lados, sin apartarla de su pecho, e hice una mueca.

—Pero tú eres el único que me importa.

Beau volvió a suspirar.

—Dime si he hecho algo mal —intenté sonar objetiva—. Tus exigencias son éstas: que te dé tiempo —era incapaz de decirlo sin torcer el gesto—, que te deje pagar mis estudios. Además, no te importaría comprarme una casa —enarqué las cejas—. ¿Se me olvida algo? Es una lista considerable.

—La única exigencia es la primera —Beau estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no reírse—. Las demás son simples peticiones.

—A cambio, mi pequeña y solitaria exigencia es...

—¿Exigencia? —me interrumpió, de nuevo serio.

—Sí, he dicho exigencia.

Beau entornó los ojos.

—Transformarme a los 25 es demasiado tiempo—dije—. No pienso aceptar a menos que reciba algo a cambio.

Se inclinó para susurrarme con voz tierna:

—No. Ahora es imposible. Más adelante, cuando seas menos frágil. Ten paciencia, Edythe.

Intenté mantener una voz firme y ecuánime.

—Ahí está el problema. Cuando sea menos frágil, ya nada será igual. ¡Yo no seré la misma persona! Ni siquiera estoy segura de quién seré para entonces.

—Seguirás siendo tú, Edythe —me prometió.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Si cambio lo bastante como para querer matar a mamá, o chupar la sangre de Becca si tengo ocasión, ¿cómo voy a seguir siendo la misma?

—Se te pasará.

—Pero eso será lo que más voy a desear siempre, ¿verdad? —dije en tono desafiante—. ¡Sangre, sangre y más sangre!

—El hecho de que sigas viva es una prueba de que eso no es cierto —argumentó.

—Porque para ti han pasado más de 100 —le recordé—. Estoy hablando de algo físico. De forma racional, sé que volveré a ser yo misma... cuando transcurra un tiempo. Pero en lo puramente físico, siempre tendré sed, por encima de cualquier otro deseo —Beau no contestó—. Así que seré distinta —concluí, sin oposición por su parte—. Porque ahora mismo lo que más deseo eres tú. Más que la comida o el agua o el oxígeno. Mi mente tiene una lista de prioridades ordenada de forma algo más racional, pero mi cuerpo...

Giré la cabeza para darle un beso en la palma de la mano.

Beau respiró hondo. Me sorprendió notar que titubeaba.

—Edythe, podría matarte —se justificó. — nadie que ha estado bajo mi don a controlado su deseo carnal como vampiro. Siempre se terminan transformandose.

—No creo que seas capaz.

Beau entrecerró los ojos. Después, apartó la mano de mi cara y tanteó detrás de él, buscando algo que no pude ver. Se oyó un chasquido amortiguado y la cama tembló bajo nosotros.

Tenía en la mano algo oscuro, y me lo acercó para que lo examinara. Era una flor de metal, una de las rosas que adornaban los barrotes de hierro forjado del dosel de su cama. Cerró la mano un segundo, apretó los dedos con suavidad, y volvió a abrirla.

Sin decir una sola palabra, me extendió una masa triturada e informe de metal negro. Había adquirido el perfil del hueco de su mano, como un trozo de plastilina apretujado en el puño de un niño. Una fracción de segundo después, el bulto se desmenuzó y se convirtió en polvo negro sobre la palma de su mano.

Le lancé una mirada furiosa.

—No me refería a eso. Ya sé cuánta fuerza tienes, no hace falta que destroces los muebles.

—Entonces, ¿qué querías decir? —me preguntó con voz siniestra, arrojando a un rincón el puñado de virutas de hierro, que repiquetearon como lluvia al chocar con la pared.

Traté de explicarme, con sus ojos clavados en mí.

—Obviamente, no me refiero a que no pudieras herirme si lo desearas... Es más importante que eso: se trata de que no quieres hacerme daño. Por eso creo que no serías capaz.

Empezó a decir que no con la cabeza antes de que yo terminara de hablar.

—Tal vez no funcione así, Edythe.

—Tal vez —me burlé—. Tienes tanta idea de lo que estás diciendo como yo.

—Exacto. ¿Crees que me atrevería a correr un riesgo así contigo?

Le miré a los ojos durante un buen rato. No vi en ellos el menor atisbo de indecisión, y comprendí que no iba a ceder.

—Por favor —supliqué, desesperada—. Es lo único que quiero. Por favor... —cerré los ojos, derrotada, a la espera de un rápido y definitivo no.

Pero Beau no respondió de inmediato. Vacilé un momento, sorprendida al notar que su respiración volvía a acelerarse.

Abrí los ojos y vi que tenía la cara descompuesta.

—Por favor... —volví a susurrar. Los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon de nuevo. Me apresuré a aprovechar la duda que había asomado de repente a sus ojos, y las palabras me brotaron a borbotones—. No tienes que darme ninguna garantía. Si no funciona, vale, no pasa nada. Sólo te pido que lo intentemos. Únicamente intentarlo, ¿vale? A cambio te daré lo que quieras —le prometí de manera atolondrada—. Te daré más tiempo. Dejaré que me pagues la matrícula en Dartmouth y no me quejaré cuando les sobornes para que me admitan. Hasta esa casa que dijiste, si eso te hace feliz. Pero sólo... Por favor...

Me rodeó con sus brazos helados y puso los labios al lado de mi oreja; su respiración gélida me hizo estremecer.

—Esta sensación es insoportable. Siempre he querido compensar por todo lo que te hago pasar . ¿Tienes idea de lo doloroso que me resulta negarme cuando me lo suplicas de esta forma?

—Entonces, no te niegues —le dije, sin aliento.

No me respondió.

—Por favor —lo intenté de nuevo.

—Edythe...

Movió la cabeza a los lados, pero esta vez tuve la impresión de que el lento deslizar de su cara y sus labios sobre mi garganta no era una negación. Más bien parecía una rendición. Mi corazón, que ya latía deprisa, adquirió un ritmo frenético.

De nuevo aproveché la ventaja como pude. Cuando volvió su rostro hacia el mío en aquel ademán lento y vacilante, me retorcí entre sus brazos y busqué sus labios. El me agarró la cara entre las manos, y creí que me apartaría una vez más.

Pero me equivocaba.

Su boca ya no era tierna; el movimiento de sus labios transmitía una sensación por completo nueva, de conflicto y desesperación. Entrelacé los dedos detrás de su cuello y sentí su cuerpo más gélido que nunca contra mi piel, que de pronto parecía arder. Me estremecí, pero no era a causa del frío.

Beau no paraba de besarme. Fui yo quien tuvo que apartarse para respirar, pero ni siquiera entonces sus labios se separaron de mi piel, sino que se deslizaron hacia mi garganta. La emoción de la victoria fue un extraño clímax que me hizo sentir poderosa y valiente. Mis manos ya no temblaban; mis dedos soltaron con facilidad los botones de su camisa y recorrieron las líneas perfectas de su pecho de hielo. Beau era tan hermoso...

¿Qué palabra acaba de utilizar él? Insoportable. Sí, su belleza era tan intensa que resultaba casi insoportable.

Dirigí su boca hacia la mía; parecía tan encendido como yo. Una de sus manos seguía acariciando mi cara, mientras la otra me aferraba la cintura y me apretaba contra él. Eso me ponía un poco más difícil llegar a los botones de mi blusa, pero no imposible.

Unas frías esposas de acero apresaron mis muñecas y levantaron mis manos por encima de la cabeza, que de pronto estaba apoyada sobre una almohada.

Sus labios volvían a estar junto a mi oreja.

—Edythe —murmuró, con voz cálida y aterciopelada—. Por favor, ¿te importaría dejar de desnudarte?

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú? —pregunté, confusa.

—Esta noche no —respondió con dulzura. Ahora sus labios recorrían más despacio mi mejilla y mi mandíbula. La urgencia se había desvanecido.

—Beau, no... —empecé a decir.

—No estoy diciendo que no —me dijo en tono tranquilizador—. Sólo digo que «esta noche no».

Me quedé pensando en ello durante unos instantes, mientras mi respiración empezaba a calmarse.

—Dame una razón convincente para que yo comprenda por qué esta noche no es tan buena como cualquier otra —aún me faltaba el aliento, lo que hacía que el timbre de frustración de mi voz sonara menos convincente.

—No nací ayer —Beau se río quedamente junto a mi oreja—. ¿Cuál de nosotros dos se resiste más a dar al otro lo que quiere? Acabas de afirmarme que quieres transformarte, y me dará más tiempo, pero si cedo a tus deseos esta noche, ¿quién me garantiza que no te volverás a ir?, tu ya me has contado tus miedos, — Beau sonrió, a lo que yo podía interpretar como una sonrisa triste—y mi mayor miedo es que te vayas, Edythe.

Un nudo en mi garganta se colocó, me aparte despacio para ver a Beau directamente a sus ojos. Los cuales tenía gran tristeza. -

—Eso no volverá a pasar…

—Lose, yo confió en ti, en verdad que lo hago. Pero quiero que entiendas que el amor que siente un vampiro es diferente a lo que un humano siente, si me comprometo contigo hasta ese nivel no voy a poder seguir adelante, no voy a poder continuar. Tu serás mi todo, eres mi todo ahora, me cuesta muchas veces no impedirte seguir tu camino, dejarte que te expongas al peligro de mi familia porque tú lo quieres. —Beau tomo mi mano—No dudo que me ames, se lo que haces. Pero no es lo mismo, Edythe. Hay día que me amas más, otros que días me amas menos, los humanos son efímeros en todo el sentido. —el se callo unos segundo hacer una mueca— no trato de proteger mi virtud, trato de proteger mi sentido de vida. Si yo permito que lo hagamos, entonces el día que tu decidas irte, yo no podre seguir. Mi vida estará entrelazada a la tuya como si fuera un hilo, si cortas una, costaras a los dos hilos, eso el algo que yo no me puedo permitir. Te amo Edythe, te amo con mi vida, pero necesito tener una garantía que podre seguir sin ti, si te vas. —la voz de Beau se empezó a romper un poco.

Me envolvió con sus brazos y me besó de un modo que debería ser ilegal. Demasiado persuasivo; era como una coacción, una intimidación. Cuando nos separamos, observe con seriedad.

—Siento mucho mi error, quizás nunca pueda quitar ese miedo que tengas que me vaya. —sintiéndome mal—pero no lo hare, y no se como hacer para que me creas. No puedo cambiar tus sentimientos. Lo único se me ocurre para que me creas es que me pueda trasformar cuanto antes… pero tampoco quieres eso—trague saliva cuando las palabras se hacían más difíciles— Y lo único que se me ocurre es que nos casemos, y asegurarte que no me voy a ir.

Las palabras cuando salieron de mi boca habían sido simplemente para marcar un hecho que no me marcharía.

El matrimonio no había figurado como unas de mis posibilidades. Sabia que era un gran paso, algo que no es para tomar a la ligera. Matrimonio era para toda la vida. Donde dos personas se comprometían y se apoyaban en todo lo necesario, había días que alguno de ellos no daría el 50 por ciento en la su relación, entonces la otra persona tendía que dar lo que falta. Era un gran paso, no se debía pensar a la ligera.

Pero ahora, mientras sostenía la mano de Beau, no me parecía que matrimonio fuera algo tan malo, un gran paso claro, pero no malo. No solo era compromiso que me incluía a Beau, sino que también que, a su familia, el matrimonio no sonaba tan mal, si lo veía que me casaría con Beau.

Con cualquier otra persona me sonaba absurda la idea, si alguien me hubiera preguntado que pensara del matrimonio, hubiera respondido que debía tener unos 10 años de relación para casarse, aun así, debía pensar con mucho detenimiento.

—Un papel no vas a hacer que te quedes conmigo —sonrió con gesto burlón, aun así, podía ver una pisca de duda como pensándolo—. Tienes una mente muy cuadrada.

—Se sincero, si acepto que nos casemos te haría sentir más aliviado —dije—. Por alguna vez en quiero que seas egoísta, me digas si el matrimonio te haría sentir mejor.

—No me gusta la boda sabes porque —dijo sin verme a los ojos— mis padres solo se casaron por mí.

—Esto es diferente—dije bufando—nosotros nos amamos Beau.

—Estoy seguro de que ellos debieron amarse también algún momento.

—Eso no quita te sentirías más aliviado.

—No deberías estar haciéndolo para hacerme feliz.

—No te puesto pensar que yo quiero. —dije viéndolo a los ojos—digo alguna vez nos íbamos a casar Beau, solo estamos adelantando un paso importante a la vez. Me parece que el matrimonio puede ser el mejor paso.

Se apartó un poco para poder leer en mi cara. Dio un gran suspiro ante verme directamente a los ojos

—He vivido lo suficiente para ver el mundo, como los humanos se enamorar muchas veces. Y cada una de ellas aprende algo—Beau sonrió sonrisa cálida—la mayoría de los humanos se enamoraron en la adolescencia, y ese amor es primero el que parece un cuento de hadas, es perfecto. —Beau titubeo unos segundos, pero parecía decidido—después viene ese que te rompe, luchas para no olvidar, pero debes deja ir por que te lastima tanto, Edythe sientes que el corazón se rompe cada vez que piensas en esa persona. —Beau sonrió — Y el ultimo al que creo que es definitivo al ya no le pones tantas expectativas solo…dejas que fluya, que sana las heridas—el llevo mis manos a sus labios—tu Edythe eres cada una de ellas, cuando me enamore de ti, creí que nada malo pasaría que seriamos felices, que tu algún día me pedirías que te trasforme, yo lo haría sin temor.

—Pero lo eché a perder—dije con un nudo en la garganta.

—Si—dijo Beau con los ojos humedecido—y mucho porque … me rompiste Edythe, hiciste que todos mis temores se salieran de nuevo, tenía tanto miedo como cuando recién me transforme, tenia tanto miedo de que algún día me levantara y mi familia decidiera dejarme atrás porque ya no les servia. —Beau se rio sin humor—pero… no quería olvidarte cada parte de mi solo quería tenerte devuelta, sabía que tenía que dejarte ir. No te iba olvidar ten por seguro eso. Pero quería aferrarme a ese dolor por que eso significabas en ese momento. Y era lo único que tenia de ti.

Una pausa en los dos estábamos asimilando lo que nos decíamos, era una conversación que debimos haber tenido del principio, pero las heridas que teníamos los dos eran tan grandes que había queridos ignorar.

—Y luego volviste—Beau viéndome con más calma—volviste y decidiste quedarte, mi familia no quería te perdonara, esa noche recibí tantos regaños. —se rio— hasta en mi mente ya estaba preparando mi testamento por si Royal queria ahorcarme con sus elegantes corbatas. Pero no importo por, había decidido que …dejaría que solo pasara lo que tenia pasar. Sin hacerme expectativas, sin pensar si te transformarías. No te presionaría, no era justo. Con toda perspectiva tu misma empezaste a curar las heridas me dejaste. Sin darme cuenta ya no dolían tanto como dolían antes. Entonces amor mío—Beau tomo mi cara en sus manos—Tu me haces feliz. Me haces inmensamente feliz.

—Y tu me haces feliz Beau—dije hipeando—Te amo, eso no va a cambiar, soy inmadura en algún sentido, tengo miedo de transfórmame, porque puedo ser monstruo. Soy egoísta, cada vez que intento no lastimarte lo arruino, quiero hacerte feliz. Pero no se cómo, no sé cómo dejar de ser tan egoísta, tengo tanta suerte que te hayas enamorado de mí, como para no ver mis defectos que tengo. —cuando el me iba interrumpir negué—Lo único quiero en esto momento es a ti, entre todo. Cuando miro hacia el futuro estoy segura que quiero que estés en ella.

Beau soltó mi cara, pero en ningún momento aparto su mirada de mí, sus ojos ahora azules mostraban vacilantes, como si no pudiera creer que le digiera que lo amaba, que estaba segura en transformarme. Después unos segundos como si el aire se volvía menos tenso. El sonrió.

—Somo una pareja llena de miedos, no lo crees. Ninguno de los dos sabes cómo complacer al otro sin pensar que está haciendolo por obligación—sonríe asintiendo, y secándome las lagrimas que había quedado en mi cara—creo que el matrimonio seria paso más racional para probar, no.

—Me parece factible—dije sonriendo. —serás mi marido, ¿Estás preparado para eso?

—¿Y si no quiero algo pomposo? —insistió.

—No tiene por qué ser algo pomposo.

Soltó otro bufido.

Lo bese sin dejarle responder. Fue otro beso demasiado convincente.

Me devolvió el beso

—¿No tienes la sensación de esto muy convencional? —dije riéndome en su oído—. El que tu no quieras casar y yo sí. Convencional.

—Mis motivos del matrimonio son mas traumas que perder una estúpida libertad.

—Cierto.

Volví a besarle, y seguí haciéndolo hasta que mi corazón palpitó como un tambor y la piel se me enrojeció. Beau me parto con gentiliza.

—Algo me dice que quieres hablar de otro tema.

—No pienso engañarte. —dije casi juguetonamente, aunque sabia no conseguiría nada debía intentarlo— Me conoces muy bien. Así que no hay razón para esperar. Estamos completamente solos: ¿cuántas veces ocurre eso? Además, tenemos esta cama tan grande y tan cómoda...

—Esta noche, no —repitió, pensativo

—¿No confías en mí?

—Desde luego que sí.

Usando la mano que él seguía besando, eché su cara un poco hacia atrás para poder estudiar su expresión.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —fruncí el entrecejo.

—Sólo cubro mis apuestas —respondió con calma.

—Hay algo más —dije, entornando los ojos. Su rostro estaba a la defensiva, señal de que bajo su aire despreocupado ocultaba algún motivo secreto—. ¿Acaso tienes tú la intención de faltar a tu palabra?

—No —prometió en tono solemne—. Te lo juro, intentaremos hacerlo… pero creo que ya estamos con el plan de matrimonio podría ser después de nos casarnos.

Sacudí la cabeza y me reí sin ganas.

—Me haces sentir como el malo de la película, que se retuerce el bigote mientras trata de arrebatarle la virginidad a la pobre protagonista.

Durante un segundo me dirigió una mirada suspicaz, y enseguida agachó la cabeza para apretar los labios contra mi clavícula.

—De eso se trata, ¿verdad? —se me escapó una carcajada más de asombro que de alegría—. ¡Estás intentando proteger tu virginidad! —me tapé la boca con la mano para sofocar la risotada que me salió a continuación. Aquellas palabras estaban tan pasadas de moda...

—No, —murmuró contra mi hombro—. Estoy intentando proteger la tuya. Y me lo estás poniendo muy difícil.

—De todas las cosas ridículas que...

—Deja que te diga una cosa —me interrumpió—. Mucho antes que Carine me mostrara los modales en Inglaterra, había algo claro que sabia debía respetar en mis años, era la castidad de la mujer que se iba estar conmigo. —su expresión era seria—no soy tan creyente como Carine, pero si que he roto algunas normas de la iglesia, pero al menos quiero que cumplas esto. Conmigo también es lo único que puedo asegurarme también estar a la par si estás conmigo

—Que pasa con el resto —dije desafiándolo.

—«No matarás» es un precepto aceptado por la mayoría de las religiones. Y yo he matado indirectamente, he sido cómplice. No puedo prometerte no mataras a nadie eso sería mentirte.

—Sólo a los malos.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez eso influya, tal vez no, —suspiro—Y voy a hacer todo lo posible para mantenerte alejada del camino de la tentación.

—Vale, pero no estábamos hablando de cometer asesinatos —le recordé.

—Se aplica el mismo principio. La única diferencia es que ésta es la única área donde estoy tan inmaculado como tú. ¿No puedo dejar al menos una regla sin romper?

—¿Una?

—Bueno, he mentido —sonrió con malicia.

—Sí, pero lo haces tan mal que no cuenta. Nadie se cree tus embustes.

Me miro con gesto irritado por haberlo interrumpido, aunque era mas seguro por decirle en la cara que era un libro abierto.

—Y lo es. Si resulta demasiado tarde para mí... Prefiero arder en las llamas del infierno, y perdóname el juego de palabras, antes que dejar que te impidan entrar en el cielo.

—No puedes pretender que entré en un sitio donde tú no vayas a estar —le dije—. Esa es mi definición del infierno. De todas formas, tengo una solución muy fácil: no vamos a morirnos nunca, ¿de acuerdo?

—Suena bastante sencillo. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido?

Siguió sonriéndome hasta que acabé soltando un airado «¡aja!».

—Así que te niegas a dormir conmigo hasta que no estemos casados.

—Exacto.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Supongo no hay alternativa.

Abrió unos ojos como platos, con gesto inocente.

—Por ser una mujer de esta época creí que no estarías tan contenta.

—Y tu no pareces muy feliz, con esto, pero no es por matrimonio en sí. Si no por como dirán todos.

—Van a pensar que estas embarazada—admitió Beau—Y mi padres y Archie se volverán locos preparando todo.

—No hace falta que sea un bodorrio. No necesito tanta fanfarria. No tienes que decírselo a nadie ni cambiar tus planes. ¿Por qué no vamos a Las Vegas? Puedes ponerte unos vaqueros. Hay una capilla que tiene una ventanilla por la que te casan sin que te bajes del coche. Lo único que quiero es hacerlo oficial, y que quede claro te quiero.

Tomó mi mano y me besó las yemas de los dedos, para después besar el dedo del corazón, donde seguro estaría un anillo muy pronto.

* * *

**Patata anonima.**

seria un buen final Jules y Beau terminan junto. Pero eso seria salirse de libro :(, aunque siempre se puede soñar. Edythe no me cae bien, la verdad. Enserio ella no me cae bien, a Edward al menos me lo pasaba, en alguna forma, no lo se amores de ficticios o algo al si. Pero Edythe no me la puedo pasar... hay algo no me hase caerme bien, hablo del libro de Vida y muerte, que me hizo algo no me caeria bien.

Voy ser sincera he estado gastando mi tiempo en escribir con Beau y edythe los demás libros, pero cuando los leo no los puedo publicar los capitulos que tengo por que, mi desagrado a edythe se me nota un poco en la escritura. aunque no quita he avanzado con el libro de eclipse, pero voy mas lento con lo debería.

y perdon por la demora, pero mi computador se le ocurrió la brillante idea de descargar actualizaciones y reiniciarlo, despues cometi la estupides de apagarlo...TODO FUE UN MALDITO CAOS, se borraron las aplicacion de Word, y los antivirus, como tambien para poder leer pdf... un caos.

Bueno espero que lo hay disfurtado.


	12. pista

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

_**Pistas**_

_**Pov Beau.**_

Había vigilado el sueño de Edythe gran parte de la noche, cuando me quedaba con ella siempre me había gustado ver sus reacciones cuando ella dormía, movía mucho su pequeña nariz eso me parecía tierno. Cuando ella despertó, le di tiempo para que se vestirá, aunque tenía que agradecer ese tiempo humano que tenía Edythe a veces, ya que me daba tiempo para pensar en la noche anterior.

Anoche no había sido más que un fracaso y a muy a mi pasear un alivio. En que había revelado mis miedos a Edythe con sinceridad diciéndole cuanto la amaba, como no quería forzarla a tomar una decisión, que estaba bien que se tomara su tiempo. Como habíamos terminado con un compromiso de casarnos.

No quería admitirlo, pero una parte de mi se sentía aplacada de tener al menos alguna atadura a Edythe, era egoísta y mezquino pensar que un papel podía ser algo de alivio para mis inseguridades, Edythe se podía marchar cuando ella quisiera, yo no era su dueño. Aun si ver que ella estaba después a casarse conmigo a pesar a mi miedo a las bodas, era alivio de mí.

Ni yo podía entenderme realmente, quería Edythe. Pero tenía que saber con certeza que ella no se iría cuando tuviera la oportunidad, pero tampoco quería que ella se sintiera obligada a estar conmigo para toda la vida sin pesarlo. Pero también no quería una boda, les tenía pavor, a pesar de que tenía ejemplos claro que el matrimonio podía durar para la eternidad, era miedo no se iba, no quería Edythe viera hacia atrás siendo una humana dijera así misma que fue un error, y se marchara, como lo hizo Rene. Edythe era una humana, los humanos eran cambiantes.

El matrimonio de Charlie y Rene fue un fracaso en cada segundo, no había pasado día cuanto miraba a Rene veía su cara de infelizidad, no quería eso para Edythe no quería ella luciera infeliz, en un matrimonio tomado solo por decisiones apresuradas. La amaba demasiado como para ver su rostro lleno de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

Creía en Edythe cuando ella me decía que me amaba, a pesar no estar segura de ser una vampira, ella quería estar conmigo, que nunca podría amar a nadie más que a mí mismo. Quería creerle, una parte de mi lo hacía en toda sinceridad, pero la otra parte recordaba como ella me había dejado atrás sin siquiera mirar atrás, como ella como humana fue capaz de sobrevivir sin mí. Ella podía irse de nuevo.

Aun así, saber que se casaría conmigo había sido un alivio para mí, me emocionaba que ella quisiera tomar ese gran paso, antes de que decidiera si transformarse.

Eso no quitaba mi miedo a las bodas.

Me dije a mí mismo que no tenía que preocuparme tanto. No iba a hacer nada del otro jueves, sólo un viaje en coche a Las Vegas. Y se me estaba ocurriendo algo aún mejor que unos vaqueros y ramera: una camisa que me había obligado comprar Archie.

Y después, yo tenía que cumplir parte de mi trato.

Que era el sexo…

¿Y si la mataba?, ¿Si la dañaba?, ¿Cuánto daño podía hacerle a Edythe?, era medio vampiro, hasta podía transformarme en humano, en cierta forma, aun así, podía perder el control. Mamá y papá me había dejado claro que ellos no podían mantener su forma humana cuando tenia sexo. Y mis hermanos había confirmado cuando había preguntado con gran vergüenza si ellos lo habían intentado. No había funcionado, las emociones eran fuertes como intentarlo siquiera, el sexo era de las sensaciones con gran complejidad. No había indagado más que eso, pero a mi pesar debía saber más de lo que quería saber. No me quedaba mas que preguntarle a Archie o Royal, me negaba conversar esto con mi padre era demasiado vergonzoso.

Lo mejor era que me concentrase en el matrimonio y olvidara todo lo demás.

Ella me había asegurado de que no tenía que contárselo a nadie, y yo estaba decidido a cumplir con esa palabra. Desde luego, fue una solemne tontería por mi parte no haber pensado en Archie.

Mi familia llego a casa alrededor del mediodía. Parecían rodeados por un aura diferente, más seria y formal, que me recordó de golpe la enormidad de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Archie parecía estar de un humor de perros, algo raro en él. Pensé que estaba frustrado por sentirse «normal», ya que las primeras palabras que dirigió a mi fueron para quejarse por trabajar con las lobas.

—Creo —dijo, poniendo una mueca al pronunciar el verbo que recalcaba su falta de certeza— que deberías meter ropa de abrigo en la maleta, Beau. No puedo ver dónde estás exactamente, ya que esta tarde sales con esa perra, pero parece que la tormenta que se avecina será aún más intensa en toda esa zona.

Miré a Archie sorprendido, aunque no fui el único que se quedó como piedra. Mi familia se había dado la vuelta para mirar sorprendido a Archie, él nunca hubiera sido tan descortés con las lobas.

—Va a nevar en las montañas —me advirtió Archie.

—¡Guau, nieve! —murmuro Edythe—. ¡Pero, por Dios, si estábamos en junio!

—Llévate una chaqueta —dijo Archie. Su tono era hostil, cosa que me sorprendió.

Intenté interpretar su rostro, pero él lo apartó.

Miré a Archie estaba preocupado por lo que a él le estuviera molestando.

Tenía equipo de acampada de sobra para elegir: Éramos buenos clientes del almacén Newton, donde comprábamos artículos para mantener la farsa de que éramos humanos. Cogí un saco de plumas, una tienda de campaña pequeña y varios botes de comida deshidratada —Edythe sonrió al reparar en la cara de asco que puse al verlas —, y lo metí todo en una mochila.

Archi entró de nuevo a la sala mientras estábamos allí, mi familia y se dedicó a observar en silencio los preparativos que estábamos haciendo. Intente ignorarlos.

—Beau, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas? —me dijo él. Me di la vuelta para verlo sin saber que hacer. Edythe tenía fruncidas las cejas en concentración, ella no utilizaba mucho su don desarrollado por el dolor de cabeza, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo.

—Vas a complicarme la vida sin necesidad, Archie —le advirtió a su cuñado— Preferiría que no lo hicieras, no me importar demasiado…

—Esto no va contigo, Edythe —le contestó dolido. No me preocupe con el tono que había usado Archie, ya que ellos se llevaban de esa manera, como verdaderos hermanos, me hubiera gustado que se llevara así con los demás. Edythe se rio, como no sorprendida por el dramático tono de Archie—. No es asunto tuyo —insistió Archie—. Son cosas de mejores amigos.

Ella arrugo el entrecejo. Parecía preocupada por como esta conversación me dejaría.

—Deja que hable conmigo —dije, no oculte mi curiosidad. —no creo que se nada malo. Puedes ir comer de lo que está preparando mi padre.

Asentía no muy convencida. Podía ver que el resto de ellos también nos estaban escuchando.

—Tú lo has querido —murmuro. De pronto me estaba arrepintiendo.

Me volví hacia Archie, preocupado, pero él no me miro. Todavía no se le había pasado el mal humor.

Fue a sentarse en sillón grande, con gesto abatido. Lo sigue y me puso a su lado

—Beau... — dijo en tono triste. De pronto se encogió y se acurrucó a mi costado. Su voz sonaba tan afligida me preocupo, lo abrase para consolarlo. ¿Y se le dolía algo?, ¿Y, si había visto algo que él no quería sucediera?, Quizás no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Archie, te duele algo?

—¿Es que no me quieres? —me preguntó en el mismo tono lastimero.

—Pues claro que sí, y lo sabes. Eres mi mejor amigo.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué veo que te vas a Las Vegas para casarte a escondidas y sin invitarme?

Oh, había lastimado los sentimientos de Archie, me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle que había hecho una promesa. Aunque pequeño no era, había prometido que el día encontrara mi pareja el estaría ahí. Si bien en esa época no había tomado importancia Archie quizás lo había visto diferente.

Pude sentir todas la mirada sobre mí, como también podía escuchar a Earnest que tomaba la mano de Edythe, me miraba desilusionado…era golpe bajo.

—Quiero utilizar el anillo de mi madre—explicó Edythe— es tradición, mi madre lo heredo de parte de la familia Masen.

Me sorprendió un poco, cuán rápido había respondido… quizás no era mentira.

Aun así, Archie parecía no quería pensara otra cosa que lo estamos hablando.

—Ya sabes que no soporto hacer las cosas con tanta pompa, como lo hace Royal o tú. Quiero algo sencillo.

—Que tiene de sencillo casarse en la vega con bailarinas exóticas, mientras te emborrachas. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Me habría esperado esto de Edythe, pero no de ti. Se supone que eres mi hermano y mejor amigo.

—Archie, eres mi hermano y mejor amigo.

—Bla, bla, bla —dijo con un gruñido.

—Vale, puedes venir. —dijo exasperado. Aunque escuche un suspiro deprimido de parte de Earnest. Me sentí culpable — Sabes puede venir todos si quieren.

Archie seguía poniendo caras raras.

—¿Qué? —pregunte.

—¿Hasta qué punto me quieres, Beau? ¿hasta que punto nos quieres, Beau?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Se me quedó mirando con ojos suplicantes. Tenía las cejas levantadas como un payaso triste y le temblaban las comisuras de los labios. Aquello podía partirle el corazón a cualquiera.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor —susurró—. Por favor, Beau, por favor, si de verdad me quieres, si de verdad nos quieres, déjame organizar tu boda.

—Oh, Archie —le respondía, apartándome de el—. No me hagas esto.

—Si me quieres de verdad, deja que lo haga.

me cruce de brazos.

—Esto es injusto. Sabes no quiero una boda, llamativa, siempre se los dije, odio la pomposidad, la última vez en el matrimonio de Royal, pusiste una pileta Archie, una pileta.

Estaba vez me di la vuelta para ver a los demás, y dejar claro mi punto, no quería se entrometieran, no quería ellos apoyaran Archie, siempre terminaba perdiendo cuando Earnest se metía en esto. O, peor cuando Royal metía su gran persona obligándome, no quería reconocer cuanta influencia tenía mi hermano en mí. Si bien Archie era mi mejor amigo, no me gusta cuando el estaba triste, podía decirle que no. En cambio, Royal no había podía desafiarlo nunca, bueno quizás cuando intento cazar a Edythe con el problema de furgoneta que estuvo a punto de matarla. Pero en otras cosas no había tenido demasiado suerte, quizás era maldito problema de que aspiraba ser como Royal, como ese hermano mayor no querías desilusionarse y trataba de ser mejor. sabía que Earnest me amaba, era su hijo, podía ver su cariño en mí, el no tenía aspiraciones en mi todo lo que yo escogiera sabia que lo aria feliz, Carine era lo mismo, ella era feliz mientras yo lo era, no había presión.

Pero ahora, mientras Archie me miraba con gesto tan triste y como si hubiera traicionado, podía sentir la mirada de Royal en mi cabeza, ese horrible sentimiento de que había defraudado a mi familia se hizo presente. Pero cuando hacia lo que Royal quería hiciera nunca lo hacía de buena gana de todas formas.

Pero no quería una boda pomposa.

—Apuesto a que Edythe prefiere que te cases con ella a la manera tradicional, aunque no te lo haya dicho y haya aceptado ese estupido acuerdo. Y Earnest... ¡Imagínate lo que significaría para el!... ¡imagínate lo significa para todos nosotros!

Solté un bufido.

—Preferiría enfrentarme a los neófitos yo solo.

—Seré tu esclavo diez años.

—¡Tendrás que ser mi esclavo un siglo!

Los ojos de Archie brillaron de alegría.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—¡No, es un no! ¡No quiero hacerlo!

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar unos cuantos metros y repetir lo que diga el sacerdote.

—¡Puaj!

—¡Por favor! —dijo, dando saltos—. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!

—Esto no te lo voy a perdonar en la vida, Archie.

—¡Siiii! —gritó dando un salto del sillón.

—No he dicho sí.

—Pero lo harás —respondió canturreando.

—Carine —grite sintiéndome molesto, y derrotado. Por qué no podía salirme con la mí. Me sentía como un niño molesto que llamaba a su madre para que Archie me devolviera mi juguete. —. Sé que estás escuchando. Ven aquí un momento.

Archie seguía aplaudiendo

—Muchas gracias, Archie —repuso Edythe tono agrio, me di la vuelta para que me ayudara en esta locura que estaba haciendo Archie, pero cuando vi su rostro estaba lleno de angustia y preocupación. No pude evitar abrazarla esconder mi rostro en su pelo como manera de calmarme, tenía que pensar, y tenía relajarme.

—Las Vegas —Me prometió.

—Ni de broma —nos contradijo Archie con regocijo—. Beau nunca me haría algo así. ¿Sabes, Edythe? Como futura hermana, a veces me decepcionas.

—No seas mezquino —le regañe—. Ella intenta hacerme feliz, al contrario que tú.

—Yo también lo intento, Beau, sólo que sé mucho mejor qué es lo que te puede hacer feliz... a largo plazo. Ya me lo agradecerás. Quizá tardes cincuenta años, pero al final lo harás.

—Jamás pensé que apostaría alguna vez contra ti, Archie, pero ese día ha llegado.

Archie dejó escapar su risa de plata.

—Bueno, ¿me van a enseñar el anillo o no?

No pude contener un aspaviento de horror cuando Archie le agarró la mano izquierda, para soltarla al instante.

—Um. Vi ese hermoso anillo. ¿Es que me he perdido algo? —se extrañó Archie. Se concentró durante medio segundo, arrugando el entrecejo, antes de contestar a su propia pregunta—. No, la boda sigue en pie.

—Aun no he pensado en el anillo, pero gracias por poner otra suma en mi mente Archie.

—No necito un anillo —dijo Edythe sonriendo, —usare el de mis padres, mi madre lo guardo cuando murió mi padre. Se lo puedo quitar.

—Creo que corresponde que el novio lo pida ¿no? —dijo Archie viendo directamente a los ojos. Aunque después se escogió de hombros—nunca has sido de las traiciones verdad, hermano mío.

—Creo que eso quedo claro cuando intentaron obligarme ponerme laca en pelo en la boda octava de Royal.

—Supongo que ya no quieres discutir sobre la boda—la voz de Carine sonó divertida mientras salió con un gran manta la ponía en la mochila. —siempre se puede llegar a un acuerdo, pero mientras tanto no creo que se un buen día para discutir cómo va a hacer la boda. Tenemos algo importante que hacer hoy.

—Ya he escogido un abrigo mamá—dije viendo cuando aun Carine intentaba cerrar la mochila por el gran bulto.

—Presiento que va a hacer un mucho frio, las precauciones nunca están de mas—sonriendo—que pasen buena noche —dijo mamá, tanto como para mi, como para Edythe.

El camino hasta el claro fue el doble de largo que otras veces. Edythe tomó un desvío para asegurarnos de que mi aroma no aparecía en ningún lugar cercano al rastro que Jules iba a disimular más tarde. La lleve en brazos, y me eche la voluminosa mochila a la espalda donde, por lo general, cargaba su peso.

Me detuvo en el extremo más lejano del claro y la puso en el suelo.

—Bien. Ahora camina un trecho hacia el norte tocando todas las cosas que puedas. Archie me dibujado la trayectoria, y no tardaremos mucho en cruzarnos con ella.

—Vale.

Se adentré en el bosque, dejando atrás el claro y la luz amarilla y diáfana de aquel día extrañamente soleado. Tal vez la visión borrosa de Archie le había hecho equivocarse con respecto a la nieve. Al menos, ésa era mi esperanza para que Edythe no sufriera el frio.

El cielo estaba casi despejado, aunque el viento silbaba con furia en los espacios abiertos. Entre los árboles soplaba con más calma, pero aun así era demasiado frío para el mes de junio. Edythe camino despacio para dejar su rastro con los dedos sobre todo lo que quedaba a su alcance: la corteza rugosa de los árboles, los helechos húmedos, las piedras cubiertas de musgo.

La estaba acompañando en paralelo a unos veinte metros de distancia.

—¿Estas bien? —le grité.

—Perfecto.

De pronto, se me ocurrió una idea.

—¿Edythe, Cres que puedas quitarte algunos pelos sueltos de tu cabeza? —le pregunté, ella asintió pasándome los dedos por la cabeza y quitándome algunos pelos sueltos para dejarlos caer sobre los helechos.

—¿Estará bien con esto? —me pregunto.

—Si, con eso basta Edythe, no es necesario que arranques todo tu pelo.

—Me sobran algunos más.

Me habría gustado caminar más cerca de Edythe para aferrarle la mano.

Coloqué otro cabello en una rama rota que le cortaba el paso.

—No tienes por qué dejar que Archie se salga con la suya —me dijo Edythe de pronto.

—No te preocupes por eso. Pase lo que pase, no pienso dejarte plantada en el altar —tenía el triste presentimiento de que Archie iba a salirse con la suya; más que nada porque cuando quería conseguir algo no se andaba con escrúpulos, y además era experto en lograr que los demás nos sintiéramos culpables. Sin contar que toda mi familia esperaba que me casara de manera tradicional

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Mi único deseo es que todo salga como tú quieres.

Contuve un suspiro. No quería herir sus sentimientos diciéndole la verdad: que en realidad lo de Archie no me importaba, porque sólo suponía un punto más en el grado de horror que ya sentía.

—Aunque se salga con la suya, podemos hacer que sea una boda íntima. Únicamente nosotros. Eleonor puede conseguir una licencia de cura en Internet.

Me eché a reír.

—Eso suena mejor.

La boda ya no parecería tan oficial si Eleonor leía los votos, lo cual era un punto a favor, pero me iba a costar mucho no reírme.

—¿Ves? —me dijo con una sonrisa—. Siempre se puede llegar a un acuerdo intermedio.

Nos llevó un rato llegar al lugar donde la tropa de neófitos iba a cruzarse con su rastro.

Tuve que guiarla un poco más por el camino de regreso, aunque no podía culparla todo se parecía demasiado.

Casi habíamos llegado al claro cuándo tropezó. Eso no me lo había esperado Edythe tenía muy buenos reflejos.

—¡Ay! Vaya, genial —mascullo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Quédate donde estás. Estoy sangrando, pero cortaré la hemorragia en un minuto...

Bufe. Como si le hubiera hecho caso mientras estaba herida en suelo.

—Llevo un botiquín —dije mientras me descolgaba la mochila—. Aunque debo admitir que lo traje para mí, demasiado patoso para mi propio bien.

—No es nada. Puedo curarme yo sola, no tienes por qué pasar un mal rato.

—No te preocupes por eso —repuse con toda calma—. A ver, deja que te lo limpie.

—Espera un segundo. Acabo de tener una idea.

Apretó la mano contra una piedra.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—A Jessamine le va a encantar —murmuro. Reanudo el camino de vuelta al claro, tocando todo lo que tenía a su alcance con la palma de su mano—. Seguro que esto los atrae.

Mientras hablaba, pasamos junto al último árbol antes del claro. Dejo que su mano herida rozara contra los helechos.

—Pues lo has conseguido —dije—. Los neófitos se pondrán frenéticos, y Jessamine se quedará impresionado por la dedicación que has puesto en ello. Ahora deja que te cure la mano. Te has ensuciado la herida.

—Deja que lo haga yo, por favor.

Le cogí la mano y sonreí al examinarla.

—Esto ya no me molesta como antes.

Me examino atentamente, en busca de algún signo de inquietud mientras le limpiaba el corte. No pude evitar sonreírle.

—¿Por qué no te molesta? —Me pregunto por fin, mientras le vendaba la mano.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Lo he superado.

—¿Que lo has superado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Traté de recordar la última vez que había tenido que contener la respiración cerca de ella. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue en mi cumpleaños, en septiembre. Ese horrible cumpleaños que había terminado en basura.

Aprete los labios intentado explicarle mejor como había superado el deseo de la sangre.

—Durante meses creí no me amabas, que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era a ti, no a tu sangre. Eso cambió mi modo de ver las cosas.

—¿Y también cambió la forma en que percibes mi olor?

—En absoluto. Pero... tras ver cuáles eran mis sentimientos al creer no me amabas, y que te habías ido por el accidente... mis reacciones han cambiado. Todo mi ser huye aterrorizado de cualquier acción que pueda inspirar de nuevo ese olor.

Edythe no dijo nada incapaz de responderme. Me reír de su reacción.

—Supongo que la experiencia puede calificarse como instructiva.

En ese momento atravesó el claro una ráfaga de viento que le echó el pelo sobre la cara.

—Bueno —dije, cogiendo de nuevo la mochila—, ya has cumplido con tu parte —saque mi chaquetón de invierno y la ayude a ponérselo—. Lo demás ya no está en nuestras manos. ¡Nos vamos de acampada!

Aquel entusiasmo fingido la hizo soltar una carcajada.

Edythe me cogió con su mano vendada. La otra tenía el cabestrillo por el golpe que había dado al hermano de Sara.

—¿Dónde hemos quedado con Jules?

—Aquí mismo —señale hacia los árboles que teníamos frente a nosotros, al mismo tiempo que Jules salía con paso cauteloso de entre las sombras.

No debería haberme sorprendido el verle en su forma humana. No sé por qué estaba buscando una enorme loba color castaño.

Jules volvió a parecerme más alta que la última vez, me sentí diminuto.

Edythe suspiro.

—Hola, Jules —le saludé cuando estuvo más cerca.

—Hola, Beau.

—¿Qué tal estás, Jules? —le saludó Edythe.

—Aquí, protegiendo damiselas —Edythe apretó la mano para aguantar el coraje. Levante una ceja a Jules para que se comportara, últimamente le gustaba tocar los botones de Edythe. —¿Adónde la llevo?

Saqué un mapa de mi bolsillo lateral de la mochila y se la di. Jules lo desplegó.

—Estamos aquí —informe estirando el brazo para señalar el lugar exacto. Jules reculo instintivamente para apartase de mi mano, pero después movió la cabeza para volver hasta donde estaba. Fingí no darme cuenta.

—Y tú la llevarás hasta aquí —prosigui, trazando un camino sinuoso que seguía las líneas de relieve del mapa—. Apenas son quince kilómetros.

Jules asintió una sola vez.

—Cuando estés más o menos a un kilómetro y medio, vuestro sendero se cruzará con el mío. Síguelo hasta el punto de destino. ¿Necesitas el mapa?

— Conozco la zona como la palma de mi mano. No te preocupes.

—Yo tomaré la ruta más larga. Os veré en unas horas.

Mire a Edythe que me miraba con un gesto infeliz. Esa parte no le gustaba.

—Hasta luego —murmuré.

Me adentre por el sendero que me correspondía.

_**Pov Edythe.**_

Beau desapareció entre los árboles, en dirección contraria. En cuanto se esfumó, Jules parecía incomoda.

—Bueno —añadió mientras se ponía el abrigo para tener las manos libres—. Nos vamos.

Hice una mueca y di un paso hacia ella.

Jules se agachó y me ayudo para que me subiera a su espalda.

Arrancó a correr entre los árboles. Llevaba un ritmo constante, un trote que podría haber mantenido cualquier humano en forma... siempre que fuera por terreno llano y sin una carga extra de 57 kilos.

—No hace falta que corras. Te vas a cansar.

—Correr no me cansa —Jules respiraba con el ritmo regular de un corredor de maratón—. Además, pronto hará más frío. Espero que Beau termine de instalar el campamento antes de que lleguemos.

Toqué con el dedo el grueso relleno de su parca.

—Pensé que tú ya no pasabas frío.

—Y así es. Lo he traído para ti, por si acaso no venías equipada —hizo una mueca incomoda—llámalo reconciliación.

—No lo entiendo.

—No he sido, muy injusta contigo. Creo que te he molestado demasiado, como también no fui capaz de ponerle un alto a la gran bocaza de Leland. En verdad, lo siento.

Su palabra me tomó por la guardia baja, no me había esperado esa humildad de Jules.

—Supongo que yo tampoco lo he sido… he sido demasiado …

—Celosa—Jules se rio, sin muestras signos de estar cansada. —me causa una poco de gracia, digo…mírate eres hermosa estar celosa de un monstruo cambia formas como yo… es algo no tiene lógica.

—No estoy celosa por ese motivo—admití, no me había dado cuanta cuan fácil era soltar esas palabras, quizás porque tenía una chica que sabía todo al fin de al cabo, sin buscarle palabras rebuscada para pedir un consejo

—Entonces por qué. —Jules parecía realmente curiosa para saber el motivo.

—…Eres diferente a mí, eres valiente, fuerte, divertida… Beau se divierte contigo. —Jules no respondió quizás era por que estaba buscando las palabras no ofensivas para decirme que era una estúpida.

La trocha que había tomado era cada vez más empinada, pero eso no la hizo aminorar la marcha. Saltaba con agilidad de una roca a otra, como si no llevara peso extra. Su equilibrio era tan perfecto que me recordaba a una cabra montés.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te quite a Beau? —me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros, con cierto sentimiento de culpa.

—No es obvio.

Jules soltó un bufido.

—Ya me lo olía yo. La más bonitas son las más tontas.

Su aclaración a pesar de que era un insulto claramente hacia mí me hizo reír. Solté una carcajada por como lo había dicho.

—No voy a tener esta conversación de…chicas mientras intento escalar, sabes —me dijo Jules, interrumpiendo mi risa.

—Creo que es un buen plan —le respondí—. Y.… de todos modos, he aceptado que me he estado comportante bastante irracional.

Jules torció el gesto.

—Irracional. No eres demasiado buena ocultando ojos en llamas.

Me encogí de hombros.

—También lo hacías apropósito. Te gusta tocar mi paciencia. ¿o no?

—Sam dijo lo mismo, me podría llegar una buenos puñetazos por romper paciencias.

Jules se echó a reír.

—Supongo que sabes que yo perdería, no—dije mostrando mi mano con cabestrillo.

Jules hizo una mueca.

No me gustaba hablar de ese día en particular, había perdido la paciencia de una manera que ni yo me había reconocido, el hermano de Sara me había dicho comentarios claramente para herirme. No había dado cuanta cuan enojada estaba asta que mi mano había dado en la mejilla de él. El chaquillo en mi mano derecha había sido claramente prueba que aun era muy humana para estar metiéndome con lo sobrenatural.

—Bueno tienes admitir que golpear a Lee no fue una idea brillante. Que esperabas que fuera un caballero cuando con suerte yo puedo controlar los temblores...

—No estaba pensando con claridad —repliqué.

—Si puedo darme cuenta en eso. Lee no quería atacarte sabes— dijo titubeando. —es algo mordaz, pero no es malo

—Puedo ver eso. —dije con sascarmo. — en especial cuando dijo, cuanto me duraría el juego con mi vampirito.

—Sobre eso… —Jules parecía algo incomoda—no es único que lo ha pensado.

—¿Significa que creen que estoy jugando con Beau? —pregunte molesta.

—La verdad es que no sabría decirlo, Edythe. Solo el no puede controlar su lengua.

—Qué hay de Paula, ella no parecía en desacuerda con él. Y no hiciste nada para pararlos.

—Ya te pedí disculpas —me recordó.

—Y yo te perdoné... casi del todo.

Murmuró algo ininteligible.

Durante un rato guardamos silencio; sólo se escuchaba su rítmica respiración y el rugido del viento en las copas de los árboles. A nuestro lado se erguía un escarpado farallón de piedra gris. Seguimos por su base, que se alejaba del bosque dibujando una curva ascendente.

—Julie Black —dijo Jules de pronto. —quería mucho a Beau, ella solo quería fuera feliz. Por eso no fue detrás de Carine Cullen, porque podía ver que alguien podía hacerlo sonriera… entonces si para ti esto es un juego…

—No sé de qué estás hablando, pero te equivocas.

—Espero que sí.

Mantuve la voz calmada.

—Sé perfectamente lo que quiero.

—Entonces no sería tan malo que lo confirmaras.

—Él te ha dicho algo.

En mi voz había un timbre de pánico.

—Como si fuera tan difícil no poder leer a ese chico. Sus emociones están tan escritas en su cara, debería darle vergüenza por ser tan ingenuo. Solo digo que deberías ver como el te ve como si fueras su satélite personal.

—Y no quieres que salga lastimado—confirme

—Es un chupasangre, pero… simplemente no puedo odiarlo como lo haría con los demás.

—Me pregunto por qué será. —intente que mi tono no sonara celoso, pero claramente estaba fracasando si Jules se rio.

—A veces, pienso eres masoquista, él no te cambiaria, el ni siquiera me ha mirado como te mira a ti.

—Y según tu como te mira

Frunció los labios con gesto pensativo.

—Me ve como la chica con la puede tener una amistad, al mismo tiempo una parte importante de Julie Black, pero se no soy su desplazo. Solo le caigo bien.

Respiré hondo antes de hablar.

—Si, tiene sentido

Una mirada divertida cruzo en cara de Jules.

—Aunque también puede ser físicamente, digo, soy una belleza

—¿Cómo podría alguien no tenerte presente físicamente, Jules? —le seguí el juego—. Eres un monstruo gigante que se niega a respetar el espacio vital de los demás.

—A veces lo pongo nervioso. Cuando me acerco mucho a él.

—El nerviosismo no es lo mismo que la incomodidad.

Soltó una carcajada y empezó a aligerar el ritmo de nuevo.

—Prefiero no pelearnos por el bien de tu vampiro. En cualquier otro momento me daría igual, pero mañana los dos tenemos un trabajo que hacer, y no quiero un Cullen preocupado porque su noviecita se moleste sin razón alguna.

Un repentino ataque de vergüenza hizo que se me demudara el gesto.

—Lo sé, lo sé —me dijo, malinterpretando mi expresión—. Crees que apartaría ese problema para seguir luchando, tu gran guerrero.

Me sentía incapaz de hablar.

—¿Qué te pasa, Edythe? —su gesto dejó de ser la burlona—. Si he dicho algo que te ha molestado, quiero que sepas que sólo estaba bromeando. No era mi intención decir nada que... Oye, ¿estás bien? No te vas a desmayar—

Intenté dominarme.

—No me voy a desmayarme.

—¿Qué es lo que he dicho?

—No es nada que hayas dicho, es... Es por mi culpa. He hecho algo... terrible.

Parresia aturdida como sus hombros se tensaron

—Beau no va a luchar mañana —le expliqué en susurros—. Le he obligado a quedarse conmigo. ¡Soy una cobarde asquerosa!

Jules arrugó el ceño.

—¿Y crees que no va a salir bien? ¿Piensas que te van a encontrar aquí? Le dije no debía…

—No, no. Eso no me da miedo. Es que... no puedo dejarle ir. Si no regresara... —me estremecí, y tuve que cerrar los ojos para ahuyentar esa idea.

Jules se quedó callado. Yo seguí hablando, sin abrir los ojos y en voz baja.

—Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que convencerle de que se quedara conmigo. Estoy segura de que él no me lo va a echar en cara, pero yo sabré siempre qué cosas soy capaz de hacer —me sentí un poco mejor al purgar todo eso de mi interior, aunque tan sólo se lo pudiera confesar a Jules.

Ella resopló. Abrí los párpados despacio.

—No puedo creer que haya dejado que le convenzas para que no participe. Yo no me perdería esto por nada del mundo.

—Lo sé.

—Todo va a ir como la seda.

Al ver que arrugaba la nariz, me entro la duda.

—No estamos muy lejos. Puedo olerle.

Suspiré aliviada.

Jules se rio

—Iría más despacio, Edythe, pero supongo que querrás estar a cubierto antes de que eso se nos venga encima.

Las dos levantamos la mirada al cielo.

Por el oeste se acercaba un sólido muro de nubes púrpura, casi negras, y el bosque se sumía en sombras a su paso.

—¡Guau! —murmuré—. Será mejor que te des prisa, Jules. Querrás llegar a casa antes de que la tormenta descargue.

—No me voy a casa.

Me quedé mirándole, exasperada.

—No vas a acampar con nosotros.

—Si te refieres al pie de la letra, no, no pienso meterme en vuestra tienda. Prefiero la tormenta antes que ese olor. Pero seguro que Beau querrá mantenerse en contacto con la manada para coordinar las acciones, así que yo, amablemente, voy a facilitarle ese servicio. Y soy la única que aguanta más el olor

—Creía que ése era el trabajo de Sera.

—Ella se hará cargo de ese cometido mañana, durante la batalla.

Cuando me la recordó, guardé silencio por un instante.

En ese momento, el viento sacudió con fuerza los árboles, tan gélido como si bajara soplando de un glaciar. Los fuertes crujidos de la madera resonaron en el monte. Aunque la luz se debilitaba a medida que aquella tenebrosa nube cubría el cielo, pude distinguir unos pequeños copos blancos que revoloteaban sobre nosotros.

Jules apretó el paso y concentró toda su atención en el suelo mientras corría a toda velocidad. Me aprete con su espalda para protegerme de aquella molesta nevada.

Minutos después, Jules llegó al lado de sotavento del farallón, y vimos la pequeña tienda montada contra la pared de roca, al abrigo de la tempestad. Los copos caían en remolinos sobre nosotros, pero el vendaval era de tal intensidad que no dejaba que se posaran en ningún sitio.

—¡Edythe! —gritó Beau con alivio. Le sorprendimos dando paseos nerviosos por aquel reducido claro.

Apareció a mi lado como un rayo, tan rápido que apenas lo vi como un borrón. Jules se encogió sobresaltado, y después me dejó en el suelo. Beau hizo caso omiso a su reacción y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias —dijo Beau por encima de mi cabeza. Su tono era sincero—. Has sido más rápida de lo que me esperaba. Te lo agradezco de veras.

—Hemos tenido una conversación muy de chicas, hasta nos queríamos pintar las uñas de los pies.

Beau se rió mientras me guía a la tienda

Jules alzó la mirada al cielo, que ahora estaba negro por la tormenta y salpicado de remolinos de nieve. Sus ollares se ensancharon.

—Voy a transformarme —anunció—. Quiero saber cómo va todo por casa.

Colgó el abrigo en una rama corta y ancha y se adentró en las tinieblas del bosque sin volver la vista atrás.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.


	13. Necesidades

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**Necesidades**

No llegué muy lejos antes de darme cuenta de que la conducción se había convertido en algo imposible.

Cuando ya no podía ver más, dejé que las ruedas se deslizaran sobre el arcén lleno de baches y reduje la velocidad hasta detenerme. Me derrumbé sobre el asiento y me dejé dominar por la debilidad que había controlado en la habitación de Jules. Había sido peor de lo que pensaba y tan fuerte que me tomó por sorpresa. Y sí, había hecho bien en ocultárselo a Jules. Nadie debía saber esto jamás.

Pero no estuve sola durante mucho tiempo, sólo el necesario para que Archie me descubriera allí y los pocos minutos que tardó él en llegar. La puerta chirrió al abrirse y Beau me abrazó con fuerza.

El no dijo nada y me dejó sollozar hasta que empecé a barbotar el nombre mi madre.

—¿Estás preparada para volver a casa? ¿De veras? —me preguntó, dudoso.

Me las arreglé para convencerle, después de varios intentos, de que no me iba a sentir mejor a corto plazo.

Así que me llevó a casa, por una vez sin llegar al máximo de velocidad de mi coche, manteniendo el brazo firmemente apretado a mi alrededor. Intenté recobrar el control a lo largo de todo el camino. Pareció un esfuerzo inútil al principio, pero no me di por vencida.

Me dije que era cuestión de unos pocos segundos -el tiempo justo para dar unas cuantas excusas o inventar unas cuantas mentiras- y entonces podría derrumbarme otra vez. Tenía que ser capaz de lograr al menos eso. Busqué a duras penas por todo mi cerebro, un desesperado intento de encontrar una reserva de fuerza en alguna parte.

Al final, hallé la suficiente para apagar los sollozos, o disminuir su fuerza al menos, aunque no pudiera acabar con ellos del todo. Las lágrimas no hubo forma. No había ninguna triquiñuela por ninguna parte capaz de ayudarme a controlarlas de ningún modo.

—Espérame arriba —murmuré cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa.

Me abrazó con más fuerza aún durante un minuto y se marchó. Una vez dentro, me dirigí en línea recta hacia las escaleras.

—¿Edythe? —me llamó mamá, desde su lugar habitual en el sofá, cuando pasé de largo.

Me volví para mirarle sin hablar. Se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas y se puso en pie de un salto.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió con voz preocupada.

Sacudí la cabeza con furia mientras intentaba hallar la voz.

—Está bien, está bien —le prometí, en un tono bajo y hosco.

—Pero ¿qué ha pasado? —me agarró por los hombros, con los ojos aún dilatados y llenos de angustia—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado a ti?

Debía de tener un aspecto mucho peor de lo que imaginaba.

—Nada, mamá. He.… tenido que hablar con Beau sobre... algunas cosas un poco difíciles. Estoy bien.

Su ansiedad se calmó y fue sustituida por la desaprobación.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —me preguntó.

—He sido tan egoísta—dije hipeando, incapaz de controlar mi llanto. — tan malditamente egoísta.

Sacudió la cabeza con lentitud.

—Cariño, si no me dices que ha pasado, no voy a poder a entenderte —no le contesté. —¿Tú y Beau…siguen juntos? —asentí temblorosamente.

—No podría apartarme de su lado nunca —mascullé.

Mamá suspiró.

—El... Tubo una vida complicada, antes de llegar a manos de su tía—dije modificando la historia—Lo lastimaron muchas veces, y…—mi voz se rompió—yo solo lo he lastimado, una y otra vez, poniendo mis deseos antes de lo que sentía, preferí hostigarlo para que me contara sobre su …exnovia sin pensar cuanto le lastimaba hablar de ella… y he sido tan… mala mamá.

Sentí cómo iba perdiendo el control.

—Hey, cielo—dijo mamá obligándome a sentándome a su lado— Ya hablamos de esto, no sabias…

—Si lo sabía—dije entrecortadamente—si sabía que Beau le lastimaba hablar de ese tema, que había mas que una simple amistad con la chica que el a veces hablaba… Ella lo abandono, y Beau se sintió tan solo, tan dolido, porque también tuvo que dejarla… el la amaba. Yo hice los mismo, lo abandone, lo deje.

Mamá no dijo nada para calmarme, creo que ella podía ver atreves de mí, porque lo menos que quería ahora era que me digieran que lo había hecho por una buena razón, no, nada había justificado mi error de hacer sentir así de nuevo Beau. Ella no me soltó, creo había pasado 10 minutos que había decidido que era ahora de subir a mi habitación.

—Estaré en mi cuarto —le dije, sacudiendo los hombros para desprenderme de sus manos.

—Vale —admitió Mamá. Se daba cuenta que en este momento necesitaba estar sola, al menos para pensar.

Hice todo el camino hasta mi habitación a ciegas y dando tumbos. Una vez en el interior, luché con el cierre del cabestrillo, intentando soltarlo con los dedos temblorosos.

—No, Edythe —susurró Beau mientras me cogía las manos—. Esto es parte de quien eres.

Me empujó dentro de la cuna de sus brazos cuando los sollozos se liberaron de nuevo.

Ese día, que se me había hecho el más largo de mi vida, no hacía más que estirarse y volverse a estirar y me preguntaba si alguna vez se acabaría.

Pero, aunque la noche, implacable, se me hizo larguísima también, no fue la peor de mi vida. Me consolé pensando en eso, y además... no estaba sola. Y también encontraba muchísimo consuelo en ello.

Los estallidos emocionales aterraban a mi madre. El pánico le mantuvo alejada de mi habitación y le coartó su deseo de ver cómo estaba, aunque no paré quieta y ella, probablemente, no durmió mucho más que yo. Ella a pesar de estar mas lejos de mi emocionalmente, sabia cuanto debía darme mi espacio.

De una manera insoportable, esa noche vi con total claridad las cosas en perspectiva.

Pude darme cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido y todos los detalles del daño infligido, tanto los grandes como los pequeños. Cada pena que le había causado a mamá, cada herida de las que había ocasionado a Beau, se apilaban en nítidos montones que no podía ignorar ni negar.

Y me di cuenta de que había estado equivocada todo el tiempo sobre los imanes. No era a Beau y a Jules a los que había tratado de separar, sino que eran aquellas dos partes de sí mismo, el Beau de Julie y mi Beau. Pero juntas debía coexistir y nunca debí intentar separarlas.

Con eso, querer separarlos solo había causado más daño.

Me había hecho creer que yo no serio como el pasado de Beau, que yo no lo lastimaría nunca. Me comportado aun peor que todas esas personas que lo lastimaron, porque yo estaba consciente que estaba sanando de esas heridas.

Quería amarlo mejor de lo que podía, quería pensar si yo sacrificaba mi amor por él, eso demostraría que mi amor no era del tipo feo y egoísta. Quería que mi amor fuera lo suficiente fuerte como para fuera desinteresado. Pero estaba tan ciega y estúpida por mostrar mi sacrificio, no me vi que esta cometiendo lo peor que podía haberle hecho, actuando de manera egoísta, mintiéndole, traccionándolo para que yo pueda convertirme en mártir.

Beau habló muy poco; se limitó a abrazarse a mí en la cama y me dejó que le estropeara la camiseta con mis lágrimas.

Necesité más lágrimas y más tiempo del que pensaba para purgar mi egoísmo. A pesar de todo, sucedió que al final estaba lo suficientemente exhausta como para quedarme dormida. La inconsciencia no supuso el total alivio del dolor, sólo un torpe descanso parecido al sopor, como si fuera una medicina que lo hizo más soportable; pero las cosas quedaron como estaban, y seguí siendo consciente de ellas, incluso dormida, aunque me ayudó a hacerme a la idea de lo que necesitaba hacer.

La mañana trajo con ella, si no una visión más alegre, al menos un cierto control, y un poco de resignación. De forma instintiva, comprendí que esta nueva desgarradura en mi corazón me dolería siempre, convirtiéndose ahora en parte de mí misma. El tiempo lo curaría todo, o al menos eso es lo que la gente suele decir, pero a mí no me preocupaba si el tiempo me curaba o no. Lo que importaba era que Beau volviera a hacer feliz.

No sentí ningún tipo de desorientación cuando me desperté. Abrí los ojos, secos por fin, y me topé con la mirada de Beau, llena de ansiedad.

—Hola —le dije. Tenía la voz ronca, así que me aclaré la garganta. Él no contestó. Me observó, esperando que comenzara de nuevo—. No, estoy bien —le aseguré—. No voy a empezar otra vez —entrecerró los ojos ante mi afirmación—. Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto —comenté—. No me parece justo para ti.

Puso las manos a cada lado de mi rostro.

—Edythe, ¿estás segura de que fue correcto que supieras toda la verdad? No tienes por qué sufrir por mí, ya lo he olvidado... —se le quebró la voz en la última palabra.

Pero él sabía que eso no era todo cierto, quizás había olvidado o se recuperó de ruptura de Julie, pero yo había abierto ese dolor de nuevo cuando me fui, tomaría años antes que volviera a cerrarse esa herida.

Le toqué los labios.

—Sí.

—No sé... —arrugó el entrecejo—. Si te duele tanto, quizás hubiera sido mejor vivir en la ignorancia

—Beau, tengo claro que comité ese error, lo minino que merezco saber toda la verdad.

—Pero...

Sacudí la cabeza.

Aún parecía poco convencido. No debería haberle dejado quedarse conmigo la noche anterior, pero le necesitaba tanto...

—Acércame ese libro, ¿quieres? —le pedí, señalando por encima de su hombro.

Frunció las cejas, confundido, pero me lo dio con rapidez.

—Dijiste que note gustaba —dijo.

—Sólo quería encontrar esa parte que recordaba... para ver con qué palabras lo expresa el... —pasé las páginas deprisa, y encontré con facilidad la que buscaba. Había doblado la esquina superior, ya que eran muchas las veces que había repetido su lectura—Heathcliff también tiene sus aciertos —comente.—. «¡No puedo vivir sin mi vida! ¡No puedo vivir sin mi alma!».

Beau me arrebató el libro de las manos y lo lanzó limpiamente a través de la habitación, aterrizando con un suave golpe sordo sobre mi escritorio. Enrolló los brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro perfecto, aunque la preocupación aún se notaba en la frente.

—Cathy es un monstruo, pero hay algunas cosas en las que tiene razón — murmuro, el no necesitaba el libro para saberse el texto a la perfección, me estrechó más aún entre sus brazos y me susurró al oído —. «Si todo pereciera y él se salvará, yo podría seguir existiendo; y si todo lo demás permaneciera y él fuera aniquilado, el universo entero se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mí» —asintió, para sí mismo—. Comprendo a la perfección lo que ella quiere decir, y también sé sin la compañía de quién no puedo vivir.

—Sí —le contesté en voz baja—. Ése es el tema.

—Edythe, no puedo soportar que te sientas tan mal. Quizá...

—No, Beau. He convertido todo esto en lio, tomando decisiones sin ser capaz de conversar contigo como corresponde, no fui capaz ver cuan incomodo te sentías de hablar de tu Julie, aun así, intente tantas veces de que alejarte de tu pasado, no ser capaz de amarlo, porque no había estado ahí, solo cause más dolor.

El permaneció callando por unos segundos, para después suspirar, abrazarme acogedoramente. Después de unos minutos hablo.

—No te mentí, cuando te dije que fuiste mi primer amor…

—Lo sé, solo que fui tu primer amor siendo un vampiro…cosa que es peor que lo de Julie—Admití sintiendo el nudo en la garganta, el suspiro para verme a la cara. Ya no quedaba más que hablar, sabia ahora no era momento para seguir en remordimiento, porque cuando volvió hablar Beau, sabía que sería de otro tema.

—Tengo arreglar unas cosas, quieres acompañarme.

—¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?

Sonrió un poco ante mi corrección y después suspiro.

—Vamos a ver a Archie.

_**Pov Beau**_

Archie estaba sentado en el primer escalón del porche, demasiado nervioso para esperarnos dentro. Parecía a punto de comenzar un baile de celebración, y estaba muy excitado con las noticias que sabía que habíamos ido allí a comunicarle.

—¡Gracias, Beau! —gritó en cuanto bajamos del coche.

—Tranquil, Archie —le advertí, levantando una mano para contener su júbilo—. Te voy a poner unas cuantas condiciones.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Tengo hasta el trece de agosto como fecha máxima, tienes poder de veto en la lista de invitados y no puedo pasarme en nada o no volverás a hablarme jamás.

—Oh, vale. Está bien. Entonces, ya tienes claras las reglas.

—No te preocupes, Beau, todo será perfecto. Edythe ¿Quieres ver tu vestido?

Tuve que respirar varias veces seguidas. Cualquier cosa que lo haga feliz, me dije a mí mismo. No quería un Archie jodiendo mi trasero por los próximos décadas.

—Seguro.

Edythe sonrió un poco, aun podía ver la pena en sus rasgos, odiaba ver como su sonrisa estaba marcada por el dolor, y por el cansancio.

La sonrisa de Archie estaba llena de suficiencia.

—Esto, Archie —comenté, intentando mostrar un tono de voz natural, sereno—, ¿cuándo le conseguiste el vestido?

Seguramente no valió mucho como actuación. Edythe me apretó la mano.

Archie encabezó la marcha hacia el interior, subiendo las escaleras.

—Estas cosas requieren su tiempo, Beau —-explicó, aunque su tono era algo... evasivo—. Quiero decir que no estaba seguro de que las cosas fueran a tomar este rumbo, pero había una clara posibilidad...

—¿Cuándo? —volví a preguntarle.

—Perrine Bruyere tiene lista de espera, ya sabes —me contestó ya a la defensiva—. Las obras maestras artesanales no se hacen del día a la noche. Si no lo hubiera pensado con antelación, ¡llevaría puesta cualquier cosa!

No parecía que fuera capaz de dar una réplica en condiciones, ni siquiera por una vez.

—Per... ¿quién?

—No es un diseñador de los importantes, Beau, así que no es necesario que pilles una rabieta, pero él me prometió que lo haría y está especializado en lo que necesito.

—No estoy cogiendo una rabieta.

—No, tienes razón —miró con suspicacia mi rostro en calma. Así que mientras Edythe entraba en su habitación, se volvió hacia mi—. Tú... fuera.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté.

—Beau —gruñó—. Ya conoces las reglas. Se supone que no puedes ver el vestido hasta el día del evento.

Volví a respirar hondo.

—Tu no cumpliste esa tradición, sino que tú mismo deseñaste el vestido de Jess. —el frunció el ceño.

—Es diferente, ella hubiera escogido un vestido que no le hubiera gustado. Estaría arrepentida de nuestra boda cuando viera todos esos vestidos lindos que hay hoy en día, no iba permitir mi chica se deprimiera para el resto de su existencia.

Me empujó hacia la puerta. Ella ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, ya que no me perdía a mí de vista, recelosa, preocupada por dejarme solo. Yo asentí, esperando que mi expresión fuera lo bastante tranquila como para insuflarle seguridad.

Archie le cerró la puerta.

—Creí nunca estarías fuera de esa puerta—dijo Royal recostado en marco de la puerta. —siempre estuviste adentro para todos los matrimonios acompañando a las novias.

—Yo lo llamaría siendo arrastrado—dije riendo—Si, supongo que todos pensaban que nunca me casaría— avanzando por los pasillos casi perezosamente, aunque seguí preocupado por Edythe—donde está el resto.

—Earnest esta abajo hojeando un catálogo de decoración, mientras Jessamine está intentado explicarle Eleonor que vestido debe usar para la boda.

—Jess está explicando que vestido usar—dije incrédulo parando en seco, viendo a Royal con una ceja alzada—ya va, también va ayudar en la decoración de la boda.

—No pidas tanto—Royal se rio mientras me guiaba hasta su habitación, —supongo cuando vives con alguien tan a la moda, se te pega. Te puedo asegurar que Archie te puede recitar toda la historia de Texas, como yo te puedo decir los mejores partidos de beisbol y futbol americano.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación el se sentó en unos de sus sillones individuales, para que yo me sentara al que estaba al frente, quedamos en unos segundos en silencio hasta que hable.

—Ella sabe sobre Julie…

Royal hizo una meca algo molesta, aun estaba sentido sobre cómo no había confiado en contar esa parte de mi vida a nadie, ni si quera Carine lo sabía. Había sido en unas de mis pesadillas cuando, Edythe se marchó, había soñado con Julie alejándose, sin mirar atrás nunca. En un momento cuando desperté gritando había soltado todo sin darme cuenta de que ellos no lo sabían.

—Bien, supongo que tendrá que superarlo—dijo sin mucha ceremonia, bufe un poco. Quizás hubiera sido mas conveniente que hablara con Archie.

—No lo entiendes, ella se siente culpable, Royal, no quiero que sufra. Porque quería que ella sufriera por algo paso hace mucho tiempo.

—Porque quizás ella hizo lo mismo, no lo sé Beau quizás el que debería pensar mejor las cosas eres tú, que siempre te culpas de todo, por que no dejas que ella solo asuma algo de culpa y dejas vivir con eso, apóyala, intenta que ella se sienta un poco mejor. Pero deja que ella olvide por sí misma, en vez que sea acosta de tu dolor.

—Tu dejarías que Eleanor sufriera sin hacer nada—dije algo molesto, Royal negó suspirando.

—No, pero no puedo hacer mucho con su tristeza, lo único que puede hacer en esos casos tratarla de animarla, hacerle saber que estarías ahí, pero no trates de asumir la culpa que no te pertenece, por que sabes que eso la hará sentirse peor—mire el suelo por unos segundos —¿me entiendes?

—Si—musite—solo…me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes.

—Las cosas nunca han sido fáciles para ti, —dijo con una sonrisa cálida—pero como te dije esa vez, creo que eres único que puede con esto. Si a veces sientes que no puedes siempre nos tendrás a nosotros… y a ella ahora.

—Gracias—dije sinceramente, me sentía mejor cuando hablaba con Royal—hablando de bodas—dije sonriendo—te sabes la marcha nupcial en el piano.

—Es una manera muy típica de ti pedirme que toque en tu boda. —dijo sonriendo—aunque la próxima vez me va a tocar ser tu padrino.

—Tenlo por seguro, aunque no me voy a estar cansando cada 5 años—dije bufando. Cuando Royal se caso con Eleanor la primera vez, me había tocado ser el que tocara la marcha nupcial con mi violin, Royal había estado tan molesto por que no iba tener su propia orquesta en su boda, tenia conformarse con la mala calidad de la toca disco, que había decidio yo tocar en ella.

—Hablando de eso, Archie sabe que será el padrino—dijo Royal como esperando que digiera no, lo mire incrédulo. Archie no sabiendo que iba ser algo relacionado con él, debía ser una estupidez. —no ha dicho nada, tampoco me ha mostrados su atuendo para la boda… conoces a Archie su boca no tiene filtro.

—Nunca lo has confirmado, y pensado en la posibilidad—dijo Jess en el marco de la puerta, me di la vuelta para ver como venia con ropas holgadas, la moda de mi hermana era ponerse mi ropa—Archie ha estado muy emocionado con la boda que se estaba transformando en humano de vez en cuando, le vas a dar una de pocas sorpresas que ha tenido.

—No le confirmado, por que es un hecho—dije sin creer que Archie no supiera.

—Creo que ya terminaron—dijo Royal echándome de su habitación. —vete, se alguien clásico alguna vez, pide bien su mano. —me reí cuando salí por la habitación. Volviendo a donde estaba Archie y Edythe, la puerta fue abierta cuando salio Edythe de ahí con una sonrisa mas emocionada, pareciera que le gusto el vestido que Archie había escogido para ella.

—Bien te toca—dijo Archie emocionado, jalándome hacia la habitación. Mire a Edythe con sonrisa de disculpa, mientras ella sonría más relajada. Archie cerró la puerta casi en las narices a Edythe.

—¡Estupendo! —murmuró—. Vamos.

Me cogió de la muñeca y me arrastró hasta su armario, mayor que todo mi dormitorio, y después tiró de mí hasta la esquina más lejana, donde dos grandes bolsas blancas para ropa ocupaban sola todo un perchero.

Abrió la cremallera de una de las bolsas con un solo movimiento y después la retiró con cuidado de la percha. Dio un paso hacia atrás, alargando un brazo hacia el como si fuera el presentador de un programa de concurso.

—¿Y bien? —me preguntó casi sin aliento.

Yo lo admiré durante un buen rato para hacerlo rabiar un poco. Su expresión se volvió preocupada.

—Ah —comenté, y sonreí, dejando que se relajase—. Ya veo.

—¿Qué te parece? —me exigió.

Era traje boda para hombre, tenía saco de color blanco, con cola que formaba V, pero solo con un botón para enmarcar la cintura del sujeto. La camisa era una suave tela, con pequeños botones de color negro. Pero si uno se fijaba bien se podía ver los detalles de los botones que había sido decorados a mano. Tenía una humita de color negro, y un pantalón del mismo tono.

—Es perfecto, claro. El más apropiado. Eres un genio.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Mil ochocientos cuarenta ocho? —intenté adivinar. —pero más moderno le has quitado el chaleco de abajo.

—Más o menos —admitió el, asintiendo—. En parte es diseño mío, la camisa, los botones... —acarició los botones negros con adornos hechos a mano mientras hablaba— ¿te gusta?

—Es precioso. Todos les va a gustar mucho.

—¿Y a ti también te parece bien? —insistió el.

—Sí, Archie, eso creo. Me parece que es justo lo que necesito. Y sé qué harás un magnífico trabajo con todo, pero si pudieras controlarte un poquito...

Sonrió encantado.

—¿Puedo ver traje? —le pregunté.

El parpadeó, con el rostro blanco.

—¿No pediste tu traje al mismo tiempo? No quiero que mi padrino lleve puesto un trapajo cualquiera —hice como si me estremeciera de espanto.

El salto hacia mí para darme un gran abrazo.

—¡Gracias, Beau!

—¿Cómo no has podido ver lo que se nos venía? —bromeé, devolviendo su abrazo—. ¡Pero qué clase de psíquico eres tú!

Archie se retiró bailoteando, y su rostro se iluminó con entusiasmo renovado.

—¡Tengo tanto que hacer! Vete a jugar con Edythe. He de ponerme a trabajar.

Salió disparado fuera de la habitación y gritó «¡Earnest!» antes de desaparecer.

Yo la seguí a mi propio paso. Edythe estaba esperándome en el vestíbulo, apoyado contra la pared revestida con paneles de madera.

—Eso ha estado muy bien, pero que muy bien por tu parte —me sonrió.

—El parece feliz —admití.

Le tocó la cara; tenía los ojos muy sombríos, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me dejó, y escrutaron mi rostro minuciosamente.

—Salgamos de aquí —sugirió de súbito—. Vámonos a nuestro prado.

La idea sonaba bastante atractiva.

—Espero no tener que escondernos, ¿o sí?

—No. El peligro lo dejamos aquí.

Mientras corría, mantuvo una expresión serena, pensativa. El viento me azotaba la cara, más cálido ahora que la tormenta había pasado del todo. Las nubes cubrían el cielo, según su costumbre habitual.

Ese día, el prado tenía un aspecto pacífico, el de un lugar feliz. Matojos de margaritas a punteaban la hierba con una explosión de blanco y amarillo. Me tumbé, sin hacer caso a la ligera humedad del suelo y estuve intentando reconocer formas en las nubes. Parecían demasiado lisas, demasiado suaves. Sin figuras, sólo una manta suave y gris.

Edythe se echó a mi lado y me cogió la mano.

—¿El trece de agosto? —me preguntó de forma casual después de un rato de silencio apacible. —es una buena fecha.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Y el veto a la lista de invitados?

—La verdad es que no me importa, pero yo... —dudé, ya que no quería extenderme en la explicación, aunque era mejor terminar de una vez—. No estoy segura de sí Archie se va a sentir en la obligación de invitar a unos cuantos licántropos. No sé si... a Jules le daría por... por querer venir. Bien por pensar que sería lo correcto, o porque creyera que heriría nuestros sentimientos de no hacerlo.

Edythe se quedó quieta durante un minuto. Fijé la mirada en las puntas de las copas de los árboles, casi negras contra el gris claro del cielo.

De repente, Edythe se subió encima mío y se colocó sobre mi pecho.

—Dime por qué estás haciendo esto, Beau. ¿Por qué has decidido ahora darle carta blanca a Archie?

Le repetí la conversación que había tenido con su madre la noche anterior antes que ella fuera conversar con Julie.

—No sería correcto mantener a tu madre al margen de la boda —concluí—, y eso incluye a Earnest y Carine. Por otro lado, también quiero hacer feliz a Archie. Quizá haría que todo fuera más fácil para tu madre si pudieras despedirte de ella de una forma apropiada. Incluso aunque piense que es demasiado tiempo, no quiero escatimarle la oportunidad de acompañarte en la boda —hice una mueca ante las palabras y después inhalé un gran trago de aire—. Al menos, tu mamá y nuestros amigos conocerán el aspecto mejor de tu elección, lo máximo que puedo compartir con ellos. Sabrán que te me has escogido y sabrán que estamos juntos. Sabrán también que somos felices, esté donde estés. Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ellos.

Edythe me sujetó el rostro entre sus manos, observándolo atentamente durante un buen rato.

—No hay trato —comentó de forma abrupta.

—¿Qué? —jadeé—. ¿Te estás echando atrás?

—No me estoy echando atrás, Beau. Mantendré mi lado del acuerdo, pero quiero librarte del atolladero. Haz lo que quieras, sin sentirte atado por nada.

—¿Por qué?

—Beau, ya veo lo que estás haciendo. Estás intentando hacer que todo el mundo sea feliz y no quiero que andes preocupada por los sentimientos de los demás. Necesito que tú seas feliz. No te inquietes por Archie, ya me ocuparé yo de eso. Te prometo que no te hará sentir culpable.

—Pero yo...

—No. Vamos a hacer esto a tu manera. A la mía no ha funcionado. Te he llamado cabezota, pero mira cómo me he comportado yo. Me he apegado con una obstinación verdaderamente idiota a lo que consideraba mejor para ti, y sólo he conseguido herirte. Herirte muy hondo una y otra vez. Ya no confiaré más en mí. Sé feliz a tu manera, ya que yo siempre lo hago mal. Eso es lo que hay—dio un gran suspiro—. Vamos a hacer esto a tu manera, Beau. Esperare la hasta los veinte cinco para transformarme, ingresare a una carrera como abogada —apretó los dientes.

—Edythe, no...

Me puso un dedo en los labios para cerrarlos.

—No te preocupes, Beau, mi amor. Dejare que me pagues mi universidad…

—Espera, espera —dije desesperado

—No será por mí —murmuró despechada.

Todo en mi mundo tenía que ver con ella. Vaya tontería esperar lo contrario.

—Edythe, esto es muy importante para mí. Y quiero hacerlo bien.

—¿Y cuál es tu definición de «bien»?

—La mía.

Me miró fijamente, con una expresión de desaprobación.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer esto bien?

Inspiré en profundidad.

—De forma responsable. Todo a su tiempo. No voy a dejar a tu madre y a mis padres sin lo mejor que les pueda ofrecer. No voy a privar a Archie de su diversión, si de todas formas me voy a casar. Y me ataré a ti de todas las formas humanas que haya antes de que seas inmortal. Quiero cumplir todas las reglas, Edythe. Tu alma para mí es muy importante, demasiado importante para tomármela a la ligera. Y no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión en esto.

—Te apuesto a que sí podría —murmuró, con los ojos llenos de fuego.

—Pero no lo harás —le repliqué, intentando mantener mi voz bajo control—. No si sabes que esto es lo que quiero de verdad.

—Eso no es jugar limpio —me acusó.

Le sonreí abiertamente.

—Nunca dije que lo haría.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, con una cierta nostalgia.

—Si cambias de idea...

—Serás la primera en saberlo —le prometí.

Las nubes empezaron a dejar caer la lluvia justo en ese momento, unas cuantas gotas dispersas que sonaron con suaves golpes sordos cuando se estrellaron contra la hierba.

Fulminé al cielo con la mirada.

—Vamos a casa —me limpió las pequeñas gotitas de agua de las mejillas.

—La lluvia no es el problema —refunfuñe—. Esto sólo quiere decir que es el momento de hacer algo que va a ser muy importante para mí, no importa si llueve quiero que recuerdes este día.

Hice que ella se levantara, para yo poder agachanme, y poner una rodilla en suelo. Saque el anillo que le había pertenecido a Edythe Masen, al cual le había pedido como me había dicho Carine que debía hacerlo.

—Señorita Masen, si sus sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos dígamelo, mi afecto y mis deseos no han cambiado, pero una sola palabra suya me silenciara para siempre. Sin embargo, si sus sentimientos han cambiado, debo decirle ha embrujado usted mi cuerpo y mi alma y que la amo…la amo… la amo y que ya nada podrá separarme de usted—abrí a la cajita azul donde estaba el anillo—¿quieres casarte conmigo?

No era la mejor propuesta del mundo, podía decir que mi familia se había esmerado en pedidas de matrimonio. Estaba seguro que hombre romántico me hubiera dado una buena patada en trasero por como había solo dicho un trozo de Orgullo y prejuicio.

Aunque yo pensara que mi pedida de matrimonio había sido una de mas pobres que pudiera existir, ella asintió en sollozos de nuevo, pero me alegraba que estaba vez eran lágrimas de felicidad y no de tristeza, me levante sonriendo.

Y deslice el anillo en su lugar, en el tercer dedo de su mano izquierda.

Donde probablemente estaría... durante toda la eternidad.

* * *

**La patata anonima.**

No se tu, pero yo estaba esperando el maldito meteorito (si soy bastante depresiva).

Hum, esto si fue tirar la bomba que no se esperaba del capítulo. Hay un cambio claramente en Beau y Bella, si.

A Diferencia de Beau que si llego tener sentimiento reales hacia su julie, Bella no nunca pudo siquiera pensar si amaba a su Jacob. No se si lo deje realmente claro, pero Edythe fue a la casa de Jules, ha saber toda la verdad, ya que Beau solo conto que si habia enamorado como humano, pero eso habia quedado atras.

Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, por que aqui cierro con eclipse, continuo con capítulos de Amanecer. Me gusta poner a Royal como ese gran hermano mayor serio, pero necesitas en tu vida :3


	14. comprometido

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

_**Comprometido.**_

Nadie te está mirando, me convencí a mí mismo. Nadie te está mirando. Nadie te está mirando.

Mientras esperaba a que uno de los tres semáforos de la ciudad se pusiera en verde, eché un vistazo hacia la izquierda y allí estaba el monovolumen del señor Weber, que tenía el torso totalmente torcido en mi dirección. Sus ojos me perforaban, así que me encogí, preguntándome por qué no bajaba la vista o al menos se cortaba un poco. Que yo supiera, todavía se consideraba grosero que alguien te clavara la mirada, ¿no? ¿Acaso eso no se me aplicaba a mí también? ¿Acaso tenían que observar todo lo que yo tenia que hacer en este pueblo?

Entonces recordé que mis cristales eran tintados y de un color tan oscuro que probablemente no tenía ni idea de la identidad del conductor, ni siquiera de que el que había pillado en pleno cotilleo. Intenté extraer algo de consuelo del hecho de que el realmente no me estaba mirando a mí, sino al coche.

Mi coche. Suspiré.

Dirigí la vista hacia la izquierda y gemí. Dos peatones se habían quedado pasmados en la acera, perdiendo la oportunidad de cruzar por quedarse a mirar. Detrás de ellos, la señora Marshall parecía observar embobada a través de los vidrios del escaparate de su pequeña tienda de regalos.

Aunque no había apretado la nariz contra los cristales. Al menos, todavía no.

Pisé a fondo el acelerador en cuanto la luz se puso en verde, pero lo hice sin pensar, con la fuerza habitual para poner en mi camioneta.

El motor rugió como una pantera en plena caza y el vehículo dio un salto hacia delante tan rápido que mi cuerpo se quedó aplastado contra el asiento de cuero negro y el estómago se me apretujó contra la columna vertebral.

— ¡Agg! —di un grito ahogado mientras tanteaba con el pie a la búsqueda del freno. No perdí la calma y me limité a rozar el pedal, pero de todas formas el coche se quedó clavado en el suelo, totalmente inmóvil.

No pude evitar el echar una ojeada alrededor para ver la reacción de la gente. Si antes habían tenido alguna duda de quién conducía este coche, ya se había disipado. Con la punta del zapato presioné cuidadosamente el acelerador, apenas medio milímetro, y el vehículo salió disparado de nuevo.

Me las apañé de mala manera para llegar hasta mi objetivo, la gasolinera. Si no hubiera tenido la cabeza en otra cosa, no se me habría ocurrido aparecer por la ciudad en absoluto. Había pasado todos los días de atrás sin un montón de cosas, como pan de molde o cordones para los zapatos, con el fin de no mostrarme en público.

A la hora de echar gasolina me moví tan deprisa como si estuviera en una carrera de coches: abrí la portilla, desenrosqué el tapón, pasé la tarjeta e introduje la manguera del surtidor en la boca del depósito en cuestión de segundos. Ahora bien, nada podía hacer para que los números del indicador se marcaran con mayor rapidez. Avanzaban con lentitud, como si lo hicieran aposta para fastidiarme.

No había mucha luz al aire libre, porque era uno de esos días típicos en Forks, Washington, pero me sentía como si tuviera un reflector enfocado en mí.

Era estúpido estar tan pendiente de uno mismo, y yo lo sabía. Aparte de mis padres y mis hermanos, ¿realmente importaba lo que la gente dijera sobre mi compromiso? ¿O sobre mi coche nuevo?

—Eso es, a nadie le importa lo que piensen —mascullé.

—Eh, joven... —me interrumpió una voz masculina.

Me volví, y entonces deseé no haberlo hecho.

Dos hombres permanecían de pie al lado de un lujoso todoterreno que portaba dos kayaks de última moda en lo alto del techo. Ninguno de los dos me miraba, sino que tenían los ojos clavados en el vehículo.

Personalmente, lo cierto es que no lo entiendo. Más bien soy de la clase de personas que se enorgullecen con ser capaces de distinguir entre los símbolos de Toyota, Ford y Chevy. Aunque si digiera eso en voz alta tendría a Royal en mi oreja molesto, dándome clases de los autos.

—Siento molestarlo, pero ¿podría decirme qué clase de coche es el que conduce? —me dijo el hombre alto.

—Bueno, es un Mercedes, ¿no?

—Sí —repuso el hombre educadamente, mientras su amigo de menor altura ponía los ojos en blanco como reacción a mi respuesta—. Eso ya lo sé, pero me preguntaba si no estaría usted conduciendo... un Mercedes Guardian —pronunció el nombre con un respeto casi reverencial.

Tuve la sensación de que ese tipo se llevaría bien con mi hermano Royal.

— Se supone que ni siquiera están aún disponibles en Europa —continuó el hombre—, sino sólo aquí.

Entretanto, el desconocido recorría lentamente los contornos de mi coche con los ojos, unas líneas que, a mí, la verdad, no me parecían tan diferentes a las de otros Mercedes tipo Sedan. Pero claro, en realidad, yo tampoco tenía mucha idea, porque mi mente ya tenía bastante con cavilar sobre palabras como «novia», «boda», «esposa» y demás.

Simplemente es que no las podía meter todas juntas en mi cabeza. Aun siendo un vampiro

El extraño tuvo que aclararse la garganta para captar mi atención, ya que estaba esperando todavía una respuesta en lo referente al modelo y al fabricante del coche.

—No lo sé —le contesté con toda honradez.

—¿Le importa que me haga una foto con él?

Me llevó al menos un segundo procesar eso.

—¿De verdad...? ¿De veras quiere sacarse una foto con el coche?

—Por supuesto, nadie va a creerme, salvo que lleve una prueba.

—Mmm, bueno, vale.

Retiré rápidamente la manguera y me deslicé en el asiento delantero para esconderme mientras aquel fan sacaba de la mochila una enorme cámara de fotos de aspecto profesional. Él y su amigo se turnaron para posar al lado del capó y después tomaron fotos de la parte trasera.

Echo de menos mi coche, me lamenté para mis adentros. A pesar de que era unos de los últimos modelos de camionetas Chevrolet, lo hubiera preferido sobre todas las cosas, aunque me hubiera gustado manejar mi Chevy, sabia que no era posible, Royal podría hacerlo pedacitos, yo no quería eso.

Fue unas de los días más negros que había tenido alguna vez. Royal y mis padres había enloquecido. Unas semanas después que Edythe y yo acordamos nuestros compromisos, había dejado claro que me mantendría más humano que vampiro, para practicar mi control con Edythe, ellos habían destrozado mi camioneta, literalmente había destrozado.

—¿Que…mierda es esto? —dije viendo como mi camioneta no tenía las ruedas, parecía que hubiera chocado con algún poste de concreto.

Edythe tenia la boca abierta también, eso me dio consuelo que ella no tenia ni idea de lo que mi familia estaba planeando.

—Juro que no fue mi idea—dijo Archie levantando las manos en señal que él no había sido el responsable—lo Juro.

—Hijo—dijo Earnest haciendo una mueca viendo la camioneta—no queríamos llegar a esto, la verdad—dijo viendo a mis hermanos con dureza—se suponía que hablarías como personas civilizadas.

—Fue idea de Royal—dijo Eleonor, señalando a su marido. Este miro mal —Que, tú lo dijiste.

—Lo dije como broma, no para que tu te lanzaras encima de la camioneta como un elefante.

—Bueno quizás debiste dejar claro esa parte—dijo escogiéndose de hombro.

—En que momento, cuando te lanzaste tú, o cuando empujaste a Jess al parabrisas—dijo bufando.

—Queríamos que cambiaras tu auto—dijo Carine haciendo callar a ese par de imbéciles—Ya que estas, practicando tu control, Jess a notado a veces no te das cuanta cuando eres humano, por que tu cerebro humano pasa con mas mayor suavidad posible, no notas el cambio. Tus emociones son fuertes, pronto bajas, y no lo notas. En especial por el motivo que estas practicado tu control, se debe al nivel sexual…

—Bien, bien entiendo—dije haciendo callar a mamá, Eleonor se rio con picardía, me movió unas de sus cejas de manera sugerente, le envié una mirada envenenada. Tome la mano de Edythe con fuerza la mire por unos segundos, estaba roja—Eso no explica por quieren que cambie de auto.

—…Puedes chocar en cualquier momento—dijo Earnest preocupado—estamos preocupados, y no quiero verte lastimado. Muchos menos tus hermanos, así que…compramos otro auto.

—Que tipo de auto—dije entrecerrando los ojos. Royal parecía emocionado, temí lo peor.

—Es un mercedes…es seguro—dijo Carine con suavidad, pero miro a Royal cuando este iba refutar cualquier cosa—No necesitas más detalles.

—¿Cuánto costo?—dije viendo Royal, este no parecía preocupado ningún mínimo, entonces esa cosa había costado una fortuna…

—Es solo prestado—dijo Jess enviándome olas de tranquilidad, —cuando controles…

—Ho folles…—Eleanor lanzo una carcajada cuando Jess le dio un codazo en una costilla, sentía mis mejillas rojas.

—Eleonor cierra tu boca—musite apretando la mano de Edythe.

—Cuando controles mejor tu don, tendrás de nuevo otro auto…

Di un jadeo, cuando me di cuanta de sus palabras, ellos no solo había "arrendado" otro auto, sino que había comprado ya uno, no era tan estúpido como para saber que se habían excedido.

Dejaba que Archie comprara mi ropa, pero siempre ponía una cantidad de prendas anuales que podía el comprar, como algunos accesorios también tenia un limite anual, zapatos, artefactos, asta los muebles, todos lo compraba mi familia, pero siempre poniendo un límite en que podía gasta. Royal y Eleonor me compraban mi auto, pero dejaba un limite de precio al que podía acceder, claramente por que ellos no les importaban gastar una fortuna.

No, no me importaba el dinero, en todo caso me pudría en mi fortuna. Pero no era necesario exceder los límites. Me estremecí cuando también me di cuenta de que él que había comprado seguro mi auto había sido Royal, o Archie, seguro era algún descapotable, o algo tan extravagante que me vería aún más notorio.

—No me sobrepase, quita esa cara de estreñido—dijo Royal, lanzándome una llaves las atrape, vi el logo del mercedes. Mire la cara de Eleonor, ella no me miraba.

—Eleonor…

—No es feo… pero tampoco es algo yo escogería, ese día fui de caza, el fue solo—levanto las manos como desligándose de todo.

Mi error. Moví mi cabeza una par de veces dejar pensar en cuanto dinero estaba sentado ahora mismo.

En vez de eso, escuché las voces de los hombres en el exterior, amortiguadas por las paredes del automóvil.

—... pues en el vídeo de Internet iban hacia él con un lanzallamas y ni siquiera se chamuscaba la pintura.

—Claro que no. Puedes pasarle un tanque por encima a esta preciosidad. Este no ha pasado por el mercado, porque lo han diseñado sobre todo para diplomáticos de Oriente Medio, traficantes de armas y narcos.

—Oye ¿y tú crees que ése es alguien? —preguntó el bajito en voz casi inaudible. Yo agaché la cabeza con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Qué? —replicó el alto—. Quizá. Porque ya me contarás para qué quiere alguien de por aquí cristales a prueba de misiles y dos mil kilos de carrocería acorazada. Y los has visto parece algún modelo de esas revista de moda, la verdad el auto le viene e maravilla para proteger alguien tan guapo. Quizás es algún hijo de un traficante importante.

Carrocería acorazada. «Dos mil kilos» de carrocería acorazada. ¿Y cristales «a prueba de misiles»? ¿Hijo de un traficante o narco? Estupendo. ¿Qué tenían de malo los viejos cristales antibalas de toda la vida?

Bueno, al menos esto tenía algún sentido... si es que gozas de un sentido del humor lo bastante retorcido.

Me contaron que sólo lo tenía en préstamo y me prometió que lo devolvería después de la boda, lo cual carecía de todo sentido para mí. Al menos hasta ese momento.

Ja, ja. Aparentemente, necesitaba un coche con la resistencia de un tanque para mantenerme a salvo debido a mi fragilidad, pues era humano en este momento y propenso a los accidentes, a la vez que una víctima muy frecuente de mi propia y peligrosa mala suerte.

Yo no han daba sobreprotegiendo a Edythe con autos apruebas de misiles, muchos menos volviendo paranoico, los accidentes pasaban, yo era la prueba clara de eso, cuantas veces aun me caí sin darme cuenta. Estaba seguro si yo le salía alguna estupidez así a Edythe, ella me tiraría las llaves por la cara, y una patada en mi trasero.

Qué risa. Estaba seguro de que mis hermanos disfrutaron bien de la broma a mis espaldas.

O quizás, solo quizás, susurró una voz bajita en mi cabeza, no es ninguna broma, tonta. Tal vez es que realmente están muy preocupados por ti. No es ésta la primera vez que se pasan lo suyo sobreprotegiéndote.

Suspiré.

Aún no había visto el coche de «después». Permanecía escondido bajo una lona en la esquina más lejana del garaje. Sabía que la mayor parte de las personas ya le habrían echado una buena ojeada, pero la verdad es que yo no quería saber nada.

Lo más probable era que no tuviera una carrocería acorazada, puesto que no iba a necesitarla después de la luna de miel. Mi don solo debía acostumbrarse al cambio, siempre había sido así, cuando una nueva situación lo sobrepasaba, tenía acostumbrase, después todo volvía a la normalidad.

—¡Eh! —me llamó la atención el hombre alto, curvando las manos y asomándose por ellas en un intento de ver algo a través de los cristales—. Ya hemos terminado. ¡Muchas gracias!

—De nada —respondí y después me puse en tensión cuando encendí el motor y pisé el pedal con la mayor suavidad posible...

Me alegraba que Edythe este sábado estuviera en la prueba de vestidos de sus damas de honor, con mis hermanas. Últimamente ellas parecían más unidas, supongo que había pasado esa mala leche en general, así no me iba meter y romper esa burbuja que las hacia ver como unas buenas amigas, hasta hermanas. Hasta Carine había estado bastante suave, y cooperando.

Ahora bien, el sábado también tenía ciertos inconvenientes y vi uno de ellos nada más girar lenta y cuidadosamente hacia mi casa. El coche de la madre de Edythe estaba aparcado a la entrada de nuestra casa.

Mi suegra tenía mucho con lo que bregar en esos momentos, estaba preocupado por su hija, apenas mayor de edad y dispuesta a convertirse en una señora casada en apenas unos días.

Caminé con paso lento bajo la llovizna, recordando la noche en que se lo dijimos...

Cuando el sonido del auto de señora Edythe anunció su regreso.

La puerta golpeó contra el batiente, y me encogí como si me hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica.

—Mamá —saludó Edythe, con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Qué hay?

Edythe no se había esperado para que la señora Masen se sentara, sino que la abrazo enseguida cuando estuvo cerca. Di un bufido "iremos a contárselo" quedo atrás porque la señora Masen se rio, cuando vio la mano de Edythe.

—¿Buenas noticias? —pregunto sonriendo.

—Nos vamos a casar—dije mas relajado, de todos formas ya le había dicho que nos casaríamos…nunca especifique el día— en una mes más—dije más serio posible.

Cuando la señora Masen soltó a Edythe, parecía pálida cuando le dijimos la fecha, ella no se esperaba una fecha tan cercana.

—Entonces, ¿queréis casaros? ¿Por qué tanta prisa? —nos miró, con ojos suspicaces.

La prisa se debía al hecho de Edythe no quería cumplir más de lo que yo tenía. Aunque éste no era el motivo por la necesitaba anotar la palabra «matrimonio» en mi diario, porque la boda se debía al delicado y enrevesado compromiso al que Edythe y yo habíamos llegado para poder alcanzar el siguiente punto, el salto de su transformación de mortal a inmortal.

Pero había cosas que no le podía explicar a mi suegra.

—Nos vamos a ir juntos a Dartmouth en otoño —le recordó Edythe—. Nos gustaría hacer bien las cosas, bueno, hacerlas como es debido. Así es como me educaron —Edythe le envió una mirada a su madre, ella suspiro.

A veces me preguntaba que tipo de crianza tuvo Edythe, eso era algo por lo que yo debía decir.

Señora Masen torció la boca hacia un lado, buscando un modo de abordar la discusión. Pero ¿qué era lo que podía decir? ¿«Prefiero que vivas en pecado primero»? Era una madre y en ese punto estaba atada de pies y manos.

Durante las últimas semanas, Señora Edythe se había sumergido de forma totalmente inesperada en los planes de boda. Se pasaba todos los días unas cuantas horas en la nuestra casa con mi padre y Archie.

Eso consiguió librarme del asunto. Mi familia y la madre de Edythe se habían hecho cargo de los preparativos nupciales sin que yo tuviera que hacer, saber o pensar en ninguna cosa.

Claro otras cosas en que me dejado algo sorprendido, fue las madrinas de Edythe. Si la madrina principal era Becca, después seguía mis hermanas… la última era Jules, que había tomado esa invitación la boca abierta sin poder decir algo unos buenos segundo.

—Pero… por que yo—dijo Jules cuando se incorporó, yo debía tener la misma cara por que Edythe se rio.

—Eres amiga de Beau, quiero que estés presente ahí con nosotros, te has transformado a mi mal pesar—dijo en son de broma—en una amiga me dicen las cosas como son. Así que quiero que seas mi madrina.

Claro Jules había aceptado, ser la madrina, pero ella había dejado claro no quería nada sobre que mantel escoger y que tipo de adorno debía poner…no ese no era su área.

Aunque la también fue sorprendente, aunque no tanto como la de Jules, fue que Sara seria la Niña de las flores.

—¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Archie? —llamé mientras abría la puerta principal, subí por las escaleras donde sabía que estaban… en mi cuarto—. Estoy en casa.

—Espera un momento, hermano, espera ahí un momento.

—¿Eh? —pregunté deteniéndome de forma inmediata, cuando me acercaba.

—Dame un segundo.

—Au, me has pinchado, Archie

—Lo siento, Edythe —respondió la voz vibrante de Archie—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Lo estoy manchando todo de sangre.

—Estás bien. No ha traspasado la piel, confía en mí.

—¿Qué está pasando? —exigí saber, vacilando en la entrada.

—Treinta segundos, por favor, Beau —me pidió Alice—. Tu paciencia te será recompensada.

—Lo que digas —añadió de mala manera señora Edythe.

Golpeteé el suelo con un pie, contabilizando cada latido y antes de que llegara a treinta, Archie gritó:

—¡Venga, Beau, entra!

Avanzando con precaución, di la vuelta a la esquina que daba a mi habitación.

—Oh —me enfurruñé—, ¡oh, suegra! Pareces...

—¿Anticuada? —me interrumpió ella.

—Estaba pensando más bien en «muy joven».

Ella se ruborizó y Archie le cogió del una mano y la empujó con ligereza para que diera una vuelta lenta y luciera un poco vestido lila oscuro.

—Vamos a dejar esto ya, Archie. Parezco una idiota.

—Nadie que yo haya vestido ha parecido jamás una idiota.

—Tiene razón, Suegra, ¡tiene un aspecto fabuloso! ¿Y para qué es todo esto?

Archie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es la última prueba para ver cómo queda. Para los dos. Coma las chicas están haciendo un día de Spa antes de la boda.

—Creí que era la prueba de vestidos.

—Eso fue hace unos días—bufo—no tenía que escogerlos ya que yo los diseños son míos—rodé los ojos,

—Deberías bajarla un poco a ser tan dominante.

Aparté por primera vez la mirada de una señora Masen tan poco acostumbrado a sacarse su traje de abogada y vi mi traje cuidadosamente sobre el sofá.

—Tu deberías empezar a ponerte tu traje.

—Aaahh.

—Vete a ese sitio feliz tuyo, Beau. No tardaré mucho.

Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire y cerré los ojos. Escuche como la señora Edythe se escabullía por las escaleras.

—No quiere ver lo que se come su hi…hay!, eso me dolió—Archie se sobo el brazo.

No le dije nada, pero podía escuchar como la señora masen bajo más rápido la escaleras avergonzada.

Me despojé de la ropa hasta quedarme sólo con las prendas interiores y extendí los brazos.

—Parece como si te fuera a clavar palos de bambú debajo de las uñas —masculló Archie en voz baja mientras me seguía.

No le presté atención, porque me había escabullido a mi lugar feliz... un sitio en donde todo el rollo de la boda había pasado ya, lo había dejado a mis espaldas.

Estaba reprimido entre mis recuerdos y olvidado.

En él, Edythe y yo nos encontrábamos solos. El escenario era una playa bastante calurosa, con palmeras y selva bastante surtida. La luna de miel era unas de las pocas cosas en que me había enfocado, ya que era un regalo de bodas de mi padre. La isla Earnest, había sido un regalo que mi madre le había dado a Earnest cuando se casaron.

Apenas fui consciente de Archie y del modo en que se deslizó mi camisa sobre mi piel. No me importaba, en ese momento, que toda la ciudad estuviera hablando de mí. No pensaba tampoco en el espectáculo que tendría que protagonizar dentro de tan poco tiempo. No me preocupaba tropezar con mis propios, ni echarme a reír en el momento equivocado.

Yo estaba con Edythe en mi lugar feliz.

* * *

**La patata anonima.**

Royal, tiene demasiado marcado eso de ser el hermano mayor, mucho mas que Rosalie. Supongo tiene que ver Royal estaba muy apegado a sus hermanas menores, y el necesitaba rellenar ese vacío que le produjo dejar a su vida atrás.

Me costo mucho llegar al meollo del asunto con edythe, digo en general tuvo leer muchas veces Sol de media noche, para entender por que el abandono a bella de esa manera, si bien no estuvo bien, porque fue una decisión bastante cruel, pude a llegar a ver a través de el cuán solo se sentía, como al encontrar a bella como su pareja le hizo ver vida de otra perspectiva, pero el la amaba tanto que no quería su amor de quererla para el, fuera malo. El quiere proteger ese amor, decir que dejo libre a bella, para que fuera feliz, dándole todas las posibilidades que habían. No fue la decisión más sabia, ya que solo pensó en manera general, que alejándose la alejaría de los peligros que la esponga. Lo mismo va para mis personas, tanto como edythe y edward están llenos de miedos, y complejos. Ambos queria demostrar que su amor no era del feo, ambos queria demostrar que su era uno bonito. Pero cometieron el error, en pensar que Beau o Bella, lo sentia de manera egoista.

Archie es mi mejor amigo... en mi mente T_T por que soy una antisocial, solo trabaja, se ase bolita en su cama cuando no esta escribiendo.

Despues de llegar a una largaaa, debate conmigo misma, deje esa escrito de Orgullo y prejuicio de Darcy. Aunque habian otras me gusto mas esa.

Un dato, la boda esta ambientada en la epoca de Beau... pero mas inglaterra. Ya que me acorde que la Boda de bella estaba ambientada por el año que nacio Edward 1920.


	15. larga noche

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**La larga noche.**

—Ya te echo de menos.

—No tengo por qué irme. Puedo quedarme...

—Mmm...

Durante un buen rato se hizo un silencio sólo roto por el golpeteo de mi corazón, rítmico como el de un tambor, la cadencia desacompasada de nuestras respiraciones y el susurro de nuestros labios mientras se movían de forma sincronizada.

Algunas veces era muy fácil olvidar que besaba a un vampiro. No porque pareciera corriente o humano, ya que no podía olvidar ni por un segundo que tenía entre mis brazos a alguien más parecido a un ángel que a un hombre, sino porque Beau hacía que pareciera natural tener sus labios contra los míos, contra mi rostro y mi garganta. Besaba unos labios fríos, cuando un segundo pasaban a tibios, no le tomaba importancia ya que estaba envuelta en la sensaciones que me producía sus caricias.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré los suyos abiertos también, clavados en mi rostro. Nada parecía tener sentido cuando me miraba de esa manera, como si yo fuera el premio, en vez de la afortunada ganadora por pura chiripa.

Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron durante un momento; sus ojos azules eran tan profundos que imaginé estar mirando en realidad el mismo centro de su alma.

Me devolvió la mirada como si él también estuviera viendo mi alma y como si le gustara lo que veía.

Acerqué su rostro al mío otra vez.

—Definitivamente me quedo —murmuró un momento más tarde.

—No, no. Es tu despedida de soltero. Debes ir.

Dije las palabras, pero los dedos de mi mano derecha se trabaron en su cabello castaño, mientras presionaba la izquierda con fuerza contra la parte más estrecha de su espalda. Me acarició la cara con esas manos tibias.

—Carece de sentido esta despedida de soltero, cuando no le tengo miedo a pertenecerte solo a ti.

—Eso es verdad —suspiré contra la piel de su garganta.

Mamá dormía ajeno a todo en su habitación, por lo que era casi lo mismo que si estuviéramos solos. Estábamos acurrucados en mi pequeña cama, tan entrelazados como era posible.

Nunca conseguía superar la conmoción que me producía la visión de su cuerpo tan perfecto, blanco, frío o caliente, pulido igual que el mármol. Deslicé la mano por su pecho más suave como cuando era vampiro, recorriendo los lisos músculos de su estómago, maravillándome. Le atravesó un ligero estremecimiento y su boca buscó la mía de nuevo.

Comenzó a apartarse, ya que ésta era su respuesta automática cuando decidía que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado lejos y su reacción refleja, a pesar de que él era quien más deseaba continuar. Beau había pasado la mayor parte de su vida rechazando cualquier tipo de satisfacción física. Sabía que ahora le aterrorizaba cambiar esos hábitos.

—Espera —le dije, sujetando sus hombros y abrazándome a él con fuerza. Liberé una pierna de una patada y le envolví con ella la cintura—. Sólo se consigue la perfección con la práctica.

Él se echó a reír entre dientes.

—Señorita perfeccionista ¿Acaso has dormido algo en el último mes?

—Pero esto es sólo un ensayo general —le recordé—, y sólo hemos practicado ciertas escenas. Aún no ha llegado el momento de jugar sobre seguro.

Pensé que se iba a echar a reír, pero no contestó, y su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil debido a la tensión repentina. El color azul de sus ojos pareció volverse dorados de pronto y pasar de estado líquido a sólido.

Reflexioné sobre mis palabras y me di cuenta de lo que él habría oído en ellas.

—Edythe... —susurró él.

—No empieces otra vez con eso —le contesté—. Todo saldrá bien, dijiste que has mejorado.

—No lo sé. Es muy difícil concentrarse cuando estamos así, juntos. Yo... yo no consigo pensar con coherencia.

—Estaré bien.

—Edythe...

—¡Calla!

Apreté mis labios contra los suyos para detener su ataque de pánico. Ya había escuchado esto antes.

Me devolvió el beso durante un momento, pero quedó claro que ya no estaba tan implicado en él como antes.

—¿Qué tal están tus pies? ¿Fríos?

—Calentitos —contesto de inmediato, con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? ¿No te lo has pensado mejor? Todavía puedes cambiar de idea.

—¿Intentas dejarme plantado? ¿Quieres ser una novia fugitiva?

Se echó a reír entre dientes.

—Sólo me cercioro. No quiero que hagas algo de lo que no estés convencido.

—Estoy seguro de ti…

Él vaciló. Aunque algo me dijo no se trataba de la boda, sino de mí.

—¿Podrás? —me preguntó en voz baja—, Digo, ¿Qué hay de tu madre?

Suspiré.

—Pues que le echaré de menos.

Peor aún, porque sería ella la que me echaría de menos a mí, pero no quería darle ninguna gasolina con la que alimentar su reflexión.

—Y Becca… y tus demás amigos

—Sí, también echaré de menos a mis amigos —sonreí en la oscuridad. Pero no era como si me doliera tanto, sabía que ellos algún día dejaría de hablar con Becca.

Me eché a reír, pero después me puse seria.

—Beau, ya hemos pasado por esto. Sé que será duro, pero es lo que deseo de verdad. Te quiero a ti y que sea para siempre. Una sola vida no es bastante.

—Quedarse congelado para siempre a los dieciocho —susurró él— Es algo que hubiera escogido yo, pero…

—El sueño de cualquier mujer hecho realidad —bromeé, parando cualquier cosa que me digiera.

—No cambiarás nunca... No avanzarás jamás.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Él respondió pronunciando con lentitud las palabras.

—Tu madre hablo conmigo ase unos días, sobre…motivo real por el cual nos casamos.

—Creo que esa conversión debió hacérmela a mí también.

Él no contestó.

—¿Qué pasa, Beau?

—Sólo es que en ese momento… ella dijo si estabas embaraza no era necesario que nos casemos por obligación.

—Oh, vaya —exclamé, con un jadeo. No me había esperado que mi madre hubiera acorralado a Beau para ese motivo.

—Más aún, que hubiera alguna manera de poder hacerlo realidad. Que tuviéramos esa posibilidad. Odio arrebatarte eso.

Me llevó un minuto contestarle.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Y cómo puedes saberlo, Edythe? Mira a mi madre, y a mis hermanas. No es tan fácil como crees.

—Pues Carine y tus hermanas lo llevan estupendamente. Si luego se convierte en un problema podemos imitar a Carine, adoptaremos.

Él suspiró, y entonces su voz se volvió fiera.

—¡Esto no está bien! No quiero que hagas sacrificios por mí. Deseo darte cosas, no quitártelas. No quiero robarte tu futuro.

Le puse la mano sobre los labios.

—Tú eres mi futuro. Así que déjalo ya. No te pongas en plan deprimente o llamo a Archie para que vengan y te lleve. Quizá es verdad que necesitas una despedida de soltero.

—Lo siento. Sueno deprimente, ¿verdad? Deben de ser los nervios. —ambos guardamos silencio unos segundo cuando sentimos tiraban un piedrecita a mi ventana me sobresalte, pero Beau hizo quejido lastimero—. ¡Oh, por el amor de todos los santos! ¡Eres peor que un acosador!

—¿Pasa algo malo?

Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—No vas a tener que llamar a Archie, estoy seguro de que es el.

Le estreché muy fuerte durante un segundo y luego le dejé ir. No tenía la más mínima posibilidad de ganar a un Archie emocionado.

—Pásatelo bien.

La ventana fue abierta sin ninguna titubeo. Archie entro como si la ventana fuera la puerta en realidad, nos miraba con un gesto desaprobación.

—No tendría que venir a ver como Edythe te profana, si hubieras confirmado que vendría a la despedida de soltero.

—Eres tan molesto Archie... —dijo

Él puso los ojos en blanco, pero se levantó con sólo un movimiento fluido y se puso la camiseta en otro más. Se inclinó y me besó.

—¿Puedo mirar? —Dijo voz desde la ventana, cuando mire mejor podía ver a Royal. —¿Oh aun estas indecente?

—¿Como tú? —dijo Beau empujando de manera juguetona a Archie—No soy un exhibicionista, de todas formas, que ases a qui.

—No todos los días el hermanito menor de la familia contrae matrimonio. He venido a petición de Carine a cuidar a los mocosos.

—Soy mayor que todos ustedes—dijo enfurruñado intentado empujar Royal, pero este se rio salto hacia afuera, seguramente había aterrizado en el suelo.

—Vete —rompí a reír, tanto Beau y Archie me miraron—. Vete antes de que echen la casa abajo.

—Duerme algo. Mañana te espera un buen día. —me amenazo Archie, hasta podía ver un poco la irritación en su mirada. Seguramente vio que no iba dormir bien.

—¡Gracias! Seguro que eso me ayudará a relajarme. —Mire a Beau que se rio, —Te veré en el altar.

—Estaré en altar esperándote —sonrió por lo displicente que había sonado.

Me reí

—Muy convincente.

Y después se agachó, con los músculos contraídos para saltar, hasta que se desvaneció fuera de mi ventana aterrizando tan rápidamente que mis ojos no pudieron seguirle.

En el exterior se oyó un golpe sordo y apagado; a continuación, escuché hablar a Royal sobre que se bajara de su espalda.

—Será mejor que no le hagáis llegar tarde —miré a Archie que se reí, como sus hermanos estaban peleando abajo.

Entonces el me dirigió la mirada con simpatía.

—No te preocupes, Edythe. Le llevaremos a casa con tiempo suficiente.

Me senté con torpeza.

—Archie ¿Qué es lo que hacen los vampiros en sus despedidas de soltero? ¿No le iréis a llevar a un club de striptease, ¿verdad?

—Mierda, Beau descubrió nuestro plan —gruñó Royal fingiendo estar molesto, pero hubo otro golpe sordo y Beau se echó a reír por lo bajo. —Eleonor me dio un cupón club de striptease.

Hasta ahora, Royal parecía de un humor estupendo. Quizás este era el verdadero Royal que a veces Beau era incapaz de hablar mal de su hermano.

—Tranquilízate —me instó Archie, y así lo hice—. Iremos a ver una película, después a comer pizza, y are a Beau escoger entre el club de striptease o un bar. Es elección del novio—el levanto las manos me guiño el ojo.

—Gracias, Archie.

Él me guiñó un ojo y desapareció de la vista.

Afuera no se oía absolutamente nada, me quedé echada sobre las almohadas, sintiéndome algo soñolienta. Miré con fijeza las paredes de mi pequeña habitación, que brillaban con una palidez deslucida bajo la luz de la luna, entre mis párpados pesados.

Era la última noche que pasaría en mi cuarto. Mi última noche como Edythe Masen. Al día siguiente sería Edythe Cullen. Aunque debía admitir que me gustaba cómo sonaba.

Dejé que mi mente vagabundeara de manera perezosa durante un momento, a la espera de que el sueño me arrastrara con él, pero al cabo de unos cuantos minutos me encontraba más alerta, mientras sentía cómo la ansiedad inundaba mi estómago, retorciéndolo de la forma más desagradable. La cama me parecía demasiado grande sin Beau.

Mañana iba a ser un día muy emocionante.

En primera era el hermoso vestido. Archie había dejado que su sensibilidad artística predominara claramente sobre las cuestiones prácticas. Tenia un poco volumen en parte de abajo, era vestido de novia ambientado en siglo XVlll, más o menos.

Y luego estaba la lista de invitados.

La familia de Taras, el clan de Denali llegaría en algún momento previo a la ceremonia.

La familia Cullen aun no estaban de todos seguros de poner a los Denali en la lista de invitados, aunque debía entender que era más por la integrante nueva de los Denali, Lauren. La familia Cullen aún estaban molesto por cómo ella había revelado información a Joss, sin ningún miramiento.

Aunque al final ellos decidieron invitarlos, como una muestra de tregua. Los Denali se consideraban familia en cierta forma de los Cullen.

Y ése era el gran problema, aunque había otro más pequeño, también: mi autoestima se estaba rompiendo. Desque que Beau me había confirmado que Taras, había "molestado" según él, porque Beau aseguraba que Taras solo jugaba, para molestarlo. Que no tenía ningún interés en él. Que Taras y sus hermanos no eran Gay si no, solo coquetos.

Nunca había visto antes a Taras, pero estaba convencida de que el encuentro no sería una experiencia nada agradable para mi ego, digo era linda lo sabía, pero no podía competir con la belleza vampira.

Hacía mucho tiempo, antes de que yo naciera probablemente, él había coqueteado con Beau; y no es que yo lo culpara a él o a nadie por quererle. Aun así, seguro que sería hermoso como poco y magnífico en el peor de los casos. Aunque Beau me prefería claramente, yo no podría evitar las comparaciones.

—Somos lo más parecido que tienen a una familia —me recordó Beau con cierta tristeza al conocer el pasado de aquelarre—. Todavía se sienten huérfanos, ya sabes, después de todo este tiempo.

El aquelarre de Taras era ahora casi tan grande como el de los Cullen. Contaba con seis miembros: Taras, Kirill e Ivan a los que se habían unido Carlos y Elena, y ahora pareja de Iván, Lauren, de un modo muy parecido al que se habían unido Archie y Jessamine a los Cullen. Todos ellos deseaban vivir de un modo más humano al que solían estar acostumbrados los vampiros.

Pero a pesar de toda la compañía, Taras y sus hermanos se sentían solos en cierto sentido.

Todavía estaban de luto, porque hacía mucho tiempo también habían tenido un padre.

Podía imaginarme el vacío que su pérdida les habría dejado, incluso después de mil años. Intentaba imaginarme a la familia Cullen sin su creadora, su centro y su guía: su madre, Carine.

No podía, ésa era la verdad.

Carine me había contado la historia de Taras durante una de las muchas noches que me había quedado hasta tarde en la casa de los Cullen, aprendiendo todo lo que podía, preparándome para el futuro que había elegido. La historia de la madre de Tanya era una entre otras muchas, un cuento con moraleja que ilustraba una de las reglas que tenía que cumplir cuando me uniera al mundo de los inmortales. Sólo una regla, en realidad, una ley que luego se plasmaba en mil facetas diferentes: «Guarda el secreto».

Mantener el secreto significaba un montón de cosas: vivir sin llamar la atención; como los Cullen, mudándose a otro lugar antes de que los humanos sospecharan que no envejecían.

O manteniéndose alejados de cualquier humano, excepto a la hora de la comida, claro, del modo en que habían vivido nómadas como Joss y Víctor, modo en el cual aún vivían los amigos de Jessamine, Petra y Charles. Eso significaba mantener el control de los vampiros que hubieras creado, como había hecho Jessamine cuando vivía con Mario, o como no había sido capaz de hacer Joss con sus neófitos.

Y sobre todo significaba no crear cualquier cosa, porque algunas creaciones terminan siendo imposibles de controlar.

—No sé cuál era el nombre del padre de Taras —admitió Carine, y sus ojos de color dorado, casi del mismo tono que el de su cabello claro, se entristecieron al recordar el dolor de Taras—. Nunca hablan del sí pueden evitarlo, ni piensan en el por voluntad propia.

» El creador de Taras, Kirill e Iván (quien también los amó, creo) vivió muchos años antes de que yo naciera, durante el tiempo de una plaga que cayó sobre nuestro mundo, la plaga de los niños inmortales.

Me tragué la bilis que me subió por la garganta mientras imaginaba lo que estaba describiendo.

—Eran muy hermosos —me explicó Carine con rapidez, viendo mi reacción—, tan simpáticos y encantadores que no te lo puedes ni imaginar. Bastaba su proximidad para quererlos, era algo casi automático.

» Pero no se les podía enseñar nada. Se quedaban paralizados en el nivel de desarrollo en el que estuvieran cuando se les mordía. Algunos eran adorables bebés de habla ceceante y llenos de hoyuelos que podían destruir un pueblo entero en el curso de una de sus rabietas. Si tenían hambre, se alimentaban y no había forma de controlarlos con ningún tipo de advertencias. Los humanos los vieron, comenzaron a circular historias, y el miedo se extendió como el fuego por la maleza seca...

» El padre de Taras creó a uno de esos niños, y como me ocurre con los demás antiguos, no puedo tener ni una idea lejana de sus razones para hacerlo —inhaló profunda y lentamente—. Y por supuesto, eso implicó a los Vulturis.

Yo siempre me encogía ante la mención de ese nombre, pero claro, la legión de vampiros italianos, algo así como la realeza vampírica según ellos mismos, era una parte central de esta historia. No podía haber leyes si no hubiera castigos, y no habría castigo sin alguien que lo impartiera. Los antiguos Sulpicia, Athenodora y Marco controlaban las fuerzas de los Vulturis. Yo sólo me había topado con ellos en una ocasión, pero en aquel fugaz encuentro me había parecido que Sulpicia, con su poderoso don para leer la mente, era su auténtica líder.

—Los Vulturis estudiaron a los niños inmortales, tanto en su hogar de Volterra como en todo alrededor del mundo. Athenodora decidió que los más jóvenes eran incapaces de proteger nuestro secreto y que por eso debían ser destruidos.

» Ya te dije que eran adorables, y bueno, los miembros de los aquelarres lucharon con intensidad para protegerlos, por lo que quedaron diezmados. La carnicería no se extendió tanto como las guerras del sur en este continente, pero en cierto modo resultó más devastadora porque afectó a aquelarres que llevaban mucho tiempo funcionando, viejas tradiciones, amigos... Se perdieron muchas cosas. Al final, la práctica quedó completamente eliminada. Los niños inmortales se convirtieron en algo que no se debía mencionar, un tabú.

«Cuando yo vivía con los Vulturis, me encontré con dos de esos niños inmortales, así que conozco de primera mano su encanto. Sulpicia estudió a los pequeños durante muchos años después de que tuviera lugar la catástrofe que habían causado. Ya conoces esa inclinación que siente por las incógnitas, y tenía la esperanza de que pudieran dominarse; pero al final, la decisión fue unánime: no se debía permitir que existieran niños inmortales.

Ya casi se me había olvidado la historia del padre de los hermanos de Denali cuando ella volvió a mencionarlos.

—En realidad no está muy claro lo que ocurrió con al padre de Taras —siguió contando Carine—. Taras, Kirill e Iván vivieron completamente ajenos a todo hasta el día en que los Vulturis vinieron a buscarlos, a ellos y a su padre, por la creación ilegal del niño, y los convirtieron en prisioneros. Lo que salvó la vida de Taras y sus hermanos fue su ignorancia. Sulpicia los tocó y descubrió su total desconocimiento del asunto, de modo que no fueron castigados como su padre.

«Ninguna de ellas había visto nunca a la niña, o ni siquiera soñado con su existencia, hasta el día en que lo vieron arder en los brazos de su padre. Sólo puedo suponer que el mantuvo el secreto para protegerlos precisamente de esa situación. Pero, en cualquier caso, ¿por qué lo había creado? ¿Quién era ella y qué significaba para el cuándo no le importó el peligro de cruzar aquella línea? Taras y los otros nunca recibieron contestación a ninguna de estas preguntas, pero jamás dudaron de la culpabilidad de su padre y no creo que la hayan perdonado del todo.

» Athenodora quería hacer quemar a las tres hermanas, incluso aunque Sulpicia estaba completamente seguro de su inocencia. Los consideraba culpables por asociación. Tuvieron mucha suerte de que Sulpicia se sintiera aquel día bastante compasiva y fueron perdonados, aunque les quedó en sus corazones heridos un respeto muy sano por la ley...

No estoy segura de cuándo el recuerdo de aquella conversación dio paso al sueño. Durante un instante me pareció seguir escuchando a Carine en mi memoria, mirando su rostro, y luego, en algún momento posterior, me encontraba contemplando un campo desierto, gris, y aspirando el olor denso del incienso quemado en el aire. Y no estaba sola.

Había un grupo de figuras en el centro del campo, todas envueltas en capas del color de la ceniza. Lo normal es que me hubieran aterrorizado, porque evidentemente no podían ser otros que los Vulturis y yo seguía siendo humana, en contra de lo que ellos habían decretado en nuestro último encuentro. Pero sabía, como sólo se sabe en los sueños, que no podían verme.

Dispersas en distintos montones por el suelo se veían piras que desprendían humo. Reconocí su dulzura en el aire y no me acerqué para examinarlas. No tenía ninguna gana de ver los rostros de los vampiros que habían ejecutado, temiendo que pudiera reconocer alguno en aquellas piras ardientes.

Los soldados de los Vulturis permanecían en círculo alrededor de algo o alguien, y escuché la voz de Beau que se alzaba muy agitado. Me acerqué al borde de sus capas, empujada por el mismo sueño, para ver por qué mi ángel estaba ahí. Me deslicé sigilosamente entre dos de aquellos sudarios susurrantes y finalmente pude ver el motivo por el debatía con fuerza, alzado sobre un pequeño montículo que se cernía sobre ellos.

Era hermoso y adorable, tal y como Carine lo había descrito. Todavía era un niño pequeño, con poco más de dos años. Unos rizos de color marrón claro enmarcaban su rostro de querubín de mejillas redondeadas y labios llenos. Estaba temblando con los ojos cerrados en los brazos de Beau, como si estuviera demasiado asustado para ver cómo se le acercaba la muerte a cada segundo que pasaba.

Me abrumó una necesidad tan poderosa de salvar a aquel niño encantador y aterrorizado que dejaron de importarme los Vulturis, a pesar de la devastadora amenaza que suponían. Pasé de largo a su lado, sin preguntarme si ellos se daban cuenta de mi presencia. Salté hacia ellos para protegerlos.

Pero me quedé clavada en el sitio cuando tuve una visión más clara del montículo sobre el que se sentaba. No era de roca y tierra, sino que estaba formado por una pila de cuerpos humanos, vacíos de sangre y sin vida. Era demasiado tarde para no ver sus rostros. Los conocía a todos ellos:

Becca, Allen, Jeremy, Jules... Y justo al lado de Beau y el tan adorable niño estaba el cuerpo de mi madre.

El niño abrió sus brillantes ojos del color de la sangre.

* * *

La patata anonima.

Ho, no creo que lo soporte en realidad, pero ya son años de soportar cuan protectores pueden ser. Simplemente se resigno a que su familia lleva las cosas demasiado lejos.

No la señora Masen no haría un escándalo, pero si es de las que hablara de frente. Aunque sabe hablarlo con Edythe presente puede ser peligroso. Mejor preguntarle a yerno no sabe mentir.

De nada, espero que este cap te guste.


	16. Gran dia

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**El gran día**

Los párpados se me abrieron solos de sopetón.

Me quedé tembloroso y jadeante en mi cálida cama durante unos minutos, intenté liberarme de la resaca que tenía. Las ganas de vomitar no se iban. Me sentí un poco enfadado conmigo mismo cuando regresé por completo a la realidad de mi desordenada habitación. ¡Vaya noche para tener antes de mi boda! Eso era lo que había conseguido por beber más que mi resistencia podía, no era buen bebedor.

Deseosa de sacudirme la resaca, me vestí y me dirigí hacia la cocina mucho antes de lo necesario. Aunque debía de saber que mis padres no estarían durmiendo, si no que ellos ya estaban vestidos, tomando desayuno. Habían hecho crepes. Estaba demasiado nervioso para comer, así que me senté en el borde del asiento mientras ellos desayunaban.

Genial, no solo sumaba las ganas de vomitar, y dolor de cabeza, sino que también el nerviosismo que estaba produciendo todo.

—Deben recoger a la señora Weber a las tres en punto —les recordé. Mamá tenía una sonrisa cálida, no me había dado cuenta mis padres me miraba como si hubiera descubierto los males del mundo los hubiera destruidos, para reemplazarlos con paz y amor.

—Gracias por recordarlo — Papá había sido una de las personas, que aparte de Archie había estado presente en preparativos en la boda.

Mire la taza de café que tenía papá en su mesa la tome, quería tomar algo, para pasar el dolor de cabeza que tenía en este momento. Pero Archie no parecía feliz con esa elección.

—Devuelve esa taza de café en este momento—dijo Archie ya vestido, y bañado… era mi idea o su pelo esta más crecido—hablo enserio Beaufort Cullen. —Archie bajo las escaleras que faltaban, para ir a la cocina. Me dejo una vaso, de lo que parecía limonada con dos pastillas—vas a terminar vomitando, si tomas café.

—Tu pelo…—había un tema claro que no se podía tocar en la familia, era el pelo de Archie, a pesar de que se podían transformar en humanos, eso no significaba que nuestros cuerpos tenían cambio en el crecimiento, seguiríamos con mismo largo de uñas, o pelo largo de pelo. Así que Archie había mantenido su nivel de pelo todo este tiempo, pero ahora estaba seguro de que era más largo.

—Si está creciendo—dijo Archie sonriendo. Me sentí aliviado de que haya sido cierto, no por mi resaca, eso hubiera dejado de mal humor a Archie todo el día—Empezó a crecer cuando Edythe volvió… aunque más lento que un humano promedio.

Asentí, mientras me pasaba las pastillas. No había dado cuenta en realidad que mi don había avanzado a otro nivel. Parecía se desbloquea como eso de los juegos de Mario.

—Bien iré a buscar Edy—Dijo tomando las llaves de su auto, apáñatelas unos minutos sin mí, —se dirigió a Earnest y Carine—No puede comer nada fuerte, y no es por bebimos ayer, —negó cuando Earnest iba protestar como buen padre preocupado—Está tan nervioso, que se esta rompiendo el labio. No dejen que se coma las uñas, tampoco se mueva mucho por la casa…hay tengo tanto que hacer. —mostraba una expresión de hombre muy atareado.

—Archie hijo, quizás deberías comer algo—Comenzó Earnest, sin sírvele. Archie no iba hacer caso, iba seguir siendo drama asta que todo estuviera en su lugar.

—¡Oh, demonios! ¡Mírales los ojos! —chasqueó la lengua en reproche, como si estuviera viendo a otra persona—. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho, esa mujer? ¿Ha estado levantada toda la noche?

—¿Edythe? —Pregunte.

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—No es que tenga mucho tiempo para dejarla hermosa, Beau, la verdad es que ella podría haber cuidado un poco mejor la materia prima.

—No necesitas dejarla hermosa, ella ya lo es—dijo sintiéndome mejor, pero como si hubiera encendido un interruptor en mi cabeza, de "vamos él ya se le paso la resaca, ahora vamos a ponerles más nervios para la boda" me empecé a morder el labio, mientras mi pie sufría un tic nervioso. —En todo caso el peor problemas que podamos tener más bien es que me ponga a vomitar durante la ceremonia, no sea capaz de decir «sí, quiero» en el momento oportuno, y entonces Edythe aproveche para huir de mí.

Él se echó a reír.

—Al menos, mañana tendrás un montón de tiempo para dormir en el avión.

—No hecho las maletas—dije levantándome perezosamente.

—Bueno, ya está todo listo y tu maleta preparada —me dijo, sonriendo—y la maleta de Edythe también.

—¡Archie, me hubiera gustado que me dejaras empaquetar mis propias cosas!, con lo Edythe ella se va a molestar.

—Eso le hubiera proporcionado demasiada información. ¿No querías que fuera sorpresa?

—Y tú hubieras perdido una oportunidad para ir de compras.

—Eres mi hermano oficialmente ya deberías conocerme... Ella lo será en diez cortas horas, va siendo que empiece a conocer cuán lejos puedo llegar… solo le he dado una pincelada mi personalidad.

Fulminé con la mirada la taza de té que me había dejado papá. Archie se había marchado, alegremente mientras me encontraba aun como mi taza de té, tomando pequeños sorbos.

—Puedo ver como quedo afuera—pregunte a mis padres, ellos se miraron las caras unos segundo—hey, es mi boda

—Archie dijo era sorpresa, no iras a verla—respondió Royal bajando las escaleras, con Eleonor con gran sonrisa.

—Hey, disfrutaron mi cupón. —dijo sentándose a mi lado, sacando muchas crepas.

—Fuimos a un bar…quiero vomitar—conteste de mala gana, Eleonor solo rio. Mientras los demás comían, nos mantuvimos conversando cosas triviales, mi madre tenia el pelo recogido una coleta larga. Realmente tenia ganas de vomitar, pero el té me estaba aliviando mucho para nervios.

—Bien es la hora que vayas a tu habitación. —dijo Earnest, haciendo que me levantara, el resto de mi familia también se levantó con gesto nerviosismo, hasta ahora podía ver que para ellos era importante.

—¿Está aquí? —le pregunté.

—Sí, así que ve a tú habitación no puedes ver a la novia antes de que se casen. Lo aremos de la manera tradicional —dijo mi madre con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Aunque tenia un poco los ojos llorosos, me dio un abrazo corto antes de hacer que Royal me tirara hasta la habitación.

—¡Tradicional! —dije con cierta burla.

Royal me empujo por las escaleras, para que entrara a mi habitación el también parecía nervioso.

Me quedé mirando la enorme encimera cubierta con toda la parafernalia de un salón de belleza y comencé a sentir los efectos de mi noche de licor.

—¿Realmente hace falta todo esto? Digo es la novia la que se tiene que arreglar.

El me empujó hasta que me senté en una silla baja de color celeste. Royal bajo su mirada hasta la mí me miro con seriedad.

—Te vas a casar, en unas cuantas horas más, es algo importante tanto para Edythe como para todos nosotros, jamás creíamos que te casarías, ahora que te casas. Que para mí es todavía una mocosa, pero la has escogido y quiero que todo salga perfecto para ti.

Ernesto entro con mi traje que era lo mas seguro, tenía una sonrisa cálida en su cara cuando dejo mi atuendo en el sillón. Se acerco a mi me puso sus manos en mis hombros.

—No sabes cuan orgullo estoy de ti Beau, estoy tan feliz que hayas encontrado tu alma gemela al fin. Que hayan superado cada una de sus dificultades como personas adultas. Estoy muy feliz por ti Beau, muy feliz.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando vi como mi padre lucia en verdad feliz, sus ojos resplandecían en cuando me daba su discurso.

—Gracias papá.

Dije sinceramente

—Bien, bien—interrumpió Royal abriendo mi traje, el parpadeó unos segundo antes de asentir—Archie se a lucido mucho, tiene cierto toque. Te sienta. —después me miró. —Bien esta el corbatín, tu reloj, calcetines, los zapatos te quedan… gemelos donde están—dijo royal con gesto de pánico. Rodó los ojos cuando me levante para ir a buscar los que me había dado Edythe. Se los entregue para que dejara de ponerse tan nervioso, sin quitar que me estaba poniendo nervioso más de que yo ya estaba.

No fue hasta después del almuerzo cuando Archie se deslizó a través de la puerta con la misma ropa, asta en este momento estaba con un tic nervioso en cada parte de mi cuerpo, empezaba a mover mucho los dedos, me mordía el labio, tenía un dolor en el estómago, estaba a punto de vomitar. Royal se había mantenido callado gran parte después que vio empecé a mordisquear más mis labios. En cambio, papá estaba poniendo los últimos detalles en mi traje, como alisándolo para que se viera perfecto.

Cuando Archie se paró cerca mío, mi padre y mi hermano suspiraron aliviados. Yo no estaría tan aliviado siendo ellos, porque cuando tuve cerca Archie me dieron ganas de llorar. Maravilloso.

—La he dejado con la mascarilla puesta, Royal puedes arreglarle el cabello Edythe. —comentó Archie viéndome con una gesto crítico. —Papá necesito que vayas a ver cómo están las cosas abajo, que todo se mantenga como dijimos, si ves a Edythe escabulléndose, mantenla alejada.

—Enseguida—dijo Papá saliendo lejos.

—Claro —respondió Royal.

Archie volvió a concentrarse en mi rostro. Me tomo de los hombros me sacudió solo un poco, parpadeo unos segundo cuando note unas lagrimas estaban deslizando, Archie solo suspiro. Quizás había visto que me pondría nervioso en la boda.

—Beau, respira todo saldrá bien, falta unas horas para matrimonio…

—No estas ayudando—bufe secándome un poco las lágrimas, extrañamente me sentía un poco mejor. El sonrió sabiendo que era mentira.

Archie se enfoco en mi maraña de pelos que tenia en ese momento, intentándolo dar forma con gel.

En el piso de abajo escuchaba el ruido leve que producía la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse una y otra vez. Las voces comenzaron a elevarse hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

—Mantente como medio humano, recuerda, medio humano—me ordeno mientras daba lo últimos toques.

Archie me puso en pie de modo que pudiera vestirme. Me temblaban tanto las manos que cuando me toco abrocharme los botones de la blusa, no podía hacerlo, Archie tuvo que ponerme los botones de la blusa y del traje.

—Respira hondo, Beau —me recomendó Archie— El sudor en la frente no se ve bien.

Le dediqué la expresión más sarcástica que pude improvisar.

—Lo intentaré.

—Yo tengo que vestirme ahora. ¿Puedes apañártelas solo un par de minutos?

—Mmm... ¿a lo mejor sí?

Puso los ojos en blanco y salió disparado por la puerta.

Me concentré en la respiración, contando cada uno de los movimientos de mis pulmones y me quedé mirando fijamente los diseños de los gemelos.

Me daba miedo mirarme al espejo, miedo de ver mi imagen vestido de novio porque ello podría provocarme un ataque de pánico a gran escala.

Archie regresó antes de que contara doscientas respiraciones con un traje de color negro de tres piezas, con chaleco de color gris. Co una corbata de la misma color. Tenía un una flor color lila en su traje.

—Archie... ¡guau!

—Nada de nada. Nadie nos vera a nosotros, sino que a ustedes.

—Ja, ja.

—Y ahora dime, ¿estás bajo control o tengo que llamar a Jessamine?

—¿Mis padres? ¿La señora Masen están listos?

—Acaban de entrar por la puerta y viene de camino hacia aquí.

—¡Oh, Beau! —me sobresalte cuando escuche a Carine, ella siempre había tomado la compostura, pero mientras se acercaba a mí, junto a mi padre y la señora Masen. Tenía los ojos lagrimosos, lucia tan feliz—, ¡oh, cariño, ¡qué hermoso estás! ¡Creo que me voy a echar a llorar ¡

Ella me abrazo con fuerza y yo me fundí entre ellos. Suspirando un poco, me sentía más calmado. Cuando la solté ella se estaba secando disimuladamente las lágrimas.

—Archie, es increíble—dijo la señora masen, sonriendo a mi hermano y mi padre—Tanto Earnest como tú deberíais montar un negocio para organizar bodas. —ella se puso pensativa—Como se ve Edythe, esta tan hermosa ¿Dónde has encontrado ese vestido? ¡Es divino! Tan gracioso, tan elegante. Edythe, parece como si acabara de salir de una película de Austen —la voz de mi suegra sonaba ahora algo lejana y todo en la habitación se volvió ligeramente borroso—. Qué idea tan original, ¡diseñar todo desde el siglo XVIII!, ¡es tan romántico! ¡Y pensar tu familia es inglesa!

Mis padres intercambiamos una mirada conspirativa. La boda realmente no se había centrado solo Austen, sino en mi mismo, lo de Inglaterra fue porque viví mis primeros años como vampiro ahí.

Intente cambiar de tema, porque no se me daba bien las mentiras.

—Bueno, suegra, ¡pero qué aspecto tan hermoso! —replique sonriendo.

—Es cosa de Archie, es bueno con el maquillaje. —La señora masen miro el reloj de la pared nos miró, —debo ir con Edythe, debes bajar, recuerda el novio espera la novia… esta será la ultima vez que tengas espera a Edythe cariño te lo prometo.

No había sido una sorpresa para mi saber que la señora Masen seria la que dejaría a Edythe en el altar, la verdad lo estaba esperando que fuera ella, la señora Masen quizás no era la mejor madre, pero ella lo intentaba, así cuando Edythe me dijo que quería fuera su madre la dejara en mis brazos me alegre. No era la tradición, pero una o dos reglas siempre se podía romper, era nuestras boda así no importaba.

—Pero ¿ya es la hora? —dije como para mí mismo, la voz me sonó con nerviosismo—. Ha ido todo tan rápido. Me siento un poco mareado.

—Dame un abrazo antes de que baje —insistió Señora Edythe—, todo estará bien cariño no te preocupes.

Mi suegra me apretó cariñosamente la cintura y después se precipitó hacia la puerta, dándose allí una vuelta para mirarme de nuevo.

—¡Oh, cielos, casi se me olvida! Earnest, ¿dónde está la caja?

Mi padre rebuscó en sus bolsillos un minuto y después sacó de allí una caja blanca que ofreció a la señora Edythe, quien abrió la tapa para mirar.

Me acerque al caja para ver cómo había una tirara para el pelo, con un conjunto de pendientes con dos zafiros. Los reconocía por eran de mi madre, había sido uno de los regalos que había dado Earnest después de su matrimonio, si bien mi madre no era de joyería, ella cuidada cada cosa que le daba mi padre, de una simple poema a unos de los diamantes más caros que podía a ver.

—Algo nuevo—comentó la señora Edythe sonriendo tocando la tiara.

—Y algo viejo y azul también. Pertenecieron a mi familia —añadió mi madre sonriendo —, hemos hecho que un joyero reemplazara los diamantes, por diamantes azules.

—Mama, pero… son tuyos

—Quiero que ella los tenga —replicó Carine sonriendo me acaricio la mejilla—, las bodas unen a las personas.

Se me escapó de entre los dientes una risita histérica.

Archie apareció de pronto empujando a mi padre y a la señora Edythe para que fueran con mi futura esposa.

—Ya tenemos algo viejo y algo azul —reflexionó Archie, ayudándome ponerme el saco—, la tiara es nueva junto con el vestido. De modo que falta…

—Es mía—dijo de pronto una voz en la puerta que me hizo sobresalta, mi hermana Eleonor venia con una tiara en sus manos, sonrisa traviesa, al lado suyo esta Jules, con cara de pocos amigos. Me lanzó algo y yo alcé las manos de forma automática para cogerlo; así es como aterrizó en mis palmas una vaporosa liga blanca. — y la quiero de vuelta —me comentó Eleonor. —Trata de tirársela a Royal, no quiero andar peleando por mi liga de matrimonio. —hice un bufido para lanzarle de nuevo la liga Eleonor, pero en la cara, ella se rio mientras daba risotas hacia seguro era donde estaba Edythe.

—Te ves como si fueras vomitar—dijo Jules viéndome. Asentí incapaz de ser capas de hablar justo en este momento. Jules venia con vestido de color lila, pero mas opaco, tenia los hombros descubierto venia un ramo de flores pequeñas. Traía el pelo suelto al igual de Eleonor.

Mi madre se acercó a mí, para tocarme la frente. Parecía que me decía algo sobre respirar, que debía estar tranquilo

—Jules es mejor que bajes. Ningún comentario a Edythe de como esta Beau.

—Sí, señor—Jules me dio un pequeño golpe en hombro y se apresuró a salir.

Royal, El mejor música de la familia, comenzó a tocar el piano en el piso de abajo. El canon de Pachelbel. Empecé a hiperventilar.

—Cálmate, Beau —dijo mi madre. Se volvió a Archie con nerviosismo—. Parece un poco mareado, ¿crees debamos sentarlo?

Su voz me sonó muy lejana y apenas sentía las piernas. Se pondrá mejor.

Archie se colocó de pie delante de mí, irguiéndose sobre las puntas de los pies para mirarme mejor a los ojos y me cogió las muñecas con sus manos duras.

—Concéntrate, Beau. Edythe espera que ella sea la que se demore.

Inhalé un gran trago de aire, deseando recuperar pronto la compostura.

La música se transformó lentamente en una nueva canción. Mamá me cogió el brazo con dulzura.

—Venga, Beau, todo estará bien cielo.

—¿Beau? —inquirió Archie, aún pendiente de mi mirada.

—Sí —chillé—. Edythe, vale —y dejé que me sacara de la habitación con mamá.

La música sonaba muy fuerte y subía flotando por las escaleras junto con la fragancia de un millón de flores. Me concentré en la idea de Edythe esperando que yo llegara primero que ella. Solo tenía que llegar al altar y esperarla.

La música me resultaba familiar, la marcha tradicional de Wagner rodeada de un flujo de florituras.

—Es mi turno —replicó Archie—. Cuando pase papá, esperaras cinco segundo y comenzaras.

El comenzó una lenta danza llena de gracia mientras bajaba la escalera. Cuando papá avanzo, me sonrió con dando ánimo, le devolví la sonrisa temblorosa.

Una repentina fanfarria vibró a través de la música que sobrevolaba el lugar y reconocí mi entrada.

—No dejes que me caiga, mamá —susurré y Carine apretó el brazo con fuerza.

—Nunca te dejaría caer hijo—dijo dulzura.

Un paso por vez, me dije a mí mismo cuando comencé a descender al ritmo lento de la marcha. No levanté los ojos hasta que vi mis pies a salvo en el piso de abajo, aunque pude escuchar los murmullos y el susurro de la audiencia cuando aparecí a la vista de todos.

**Pov Edythe.**

Un paso por vez, me dije a mí misma cuando comencé a descender al ritmo lento de la marcha pude escuchar los murmullos y el susurro de la audiencia cuando aparecí a la vista de todos. La sangre se me subió a las mejillas con el sonido; claro que todo el mundo cuenta siempre con la ruborosa novia.

Tan pronto como mis pies pasaron las traicioneras escaleras le busqué con la mirada. Durante un segundo escaso, me distrajo la profusión de flores blancas que colgaban en guirnaldas desde cualquier cosa que hubiera en la habitación que no estuviera viva, pendiendo en largas líneas de vaporosos lazos, pero arranqué los ojos del dosel en forma de enramada y busqué a través de las filas de sillas envueltas en raso, ruborizándome más profundamente mientras caía en la cuenta de aquella multitud de rostros, todos pendientes de mí. Hasta que le encontré al final del todo, de pie, delante de un arco rebosante de más flores y más lazos.

Apenas era consciente de que estuviera Archie a su lado y el padre de Allen detrás de los dos. No veía a mi nueva familia ni a ninguno de los invitados. Todos ellos tendrían que esperar.

Ahora sólo podía distinguir el rostro de Beau, que llenó mi visión e inundó mi mente. Sus ojos brillaban como cielo despejado en verano, en todo su esplendor azul, y su rostro perfecto parecía casi severo con la profundidad de la emoción. Y entonces, cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, turbada, rompió en una sonrisa de júbilo que quitaba el aliento.

De repente, fue sólo la presión de la mano de mi madre en la mía la que me impidió echar a correr hacia delante atravesando todo el pasillo.

La marcha era tan lenta que luché para acompasar los pasos a su ritmo. Menos mal que el pasillo era muy corto. Hasta que por último, al fin, llegué allí. Beau extendió su mano y mamá tomó la mía y en un símbolo tan antiguo como el mundo, la colocó sobre la de Beau.

Yo rocé el tibio milagro de su piel y me sentí en casa.

Hicimos los votos sencillos con las palabras tradicionales que se habían dicho millones de veces, aunque jamás por una pareja como nosotros. Sólo le habíamos pedido a la señora Weber que hiciera un cambio pequeño y ella amablemente sustituyó la frase «hasta que la muerte nos separe» por una más apropiada que rezaba: «tanto como duren nuestras vidas».

En ese momento, cuando ella recitó esta parte, mi mundo, que había estado boca abajo durante tanto tiempo, pareció estabilizarse en la posición correcta. Comprendí qué tonta había sido al tenerle miedo a vivir una vida eterna con el. Miré a los ojos brillantes, triunfantes de Beau y supe que yo también había ganado, porque nada importaba salvo que me quedaría con él.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, y el también hasta que llegó el momento de las palabras que nos unirían para siempre.

—Sí, quiero — mis palabras sonaron claras y victoriosas.

Cuando llegó su turno las palabras sonaron un poco ininteligible, pestañeando para aclararse los ojos.

—Sí, quiero —juró.

La señora Weber nos declaró marido y mujer, y entonces las manos de Beau se alzaron para acunar mi rostro cuidadosamente, como si fuera tan delicada como los pétalos blancos que se balanceaban sobre nuestras cabezas. Intenté comprender, a través de la película de lágrimas que me cegaba, el hecho surrealista de que esa persona asombrosa fuera mía. Sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. Inclinó su cabeza hacia la mía y yo me alcé sobre las puntas de los pies arrojando mis brazos, con el ramo y todo, alrededor de su cuello.

Me besó con ternura, con adoración y yo olvidé a la gente, el lugar, el momento y la razón... recordando sólo que él me amaba, que me quería y que yo era suya.

El comenzó el beso y pero tuve ser yo el que lo terminara, ignorando las risitas disimuladas y las gargantas que se aclaraban ruidosamente entre la audiencia. Al final, aparte mi cara y me retire. En la superficie su fugaz sonrisa parecía divertida, casi una sonrisita de suficiencia, pero debajo de su momentánea diversión por mi exhibición pública de afecto había una profunda alegría que era un eco de la mía.

El gentío estalló en un aplauso y él movió nuestros cuerpos para ponernos de cara a nuestros amigos y familiares, pero yo no pude apartar el rostro del suyo para mirarlos a ellos.

Los brazos de mi madre fueron los primeros que me encontraron con la cara surcada de lágrimas, cuando al fin retiré con desgana los ojos de Beau.

Carine se acercó también para darle un fuerte abrazo a Beau, ella estaba lloraron junto a Earnest mientras lucia tan orgullos y felices. Carine se desligo de Beau para dejar que Earnest lo abrazara también se acercó a mi lado, para abrazarme.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Edythe—me sonrió con ese rostro de compasión, beso ambas mejillas, para volverme a abrazarme con dulzura. Se me hizo una nudo en la garganta al darme cuenta de que Carine si bien no me había perdonado, ella me aceptaba.

Y entonces me pasaron de mano en mano por toda la multitud, de abrazo en abrazo, y apenas fui consciente de a quién pertenecían los brazos de cada uno de ellos, con la atención prendida de la mano de Beau que aferraba firmemente la mía. Reconocí con claridad la diferencia entre los blandos y cálidos abrazos de mis amigos humanos y, abrazos abrasadores de Sara y Julie, y los cariñosos y fríos de mi nueva familia.

* * *

La patata anonima.

Con los niños inmortales se viene una buena, creo que aquí no te agrede mucho edythe por eso pensamiento que tendrá el capitulo Inesperado.

aunque te queria pedir tu ayuda, aun estoy algo complicada, se que el capitulo ALGO INESPERADO debe estar, pero antes de eso quiero agregar uno mas pero no estoy segura de cual va hacer.

estoy entre el Gesto o La isla Esme. (que sera Isla Earnest, claro), Aun no estoy clara cual poner. es mas rellenos antes de llegar al capitulo fuerte. y gracias por comentar.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

_**Isla Earnest.**_

—¿Houston? —pregunté, alzando las cejas cuando llegamos a la entrada del aeropuerto de Seattle.

—Es sólo una parada en el camino —me aseguró Beau con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sentía como si apenas acabara de dormirme cuando él me despertó. Estaba medio grogui cuando me arrastró a través de las terminales, luchando por recordar que tenía que abrir los ojos después de cada pestañeo. Me llevó unos cuantos minutos captar lo que estaba sucediendo cuando nos detuvimos en el mostrador de los vuelos internacionales para revisar los billetes de nuestro próximo avión.

—¿Río de Janeiro? —pregunté impresionada. Era una lugar cálido, estaba segura de que para Beau era un clima que le agradaba.

—Otra parada —comentó él.

El viaje a Sudamérica se me hizo largo, pero muy cómodo en los amplios asientos de primera clase, acunada entre los brazos de Beau. Me volví a dormir y luego me desperté inusualmente alerta cuando giramos hacia el aeropuerto con la luz del sol poniente entrando de forma sesgada por las ventanillas.

No nos quedamos en el aeropuerto para tomar otro nuevo vuelo como yo esperaba. En vez de eso, cogimos un taxi para atravesar las atestadas calles de Río, un oscuro hervidero lleno de vida. Fui capaz de comprender algunas palabras de las que Beau le dirigió en portugués al conductor y que nos dirigíamos hacia un hotel antes de la siguiente etapa de nuestro viaje. El taxi continuó atravesando las multitudes como enjambres, hasta que se fueron disipando de algún modo y pareció que nos acercábamos al borde exterior occidental de la ciudad, en dirección al océano. Nos detuvimos en los muelles.

Beau encabezó la marcha hacia la larga línea de blancos yates amarrados sobre el agua, negra como la noche. Se detuvo ante la embarcación más pequeña de todas, y también la más esbelta, obviamente la habían construido pensando en la velocidad y no en el espacio. Aun así, tenía un aspecto lujoso y gracioso. Él saltó dentro con ligereza pese a las pesadas maletas que acarreaba. Las dejó caer sobre la cubierta y se volvió para ayudarme a pasar por encima de la borda.

Observé en silencio cómo aparejaba el navío para partir, sorprendida de lo habilidoso y acostumbrado que parecía a esta tarea, ya que nunca le había oído antes mencionar que sintiera interés alguno por la navegación; pero claro, era bueno en casi todo lo que emprendía, como siempre.

—¿Es tuyo? —dije sonriendo mientras Beau sonreí.

—Archie y Royal, no se perdonaría que escogiera cualquier transporte no digna de un Cullen—se escogió de hombros—cuando dije que quería algo para ir a la playa ellos, compraron esto.

Cuando nos dirigimos hacia oriente por el océano abierto, revisé en mi mente mis conocimientos básicos de geografía. Por lo que podía recordar, no es que hubiera mucho al este de Brasil... a menos que pensaras en ir a África.

Pero Beau aceleró mientras las luces de Río se atenuaban y luego desaparecían a nuestras espaldas. En el rostro tenía grabada su familiar sonrisa llena de júbilo, la misma que le producía cualquier forma de velocidad. El barco se sumergió en las olas y me roció con las salpicaduras procedentes del mar.

Al final, no fui capaz de resistir la curiosidad reprimida con tanta eficacia hasta ese momento.

—¿Vamos mucho más lejos? —pregunté.

El nunca olvidaba mi naturaleza humana, pero me pregunté si estaba planeando que viviéramos en aquel pequeño yate durante algún tiempo.

—Pues como una media hora más.

Clavó los ojos en mis manos, aferradas al asiento y sonrió.

Oh, vaya, pensé. Total, era un vampiro, al fin y al cabo. Lo mismo nos estábamos dirigiendo a la Atlántida.

Veinte minutos más tarde gritó mi nombre por encima del rugido del motor.

—¡Edy, mira hacia allí!

Y señaló justo delante de nosotros.

En un primer momento, únicamente vi la negrura de la noche acicalada por la estela blanca de la luna rielando sobre las aguas; pero un examen más atento de la posición indicada me reveló una forma baja y oscura que se interponía en el reluciente trazo de la luna sobre el oleaje. Entrecerré los ojos para fijar la vista en la oscuridad y el contorno se perfiló con más claridad. La forma terminó transformándose en un triángulo chato e irregular, con uno de sus lados más alargado que el otro, antes de hundirse en las olas. Nos acercamos más y pude comprobar que el contorno era tenue, oscilante ante la brisa ligera.

Seguí escudriñando hasta que todas las piezas cobraron sentido: delante de nuestra posición se erguía, por encima del mar, una islita donde se balanceaban las hojas de las palmeras y refulgía la media luna de una playa bajo la pálida luz de la noche.

—¿Dónde estamos? —murmuré, maravillada, mientras él cambiaba la dirección, dirigiéndose hacia el extremo norte de la isla.

Beau me escuchó a pesar del ruido del motor, y mostró una amplia sonrisa que relumbró bajo la luna.

—Es la isla Earnest.

El barco se deslizó hasta colocarse con exactitud en la posición adecuada: pegado a un corto muelle de planchas de madera deslustradas que adquirían un tono blanquecino a la luz de la luna.

Reinó un silencio absoluto cuando se detuvo el motor, pues no había más sonido que el chapaleteo de las olas contra el casco de la nave y el susurrar de la brisa entre las palmeras. El aire era cálido, húmedo y fragante, como el vapor que permanece después de una ducha de agua caliente.

—¿Isla Ernest? —repetí con un hilo de voz, y aun así sonó demasiado alta y quebró la paz de la noche.

—Es un regalo de Carine, y Earnest se ofreció a prestárnosla.

Un regalo. ¿Quién regala una isla? Fruncí el ceño. Aunque Carine me había regalado uno de sus pendientes más antiguos que había dado Earnest. No duda daba que Carine era capaz de regalar una isla.

Quizás Beau debía aprender aceptar ese tipo de regalos como Earnest, sin hacer una drama

Dejó las maletas en el muelle y luego se volvió y esbozó aquella sonrisa perfecta suya mientras se me acercaba, pero en vez de darme la mano, me tomó directamente en brazos.

—¿No se supone que debemos esperar hasta llegar al umbral de la casa? —pregunté, sin aliento, cuando él saltó con agilidad fuera del barco.

Él sonrió con ganas.

—Me gusta cumplir algunas tradiciones. aunque sea antes.

Sujetando los asideros de las dos enormes maletas del barco con una mano y acunándome en el otro brazo, me subió hacia el muelle y se encaminó hacia el sendero de pálida arena que se perdía en la umbría vegetación.

Durante una parte corta del trayecto, a través de un follaje similar al de la jungla, estaba tan negro como la tinta, y más adelante pude ver una luz cálida. Estábamos a punto de llegar cuando me di cuenta de que aquella luz era una casa, y que dos brillantes cuadrados perfectos eran en realidad dos grandes ventanas que enmarcaban la puerta delantera. El miedo escénico me abrumó de nuevo y con más fuerza aún que antes, cuando pensaba que nos dirigíamos hacia un hotel.

Mi corazón latía de forma audible contra mis costillas, y el aliento se me quedó atascado en la garganta. Miré a Beau directamente, pero el rehuí de mi mirada. Clavo sus ojos justo adelante, sin ver nada en realidad.

No tenía ganas de preguntar que estaba pensando, quizás por estaba más nerviosa, como para preguntar. El dejo las maletas en el ancho porche para abrir las puertas, que no estaban cerradas.

Busque su mirada, hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron, solo después el avance hasta cruzar el umbral. Ambos permanecimos en silencio mientras me conducía a través del edificio, encendiendo las luces a su paso. Mi vaga impresión de la casa era que parecía demasiado grande para una isla tan pequeña y extrañamente familiar. Me había acostumbrado al esquema de colores preferido por los Cullen, claros y luminosos, y ello me hacía sentir como en casa. Sin embargo, no me pude concentrar en nada en particular. El pulso me latía detrás de las orejas con tal violencia que todo me parecía borroso.

Entonces Beau se detuvo y encendió la última luz.

Estaba concentrada en la inmensa cama blanca que había en el centro de la habitación, sobre la que colgaban las nubes vaporosas de una mosquitera.

Beau me dejó sobre mis pies.

—Iré... a por el equipaje.

La habitación resultaba demasiado cálida y el ambiente estaba más cargado que la noche tropical del exterior. Se me formó una gota de sudor en la nuca. Caminé lentamente hacia delante hasta que pude llegar y tocar la red espumosa. Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de asegurarme de que todo era real.

No escuché el momento en que regresó Beau. De repente, su dedo glacial acarició la parte posterior de mi cuello, restañando la gota de transpiración. Se había trasformado en vampiro en totalidad, sus ojos dorados estaban observando con gran nerviosismo.

—Aquí hace un poco de calor —me dijo, como excusándose—. Pensé... que sería lo mejor.

—Perfecto —murmuré casi sin aliento, y él se echó a reír. Era un sonido nervioso.

—Intenté pensar en todo aquello que podría hacer esto... más fácil —admitió él.

Yo tragué saliva ruidosamente, todavía dándole la espalda. ¿Había habido alguna vez una luna de miel como la nuestra?

Sabía la respuesta a esa curiosidad. No, no la había habido.

—Me estaba preguntando —intervino Beau en voz muy baja—, si... primero... ¿te apetecería darte un baño nocturno conmigo? —su tono nervioso aún no se iba—. Es probable que el agua esté muy caliente. Es el tipo de playa que me gusta. Espero a ti también te gustara.

—Suena estupendo —se me quebró la voz.

—Estoy seguro de que necesitarás un par de minutos para atender tus necesidades humanas... Ha sido un viaje muy largo.

Yo asentí, orgullosa, aunque lo cierto era que me sentía poco humana en ese momento; quizás unos cuantos minutos a solas me ayudarían.

Me rozó la garganta, justo debajo de la oreja, con los labios. Soltó una sola risita y su frío aliento hizo hormiguear mi piel sobrecalentada.

—No tarde usted demasiado, señora Cullen.

Di un pequeño respingo al oír la mención de mi nuevo apellido.

Sus labios se deslizaron por mi cuello hacia abajo, hasta el extremo de mi hombro.

—Te espero en el agua.

Pasó a mi lado en dirección a la ventana francesa que se abría justo sobre la arena de la playa.

Por el camino, se quitó la camiseta con un encogimiento de hombros, dejándola caer al suelo y después atravesó silenciosamente el umbral hacia la noche iluminada por la luna. El sofocante aire salino se removió en la habitación detrás de sus pasos. ¿Acaso me había estallado la piel en llamas? Tuve que mirar hacia abajo para comprobarlo.

Ah, no, no se estaba quemando nada. Al menos no a la vista.

Me recordé a mí misma la necesidad de respirar y después avancé a trompicones hacia la maleta gigante que Beau había abierto sobre un bajo tocador blanco. Debía de ser la mía porque sobre todo lo que allí había estaba mi bolsa de baño y se veían un montón de cosas de color rosa, pero no reconocí ni una sola prenda de ropa. Mientras rebuscaba a través de las pilas de tejidos cuidadosamente doblados en busca de una prenda cómoda y que me resultara familiar, quizás un pantalón de chándal me llamó la atención que tenía entre las manos una cantidad espantosa de encaje muy fino y transparente y diminutos artículos de satén. Lencería. Lencería francesa muy atrevida.

Archie iba a pagar por esto, no sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero algún día. Mi futuro hermano no iba tener escapatoria, por comprarme ese tipo de ropa. Sin contar que en este momento me estaba preguntado cómo había tenido el atrevimiento de comprarme algo tan intimo como rompa interior, que claramente iba usar con su hermano.

Acaso Archie no conocía el decoro. La respuesta era sencilla.

No. No lo conocía.

Me rendí y me fui al baño, donde escudriñé a través de las largas ventanas que se abrían a la misma playa a la que daban las del dormitorio. No podía verle, así que supuse que ya estaría en el agua, sin tener que molestarse en emerger para buscar aire. En el cielo que nos cubría la cabeza, la luna tenía un contorno asimétrico, casi llena, y la arena brillaba con un color muy claro bajo su luz. Un movimiento ligero captó mi atención, el de sus ropas que colgaban de una protuberancia de una de las palmeras que rodeaban la playa, balanceándose perezosamente con la ligera brisa.

Otro relámpago de fuego cruzó de nuevo mi piel.

Necesité un par de inhalaciones profundas y después me acerqué a los espejos que colgaban sobre la larga encimera del baño. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que se ha pasado todo el día durmiendo en un avión. Encontré mi cepillo y lo hundí con rudeza en las marañas que tenía en la parte posterior del cuello hasta que las desenredé y las cerdas quedaron llenas de pelo. Me cepillé también los dientes de forma meticulosa, dos veces. Después me lavé la cara y me eché agua sobre la nuca, que me ardía febril. Esto me hizo sentirme tan bien que me lavé los brazos también y finalmente decidí abandonar y meterme en la ducha. Sabía que resultaba ridículo ducharse antes de nadar en la playa, pero necesitaba tranquilizarme y el agua caliente era la única forma fiable que tenía de hacerlo.

Cuando terminé cogí una enorme toalla blanca del armario del baño y me envolví con ella, anudándola bajo los brazos.

Entonces tuve que enfrentarme a un dilema que no había considerado hasta este momento.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que ponerme ahora? Evidentemente, nada de bañador. Pero también me parecía estúpido ponerme la ropa otra vez. Y no quería ni pensar en qué cosas habría metido Archie en la maleta para mí.

Se me empezó a acelerar de nuevo la respiración y me temblaban las manos a pesar del efecto calmante de la ducha. Comencé a sentirme algo mareada, a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios he toda regla. Si no fuese él quien estuviera ahí fuera, si no fuese consciente hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo de que me amaba tanto como yo a él, de forma incondicional e irrevocable y, siendo sincera, incluso de modo irracional, no sería capaz de salir de ducha.

Pero era Beau quien estaba allí fuera, así que susurré las palabras «no seas cobarde» entre dientes. Me apreté la toalla con fuerza bajo los brazos y me dirigí llena de decisión hacia el baño. Pasé al lado de la maleta repleta de encaje y de la enorme cama sin echarles ni una ojeada siquiera y salí por la puerta de cristales abierta hacia la arena fina como el polvo.

Todo estaba bañado en negro y blanco, desprovisto de color por la luz de la luna. Caminé lentamente por la cálida arena, haciendo una pausa al lado del árbol torcido donde él había dejado sus ropas. Apoyé la mano contra la rugosa corteza y comprobé mi respiración para asegurarme de que era regular. O al menos no del todo irregular.

Exploré as bajas ondas de la arena, negras en la oscuridad, buscándole.

No fue difícil de encontrar. Estaba de pie, dándome la espalda, sumergido hasta la cintura en el agua del color de la medianoche, con la mirada clavada en la luna de forma oval. La luz pálida del satélite confería a su piel una blancura perfecta, como la de la arena, y la de la misma luna, haciendo que su cabello mojado tomara el tono oscuro del océano. Estaba inmóvil, con las palmas de las manos descansando boca abajo sobre el agua. Las débiles olitas rompían contra su cuerpo como si fuera de piedra. Me quedé mirando las suaves líneas de su espalda, sus hombros, sus brazos, su cuello, su forma intachable...

El fuego dejó de ser un rayo que me cruzaba la piel para convertirse ahora en algo sordo y profundo, consumiendo en su ardor toda mi cobardía y mi tímida inseguridad. Me quité la toalla sin dudar, dejándola en el árbol con su ropa y caminé hacia la luz blanca, que también me transformó en algo pálido como la misma arena.

No pude oír el sonido de mis pasos mientras caminaba hacia la orilla del agua, pero supuse que él sí, aunque no se volvió. Di varios pasos, avanzando con cautela por el suelo invisible del océano, aunque mi precaución era innecesaria, porque la arena seguía siendo igual de suave, descendiendo levemente en dirección a Beau. Vadeé por la corriente ingrávida hasta que llegué a su lado, y después coloqué mi mano con ligereza sobre la mano tibia que yacía sobre el agua.

—Qué hermoso —dijo el sin verme en realidad aun en la cara.

—No está mal —conteste, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. —Pero creo que tengo mi definición de hermoso. Esta delante mío

Se volvió con lentitud para enfrentarse a mí y su movimiento produjo leves olas que rompieron contra mi piel. Sus ojos tenían un brillo azul, pero con toques dorados sobre su rostro del color del hielo.

Retorció la mano hasta que entrelazó sus dedos con los míos bajo la superficie del agua.

—Creo que podemos entrar en una discusión sobre la definición de hermosos, cuando estas tu presente. —continuó él— Aunque no creo que sea bueno en nuestra primera noche.

Sonreí a medias, y después alcé la mano libre, que ahora no temblaba y la coloqué sobre su corazón. Blanco sobre blanco, por una vez, encajábamos bien. Él se estremeció ligeramente a mi cálido contacto y su respiración se volvió áspera.

—Te prometí que lo intentaría —me susurró él, de repente tenso—, pero si... si hago algo mal, si te hago daño, debes decírmelo corriendo…si llegas a ver mis ojos dorados dime que me detenga.

Asentí con solemnidad, manteniendo mis ojos fijos en los suyos. Di un paso más hacia delante a través de las olas e incliné la cabeza contra su pecho.

— Somos como una sola persona.

De pronto me abrumó la realidad de mis palabras. Ese momento era tan perfecto, tan auténtico. No dejaba lugar a dudas.

Me rodeó con los brazos, me estrechó contra él y hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobró vida propia.

—Para siempre —concluyó él y después nos sumergimos suavemente en el agua profunda.

El sol, caliente sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda, me despertó por la mañana. Era muy tarde, quizás más del mediodía, no estaba segura. Pero aparte de la hora, todo lo demás quedaba totalmente claro. Sabía con exactitud dónde estaba, en aquella brillante habitación con la gran cama blanca, mientras los relucientes rayos del sol entraban por las puertas abiertas. Las nubes de la mosquitera tamizaban la luminosidad.

No abrí los ojos. Me sentía demasiado feliz como para cambiar nada, no importaba lo poco que fuera. Los únicos sonidos eran los de las olas allí afuera, nuestra respiración, el latir de mi corazón...

Me encontraba tan cómoda, incluso bajo el sol ardiente. Su piel fría era el antídoto acertado contra el calor. Tumbada, atravesada sobre su pecho helado, ceñida apretadamente por sus brazos, me sentía muy a gusto, muy natural. Me pregunté con pereza cómo había podido estar tan aterrorizada pensando en esa noche.

Sus dedos recorrían suavemente el contorno de mi columna, y supe que se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta. Mantuve los ojos cerrados y apreté aún más los brazos en torno a su cuello, ciñéndome para acercarme todavía más a él.

No dijo nada; sus dedos seguían deslizándose arriba y abajo por mi espalda rozándola apenas mientras trazaba delicados dibujos sobre mi piel.

Me habría sentido del todo feliz si hubiera podido quedarme allí para siempre, sin perturbar para nada el momento, aunque mi cuerpo tenía otras ideas. Me eché a reír al escuchar mi estómago impaciente. Parecía algo prosaico tener hambre después de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Era como si te rieras obligado a aterrizar en la tierra, desde una gran altura.

—¿Qué es lo que resulta tan divertido? —murmuró él, todavía acariciando mi espalda. El sonido de su voz, seria y hosca, me trajo de nuevo un diluvio de recuerdos de la noche y sentí cómose me enrojecían el rostro y el cuello.

Mi estómago gruñó, como queriendo contestar la pregunta y yo me eché a reír de nuevo.

—Parece que una no puede escaparse durante mucho rato del hecho de ser humano.

Él se rio conmigo. Abrí los ojos, y la primera cosa que vi fue la pálida, casi plateada piel de su garganta, el arco de la barbilla sobre su rostro.

Tenía un semblante relajado. Me apoyé sobre el codo para alzarme y observar.

Beau tenía los ojos en mí, aunque eso no era lo que me llamara la atención. Era las mordidas que tenía en los brazos y mano, aun tenía cierto costras de sangre.

—Beau —le dije, con un pequeño y extraño temblor en la garganta—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

—¿De qué hablas? —su voz sonó suave sin alteraciones.

Mi primer instinto, era entrar en pánico. Ahora que veía con más detenimiento sus marcas eran más horribles que antes, tenía una sustancia viscosa de color negro secándose en su mordedura. En sus manos en tenía 3 mordidas en cada mano, sin contar con la tenía en brazos. Y rastros de sangre en algunas.

¿Qué había pasado?

No recordaba nada de algún herida, o que Beau se hubiera manifestado. Todo había sido mucho más simple de lo que yo esperaba, puesto que ambos encajamos como dos piezas fabricadas precisamente para eso, para formar las partes de un todo. Esto me produjo una secreta satisfacción, el hecho de que fuéramos compatibles físicamente, del mismo modo que lo éramos en tantas otras cosas. No podía haber prueba más definitiva de que nos pertenecíamos.

No era capaz de pensar en nada que hubiera producido esas heridas tan horribles.

Su dedo suavizó las líneas de preocupación que se habían formado en mi frente.

—Te duele algo—pregunto, preocupado. Parecía un poco molesto como me estaba comportando, es que acaso él no podía ver o sentir las heridas en su propio cuerpo.

Hice un rápido reconocimiento, estirando mi cuerpo de forma automática, contrayendo y relajando los músculos. Sentía una cierta rigidez, y una cierta sensación de dolor también, eso era verdad, pero sobre todo tenía la extraña impresión de que tenía todos los huesos descoyuntados y de que había cambiado su consistencia, para quedarse cerca de la de una medusa. Y no era para nada un sentimiento desagradable.

Y entonces me enfadé un poco, porque yo debería estar atendiendo las heridas de él no, comprobar como me sentí.

—¡Beau! —susurré, realmente enfadada ya. Tome ambos brazos para tirarlos hacia mí, se diera cuenta de la gravedad—Tus brazos.

El bajo la mirada hacia una de manos, delicadamente quito su mano de la mía para observarlo.

—Se esta curando—dijo simplemente, —en algunos minutos solo será una línea dura. Me he tenido que morder.

—Qué, pero por que

Seguí mirando atónita como la herida cerca de su pulgar esta despareciendo un poco.

—Era mi mano o brazos, o tú. —se estremeció—tenía controlarme.

Un remolino se produjo en mi estomago con fuerza, cuando me di cuenta de que la causante que Beau se hubiera lastimado, fue mi culpa.

—¿Fue mi culpa? —pregunté, horrorizada...

El resopló incrédulo.

—Mordí una almohada, o dos también, es lo mínimo que hubiera pasado Edythe.

—¿Que... mordiste una almohada? ¿Por qué?

—No podía controlar, estuve a punto de morderte—hizo una meca, se sonrojo un poco. Quizás recordando algo. No lo sabía, pero ahora yo solo podía ver esa horribles mordidas, no pude evitar estremecerme

—¡Mírate, Belau! —casi histérica

Beau, bajo la vista un poco a sus manos, y examino su piel, parecía alterado, pero si un poco sorprendido por la cantidad y feas que se veía, tenían mas veneno de lo que una mordida tenía normalmente cuando había visto a Jessamine una vez.

—Oh —exclamo.

Intenté recordarlos, recordar alguna vez que actúo extraño, o dejo que sus instinto tomara el control. Solo recordaba que deseaba que estuviera más cerca mí, y me sentí muy feliz cuando así lo hizo…

—Yo... lo siento tanto, Beau —susurre, mientras el examinaba sus heridas. yo miraba con fijeza los cardenales

—Ya sabía que pasaría esto... —emitió el un suspiro, no pude evitar bajar la cabeza sintiendo cada vez mal. —, si bien no pensaba que quedarían tan feos, ahora que lo veo. Sabía que pasaría Edy—dijo con un mote de cariño.

No pude responder, aun incapaz de mirarle los ojos.

El toco mi brazo, pero me quede inmóvil

—Edy.

No me moví en absoluto.

—¿Edythe?

El resoplo.

—Pues yo no lo siento, Edy. Yo... no sé ni por dónde empezar.

—Te obligue a lastimarte—mi voz se rompió—No digas que eso está bien, por favor.

—Pero si es así —susurro.

—Beau —gemí amargamente—. No lo hagas.

—No, no lo hagas tú, Edythe.

Levante la vista, para toparme con unos ojos color azul, me miraban con dureza, me escogí un poco, al ver que está molesto.

—No estropees esto —me gruño—. Soy-fe-liz.

—Ya lo he estropeado —repliqué, pero lo dije en un susurro.

—Corta ya —repuso con brusquedad, enviándome un mirada azul helada. Sus ojo parecía destinados a que no me sintiera mal.

No pude evitar apretar mis dientes.

—¡Agh! —gruño enviándome otra mirada molesta. —. No voy a pasar por esto de nuevo Edythe. Si quieres ser un mártir, bien alzo, pero no me vas a estropear unos de días más maravillosos que podría tener, solo que quieres culparte por cosas estúpidas. —me tomo de hombro, pero sin hacer presión, pero con firmeza. —Hoy, no Edythe, hablo enserio.

Trague saliva. Intentado pensar con más claridad, volví a observar las heridas como ver una de ella se estaba cerrando solo quedaba una media luna. Quizás no era tan malo… quizás era lo mínimo que hubiera pedido, pudo haber sido peor….

—Pero...

—Hoy no.

Le quede mirando con fijeza.

—¿Por qué?

Lanzó las manos hacia delante de pura frustración.

—¡Porque toda esta angustia es innecesaria por cómo me siento en estos momentos! ¡O, mejor dicho, cómo me sentía hace cinco minutos! Estaba perfectamente feliz, total y completamente lleno de dicha. Ahora... bueno, ahora estoy algo cabreado, la verdad.

—Pero. No estas enojado—Dije con duda.

—Bueno, pues sí lo estoy. ¿Te hace eso sentir mejor?

Suspire, sin poder evitar que en estos momento, me empezaba a sentir algo arrepentida.

—Deberías estar enojado—replique. El puso los ojos en blanco, apretó la mandíbula.

—Eso es —replico con brusquedad—, eso es justo por lo que estoy enfadado. Me has reventado el subidón, Edythe.

Puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza.

Yo aspiré una gran bocanada de aire. Sentía algo de dolor en ese momento, pero no era para tanto, se parecía a lo que sientes después de una vez tuve que bajar la neumáticos de mía auto, dos veces. Lo había hecho por las chantas se habían pinchado tanto adelante como atrás. Al día siguiente no podía ni andar; esto no resultaba ni la mitad de doloroso de lo que había sido aquello.

—Siento que te duela el cuerpo—dijo Beau con voz un poco mas suave, estaba controlando su tono de voz, para no mostrar cuan irritado estaba—Los dos sabíamos que éste era un asunto peliagudo y pensé que ambos lo habíamos asumido. Y, además, la verdad es que ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. Esto no ha sido nada en realidad —paseo los dedos a lo largo de su brazo, para después tomar el mío, vi que había unos cardenales en ellos. No me dolían me pregunte si el dolor que tenía era el mismo que yo tenía.—. Yo diría que, para ser una primera vez, sin saber muy bien qué tal resultaría, lo hemos hecho sorprendentemente bien. Con un poco más de práctica...Si es que quiere claro—dijo sonrojándose.

Baje la vista unos segundo, para darme cuanta quizás mi percepción estaba algo cegada porque no quería el saliera más lastimado, yo también me había lastimado, pero Beau no estaba haciendo un drama por ello, eso no quitaba el me amara con locura.

—Hablé con mis padres después de que tú y yo hiciéramos nuestro trato, con la esperanza de que ellos me ayudasen. Y por supuesto me advirtió de que esto sería muy peligroso para ti —una sombra cruzó por su rostro—. Pero ellos tenían fe en mí, pero parece no merecía su fe, si estas tan molesta.

Comencé a protestar y él puso dos dedos sobre mis labios antes de que pudiera decir nada.

—También le pregunté qué era lo que yo podía esperar. No sabía cómo sería para mí... siendo un medio vampiro —sonrió casi con desgana—. Earnest me explicó que era una sensación poderosa, que no se podía comparar con nada. Me dijo que el amor físico no se debía tomar a la ligera, porque siendo nuestros temperamentos tan estables, las emociones fuertes pueden alterarnos de forma permanente. Pero añadió que yo no debía preocuparme por eso, porque de todos modos tú ya me habías alterado por completo al tener mis cambios de entre humano o vampiro —y esta vez su sonrisa fue más genuina.

«También hablé con mis hermanos. Me dijeron que se sentía un gran placer que sólo va por detrás de beber sangre humana —una línea cruzó su entrecejo—Aunque nunca la he probado, sino deseado. —el movió la cabeza unos segundo—No se que sentiste tú, pero siento no puedas sentirte como yo.

Moví la cabeza varias veces antes de tomar su mano con fuerza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Porque estaba perdiendo mi tiempo en esto?

—Fue más. Lo fue todo. Lo siento, solo entre en pánico.

—Escúchame de una vez, Edythe Cullen. No estoy simulando nada por tu bien, ¿vale? Ni siquiera sabía que tendría que buscar alguna razón para hacer que te sintieras mejor hasta que empezaste a ponerte en este plan. Nunca he sido más feliz en toda mi vida y ni siquiera fui más feliz cuando decidiste que me amabas... Ni cuando comprobé que estabas viva en el estudio de ballet—me escogí a la mención de ese día, pero el contino—, o cuando dijiste «Sí, quiero» y en ese momento me di cuenta de que te tendría para siempre. Esos son los recuerdos más felices que tengo, pero éste es mejor que todos ellos. Así que acostúmbrate a la idea.

—Yo lo siento. Solo quiero verte feliz.

—Entonces no seas tú infeliz, porque eso es lo único que realmente va mal aquí.

Entrecerré los ojos, negué con mi cabeza, cuando volví a mirar sus brazos, ya estaban curados volví a negar.

—Tienes razón. Ha sido tan maravilloso Beau, yo solo…

Examino mi rostro con suspicacia y me devolvió su serena sonrisa.

Mi estómago gruñó.

—Tienes hambre —repuso con rapidez y se levantó de la cama de un salto agitando una nube de plumas, y eso fue lo que me lo recordó. Las plumas y las almohadas, que habían sido mordidas por Beau, en remplazo de mí. A pesar de que me dio una oleada de miedo. Sabia que Beau nunca me lastimaría, para él era mismo.

Cuando llegué al baño, pude obsérvame. No tenia tanto moretones, sabia bien que Beau también los podía ver, pero él había asumido que era lo mínimo que podía obtener, sin contar que Beau había tenido peores golpes alguna vez, donde había marcas, solo podía recordar sus caricias, no pude evitar estremecer un poco.

Me miré el pelo entonces y se me escapó un gemido.

—¿Edy? —apenas había proferido el sonido ya lo tenía pelado a mis espaldas.

—¡No voy a conseguir sacarme esto del pelo en toda la vida! —me señalé la cabeza, que tenía el mismo aspecto de un nido donde estuviera criando pollos. Comencé a extraer las plumas.

—Lo siento, —se rio él, pero permaneció de pie detrás de mí, quitándome las plumas a más velocidad.

—no te reías—dije viendo como el también tenía muchas plumas en su pelo— Tenemos un aspecto ridículo.

Él se rio, aun así, me ayudo a sacar algunas plumas.

—Esto no va a funcionar —suspiro después de un minuto—. Se te han pegado todas. Por qué no te bañas, mientras yo te preparo el desayuno —me di la vuelta, deslizando los brazos en torno a su cintura.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme?

—Mmm suena tentados, pero aún estoy molesto contigo —me dijo en voz baja y con suavidad se deshizo de mi abrazo. Suspiré cuando desapareció, a toda prisa.

Tenia la idea, que estuve a punto de arruinar mi luna miel. No puede evitar preguntarme si era por que Archie puso… esa ropa en mi maleta. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron mientras me metía a la ducha.

Una vez logré quitarme casi todas las plumas, me puse un vestido colorido de algodón, caminé descalza, sin hacer ruido, hacia el lugar de donde procedía el olor de los huevos, el beicon y el queso Cheddar.

Beau estaba delante de una cocina de acero inoxidable, deslizando una tortilla en un plato de color azul claro que había colocado sobre la encimera. El olor de la comida me sobrecogió, porque me sentía capaz de comerme el plato y la sartén también, de paso; me rugió el estómago.

—Aquí lo tienes —dijo; se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa en el rostro y puso el plato en una pequeña mesa de azulejos.

Me senté en una de las dos sillas de metal que había y comencé a devorar los huevos calientes.

Me quemé la garganta, pero no me preocupó.

Se sentó frente a mí.

—Creo que no te alimento con la suficiente frecuencia.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Que no me alimentaba con frecuencia?

Esa una mentira de las grandes, desde que había empezado a salir con Beau, él había mandado mi "feminidad" según los entandares, al bledo con sus exquisitas comidas.

—Crees que algún día pueda cocinarte algo—dije cambiando de tema, el hizo una meca poca disimulada cuando recordó mi engrudo de fideos, la única vez que comí. —Ok, ya entendí.

—Ya sabes, puedo enseñarte—comentó, riéndose, al ver mi puchero

Me alegré mucho de verle otra vez feliz, de que se empezará olvidar del escándalo que había hecho ase algunas momentos.

—¿De dónde han salido los huevos?

—Le pedí al equipo de limpieza que equipara la cocina, por primera vez, en este lugar. Les tendré que pedir que vean qué pueden hacer con las plumas.

Su voz se desvaneció, mientras su mirada se fijaba en algún punto por encima de mi cabeza.

Yo no contesté, intentando evitar decir cualquier cosa que le alterara una vez más.

Me lo comí todo, aunque había guisado suficiente para dos.

—Gracias —le dije, y me incliné sobre la mesa para besarle.

Él me devolvió el beso de forma automática, tome del nuca para profundizar el beso, me separe unos escasos centímetros de él, para susurrar.

—Tengo algo para compensar el mal rato que te hice pasar—dije volviéndolo a besar, sonreí entre besos.

—No tienes que compensar nada, te entiendo. Estabas preocupada.

Le di una de mis sonrisas torcidas que sabía que era una de sus favoritas, para volver a besarlo.

—Lo sé. Aun así, quiero hacerlo —hizo una pausa, alzando ligeramente la barbilla y después volvió a hablar sin mucha convicción—Es una regalo de Archie, estoy segura de que te gustaran.

* * *

espero que le guste.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

** Algo inesperado.**

La fila de hábitos negros avanzó hacia mí a través de la niebla como un sudario. Percibía sus oscuros ojos relucir como rubíes de puro deseo, anhelantes de sangre. Sus labios se retraían sobre sus húmedos dientes agudos, mitad rugido, mitad sonrisa.

Escuché cómo gimoteaba el niño a mis espaldas, pero no me podía girar para mirarle. Aunque estaba desesperada por comprobar que se encontraba a salvo, no podía permitirme ningún fallo de concentración en esos momentos.

Se aproximaron de forma fantasmal con las ropas negras agitándose ligeramente por el movimiento. Vi cómo curvaban sus manos como garras del color de los huesos. Comenzaron a dispersarse para acercarse a nosotros desde todos los ángulos. Estábamos rodeados e íbamos a morir.

Y entonces, tras la explosión de luz de un rayo, toda la escena se transformó, aunque no había cambiado nada, porque los Vulturis aún nos amenazaban, en posición de ataque. Lo que realmente cambió fue el modo en que yo contemplaba la imagen, porque de repente sentí un deseo incontrolable de que lo hicieran, quería que cargaran. El pánico se transformó en un ansia de sangre que me hizo encorvarme, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y un rugido enredado entre mis dientes desnudos.

Me incorporé de un salto, aún aturdida por el sueño.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y también hacía un calor bochornoso. Tenía el pelo empapado por el sudor de las sienes y el que me corría por el cuello.

Aparté de una patada las sábanas mojadas y encontré la cama vacía.

—¿Beau?

Justo en aquel momento, mis dedos tropezaron con algo de tacto suave, plano y rígido. Era una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad. Me llevé la nota conmigo y caminé hacia el interruptor de la luz.

En la parte exterior de la nota alguien había escrito a quién estaba dirigida: _a la señora Cullen. Espero que no te despiertes y notes mi ausencia, pero si fuera así, quiero decirte que volveré muy pronto._

_Me he ido al continente de caza. Vuelve a dormirte y estaré de vuelta cuando te despiertes. Te quiero._

Suspiré. Llevábamos allí unas dos semanas, así que debería haber contado ya con que se marchara, pero no había estado pensando en el tiempo, su a pesar pasaba más tiempo conmigo como medio vampiro, aun su cuerpo le pedía sangre.

Me limpié el sudor de la frente. Ahora estaba completamente despierta, aunque el reloj del tocador dijera que era más de la una. Sabía que no podría volverme a dormir tan acalorada y sudorosa como me sentía. Y eso sin mencionar el hecho de que, si apagaba la luz y cerraba los ojos, estaba segura de ver aquellas figuras negras rondando en mi cabeza.

Me levanté y vagabundeé por la casa a oscuras sin destino definido. Fui encendiendo luces. Me parecía tan grande y desierta sin Beau allí. Tan diferente.

Terminé mi paseo en la cocina y decidí que, quizá, lo que necesitaba era comida para consolarme.

Rebusqué por el frigorífico hasta que encontré todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer huevos fritos. El chisporroteo y siseo de los huevos en la sartén resultó un sonido hogareño y encantador, que al llenar el silencio me hizo sentir menos nerviosa.

Olía tan bien que comencé a comer directamente de la sartén, rompiendo la yema y quemándome la lengua mientras tanto. Al quinto o sexto bocado, sin embargo, se había enfriado lo suficiente para disfrutarlo y mastiqué más lentamente. ¿Había algo raro en el sabor? Comprobé la clara, y estaba blanca, y cocida, pero me pregunté si la yema había sido el sabor. Tomé otro bocado de forma experimental y lo mastiqué dos veces.

Ay, qué asco, de verdad.

Me levanté de un salto para escupirlo en el fregadero. De repente el olor del huevo y el aceite frito me revolvió el estómago.

Cogí todo el plato y lo tiré sacudiéndolo sobre la basura, y después abrí las ventanas para dispersar el olor. Una brisa fresca se había levantado en el exterior y era agradable sentirla contra la piel.

Me encontré repentinamente agotada, pero no quería volver a la calurosa habitación, así que abrí más ventanas en el cuarto de la televisión y me tumbé en el sofá que había justo delante. Puse otra vez la misma película que habíamos visto el otro día y, en cuanto empezó la alegre canción inicial, me quedé dormida.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, el sol estaba ya a medio camino del horizonte, pero no fue la luz lo que me despertó. Me sentía envuelta en la frescura de sus brazos, que me estrechaban contra él. Al mismo tiempo un dolor repentino me retorció el estómago, casi como una réplica de lo que se siente cuando encajas un golpe en las tripas.

—Lo siento —murmuraba Beau mientras frotaba su mano helada contra mi frente pegajosa —, tanta meticulosidad con todo y no había pensado en que tendrías tanto calor cuando yo me marchara. Haré que instalen un aparato de aire acondicionado antes de que me vaya.

No me podía concentrar en lo que me decía.

—¡Perdona! —jadeé, luchando por liberarme de sus brazos.

Él me soltó de forma casi automática.

—¿Edy?

Salí disparada hacia el cuarto de baño con la mano apretándome la boca. Me sentía tan mal que ni siquiera me preocupó, al principio, que estuviera conmigo cuando me agaché sobre el cuarto de baño y vomité violentamente.

—¿Edy...? ¿Qué te pasa?

No podía responder todavía. Él me sostenía lleno de ansiedad, apartándome el pelo de la cara, esperando hasta que recuperé de nuevo la respiración.

—Maldito huevo rancio —gemí.

—¿Estás bien? —su voz sonaba muy tensa.

—Bien —repliqué con voz entrecortada—. Es sólo que me he intoxicado con la comida. No es necesario que veas esto, vete.

—Ni se te ocurra, Edythe.

—Vete —gemí otra vez, luchando para levantarme y poder lavarme la boca. Él me ayudó cariñosamente, ignorando los débiles empujones que le propinaba.

—No te preocupes, he estado acompañando los vómitos, de Eleonor cuando se le pasa la raya con la cerveza.

No si estaba intentado consolarme, pero funciono porque me sentí un poco mejor. Me reí un poco

Después de haberme limpiado, me llevó a la cama y me sentó allí con cuidado, sujetándome entre sus brazos.

—¿Te ha sentado mal alguna comida?

—Ah, sí —grazné—. Hice algunos huevos. Sabía raro así que lo tiré, pero antes me comí unos cuantos bocados.

Me puso una de sus manos frías en la frente, y era muy agradable.

—¿Qué tal te sientes ahora?

Lo pensé durante un momento. La náusea se me había pasado tan violentamente como había venido y me sentí como cualquier otra mañana.

—Estoy bastante bien. De hecho, incluso algo hambrienta.

Me hizo esperar una hora y beberme un gran vaso de agua antes de freírme un pollo frito. Me encontraba perfectamente normal, aunque un poco cansada después de haberme levantado en mitad de la noche. Él puso la CNN, ya que habíamos perdido todo contacto con la realidad, tanto que podría haber estallado la Tercera Guerra Mundial sin que nos hubiéramos enterado, y me acurruqué soñolienta en su regazo.

Me aburría escuchando las noticias y me retorcí para besarle. Justo como por la mañana, un dolor agudo me atravesó el estómago cuando me moví. Me arrastré lejos de él, con la mano apretada con fuerza contra la boca. Me di cuenta de que no llegaría ahora hasta el cuarto de baño, así que me dirigí hacia el fregadero de la cocina.

Él me apartó el pelo de nuevo.

—Quizá deberíamos ir a Río, a que te vea un médico —sugirió lleno de ansiedad mientras me limpiaba los labios después.

Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí hacia el vestíbulo.

—Me sentiré mucho mejor después de lavarme los dientes.

Cuando mejoró el sabor de mi boca, rebusqué entre mis cosas el maletín de primeros auxilios que Archie me había preparado, lleno de cosas humanas como vendas, analgésicos y mi objetivo ahora, Pepto-Bismol. Quizá de ese modo se me asentara el estómago y Beau se quedaría más tranquilo.

Pero antes de encontrar el Pepto, hallé algo más que Archie había metido en la maleta. Cogí la pequeña caja azul y me la quedé mirando allí en mi mano, olvidándome de todo lo demás.

Entonces comencé a contar en mi cabeza. Una vez. Dos. Y otra vez más.

Un golpe en la puerta me sobresaltó y la cajita se me cayó de nuevo dentro de la maleta.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó Beau a través de la puerta—. ¿Te has mareado otra vez?

—Sí y no —le dije, pero mi voz sonó estrangulada.

—¿Edythe? ¿Puedo entrar, por favor? —inquirió ahora en tono preocupado.

—Va... le.

Llegó y evaluó mi postura, sentada con las piernas cruzadas al lado de la maleta, y mi expresión en blanco y ausente. Se sentó a mi lado y rápidamente me puso la mano en la frente.

—¿Qué es lo que va mal?

—¿Cuántos días han pasado desde la boda? —le susurré.

—Diecisiete —me contestó de forma automática—. Edythe, ¿qué pasa?

Volví a contar de nuevo. Alcé un dedo para advertirle que esperara y articulé con los labios los números para mis adentros. Antes me había equivocado con los días, porque llevábamos allí más tiempo de lo que yo creía. Comencé de nuevo.

—¡Edythe! —susurró en tono de urgencia—, me estás volviendo loco.

Intenté tragar, pero no funcionó. Así que volví a la maleta y rebusqué por todos lados hasta que apareció la cajita azul de nuevo y la levanté en silencio.

Se me quedó mirando lleno de confusión.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás intentado hacerme creer que esto que te pasa es un simple síndrome premenstrual?

—No —me las apañé para contestar sin sofocarme—, no, Beau. Estoy intentando decirte que se me ha retrasado el periodo cinco días.

La expresión de su rostro continuó impertérrita. Era como si no hubiera hablado.

—No creo que me haya intoxicado —añadí.

Él no contestó, se había convertido en una estatua.

—Las pesadillas —mascullé, para mí, con voz monótona—, los lloros, toda esa hambre... Oh, oh. Oh.

La mirada de Beau se había vuelto vidriosa.

La mano de él se apoyó en mi estómago de forma casi involuntaria, como si fuera un acto reflejo.

—¡Oh! —chillé de nuevo.

Beau me había ayudado ponerme de pie, aun apoya su mano en mi vientre intentado buscar algo.

—Imposible —susurro.

Aunque no tenía ninguna experiencia con embarazos, bebés o cualquier cosa relativa a ese mundo, no era ninguna idiota. Había visto suficientes películas y programas de televisión para saber que esto no funcionaba así. Sólo se me había retrasado cinco días. Si de verdad estaba embarazada, mi cuerpo no podría haber registrado aún ese hecho. No podía tener mareos matutinos, y desde luego, no habrían cambiado mis rutinas de alimentación y de sueño.

Y aún más claramente, no podía tener un pequeño, pero definido, bulto sobresaliendo entre las caderas. Podía sentirlo como Beau me estaba examinando.

El recorrió aquel pequeño bulto casi imperceptible con los dedos.

—Imposible —repetía otra vez, porque con bulto o sin él, con periodo o sin periodo (y desde luego no lo había, porque jamás se me había retrasado ni un solo día en toda mi vida), no había forma posible de que estuviera embarazada. La única persona con la que había practicado sexo en toda mi vida era con un vampiro, hablando alto y claro.

Un vampiro que se había transformado en medio vampiro tenía mirada brillosa. Mientras me examinaba

Alguna extraña enfermedad sudamericana con los síntomas del embarazo, sólo que acelerados...

Y entonces recordé algo, una mañana en la que hice una exploración en Internet que ahora parecía haber sucedido hace mucho tiempo. Sentada en el viejo escritorio en mi habitación en casa de mi madre con aquella luz gris mate brillando a través de la ventana y con la vista fija en mi laptop, leí con avidez una página web llamada «Vampiros de la A a la Z». Habían pasado menos de veinticuatro horas desde que Jules Black, intentando distraerme con aquellas leyendas quileute en las que ni siquiera ella creía, me había dicho que Beua era un vampiro.

Yo había buscado con ansiedad en las primeras entradas del sitio, dedicado al mito de los vampiros en todo el mundo. El Danag filipino, el Estrie hebreo, el rumano Varacolaci, los Stregoni benefici italianos, una leyenda que se basaba en realidad en las primeras hazañas de mi nueva suegra con los Vulturis, aunque en aquel momento yo no sabía nada de eso... Cada vez prestaba menos atención a las historias conforme se volvían menos verosímiles.

Asta que mi memoria se topó con algo en este momento, si hacia cierto en alguna forma. Esto formaba parte de la definición de un íncubo, su capacidad para tener hijos con su desafortunada presa.

Beau toco el bulto de mi barriga que no había estado allí el día anterior.

Beau era vampiro, según la definición el, estaba muerto sin cambios. Pero según los hombres aun muertos podía tener hijo por que nunca dejaban tener espermatozoides.

Claro, ¿cómo había nadie de saber si los hombres vampiro podían tener hijos, cuando sus compañeras no podían? ¿Qué vampiro en este mundo tendría el autocontrol necesario para probar esa teoría con una mujer humana? ¿O la inclinación a hacerlo?

Sólo se me ocurría el nombre de uno. Era como él podía transformarse en humano, aún conservaba características vampíricas. Quizás eso explicaba el crecimiento acelerado de bulto que tenía en mis caderas.

Beau me había asegurado de que ellos no podían cambiar, en ninguna forma a pesar de que él podía transformarse en humano, seguían con el mismo peso, y talla, sus cabellos no crecían, sino que se mantenían.

La mitad de mi cabeza estaba intentando organizar hechos, recuerdos y compaginarlos con las especulaciones, mientras que la otra mitad, la que controlaba la capacidad de mover mi cuerpo, estaba tan aturdida que no era capaz de desempeñar ni la operación más sencilla. No podía mover los labios para hablar, aunque quería pedirle a Beau que me explicara por favor lo que estaba pasando.

El sólo podía mirar con ojos atónitos, mientras sus dedos apretaban con cuidado la pequeña hinchazón de mi vientre.

Lo que cambió todo fue sólo un suave y pequeño golpecito que chocó con la mano, desde dentro de mi cuerpo.

Sonó una y otra vez.

En el espejo la expresión de mi rostro ya no era de perplejidad, sino expectante. Apenas noté las lágrimas silenciosas y extrañas que comenzaron a manar de mis ojos, y a correr por mis mejillas.

El teléfono siguió sonando.

Beau se levantó de un salto para tomar el teléfono en sus manos y contestar.

¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!

—Hola, archi —dijo Beau con la voz entrecortada. Beau había puesto el teléfono en altavoz.

—¿Beau? ¿Beau, te encuentras bien?

—Ah, sí. Mmm. ¿Está Carine ahí?

—Sí, aquí está. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No, no estoy al cien por cien... seguro...

—¿Está bien Edythe? — preguntó receloso.

—No estoy seguro.

—¿Beau, ¿qué está pasando? Sólo he visto...

—¿Qué es lo que has visto? —se hizo un silencio.

—Ya ha llegado Carine —repuso al fin.

Sentí como si me hubieran inyectado agua helada en las venas. Y si archi había visto una visión de yo muriendo, me habría preguntado algo al respecto, ¿no?

Mientras esperaba, en el segundo que le llevó a Carine hablar, la visión que había imaginado para Archie bailoteó detrás de mis párpados. Un vampiro saliendo de mi vientre, rasgando mis extrañas. Cierta frialdad se inundó en mis venas.

—Beau, soy Carine. ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo... —Beau me sonrió, una sonrisa de calidez que quito un poco la frialdad en mi cuerpo.

—. Estoy un poco preocupada por Edythe...

—¿Está herida? —la voz de Carina sonó repentinamente urgente.

—No, no —le aseguro—. Sólo...no lo sé.

—No lo entiendo, Beau.

—Creo... bueno, creo que... quizás... es que ella podría estar… —inhale profundamente—. Tal vez esté embarazada.

Como para reforzar mi afirmación, sentí otro golpecito en el abdomen. Mi mano voló hacia allí.

Después de una larga pausa, el entrenamiento médico de Carine entró en acción.

—¿Cuándo fue el primer día de su último ciclo menstrual?

—Dieciséis días antes de la boda —mi cuerpo estaba helado, quería sentir vergüenza por que Beau estuviera al tanto de mis ciclos menstruales, pero Beau era demasiado caballero para siquiera comentarlo. —¿Cómo se siente?

—Extraña —le conto, pero la voz se le quebró y otro hilo de lágrimas comenzó a descender por sus mejillas—. Esto te va a sonar como una locura... Mira, sé que es demasiado pronto para esto. Quizás es que me he vuelto loco. Pero tiene hambre a cada hora, y ha llorado, y vomitado y … y … te juro que algo se movió mientras la revisaba su abdomen. ¿Eso es posible? —susurró él.

Escuchó durante un largo rato, mirando de forma inexpresiva hacia la nada.

—Debes traerla a que para hacerles los exámenes pertinentes.

—Sí, sí, lo haré.

Apartó el móvil de su oído y presionó el botón de apagado. Sin detenerse marcó un número nuevo.

—¿Qué haremos? —le pregunté con impaciencia.

— Creo que estás embarazada.

Las palabras enviaron un frío estremecimiento a través de mi columna. Aquel pequeño «pateador» se removió en mi interior.

—¿A quién estás llamando ahora? —inquirí mientras volvía a ponerse el teléfono en el oído.

—Al aeropuerto, volvemos a casa.

Beau estuvo al teléfono durante más de una hora sin parar. Supuse que estaría arreglando nuestro vuelo de regreso, pero no podía estar segura porque no hablaba en inglés.

Saco un puñado de ropas mías sobre la cama sin míralas, así supuse que era la hora de vestirme.

El pateador me dio una golpe.

—No lo entiendo —murmuré.

Porque Beau esta actuado tan calmado, mientras hacías las cosas, no veía el que esto era malo. Intente razonarlo.

Quizás Beau solo no me quería preocupar. Seguramente quería calmarme para que esto fuera tan traumático para mí. El quería asegurarse que toda saliera bien y con calma. Y que el…pateador no me lastimara y dañara cuando me la sacaran.

Un nudo en mi garganta se puso, aspire para calmarme, no quería pensar en que lo sacarían, era lo correcto, era para mantenerme con vida. No tenia la fuerza para tener… a pequeño pateador.

Negué intentado sacar esos pensamiento que estaban rondando en mi cabeza.

Una nueva ola de miedo me atravesó cuando, me imagine con mi estomago a punto de explotar, y eso saliera ahí causándome dolor en proceso. Retorciéndose y rasgando para poder salir.

Eso no era normal.

—¿Edythe?

Me volví, algo recelosa debido al tono de su voz. Era demasiado cálido, demasiado cauteloso y la expresión de su rostro acompañaba a la voz, una expresión como si estuviera feliz.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—¡Edythe! —cruzó la habitación como un rayo y puso sus manos alrededor de mi rostro—, ¿te duele algo?

—No, no...

Me estrechó contra su pecho.

—No tengas miedo, llegaremos a casa en dieciséis horas. Estarás bien. Carine estará preparado cuando lleguemos y tú estarás bien, muy bien.

— ¿Se harán cargo de esto? —el nudo se hizo tan grande y pesado que me costo escupir esas palabras, había dolido. De seguro era el miedo que sentía por lo que me pasaría.

—A que te refieres con hacernos cargo de esto.

Se apartó y me miró directo a los ojos.

—Que van a sacar a esa cosa de ahí antes de que pueda herirme. —apreté los dientes con fuerza cuando pronuncie lo último, baje la mirada sentido como se apretaba la garganta.

—¿Esa «cosa»? —preguntó con un jadeo.

Beau me miró con horror puro, intentado entenderme. Aunque yo quería entenderlo también, no podía dejar de pensar en nudo en mi pecho, como solo quería gritar. El pequeño pateador tenía que sacarlo, se suponía que me mataría…pero

Moví mi cabeza varias veces para intentar disipar esa ideas sin sentido.

—No —susurro.

El trago saliva con despacio

—No —susurro de nuevo, con la voz más firme. — tu… no puedes querer esto…es...

—Es monstruo—dije. Si era así, ¿Por qué me dolía tanto? —es …no es humano, me matara

—…Yo…no lo puedo…—cerro lo ojos fuerza mientras tomaba mis manos un sollozo grande salió de su cargante—¿Es…lo que quieres?

No respondí, pero Beau interpretó mi silencio como una afirmación.

Beau se mordió labio mientras sus ojos azules soltaba lágrimas, el había intentado controlar lágrimas, pero no había funcionado. Asintió mientras soltaba mis manos.

—Necesito…un momento, creo haber escuchado algo…volveré

Beau salió deprisa, sin mirar atrás

* * *

AHHHHH Estoy viva. Aver si el coronavirus me mata. Es broma que nadie se ofenda.

De todas formas a pasado un tiempo. espero que no odien a Edythe tanto, digo es humana y tiene miedo.

* * *

**La patata anonima.**

Espero que el capitulo note aya sabido amargo, pero me doy cuenta que Edythe es muy diferente a Bella, en fondo Edythe quiere a su hijo (si sera varon). Solo que pensando mas lógicamente, deja sus emociones alejadas, como cuando dejó a Beau, era lo correcto segun ella.

Edythe le duele claramente, se esta negando que tener una apego con el pequeño pateador. no pude evitar recordar esos caso cuando algunas madres tiene que abortar por que no les queda de otra (el bebé esta muerto en su interior, o va morir cuando nazca).

Pero bueno me costo bastante hacer este capitulo, tuve leer una cantidad de narrativas madres que le robaron a sus hijos y o sus bebes no nacieron para sentir un poco lo que sentiría una madre. Debo decir que me senti horrible y deprimida varios días.

Te voy ser sincera yo tampoco se que voy hacer con los niños inmortales...bueno tengo algo pensado, pero veremos si lo hago o dejo como cómo va pasar.

Con el nombre del pequeños pateador...estoy en duda, no le puedo poner ninguna parte del nombre de los padres biológicos de Beau... así que si no es mucho pedir, ¿me ayudarias?... solo si tienes algo claro. aun falto como 2 capitulos antes de los nombres mas omenos.

aaa y gracias por comentar siempre eres un amor.

spoiler : Royal va salir siguiente capitulo le va dar una buena sacudida a Edy.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

Reaccionando.

Cuando habíamos llegado al aeropuerto, Beau me había llevado al estacionamiento. La familia nos estaba esperando.

Beau estaba extraño, era un pésimo mentiroso, solo se había dedicado comentar cosas sin importancia, tampoco se había atrevido a sostenerme la mirada. Se le había pasado todo el viaje mirando la ventana, sosteniéndome la mano. Había seguido actuado con dulzura hacia mí, pero había algo diferente. No había descubierto cual era problema.

Earnest se adelantó hacia mí, me abrazo con suavidad, en estos momentos necesitaba tanto a mi padre y también a mi madre. El abrazo de Earnest había sido tan gratificante que sollozase mientras él decía palabras confortantes.

Beau en cambio se había ido con Royal, sin decir mucho. Este lo miro una ceja alzada, pero Beau solo negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.

El viaje en auto había sido tan silencioso, extrañamente podía sentir como la familia había estado en acuerdo que lo mejor era sacar lo que estaba en mi interior.

Mi mente parecía un enredo de pensamiento, como podía ser tan estúpida en querer que el pequeño pateador naciera, ¿Porque sentía que me sacaban en corazón y lo apretaban con fuerza? Sabía que lo correcto era sacarlo, para que yo viviera, pero mi corazón no parecía estar de acuerdo con mi juicio lógico.

No pude evitar un sollozo saliera de mi garganta, Earnest me abrazo con cuidado.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Beau me ayudo a bajar del auto siendo cuidadoso en como pisara el suelo. La familia se había instalado en mesa.

—Edythe tengo hacerte los exámenes para determinar cuánto ha crecido el feto—dijo Carine con la voz seria, se le notaba preocupada por el crecimiento que tenía el… Feto en solo unos cuantos días.

—Por qué no simple sacarlo—dije bajando la mirada. Si no lo veía… si no lo veía en la ecografía no dolería, ¿verdad? No sentiría que me quitarían el corazón.

—Estas segura de esto—dijo Carine levándose —Quisiera ver cuanto lleva ahí, y su crecimiento.

—Pueden dejar de hablar como si…ella no estuviera viva—dijo Beau viéndonos con dolor, su mirada estaba molesta—no es un experimento, es mi hija a la que van a matar…

—Beau va a tener tu fuerza sobre humana y, no sabemos de lo que se va a alimentar, como también Edythe puede salir lastimada.

—Lo sé—dijo golpeando la mesa viéndonos con un gesto molesto—crees no lose, crees no me llena de pánico saber que ella puede lastimarse, que la puede matar, que saldrá herida…de que la perderé—la lo último con la voz entrecortada—lo sé, pero ella sigue siendo mi hija, solo…no puedo odiarla —dijo saliendo de la casa.

Su actitud me había dejado helada, el nudo que pensé no podía ser más grande, y más pesado. Se instaló en mi pecho. Me estaba intentado controlar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

Odiar… a mi pequeño pateador, no, yo no lo odiaba, pero sabía por mi biología humana que no podía tener este bebe…mordí mis labios con fuerza, intentado en entrar en razón conmigo misma, no podía amar al pequeño pateador, no podía, ni debía amar algo que me mataría en cualquier momento.

¿Dónde quedaban mis planes con Beau?, que íbamos a la universidad. Si fallecía, no podríamos hacer nunca eso.

Escusas, grito una parte de mí, porque en este momento me estaba a sujetando de las escusas para no amar al pequeño pateador. Porque había sacarlo, porque si no lo amaba, no me rompería el corazón.

Royal se había mantenido callado, ni siquiera había el querido cruzar su mirada conmigo cuando Beau se había marchado. El me vio con dagas en los ojos.

—Vaya cuando creí que no podías lastimar más a Beau más de lo que lo dejaste en su cumpleaños vienes rompes lo que dije—aplaudió con una sonrisa, si bien se veía sínica, pude ver también que tenía dolor, se reía mientras caminaba donde se había ido su hermano. —Suerte con matar al hijo de Beau, Edythe.

Mientras el salía de la sala, sentí casi como si me hubieran golpeado en la cara, "matar al hijo de Beau.". Aprete los mis parpados con fuerza mientras sentía mi mandíbula doler, instintivamente lleve mis manos al pequeño bulto que sobresaliera de ahí.

—Edythe—la voz Eleanor fue sorprendentemente suave, me tomo la mano con fuerza—lo que diga Royal, no te tiene afectar—ella me sonrió—bueno…él siempre ha querido una familia, solo esta celoso. No te preocupes—asentí sin mucho ánimos.

Como se suponía que les explicara que no me afectara sus palabras, que ni siquiera me dolía que el dijera que volví a lastimar a Beau, que me confirmara el monstruo que soy. Si no, era por el pequeño pateador, que en este momento sentía como si mis tripas estuvieran sido removidas. Que estaba a punto de matar a mi…

—Podemos hacerlo ya—dije con voz fría. Ninguno de ellos parecía que le importara que estuviéramos a punto de sacar mi…feto. Todos sus pensamiento estaban destinado a que …él me podía lastimar, como crecía. Nadie sabía lo que el feto podía hacer.

Carine asintió mientras se dirigía a donde tenía su equipo, me quede unos minutos con la compañía de Eleanor, que me había tomado la mano, se había negado a soltarla. Cosa que agradecía porque sentía todo se desmoronaba en mi interior.

Quizás había pasado horas o solo minutos, pero sentí cuando Carine se acercó a mí con su vestimenta de hacer una cirugía, todo en mi interior se apretó, la angustia y el miedo se sentía en cada parte de mi cuerpo.

—Estarás bien—dijo una voz suave, Jess me sonrió alejada, pero ella tenía sonrisa triste. No era estúpida para no darme cuenta de que está proyectado todo mi miedo a ella, aunque tenía sentido que ella no supiera que era, porque no era miedo a que saliera herida sino…que mi pequeño pateador se fuera.

Me levante siguiendo a Carine mientras, me dio la señal para que me sentara en la camilla, a pesar de que había dicho no quería ver al… feto. Sabía que Carine tenía hacerlo para ver como procedería, claramente…deshacerme de él no debía ser fácil. Así cuando el aparato toco mi vientre cerré los ojos para no ver alguna imagen, espere lo suficiente asta escuche a Carine murmurar.

—No puedo ver nada, creo tampoco se escucha nada, —dijo viendo la imagen solo se vía como simple imagen de ecografía, pero sin algún indicio que hubiera algo ahí. —quizás si apretó…—dijo apuntado directamente en bulto. Principió no se escuchaba nada, pero solo duro unos cinco segundo, era sonido suave, pero rápido… mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…no podía hacerlo, no podía matar a mi bebe, no podía hacerlo.

—NO—dije saltado de la camilla abrazándome mi vientre. La histeria salió de mi garganta, junto con llanto que tenía atorado en mi pecho—no puedo hacerlo—dijo hipeando, a sujetándolo con más fuerza.

Como iba hacerlo, como iba matar a mi bebe, a mi niño de ojos azules.

—Edythe tiene que tranquilizarte—Carine bajo despacio sus manos, demostrando que no haría nada. —necesito que tranquilices.

—No. —negué mientras apretaba más fuerza mi estómago, sentía que me iba desmayar. No podía desmayarme, que pasaba si Carine pensaba que solo estaba entrando en pánico me quitaba a mi pequeño pateador. Sabía que no podría aguantar demasiado tiempo despierta, sabía que me desmayaría, y se llevarían a mi hermoso bebe.

Beau había querido consérvalo, pero ahora que sabía que él bebe podía lastimarme. No dudaría que proceder, aunque eso lo mataría por dentro.

—Royal, Beau—grite, sintiendo como se movía toda la habitación.

—Edythe—sentí como el cuerpo cálido de Beau me sostuvo, me sentí en casa, suspiré temblorosamente. Mis ojos estaban con lágrimas, así que no podía ver con claridad, pero podía ver la silueta de Royal.

—No dejes que me lo quiten royal, por favor, ayúdame…—la oscuridad venció mi conciencia.

* * *

**hum. tengo buenas y mas noticias. **

**Las buenas, termine el fic (grito de alegría).**

**Lo malo, estoy en mi casa por que el Coronavirus, esta avanzado con mucha rapidez en santiago. Lo único bueno puedo sacar de estar en mi casa es que termine el fic, por otro lado estoy bastante nerviosa.**

**Espero que esto no se descontrole, ya que la otra semana vuelvo a mi trabajo, ya que mis compañeras de trabajos nos turnamos para hacer el turno ético. (Soy Tecnico en parvulo).**

**Espero que le hayan gustado el fic. creo voy estar terminando hoy. **


	20. Chapter 20

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**Preguntas**

_Pov Jules._

Tenía algo similar a un plan mientras corría hacia el garaje de los Cullen. La segunda parte de este se centraba en el coche de Beau durante mi viaje de vuelta.

Durante unos segundos me pregunté qué pensaría y luego comprendí que me importaba un comino.

Conduje hacia el sur, porque no tenía humor ni paciencia para soportar tráfico, transbordadores o cualquier otra cosa que me exigiera levantar el pie del acelerador.

La única señal de vigilancia con que me topé fue un pelaje marrón vislumbrado entre los bosques que corrió en paralelo a mí durante unos pocos kilómetros en el área meridional de Forks.

Tenía toda la pinta de ser Quila. Y ella también debió de verme, ya que desapareció al cabo de un minuto sin dar la voz de alarma. Me pregunté qué habría sido de ella antes de que me invadiera de nuevo una absoluta indiferencia.

Recorrí la larga autovía en forma de «u» de camino a la ciudad, la de mayor tamaño que había podido pensar. Ésa era la primera parte de mi plan.

Aquello parecía no acabar jamás, probablemente porque seguía dando vueltas, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera necesité dos horas antes de estar conduciendo por esa expansión urbana descontrolada que era en parte Tacoma y en parte Seattle. Levanté en ese momento el pie del acelerador, ya que no deseaba atropellar a ningún viandante.

El plan era una auténtica sandez y no iba a funcionar, pero recordaba las palabras de Leland cada vez que me devanaba los sesos en busca de una solución a mi dolor: «La imprimación te alejaría de él, ya sabes, y ya no tendrías que sufrir por su causa».

Al parecer, lo peor del mundo no era quedarte sin opciones. Lo peor que podía pasarle a uno era sentirse así.

No era amor, el amor se suponía que debía tener celos cada vez que veía con alguien no eras tu misma. Yo lo que sentía era anhelo que me calaba los huesos, una atracción a Beau, que no podía justificar, odiaba ver su sonrisa decaer, odiaba ver alguna señal de dolor en sus ojos. No tenía como explicarlo, según Leland era amor. Un amor que sabía nunca llegaría, ya que él ya había entregado su corazón a alguien más.

A alguien que en este momento se encontraba embaraza de algo que se suponía que era imposible, aunque de nuevo con Beau las cosas nunca había sido fáciles.

También estaba el maldito tema con Edythe, la chica parecía que se deprimida automáticamente cuando me desaparecía. No podía entender por qué lucia tan feliz en verme cuando ella antes de su boda ardía en celos cada vez que me veía.

Tampoco me entendía a mí misma en este momento, ¿cómo había renunciado a mi manada por Beau, o por Edythe?, ¿Por qué?, aunque me lo negara en este momento no dejaría que nada le pasara a ella, no podía entender el motivo de esa incontrolada ganas de pertenecer al lado de ellos dos.

Si no era amor, ¿Que era?

Continué hacia el norte, donde había más y más gente. Al final, encontré un enorme parque atestado de niños, familias, aficionados al monopatín, ciclistas, chavales jugando a hacer volar una cometa, gente de picnic y un poco de todo lo demás. Hacía un día estupendo, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Brillaba el sol, y la gente había salido a disfrutar de un día despejado. Dejé el deportivo en medio de dos plazas de minusválidos, sólo mientras iba en busca de un tique, y me uní a la multitud.

Me senté en los columpio. Intentando controlar mi respiración. Todo se estaba yendo al misma mierda en este momento, cada cosa no tenía sentido, no había forma que yo pudiera saber por qué estaba tan empeñada en proteger a esos dos. O a la familia Cullen.

Había sido criada con las leyendas de como los chupasangre debían ser destruidos por nosotros, como era criaturas malvadas con solo ganas de matar y sed de sangre. Pero también había sido criada con esa historia de Beaufort Swam. Era casi una historia de amor. Casi.

Como mi antepasado, de mi linaje se había enamorado y había tenido una amistad con un humano de ojos azules, con corazón bondadoso. Que tenía la vida miserable, pero parecía intentar seguir adelante por Julie Black, como ella misma tuvo que romper el corazón y sus propios sueños, para hacerse cargo del deber de proteger a su pueblo.

Como ella siempre había tenido corazón partido por no haber protegido más a su amor, por como ella narraba tanto a sus descendientes y los que siguieron, era lo más cercano que ella había experimentado de la imprimación.

Ahora yo estaba en el acto, que se podía significar pagar por la culpa que sintió Julie Black, como había abandonado a la persona que más amaba por las obligaciones del pueblo. Porque si, no me atrevería hacer lo que hizo ella, no podía siquiera pensar en abandonar a Beau, tampoco me atrevía entregar Edythe a Sam… para que el niño desapareciera.

No tenía ningún problema con el niño o niña (según Beau), pero podía ver como estaba matando a Edythe, como estaba consumiendo día a día. La vida bastante mierda si me preguntaran.

Suspire mientras me acariciaba los parpados.

No había caso si quisiera encontrar a alguien para remplazar lo que sentía por Beau, ni siquiera sabía el significado de mis sentimiento. Solo sabia que debía protegerlos, quizás en este momento era lo único debía importarme.

Me levante para volver, a pesar de que no había encontrado consuelo, ni respuesta. Aunque una parte de mi me dijo solo contraria cuando muriera Edythe o naciera el pequeño monstruo.

Conduje de manera mucho más prudente durante los primeros kilómetros, pues no tenía prisa ni un destino adonde ir. Volvía a esa casa y a ese bosque, a la confusión del que había escapado.

Leland y Sara iban a tener que pasarlo conmigo. Me alegraba que no fuera a durar mucho, porque la mocosa no se merecía que le arruinara la paz de espíritu para los restos; ni tampoco Leland, claro, pero al menos se trataba de algo que el comprendía. El padecimiento no era ninguna novedad para él.

Suspiré con fuerza al recordar lo que Clearwater quería de mí, sobre todo porque sabía que se iba a salir con la suya. Seguía mosqueada con él, pero no podía dar la espalda al hecho de que estaba en mi mano hacerle la existencia más fácil, y ahora que lo conocía mejor, pensaba que, de estar las tornas al revés, probablemente el sí lo hubiera hecho por mí. Al menos, sería tan interesante como extraño tener a Leland como compañero, y como amigo, pues una cosa era segura, nos íbamos a meter el uno en la piel del otro, y un montón. Él no iba a dejar que me revolcara por los suelos de autocompasión, y eso yo lo valoraba positivamente. Lo más probable era que yo necesitara a alguien que me pateara las tripas de vez en cuando, pero a la hora de la verdad, él era el único amigo que tenía alguna oportunidad de comprender por lo que yo estaba pasando.

Pensé en la caza matutina y en la proximidad de mentes que habíamos alcanzado durante un momento. No había estado mal. Era algo diferente. Asustaba un poco y daba algo de corte, pero, aunque fuera raro, no había resultado desagradable.

Vi a Sam y Yareth apostados como centinelas, uno a cada lado del camino, mientras subía por la carretera que conducía a Forks. Se habían escondido a conciencia entre el denso ramaje del sotobosque, pero les estaba esperando y sabía qué buscaba. Los saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza cuando pasé entre ellos sin que me preocupara lo más mínimo qué habrían hecho durante mi día de viaje.

También envié un saludo a Leland y a Sara cuando circulé a velocidad moderada por el camino de acceso a la casa de los Cullen. Empezaba a oscurecer y a este lado del estrecho los nubarrones eran espesos, pero fui capaz de ver el brillo de sus ojos cuando reflejaron las luces de los faros.

Más tarde se lo explicaría todo. Me iba a sobrar tiempo.

Me sorprendió que Beau me esperase en el garaje. No le había visto separarse de Edythe en días. Pero a ella no le había pasado nada malo a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro. De hecho, su semblante era mucho más tranquilo que los días de atrás.

—Debemos hablar de un par de cosas, Jules —me soltó en cuanto apagué el motor.

Inspiré hondo y aguardé cerca de un minuto antes de salir del coche y lanzarle las llaves.

—Gracias por el préstamo —contesté con acritud; al parecer, debía devolver el favor—. ¿Qué Sucede? Luces estreñido justo en este momento.

—Sé cuánto te revienta imponer tu autoridad en la manada, pero...

Pestañeé atónita.

—¿Qué...?

—Si no quieres controlar a Leland, podrías hablar con el...

—¿Leland? —le interrumpí. Que mierda había hecho esta vez—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Se presentó en casa para averiguar por qué te habías marchado tan de repente —contestó mirándome fijamente—. Intenté explicárselo. Pero Edythe termino de confirmar lo que te sucedía… no termino bien.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Cambió de fase y se convirtió en hombre para...

—¿De veras? —le interrumpí, francamente sorprendida. ¿Que Leland había bajado la guardia en la guarida del enemigo? No daba crédito a mis oídos.

—Quería… hablar con Edythe de frente.

—¿Con Edythe?

—No voy a dejar que vuelva a desquiciarla —ahora sí, los ojos parecían arder en furia helada. Ese color negro parecía endurecerse—. Me da igual que él se crea cargado de razones. No le hice daño, por supuesto, pero lo expulsaré de la casa si esto vuelve a suceder. Pienso tirarla de cabeza al río...

—Aguarda. ¿Qué dijo?

Nada de aquello tenía sentido. Beau era la persona más pacífica que había conocido, aguantaba cada insulto con una sonrisa, claro esa era cuando era dirigidos hacia él, no por nada tenía una paciencia con Edythe y su celos. Pero aun así cuando había escuchado que Edythe había hecho enojar Leland, él había guardo la calma.

Beau aprovechó que inspiraba hondo para recobrar la compostura.

—Leland empleó un tono de innecesaria crueldad. No voy a fingir que estamos siendo crueles y egoístas en mantenerte con nosotros, pero no nos comportamos de ese modo con el propósito de hacerte daño, en particular, odio esta situación jamás quise que estés sufriendo. Pero las recriminaciones de Leland estaban fuera de lugar y de tono, y Edythe rompió a llorar...

—Espera un momento... ¿Me estás diciendo que Leland se puso a pegarle gritos a Edythe por mí?

El vampiro asintió una sola vez con brusquedad.

—Tuviste en el un defensor de lo más vehemente.

Vaya.

—Yo no se lo pedí.

—Se lo que no harías.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto él tenía que ver lo mejor en cada persona.

Pero esto tenía que ver con Leland. Ver para creer. ¿Quién se la habría imaginado metiéndose con su forma humana en la madriguera de los chupasangres para quejarse por el mal trato que me daban?

—No puedo prometerte que vaya a controlar a Leland —repuse—. No pienso hacerlo, pero sí tengo intención de hablar con el muy en serio, ¿vale? Y no creo que se repita. Leland no es de los que se muerden la lengua y se lo guardan dentro, así que probablemente lo habrá soltado todo hoy.

—Eso puedo asegurártelo.

—De todos modos, también hablaré con Edythe. No ha de sentirse mal, pues esto sólo tiene que ver conmigo.

—Ya se lo he dicho.

—Ya lo creo que se lo habrás dicho. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Ahora duerme. Roy y Eleanor están con ella.

De modo que el psicópata ahora se llamaba «Roy». Él se había pasado completamente al lado oscuro.

—En cierto modo, ahora se encuentra mejor, si dejamos a un lado el ataque de culpabilidad que le provocaron las diatribas de Leland —Los dos tortolitos estaban acaramelados ahora que Edythe podía oír al Bebe. Qué bonito y, yo revolcándome en mis pensamientos —. Ahora que puede oír los pensamientos del bebé, sabemos que él, o ella, goza de unas facultades mentales muy desarrolladas. Nos entiende, bueno, hasta cierto punto.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí. Parece tener una vaga noción de lo que le hace daño a la madre e intenta evitarlo lo máximo posible. El bebé ya la ama.

Beau, siempre había pensado lo mejor de las personas. Al igual que su madre creía en la compasión antes que la venganza, dando tantas oportunas que debía ser delito en que alguien como el tuviera que analizar a las personas.

Beau no odiaba al bebe, nunca odiara porque era una parte Edythe, por lo tanto, lo amaba, aunque él bebe vampiro le estuviera rompieron una costilla diaria a su madre, Beau lo amaría. O peor se culparía por sufrimiento.

—El desarrollo es mayor de lo estimado, o eso creo. En cuanto regrese Carine...

—¿No ha vuelto el grupo de caza...? —le atajé de forma abrupta mientras pensaba de inmediato en las siluetas de Sam y Yareth, de guardia en los arcenes. ¿Tenían curiosidad por saber qué estaba pasando?

—Archie y Jessamine, sí. Carine envía toda la sangre conforme la adquiere, pero esperaba conseguir más... Al ritmo que le crece el apetito, Edythe habrá consumido este suministro en otro día más a lo sumo. Carine se ha quedado a fin de probar suerte con otro vendedor. Yo lo considero innecesario, pero ella desea cubrir cualquier eventualidad.

—¿Y por qué es innecesario? ¿Y si necesita más?

Vigilaba y estudiaba todos los detalles de mi reacción cuando me lo soltó:

—Voy a intentar convencer a Carine para que saque al bebé en cuanto regrese.

—¿Qué...?

—La pobre parece hacer todo lo posible por evitar movimientos bruscos, por lo que me dice Edythe, pero le resulta muy difícil debido a lo mucho que ha crecido. Esperar es una locura, pues el feto se ha desarrollado mucho más de lo que había supuesto Carine. Edythe es demasiado frágil para esperar.

El anuncio me dejó fuera de combate y tuve suerte de que no se me doblaran las piernas. Un alivio recorrió todo mi cuerpo… Edythe no iba morir, Beau no iba sufrir por la muerte de su esposa.

—Crees que va a conseguirlo —murmuré.

—Sí, de eso también quería hablar contigo. Hemos esperado a que el feto se hubiera formado del todo, lo cual ha sido una verdadera locura a juzgar por los peligros... Cualquier dilación podría resultar fatal en este momento, pero no veo razón para que todo acabe mal si adoptamos las medidas oportunas con antelación y actuamos con rapidez. Conocer los pensamientos del bebé es de una ayuda inestimable. Por suerte, Edythe y Roy están de acuerdo conmigo. Nada nos impide actuar ahora que las he convencido de que el pequeño está a salvo si procedemos...

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —inquirí, todavía en voz baja, ese rostro lleno de culpa. Debía ser algo importante.

—Se que estas sufriendo, no sabes cuánto odio haberte hecho esto. Renunciar a tu familia, y a tu manada. Es por eso por lo que detesto hacer esto en el preciso momento en que has de hacer frente a tantas cosas, pero hablando claro: se nos acaba el tiempo. He de pedirte algo, suplicártelo si es preciso.

—Ya no me queda nada —repuse con voz ahogada.

Alzó una mano de nuevo con la aparente intención de ponérmela en un hombro, pero luego volvió a dejarla caer como antes y suspiró.

—Soy consciente de lo mucho que nos has dado —continuó—, pero hay algo que tú y sólo tú puedes hacer. Le pido esto a la verdadera Alfa de la manada, Julie, se lo ruego a la heredera de Efraima.

Trague saliva al intuir lo que seguía.

—Solicito tu permiso para desviarnos de los términos del tratado sellado con Efraima. Deseo tu permiso para hacer una excepción. Pido tu autorización para salvar la vida de Edythe. Sabes que lo haré de todos modos, pero no quiero romper tu confianza si existe una forma de evitarlo. Jamás hemos tenido intención de echarnos atrás en la palabra dada y no vamos a hacerlo ahora, al menos, no a la ligera. Apelo a tu comprensión, Julie, porque tú sabes exactamente las razones que me impulsan a obrar. Deseo que la alianza entre nuestros clanes sobreviva cuando esto concluya.

Intenté tragar saliva.

—Sam…

—No. Sam ostenta una autoridad usurpada. La tuya es auténtica. Nunca se la vas a arrebatar, lo sé, pero sólo tú puedes concederme en buena ley lo que te estoy pidiendo.

—Esa decisión no es cosa mía.

—Lo es, Julie, y tú lo sabes. Tu palabra en este asunto nos absolverá o nos condenará a todos. Eres la único capaz de concederme esto.

—Soy incapaz de hilvanar dos ideas seguidas.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —volvió la vista atrás, en dirección a la casa.

No, no lo había. Mis días habían menguado hasta convertirse en horas.

—Déjame pensar. Dame un respiro, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

Eché a andar en dirección a la casa y él me siguió. La ligereza con la que me había puesto a caminar en la oscuridad con un vampiro pisándome los talones se me antojó una locura, pero, aun así, no me sentía incómoda, la verdad, jamás me había sentido incomodo con Beau. La sensación se parecía a caminar con cualquier otra persona, bueno, cualquier persona que oliera mal.

Se produjo un movimiento de ramas en los matojos del lindero del bosque con el prado y luego sonó un aullido lastimero. Sara se contorsionó para pasar entre los helechos y se acercó corriendo a grandes zancadas.

—Hola, mocosa —murmuré.

Humilló la cabeza y yo le di unas palmadas en el lomo.

—Todo va de película —le mentí—. Luego te lo cuento. Perdona que haya salido pitando de ese modo.

Me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—Ah, y le dices a tu hermano que se relaje un poco, ¿vale? Ha sido suficiente.

Sara asintió una vez.

—Vuelve al tajo —esta vez le empujé un poco en el lomo—. Enseguida te lo explico con detalle.

Sara se frotó contra mis piernas y luego dio media vuelta para salir disparado entre los árboles.

Reanudamos la caminata hacia el edificio. Alzamos la cabeza en cuanto oímos el gorgoteo de alguien mientras bebía a través de una pajita. A mi acompañante le entraron todas las prisas del mundo y se precipitó por las escaleras del porche antes de perderse en el interior de la residencia.

—Edythe, cariño, pensé que dormías —le oí decir—. Lo siento. No me habría ausentado de haberlo sabido.

—No te preocupes. Me he despertado por culpa de la sed. Es estupendo saber que Carine va a traer más sangre. El niño va a necesitarla cuando esté fuera.

—Cierto, bien pensado.

—Me pregunto si va a precisar de algo más.

—Supongo que no tardaremos en averiguarlo.

Traspasé el umbral.

—Al fin —escupió Royal.

Edythe volvió los ojos hacia mí de inmediato y su rostro quedó dominado por esa sonrisa suya tan irresistible, pero duró sólo un instante; luego, le temblaron los labios y desapareció la alegría.

A continuación, apretó la boca, como si intentara no gritar.

Me entraron ganas de meterle un bofetón a Leland en esa estúpida bocaza suya. Esta mujer que tenía al frente jamás había mostrado debilidad, era fuerte, maldición. Lo que no tenía Beau de fortaleza de impórtale poco de lo que pensaba el resto lo tenía esta chica. Impresionantemente me sentó mal que ella se mostrara mal que alguien la lastimara

—Hola, Edy —me apresuré a decir—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Estoy bien —contestó.

—Ha sido un gran día, ¿no? Hay un montón de novedades.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Jules.

—No sé de qué me hablas —repuse.

Me encaminé hacia el sofá y me senté en el brazo más cercano a su cabeza. Beau ya se había sentado en el suelo. Edythe me dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—Lo siento t... —comenzó a decir.

Hice un gesto a modo de pinza con los dedos índice y pulgar y le pellizqué los labios.

—Jules —farfulló mientras intentaba apartar mi mano.

La intentona tuvo tan poca fuerza que me costó creer que lo pretendiera de verdad. Negué con la cabeza. Esta chica había dado un puñetazo a Leland una vez, se había roto la mano, pero vamos. Nadie más tendría el coraje de hacer eso…quizás mis demás hermanas, pero una humana no.

—Te dejaré hablar cuando no seas estúpida.

—Vale, no lo diré —logró responder entre dientes.

Retiré la mano.

—¡... tanto! —se apresuró a decir, y luego sonrió triunfante, va, esa era la Edythe que conocía.

Mañana podía ser mi enemiga o tal vez mi aliada, y por cómo pintaba el asunto, una u otra cosa iba a ser decisión mía.

Suspiré.

—De acuerdo—dije llamando la atención de Beau que se había sobresaltado, tenía los ojos azules ahora, lucia cansado…. Valla el chico parecía que se iba caer en cualquier momento— Adelante, sálvala. — Aquello me hizo sentir vacío. —La heredera de Efraima te da su permiso y tienes mi palabra de que esto no va a ser considerado como una vulneración del tratado. Los demás van a tener que echarme la culpa, pero tienes razón, nadie puede negar que esté en mi derecho de dar esta aprobación.

—Gracias —respondió Beau con una sonrisa llena de gratitud. Edythe que seguro había estado escuchado nuestra conversación anterior solo guado silencio.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal te ha ido el día? —inquirió Edythe, haciendo un esfuerzo por que la pregunta sonara lo más informal posible.

—Estupendo. Di una vuelta en coche y luego estuve paseando por un parque.

—Suena bien.

—De primera.

De pronto, hizo un mohín.

—¿Eleanor...?

—¿Otra vez? —La novia de Ken, sonrió juguetonamente. Ken solo sonrió divertido.

—Creo que me he bebido dos litros en la última hora —me explicó Edythe.

Beau y yo nos quitamos de en medio mientras Eleanor acudía para alzar a Edythe del sofá y llevarla al servicio.

—¿Me dejáis caminar? —pidió Edythe—. Tengo las piernas agarrotadas.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó su marido.

—Eleanor me sostendrá si me tropiezo, y es muy posible, porque no me veo los pies con esta tripa.

Royal se levantó también, ayudo a incorporarla con sumo cuidado y no retiró las manos de los hombros de la embarazada, que alargó los brazos hacia delante e hizo una ligera mueca de dolor.

—Qué bien me sienta... —suspiró—. Uf, estoy enorme —y era cierto: estaba tremenda. La tripa parecía un continente propio e independiente de Edythe—. ¿Aguanta un día más —dijo mientras se daba unas palmaditas en el vientre?

—De acuerdo, entonces. Yupi... Oh, no.

Edythe había dejado el vaso encima del sofá, y acababa de volcarse hacia un lado en ese mismo momento, derramando la sangre de intenso color rojo sobre la tela blanca del asiento.

A pesar de que cuatro manos intentaron impedirle cualquier movimiento, ella se encorvó inmediatamente y alargó la mano para recogerlo.

Se escuchó en la estancia una débil rasgadura de lo más extraño. Provenía del centro del cuerpo de Edythe.

—¡Oh! —jadeó.

Entonces, Edythe perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó hacia el suelo. Royal reaccionó en el acto y la cogió, impidiendo su caída. Beau y Eleanor también estaban allí, con las manos tendidas por si acaso.

—¿Edythe? —preguntó Beau con los ojos desorbitados y las facciones dominadas por el pánico. Sus ojos era negro. Su corazón había dejado de latir.

Edythe soltó un grito medio segundo después.

En realidad, no era un grito, era un alarido de dolor que helaba la sangre en las venas.

Un gluglú sofocó aquel horrísono bramido. Las pupilas de sus ojos giraron hasta acabar mirando hacia el interior de las cuencas mientras su cuerpo se retorcía y se doblaba en dos sobre los brazos de Royal. Entonces, Edythe vomitó un torrente de sangre.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**FEBRIL.**

El dolor era desconcertante.

Exactamente eso, me sentía desconcertada. No podía entender, no le encontraba sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Mi cuerpo intentaba rechazar el suplicio, y me absorbía una y otra vez una oscuridad que me evitaba segundos o incluso minutos enteros de agonía, haciendo que fuera aún más difícil mantenerse en contacto con la realidad.

Intenté hacer que se separaran, el dolor y la realidad.

La irrealidad era negra y en ella no me dolía tanto.

La realidad era roja y me hacía sentir como si me aserraran por la mitad, me atropellara un autobús, me golpeara un boxeador, me pisotearan unos toros y me sumergieran en ácido, todo a la vez.

La realidad era sentir que mi cuerpo se retorcía y enloquecía, aunque yo no podía moverme, posiblemente debido al mismo dolor.

La realidad era saber que había algo mucho más importante que toda esta tortura, pero ser incapaz de recordar qué era. La realidad había llegado demasiado rápido.

En un momento, todo era como debía ser, rodeada por la gente que amaba, y sus sonrisas. De alguna manera era como si, aunque me resultara inverosímil, hubiera conseguido todo por lo que había luchado.

Y, sin embargo, sólo una pequeña cosa, insustancial, había ido mal.

Observé sin ver la inclinación de la copa, que vertió la sangre oscura hasta manchar la blancura inmaculada del sofá. Me tambaleé hacia el desastre en un acto reflejo, aunque ya había visto las otras manos, más rápidas, pero mi cuerpo había continuado estirándose, intentando alcanzarlo...

Pero dentro de mí, algo tiraba en la dirección opuesta.

Desgarrándome. Quebrándome. Una agonía.

La negrura se había enseñoreado de todo y me había arrastrado en una ola de tortura. No podía respirar, ya había estado a punto de ahogarme antes, pero esto era diferente, porque me ardía la garganta.

Me estaba haciendo pedazos, partiéndome, cortándome...

Más oscuridad.

Las voces, esta vez, gritaban cuando regresó el dolor.

—¡La placenta se ha desprendido!

Algo más agudo que un cuchillo me rasgó: aquellas palabras adquiriendo sentido, algo peor que todas las otras torturas. Sabía lo que significaba la expresión «placenta desprendida». Eso quería decir que mi bebé se estaba muriendo en mi interior.

—¡SACALO! —chillo Beau, no pude evitar sentirme aliviada que Beau viera dentro de mi como siempre.—. ¡No puede respirar! ¡Hazlo YA!

—La morfina...

Reconocía la voz de Royal a través del dolor.

¿Él quería esperar para darme analgésicos mientras se moría mi bebé?

—No, no... ¡AHORA! —bramé casi ahogándome, incapaz de terminar la frase.

La luz de la habitación se cubrió de puntos negros cuando una fría punzada de un nuevo ataque de dolor me atravesó el estómago, parecía una cuchillada helada. Todo iba mal... Luché de forma automática para proteger mi útero, mi bebé, a mi pequeño Eliest Carie, pero estaba muy débil. Me dolían los pulmones, porque ya había quemado todo el oxígeno.

El dolor se desvaneció de nuevo, aunque esta vez yo intenté aferrarme a él. Mi bebé, mi bebé se estaba muriendo...

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Segundos o minutos? El dolor se había ido, y me había dejado aturdida, sin sentir nada. Tampoco podía ver nada, aunque sí escuchar. Había recuperado el aire en mis pulmones otra vez, que entraba y salía en forma de gruesas burbujas raspándome la garganta.

—¡Quédate conmigo, Edythe! ¿Me oyes? ¡Aguanta! ¡Quédate, no me dejes! Haz que ese corazón tuyo siga latiendo.

¿Beau? Beau seguía aún aquí, intentando salvarme.

Claro, me hubiera gustado decirle. Claro que haría que mi corazón siguiera latiendo. ¿Acaso no se lo había prometido?

Intenté sentir mi corazón, encontrarlo, pero me hallaba completamente perdida dentro de mi propio cuerpo. No podía percibir las cosas como antes, ya que nada parecía estar en su sitio habitual. Pestañeé y supe dónde tenía los ojos, podía ver la luz. No era lo que estaba buscando, pero era mejor que nada.

Mientras mis ojos luchaban para adaptarse, Royal susurró:

—Eliest.

¿Eliest?

Sentí un flujo cálido.

Eliest.

Quería poner mis labios en movimiento, quería que las burbujas de aire se convirtieran en murmullos en mi lengua. Forcé mis manos entumecidas a alzarse.

—Déjamelo... Dámelo...

La luz se movió, destrozando las manos cristalinas de Beau. Las chispas estaban teñidas de púrpura por la sangre que cubría su piel. Y había aún más rojo sobre sus manos. Algo pequeño, que se debatía, lo manchaba de sangre. Rozó el cuerpecito cálido con mis débiles brazos, casi como si yo misma la sostuviera. La piel húmeda ardía, estaba tan caliente como la de Jules, o cuando Beau era hibrido.

Mis ojos se enfocaron, de pronto, todo me pareció perfectamente claro.

Eliest no lloraba, pero respiraba con rápidos y sorprendidos jadeos. Tenía los ojos abiertos, con una expresión tan sorprendida que parecía casi divertida. Su pequeño rostro de una redondez perfecta estaba cubierto de una espesa capa de rizos ensangrentados, enmarañados y apelmazados.

Sus pupilas de un color azul cielo, me miraron fijamente derritiéndome completamente. Bajo toda aquella sangre, su piel parecía pálida, de un cremoso color marfil, toda menos sus mejillas, que llameaban coloradas.

Aquel rostro diminuto era tan absolutamente perfecto que me dejó aturdida. Era incluso más hermoso que su padre. Algo increíble, imposible.

—Eliest —susurré—. Qué... hermoso…eres.

Ese rostro tan imposible se iluminó repentinamente con una sonrisa ancha y deliberada.

Detrás de sus labios como conchas rosadas había un juego completo de dientes de leche de color nieve.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, contra mi pecho, hurgando para acurrucarse contra el calor de mi cuerpo. Tenía la piel cálida y sedosa, pero distinta de la mía.

Y entonces el dolor volvió de pronto, una sola cuchillada nueva y jadeé. Ardor pálpale se estaba extendiendo en mi cuello.

Se lo llevaron. Mi bebé con cara de ángel ya no estaba en ningún sitio. No podía verlo ni sentirlo. ¡No!, quise gritar, ¡devolvédmelo!

Pero era presa de una enorme debilidad. Sentí los brazos durante un momento como si fueran mangueras de goma vacías y después como si nada fueran. No podía percibirlos en absoluto. No podía ni sentirme a mí misma.

La oscuridad se extendió sobre mis ojos con más solidez que antes hasta velármelos del todo, como una gruesa venda, firme y apretada; pero no sólo me cubría los ojos, sino todo mi ser, con un peso aplastante. Intentar apartarla era un esfuerzo agotador. Sabía que me sería mucho más fácil rendirme, dejar que la oscuridad me aplastara hacia abajo, abajo, abajo, hasta un lugar donde no hubiera dolor, ni cansancio, ni preocupación, ni miedo.

Si hubiera sido únicamente por mí, no habría sido capaz de luchar durante mucho más tiempo.

Era sólo una humana, con nada más que fuerzas humanas. Había intentado convivir con lo sobrenatural durante demasiado tiempo, tal y como había pensado siempre.

Pero esto no sólo tenía que ver conmigo. Ya no más, no era solo yo. Estaba vez tenía mi mirar a mi alrededor ver cuanto dolor dejaría si me dejaba vencer. Porque si hubiera escogido ponérmelo fácil, dejar que aquella nada oscura me tragara, les hubiera hecho daño.

Beau, Beau, su vida y la mía estaban ahora retorcidas la una en torno a la otra hasta formar un único hilo. Si uno se cortaba, quedarían cortados los dos. Si él se marchaba, yo no podría sobrevivir. Si la que se iba era yo, él tampoco podría con ello. Y un mundo sin Beau parecía algo absolutamente sin sentido. Beau debía existir.

Beau que había aceptado con mis errores y todo, que a pesar de que lo seguí lastimando el seguía amándome como la primera vez o con más fuerza ¿Es que iba a considerar siquiera el hacerle daño de nuevo, de la peor manera posible? Él se había quedado conmigo a pesar de todo. Y lo único que me había pedido es que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Pero estaba tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía ver sus rostros. Nada parecía real, y eso dificultaba mucho seguir en la brecha.

Seguí empujando contra la oscuridad, aunque era ya casi un acto reflejo. Ya no intentaba apartarla, sino simplemente aguantarla, para no dejar que me aplastara por completo. Yo no era el gigante Atlas y la oscuridad parecía tan pesada como la bóveda celeste. No era capaz de echármela a los hombros. Todo cuanto podía hacer era impedir que acabara conmigo por completo.

Éste era un tipo de patrón que se había aplicado a toda mi vida: nunca había sido lo bastante fuerte para enfrentar las cosas que estaban fuera de mi control, como atacar a mis enemigos o superarlos. O evitar el dolor. Siempre débil y humana. La única cosa que había conseguido era mantenerme en marcha. Sobrevivir.

Hasta ahora había sido suficiente. Hoy también lo sería. Lo soportaría todo hasta que llegara la ayuda.

Sabía que Beau haría todo lo posible y no se rendiría. Pues yo tampoco. No esta vez

Mantuve a raya la oscuridad de la inexistencia por unos centímetros.

Pero no era suficiente, no bastaba con mi determinación. Conforme el tiempo avanzaba, la oscuridad ganaba por décimas y centésimas a esos cuantos centímetros míos. Necesitaba algo de donde extraer más fuerza.

Ni siquiera podía situar el rostro de Beau ante mi vista. Ni el de Archie, Eleanor, Royal, mi madre, Jules, Carine o Earnest... Nada. Esto me aterrorizaba y me pregunté si no sería ya demasiado tarde.

Sentí cómo me deslizaba, como si no hubiera nada a lo que pudiera agarrarme.

¡No!, tenía que sobrevivir a esto. Beau dependía de mí. Archie. Eleanor Royal

Jules Carine Earnest...

Eliest…

Y entonces, aunque no podía ver nada, repentinamente pude sentir algo. Imaginé que podía percibir de nuevo mis brazos, como unos miembros fantasmales. Y en ellos algo pequeño, duro, y muy, muy cálido.

Mi bebé. Mi pequeño pateador.

Lo había conseguido. Contra todo pronóstico, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a Eliest, y quería mantenerme a su lado hasta que fuera lo bastante fuerte para vivir sin mí.

Ese punto de calor en mis brazos espectrales parecía tan real. Me apreté contra él un poco más. Era justo donde debía de estar mi corazón. Sujetándome fuerte al cálido recuerdo de mi hijo, supe que sería capaz de luchar contra la oscuridad tanto como fuera necesario.

Aquella tibieza al lado de mi corazón se hizo cada vez más real, más y más cálida. Más caliente. Era un calor tan real que resultaba difícil creer que se trataba sólo de mi imaginación.

Más caliente.

Ahora me sentía incómoda a causa del calor excesivo. Uf, demasiado calor.

Como si estuviera sujetando el extremo equivocado de unas tenacillas para rizar el pelo, mi respuesta automática fue dejar caer aquello que me abrasaba los brazos, pero no había nada en ellos. Mis brazos no estaban acurrucados contra mi pecho. Eran cosas muertas que yacían en alguna parte a mis costados. El ardor estaba en mi interior.

La sensación de quemazón aumentó, se intensificó, alcanzó el tope y volvió a incrementarse otra vez hasta que sobrepasó cuanto había sentido alguna vez en mi vida.

Sentí el pulso latir detrás del fuego que arreciaba ahora en mi pecho y comprendí que había encontrado mi corazón de nuevo, justo cuando hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Porque en ese momento deseaba haber abrazado la oscuridad mientras tuve la oportunidad. Deseaba alzar los brazos y desgarrarme el pecho hasta abrirlo para poder arrancarme el corazón, cualquier cosa con tal de desprenderme de esa tortura, pero no sabía dónde tenía las extremidades y no era capaz de mover ni uno de mis dedos desaparecidos.

La sensación experimentada cuando el bebé me astilló las costillas y se abrió paso hacia la superficie, destrozándome por el camino, hubiera sido mejor que esto. Era como flotar en una piscina de agua fría. Lo habría preferido mil veces, oh, sí, y habría estado agradecida.

El fuego despidió más calor y quise gritar, suplicar que alguien me matara antes de vivir ni un segundo más con aquel dolor, pero no podía mover los labios, porque el peso estaba aún allí, aplastándome.

Me di cuenta de que no era la oscuridad la que me presionaba hacia abajo, sino mi cuerpo, que se había vuelto tan pesado... Me enterraba en las llamas que se abrían camino desde mi corazón, expandiéndose con un dolor imposible a través de mis hombros y mi estómago, escaldando su trayecto hasta mi garganta y lamiendo mi rostro.

¿Por qué no me podía mover? ¿Por qué no podía gritar? Esto no formaba parte de ninguna leyenda.

Mi mente estaba insoportablemente lúcida, aguzada por aquel fiero dolor, y vi la respuesta casi tan pronto como pude formular la pregunta.

La morfina.

Parecía que hacía ya millones de muertes atrás cuando lo habíamos discutido, Beau, Carine y yo. Beau y Carine habían tenido la esperanza de que, con suficientes analgésicos, fuera posible luchar contra el dolor que producía la ponzoña. Beau lo había intentado con Eleanor, pero el veneno había quemado la medicina, achicharrándole las venas. No había habido tiempo suficiente para que se extendiera.

Esa vez solo había alentado la idea de Beau, ocultando mi pánico en que la morfina no pudiera hacer nada.

Lo que nunca imaginé fue ese posible efecto de la morfina: inmovilizarme y amordazarme. Mantenerme paralizada mientras me quemaba.

Conocía todas las historias. Sabía que Carine se había mantenido lo más quieta posible mientras ardía para evitar que la descubrieran. Sabía que no era nada bueno gritar, como me había contado Royal.

Sabía que Beau había mantenido callado por periodos, pero según Carine era por que Beau era alguien que había tenido una voluntad para no molestar. Y yo había esperado que quizá pudiera comportarme como Beau o Carine y que creería las palabras de Royal y mantendría la boca cerrada. Porque sabía que cada grito que se escapara de entre mis labios sería un tormento para Beau.

Y ahora parecía un espantoso chiste que se hubieran cumplido mis deseos.

Pero si no podía gritar, ¿cómo iba a poder pedirles que me mataran?

Únicamente deseaba morir. O mejor, no haber nacido nunca. Toda mi existencia no podía compensar este dolor. No merecía la pena vivir todo esto sólo a cambio de un latido más de mi corazón.

Dejadme morir, dejadme morir, dejadme morir.

Y durante un espacio que parecía no acabarse nunca, esto fue todo lo que sucedió. Sólo una tortura ardiente y mis gritos insonoros, suplicando que me llegara la muerte. Nada más, ni siquiera sentía pasar el tiempo, que de este modo se hizo infinito, sin principio ni final. Un inacabable momento de dolor.

El único cambio sobrevino cuando el dolor se redobló de forma repentina y casi imposible. La mitad inferior de mi cuerpo, más insensibilizada por la morfina, de pronto se prendió también en llamas. Alguna conexión rota debía de haberse curado entretejiéndose en ese momento con los dedos abrasadores del fuego.

Aquella quemazón infinita me abrasó con saña.

Puede que pasaran segundos o días, semanas o años, pero en algún momento el tiempo volvió a adquirir significado de nuevo.

Ocurrieron tres cosas a la vez, que surgieron de tal modo que no tenía idea de cuál había sido la primera: el tiempo reemprendió su marcha, el peso causado por la morfina desapareció, y me sentí más fuerte.

Podía sentir cómo recuperaba el control de mi cuerpo poco a poco, y esos pequeños logros fueron mis primeros indicadores del paso del tiempo. Lo supe cuando noté que era capaz de retorcer los dedos de mis pies y los de las manos, para convertirlos en puños. Lo supe, porque había hecho.

Aunque el incendio no disminuyó ni un solo grado. De hecho, más bien comencé a desarrollar una nueva capacidad de experimentarlo, una nueva sensibilidad para poder apreciarlo, para percibir por separado cada una de aquellas abrasadoras lenguas de fuego que lamían mis venas, pero a pesar de ello, pude pensar.

Recordé el motivo por el cual me había obligado a soportar esta agonía indescriptible. Y también recordé que había algo por lo que merecería la pena soportar semejante suplicio, aunque ahora pudiera parecer casi imposible.

Intente, fracasando inútilmente mantener mi gritos a raya, me hizo sentir como si en vez de estar atada a la estaca donde ardía, me estuviera aferrando a ella para mantenerme pegada al fuego.

Sólo me quedaba la fuerza justa para apretar los dientes con fuerza, soltar grandes bocadas de aire, para controlarme, mientras me achicharraba viva.

El sentido del oído se aguzó más y más, y pude contar los latidos retumbantes y frenéticos de mi corazón marcando el tiempo.

Pude contar también la respiración errática que jadeaba entre los dientes.

Pude contar también las sordas respiraciones regulares que procedían de alguien que estaba muy cerca, a mi lado. Éstas se movían con compas que las mías, pero aun si era rápidas, asustadas o preocupadas.

Continué sintiéndome más fuerte, y mis pensamientos se aclararon. Cuando percibí nuevos ruidos, pude escuchar.

Eran pasos ligeros, y el susurro del aire agitado por una puerta abierta. Los pasos se acercaron más y sentí una presión sobre la parte interior de mi muñeca. No pude percibir la frialdad de sus dedos. La quemazón había arrasado cualquier recuerdo que pudiera tener de lo que era el frescor.

—¿Edythe puedes escuchar?

Tenía tan poco control, que solo asentí, no quería gritar. No quería que alterar mi entorno, porque una sola palabra salía de mi boca sabría que gritaría sin dudarlo, suplicar que me matara.

Sentí una ligera presión, un aliento contra mi piel abrasada.

—No queda ningún resto de olor a morfina.

Escuche la voz de Beau, era susurro. Como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, eso lo lastimaba.

Supe, más allá de toda duda, que si destrababa los dientes perdería y comenzaría a chillar, chirriar, y retorcerme y sacudirme. Solo podía dar un indicio a que podía escuchar apretando su mano, y sollozando del dolor. Era mejor que gritar.

—¿Edythe? ¿Edythe, amor? ¿Puedes abrir los ojos? ¿Puedes apretarme la mano?

Una nueva presión sobre mis dedos. Se lo devolví lo más fuerte que puede, pero un grito se escapó de mi mis labios. De un momento a otro, me encontraba acunada en su pecho, mientras el me abrazaba con fuerza.

—No tienes que guardarlo, cariño, se lo que estas sintiendo. Puedes gritar si lo deseas, me quedare a tu lado.

Su voz sonaba amortiguada y se quebró al llegar a la palabra «lado». Mi resolución flaqueó durante un segundo.

—Edythe, te amo. Edythe, lo siento. Pensé que morfina sería suficiente.

Deseaba tanto poder contestarle, pero no quería hacerle sentir más dolor. Pero si le respondía, sería peor, podía ver que cada grito que sacara de mi boca, él se disculparía.

Mientras sucedía esto, el fuego incontrolable continuó abrasándome. Pero ahora había más espacio en mi cabeza. Espacio para reflexionar sobre su conversación, para recordar lo que había ocurrido, para mirar hacia el futuro... Un espacio infinito también para sufrir.

Y también para preocuparme.

¿Dónde estaba mi bebé? ¿Por qué no se encontraba aquí? ¿Por qué no hablaba de él?

—No iras con ellos, quizás ellos quieran escuchar tu versión

La voz de Carine era suave, se había sentado al lado mío, podía sentir otra presión en mi mano

—No, yo me voy a quedar aquí —susurró Beau— Aun debo…hablar esto con Edythe.

—Una situación muy interesante —replicó Carine, apretando mi mano, para después soltarla para acariciar mi mejilla. Se había levantado—. Y yo que pensaba que lo había visto ya todo.

—Me ocuparé de eso más tarde. Nos ocuparemos —algo presionó suavemente mi palma abrasada. Yo aun jadiaba, pero había mantenido mis jadeos, controlados.

—Estoy seguro de que entre los cinco podemos evitar que esto desemboque en un derramamiento de sangre.

Beau suspiró.

—No sé de qué lado ponerme. Jules ha hecho mucho por nosotros, aunque al menos ahora ya sabemos el motivo por el que sentía tan atraída a nosotros—dijo sonriendo en mi pelo. Aun me mecía con suavidad. —Me dan ganas de azotarlos a los dos. Bueno, más tarde.

—Me pregunto qué pensará Edythe de esto... de qué lado se pondrá —musitó Carine.

Se oyó una risita sorda, contenida.

—No creo que este feliz, hasta puedo ver una pelea, pero solo me queda espera. Te explicare todo cariño.

Los pasos de Carine se alejaron de nuevo y me sentí frustrada de que no se hubiera explicado más. ¿Acaso estaban hablando de forma tan misteriosa sólo para molestarme? ¿porque Beau no podía explicar en este momento?

Volví a contar las respiraciones de Beau para marcar el paso del tiempo.

Diez mil novecientas cuarenta y tres respiraciones más tarde, unos pasos que sonaban distintos se deslizaron con un susurro en la habitación. Más ligeros. Más... rítmicos.

Era extraño que pudiera distinguir aquellas sutiles diferencias entre pasos que nunca había sido capaz de escuchar en toda mi vida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más queda? —preguntó Beau.

—No debe de ser mucho ya —le contestó Archie—. ¿Ves cómo se le aclara la piel? La veo mucho mejor —suspiró.

—¿Todavía estas enfurruñado?

—Sí, y gracias por recordármelo —gruñó el—. Tú también deberías sentirte humillado, si te dieras cuenta de que estás maniatado por tu propia naturaleza. Veo mejor a los vampiros, porque yo soy uno, también veo bien a los humanos, porque fui uno. Veo a mi sobrino porque también he sido un mestizo, pero a Jules, que ahora estará casi permanentemente a nuestro lado no la puedo ver, nunca he sido un perro. ¡Bah!

—Céntrate, Archie.

—Vale. Edythe se ve ahora casi bien.

Beau suspiró. Era un sonido nuevo, más feliz.

—No quiere hablarme —dijo tras respirar hondo. —No sé si lo hace por no herirme, o porque está molesta.

Archie se rio.

—Beau, dudo que este molesta, la has salvado.

Beau me dio un pequeño apretón en el abrazo, y dándome un suave beso en frente.

—Solo estoy preocupado.

—Solo estas siendo tú mismo—Archie soltó un resoplido. — ella está bien, ahora que ella está libre de todos los puntos ciegos se distingue muy bien.

—Donde están los demás—la voz de Beau sonaba en un intento de calma, algo que me hubiera podía engañar cuando no podía escuchar como ahora, pero escuchando ahora, no podía creer lo malo que era mintiendo Beau en su preocupación—Eliest.

—Royal y Jules se han llevado a Eliest cuando empezó a jadiar, Royal supuso que era algo que Edythe no quería mi hermoso sobrino, no escuchara. —Beau sonrió en mi pelo. — Creo deberías soltar tu escudo, para que se acostumbre, cuando estemos todos juntos no será agradable sentir todo esos pensamiento—Beau no contesto, pero podía sentir una mueca en mi pelo, como asintió distraídamente— Se va a convertir en una belleza deslumbrante.

Beau resoplo.

—Siempre lo ha sido.

Archie soltó una risa.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Mírala.

Beau no contestó, pero las palabras de Archie me concedieron la esperanza de que quizá no tuviera el aspecto de un ladrillo de carbón al que creía parecerme. A estas alturas yo no debería ser más que una pila de huesos socarrados. Cada célula de mi cuerpo se había visto reducida a cenizas.

Escuché el aire agitarse debido a la marcha de Archie. Distinguí claramente el siseo de la tela cuando se movió, al rozarse. Oía también con nitidez el silencioso zumbido de la luz que colgaba del techo. Escuché la ligera brisa que soplaba en el exterior de la casa. Podía percibirlo todo.

En el piso inferior alguien estaba viendo un partido de béisbol. Los Mariners ganaban por dos carreras.

Escuché a ver si podía distinguir algo más, pero no se percibía nada más que el partido. El béisbol no era lo suficientemente interesante para distraerme del dolor, así que volví a quedarme pendiente de las respiraciones de Beau, contando los segundos.

Beau hablaba a veces, contándome como mi madre había llamado, estaba ansiosa en verme. Que Carine la había persuadido, solo hace unos días había tenido ir a hospital, por una enfermedad que contagie en Brasil.

El dolor cambió veintiún mil novecientos diecisiete segundos y medio más tarde.

Mirando el lado bueno de las cosas, pareció disminuir en las puntas de los dedos de los pies y de las manos. Lentamente, pero al menos suponía una novedad. A lo mejor es que esto era lo que tenía que ocurrir, que el dolor estuviera ya desvaneciéndose...

Pero después llegaron las malas noticias. El fuego de mi garganta tampoco era igual que antes, porque ahora también me hacía estar muerta de sed y seca como un hueso. Tan sedienta. ..

Ardiendo por culpa del fuego y también ahora por la sed...

Y otra mala noticia: el fuego de mi corazón ardió con más virulencia.

Pero ¿cómo era eso posible?

Los latidos de mi corazón, ya demasiado rápidos, incrementaron el ritmo: el fuego los impulsaba a una marcha casi frenética. Di un alarido de dolor. Era imposible no podía controlar ese patada de dolor, aprete con fuerza la blusa de Beau. Sollozando por la nueva sensación de dolor que tenía.

—Carine —llamó Beau. Ajustándome en sus brazos para besar mi frente, calmarme con palabras tranquilizante.

Su voz sonaba baja, pero muy clara. Supe que Carine podría oírla y que estaría en la casa o en sus inmediaciones.

El fuego se retiró de las palmas de mis manos, dejándolas dichosamente libres de dolor y frescas, pero se instaló en mi corazón, que ardía con tanta fuerza como el sol y latía a una furiosa y nueva velocidad.

Carine entró en la habitación con Archie a su lado. Sus pasos sonaban tan distintos, que incluso podía decir que el que iba a la derecha era Carine, y un paso por delante de Archie.

—Escuchad —les indicó Beau.

El sonido más fuerte que se oía en la habitación era el de mi corazón desenfrenado, que latía al ritmo del fuego.

—Ah —dijo Carine—, ya casi ha terminado.

El alivio que sentí ante sus palabras fue superado por el dolor insoportable de mi corazón. Tenía las muñecas libres, y también los tobillos. El fuego se había extinguido allí por completo.

—Muy pronto —convino Archie con impaciencia… dirigida a mí. _Está bien, no te preocupes. Solo trata no mordernos._—. Traeré a los otros. ¿Debo hacer que Royal...?

—Sí... Es preferible que mantenga al bebé alejado.

¿Qué? No. ¡No! ¿Qué querían decir con eso de mantener al bebé apartado? ¿En qué estaban pensando?

Aprete con más fuerza su blusa, mostrando mi molestia.

—¿Edythe? Cariño, no sabemos cómo afectara la sangre media humana, solo estamos previniendo, cuando vayas a cazar. Lo veremos. Juntos.

Quería responder, nunca lastimaría a mi hijo. Lo consideré durante un momento y entonces el fuego rasgó mi pecho inundándolo de más calor, extrayéndolo de mis codos y mis rodillas. Mejor no intentarlo siquiera.

—Haré que suban ya —dijo Archie, con un punto de urgencia en su tono y escuché el siseo del aire cuando se precipitó afuera.

Y entonces..., ¡oh!

Mi corazón despegó batiendo como las palas de un helicóptero, con el sonido de una sola nota sostenida; parecía que se abriría camino a través de mis costillas. El incendio llameó en el centro de mi pecho, absorbiendo los restos de llamas del resto de mi cuerpo para alimentar el más abrasador de los rescoldos. El suplicio fue lo bastante intenso como para aturdirme y romper el fuerte asidero de la estaca. La espalda se me arqueó, doblándome como si el fuego me estuviera alzando desde el corazón.

No pude evitar que mi cuerpo, se estremeciera. Se inició una batalla en mi interior: mi corazón que se aceleraba contra el fuego que lo atacaba y ambos iban perdiendo. El fuego fue domado, habiendo consumido ya todo lo que era combustible y mi corazón galopaba hacia su último latido.

El fuego se encogió, concentrándose en aquel órgano que era lo último humano que quedaba en mí, con una oleada final insoportable. Esa llamarada fue contestada por un profundo golpe sordo, que sonó como a hueco. Mi corazón tartamudeó un par de veces y después latió sólo una vez más.

Y ya no hubo ningún otro sonido. Ni una respiración, ni siquiera la mía. Durante un momento, lo único que pude comprender la usencia del dolor en mi cuerpo, pero como la quemazón se instalaba en mi garganta, por como sabia estaría ahí para siempre.

Y entonces abrí los ojos.

* * *

**El pequeño patiador, se llama. **

**Eliest Carial Cullen Masen... **

**Esta bien raro, pero es una conbinacion de cuatro nombres.**

** El nombre Eliest : Elias(El papá de Edythe )* Earnest-**

**El Carial es mescla de la mescla de Carine y royal. **


	22. Chapter 22

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**Futuro.**

**_Pov Beau._**

Carine y Edythe no fueron capaces de interceptar a Deméter antes de que su rastro desapareciera en el estrecho. Nadaron hasta el otro lado para ver si se había marchado en línea recta, pero no había ninguna pista suya en kilómetros fuera cual fuese la dirección que se tomara en la playa que daba al este.

Las cosas se estaban complicando, no había forma que los Vulturis no se enteraran de lo sucedido, lo único que había querido era mantener a Eliest lejos de los Vulturis. Ahora no sabíamos que hacer. Las leyes vampíricas dejaban en claro que los niños inmortales no se podían trasformar.

—Vendrán —dije cuando estamos todos reunidos en el comedor, Edythe aspirar aire para calmar su creciente pánico que estaba teniendo.

—Tienen la mente de Carine y Edythe, saben dónde estamos—aporto Jessamine—no vendrán enseguida, van a querer prepararse.

—Quizás si vamos, les daría la seguridad que no hemos cometido ningún error—Earnest miro con mirada cálida.

—Es una idea horrible—dijo Royal sin malicia en su voz solo descartando ideas. —si uno de nosotros va ni siquiera darán tiempo de explicarnos.

—Archie que eso…—dijo Edythe viendo a mi hermano, este tenía la frente tensa y parecía concentraste.

—Deméter no a llegado a volterra, aún no está segura si lo que vio es real, sabe que Carine nunca apoyaría algo así, está pensando en culpar Edythe por su creciente trasformación y que atacado a un niño.

Dio un gruñido algo molesto por todo esto, no se suponía que así íbamos a decirle a los Vulturis que Edythe se había trasformado.

—Huir—acoto Royal, aunque esta algo resentido por decirlo, pero Eliest era primero, el como todos en la familia nunca dejaríamos que algo malo le pasara.

—Solo causaría nos buscaran con más hincapié—dijo Jess lucia pensativa—la mejor opción es quedarnos…

—Esperar la muerte—dijo Royal con una risa burlona.

—No—Jess negó furiosamente—esperar que ellos se detengan lo suficiente para que escuchen nuestra historia. Aunque tengamos el escudo de Beau, aún no sabemos cuándo nos rodee será suficiente, cualquier descuido puede hacer que Deméter sepa dónde estamos. Huir solo hará que más de los Vulturis nos busque.

—Si nos quedamos a qui, ellos vendrán—dije recostarme en la silla hacia atrás—ellos vendrán…veran a Eliest, le explicaremos lo que paso. ¿Cuánto vampiros crees que vendrán? —dije viendo Archie que mostraba serio.

—Los de siempre, Alec y Jane, Deméter. Dos de la guardia, se detendrán cuando nos vean. Por ahora es lo que veo.

—¿Cres sea suficiente? —Carine miro seriedad, Archie asintió.

Los días pasaron y aunque por supuesto no olvidé nada, Deméter nos había descubierto, y que se acercaba la visita de unos pocos Vulturis en mi casa. Tenía cosas más importante en que pensar, como que todos partiríamos a Sudamérica en cuanto regresara a Italia.

Ya habíamos repasado cientos de veces hasta el menor de los detalles. Comenzaríamos con los ticunas, rastreando sus leyendas hasta donde pudiéramos llegar, lo más cerca posible de sus fuentes. Ahora que se había aceptado que Jules viniese con nosotros, ella había adquirido un papel importante en los planes, ya que no parecía probable que la gente que creía en los vampiros quisiera contarnos a nosotros sus historias. Si los ticunas nos llevaban a un callejón sin salida, había otras tribus relacionadas con ellos en la zona a las que investigar. Carine tenía algunos amigas en amazonas; si éramos capaces de encontrarlas, podrían tener también información para nosotros. O al menos alguna sugerencia sobre dónde ir para buscar respuestas.

Quedaban tres vampiras en el Amazonas, y era poco probable que ninguno de ellos guardara relación alguna con las leyendas de vampiros híbridos, ya que todas ellas eran mujeres. No había forma de saber adónde nos llevaría nuestra búsqueda.

Edythe aun no sabía cómo decirle a su madre que partiremos.

—Por qué no le dices tú, siempre te has llevado mejor con ella que yo—me dijo una tarde, cuando había terminado de hablar con Carine sobre los planes de viaje. Levante una ceja, pensando que está bromeando—Beau…

—Edythe, te amo, eres mi vida. Pero no voy a estar diciendo a tu madre que te voy a sacar del país quizás por varios meses—dije subí mi libro para dejar fin de la conversación. Ella bufo frustrada pero no había nada me hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Me quedé mirando a Eliest. Estaba acurrucado en el sofá, con la respiración más lenta debido al sueño profundo y sus pequeños risos estaban todos revueltos la almohada. Por lo general, Edythe y yo lo llevábamos a nuestra cabaña para acostarlo, pero esa noche, al estar ella y Carine enfrascadas en sus planes, nos habíamos quedado con la familia.

Mientras tanto, Eleanor y Jessamine se mostraban emocionados con la perspectiva de explorar nuevas posibilidades de caza. El Amazonas ofrecía un cambio respecto a nuestras presas habituales. Jaguares y panteras, por ejemplo. Eleanor tenía el capricho de luchar contra una anaconda. Earnest y Royal estaban planeando qué meterían en las maletas. Jules había salido con la manada de Sam, preparando las cosas para su propia ausencia.

Archie se movió lentamente —para el— alrededor de la gran habitación, arreglando de modo innecesario aquel espacio ya inmaculado, enderezando las guirnaldas colgadas por Earnest a la perfección. Estaba recolocando los jarrones en el centro exacto del aparador justo en ese momento. Pude observar por el modo en que cambiaba su rostro —ahora consciente, luego ausente, consciente de nuevo— que estaba escaneando el futuro. Yo suponía que intentaba ver, a través de los puntos ciegos que Jules provocaban en sus visiones, lo que nos esperaba en Sudamérica.

—Te vas a achicharrar las neuronas si sigues viendo a los Vulturis, —dije sin verlo en realmente, había vuelto a ver a mi hijo dormir, adivinando al fin que estaba viendo Archie. —La visión te vendrá eventualmente..

Me sacó la lengua a mí y Jess que se estaba riendo. Elevó un jarrón de cristal que estaba lleno de rosas blancas y rojas y se volvió hacia la cocina. Una de las flores blancas había comenzado a marchitarse, apenas una mínima traza, pero aquella noche Archie parecía querer alcanzar la perfección para distraerse de su falta de visiones.

Me quedé mirando de nuevo Eliest, así que no lo vi cuando el jarrón se deslizó de las manos de Archie. Sólo escuché el susurro del aire al rozar el cristal y mis ojos se elevaron a tiempo de ver cómo el florero se destrozaba contra el suelo de mármol de la cocina en diez mil fragmentos diamantinos.

Todos nos quedamos inmóviles mientras los trozos saltaban y se dispersaban en todas direcciones con un tintineo desagradable, los ojos fijos en la espalda de Archie.

Mi primer pensamiento ilógico fue que nos estaba gastando alguna broma. Porque no había forma alguna de que pudiera haber dejado caer el jarrón por accidente. Me habría lanzado a través de la habitación para cogerlo yo mismo, y con tiempo suficiente, si no hubiera supuesto que él lo haría. Además, ¿cómo era posible que se le hubiera deslizado entre los dedos? Esos dedos perfectamente seguros...

Sus ojos estaban en parte aquí y en parte perdidos en el futuro, dilatados, fijos, llenando de tal modo su rostro delgado que parecía que se le iban a salir. Mirarlo a los ojos era como asomarse desde el interior de una tumba hacia fuera. Me quedé sumido en el terror, la desesperación y la agonía de aquella mirada.

Escuché jadear a Edythe, un sonido roto, medio ahogado.

—¿Qué? —rugió Jessamine, saltando a su lado en un movimiento borroso por su rapidez, aplastando los cristales rotos bajo sus pies. Lo agarró de los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza. El pareció balancearse en silencio entre sus manos—. ¿Qué es, Archie?

Eleanor se movió en mi visión periférica, con los dientes al descubierto mientras sus ojos se precipitaban hacia la ventana anticipando un ataque.

No hubo más que silencio procedente de Earnest, Carine y Royal, que se quedaron completamente paralizados, al igual que yo.

Jessamine sacudió de nuevo a Archie.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Vienen a por nosotros —susurraron Archie y Edythe a la vez, sincronizados a la perfección—, y acuden todos.

Silencio.

Edythe a pesar de que estaba tan unida a la mente de Archie movió hacia nuestro hijo, como asegurándose que estuviera ahí, que nada malo le estaba pasando.

Quería coger a Eliest y Edythe en mis brazos, esconderlos detrás de mi piel, hacerlos invisible, pero ni siquiera logré darme la vuelta para mirarlos, porque más que en piedra, parecía haberme convertido en hielo. Por primera vez desde que había renacido como vampiro, y me quedaba como uno, sentí frío.

Apenas pude escuchar la confirmación de mis miedos. No lo necesitaba, porque yo ya lo sabía.

—Los Vulturis —gimió Archie.

—Vienen todos —gimió Edythe casi al mismo tiempo. —no solo la guardia, todos. —su labio tembló un segundo, —¿Cuándo? —preguntó Edythe con un hilo de voz.

—¿Cuándo? —insistió Jessamine con un gruñido que sonó igual que el hielo al astillarse.

Los ojos de Archie no pestañearon, pero fue como si un velo los hubiera cubierto, quedaron completamente inexpresivos. Sólo su boca mantenía aquella expresión horrorizada.

—No tardarán mucho —replicaron Archie y Edythe a la vez. Y luego el habló solo—. Hay nieve en el bosque y en la ciudad. En poco más de un mes.

—¿Por qué? —Carine fue el que preguntó esta vez. —nunca vienen todos.

Earnest contestó.

—Ha de haber una razón. Quizá si supiéramos...

—Deméter se expresó mal, les dijo que habíamos trasformado un niño inmortal, lo confirmo. No lo dijo como una sugerencia como si no estuviera segura. Lo confirmo —repuso Archie con la voz cavernosa—. Vienen todos: Sulpicia, Athenodora, Marco, todos los miembros de su guardia, incluso las parejas de ellos.

—Ellas nunca, nunca había dejado la torre sola —le contradijo Jessamine con voz monótona—. Jamás, ni siquiera durante los años de la rebelión del sur. Ni cuando los vampiros rumanos intentaron derrocarlos. Ni cuando fueron a cazar a los niños inmortales. Jamás.

—Pues ahora sí vienen —murmuró Edythe.

—Pero ¿por qué? —repitió Carine de nuevo—. Ellas jamás habían dejado sola las torres, como dijo Jessamine, siempre han sido cuidadosas en dejar alguien la guardia.

—Somos tantos —respondió Edythe desanimada—, que querrán asegurarse de que... —no terminó la frase.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros? —dije, cortando cualquier conversación. No había tiempo, si ellos venia a destruir y matar por una confirmación de parte de alguien de su guardia. No había tiempo.

Edythe tomo a nuestro hijo en sus brazos, se veían tan pefecto ahí. Me había preocupado tanto por la velocidad de crecimiento del niño, de que sólo fuera a disfrutar de una década de vida... que ese miedo parecía ahora pura ironía.

Un poco menos de un mes...

Entonces, ¿ése era el límite? Yo había disfrutado de una felicidad mayor que la de mucha gente. ¿Acaso había alguna ley natural que exigiera cantidades iguales de felicidad y desesperación en el mundo? ¿Es que mi alegría había desequilibrado la balanza?

Fue Eleanor que respondió a mi pregunta retórica.

—Lucharemos —dijo con calma.

—No podemos ganar —gruñó Jessamine. Era capaz de imaginarme ahora el aspecto de su cara, y cómo su cuerpo se movía delante de Archie protectoramente.

—Bueno, tampoco podemos huir. No con Deméter alrededor —Eleanor hizo un ruido de disgusto, y supe de forma instintiva que no le molestaba la idea de enfrentarse a la rastreadora de los Vulturis, sino la de escapar—. Y no sé por qué no podemos ganar —insistió—, hay unas cuantas opciones que considerar. No tenemos por qué luchar solos.

Mi cabeza se alzó con brusquedad al oír aquello.

—¡No tenemos por qué sentenciar a las quileute a muerte, Eleanor!

—Cálmate, Beau —su expresión no era diferente a cuando contemplaba la idea de luchar contra las anacondas. Incluso la amenaza de la aniquilación no cambiaría la perspectiva de Eleanor, su capacidad para enfrentarse a un reto—. No me estaba refiriendo a la manada. Sin embargo, sé realista, ¿crees que Sam o Jules ignorarán una invasión de este calibre, incluso aunque no tuviera que ver con Eli? Por no mencionar que, gracias a Deméter, Sulpicia sabe también ahora lo de nuestra alianza con las lobas. Pero pensaba más bien en otros amigos.

Carine se hizo eco de mis palabras con otro susurro.

—Otros amigos a los que no tenemos por qué sentenciar a muerte.

—Vale, pues dejémosles a ellos que decidan —sugirió Eleonor con tono implacable—. No digo que tengan que luchar con nosotros —pude ver cómo el plan se refinaba en su cerebro conforme hablaba—. Si tan sólo se mantuvieran a nuestro lado, justo lo suficiente para hacer dudar a los Vulturis... Beau tiene razón después de todo. Tal vez bastara con que fuéramos capaces de obligarles a hacer un alto y escucharnos, quizá eso nos permitiera demostrar que no hay motivo alguno para combatir...

Había ahora un asomo de sonrisa en el rostro de Eleonor. Me sorprendía que nadie les hubiera golpeado a estas alturas. Yo quería hacerlo.

—Sí —convino Earnest con rapidez—. Eso tiene sentido, Eleanor. Todo lo que necesitamos es que los Vulturis se detengan un momento, lo suficiente para escuchar. Como la primera idea que teníamos.

—Lo que necesitamos es algo así como una exposición de testigos —replicó Royal con dureza, la voz tan quebradiza como el cristal. —solo que la primera vez acordamos esperar, ellos no venían a masacrarnos, y descuartizarnos. Y Bailar en nuestras cenizas—lo últimas palabras lo murmuro entre diente.

Earnest asintió, de acuerdo con sus palabras, ignorando lo último que había dicho.

—Eso sí es algo que podamos pedirles a nuestros amigos, sólo que actúen como testigos.

—Nosotros lo haríamos por ellos —añadió Eleanor.

—Deberíamos explicárselo de la manera correcta —murmuró Archie; lo miré y vi cómo se abría en sus ojos un oscuro vacío otra vez—. Tendríamos que demostrárselo con mucho cuidado.

—¿Demostrárselo? —preguntó Jessamine.

Ambos, Archie y Edythe, miraron a Eliest y los ojos de Archie se vidriaron de nuevo.

—La familia de Taras —dijo el—. El aquelarre de Sheenna y el de Amun. Algunos de los nómadas... Gerda y Mary, seguro. Quizá también Alexandra.

—¿Y qué te parece Petra y Charles? —preguntó Jessamine, algo temerosa, como si esperara que la respuesta fuera «no» y le pudiera ahorrar a su vieja hermana la carnicería en ciernes.

—Quizás.

—¿Y qué me decís de las del Amazonas? —preguntó Carlisle—. ¿Kachiri, Zafrina y Senna?

Archie parecía estar totalmente sumergida en su visión como para contestar al principio, pero al final se estremeció y sus ojos se movieron para volver al presente. Se encontró durante una centésima de segundo con la mirada de Carine y después la bajó.

—No puedo ver más.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Edythe, su susurro convertido en una exigencia—. ¿Vamos a ir a buscarlas a esa parte en la jungla?

—No puedo ver más —repitió Archie, sin encontrarse con sus ojos y un relámpago de confusión recorrió el rostro de Edythe—. Debemos separarnos y apresurarnos antes de que la nieve caiga al suelo. Hay que dar una vuelta por ahí, encontrar al mayor número posible de aliados y traerlos para enseñarles —y declaró de nuevo—. Ah, pregunta a Elena. Aquí hay mucho más que el asunto de un niño inmortal.

El silencio se hizo ominoso durante otro buen rato mientras Archie volvía a estar en trance. Pestañeó con lentitud cuando se le pasó, los ojos peculiarmente opacos a pesar de que se encontraba en el presente.

—Hay tanto trabajo pendiente, hemos de apresurarnos —susurró él.

—¿Archie? —preguntó Edythe—. Eso fue demasiado rápido... No comprendo. ¿Qué fue...?

—¡No puedo ver más! —explotó el dirigiéndose a ella—. Jules casi ha llegado!

Royal dio un paso hacia la puerta principal.

—Me las apañaré...

—No, déjale que venga —replicó Archie con rapidez, la voz más aguda conforme hablaba. Agarró la mano de Jessamine y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta trasera— Necesito irme. Necesito concentrarme de verdad y ver todo lo que sea posible. Tengo que irme. Vamos, Jess, ¡no tenemos tiempo que perder!

Todos pudimos escuchar cómo se acercaba Jules por las escaleras del porche, y Archie tiró impaciente de la mano de Jessamine. Ella la siguió con rapidez, con la confusión reflejada en los ojos al igual que en los de Edythe. Salieron disparados por la puerta hacia la noche plateada.

—Apresuraos —nos gritó a sus espaldas—. ¡Debéis encontrarlos a todos!

—¿Encontrar qué? —preguntó Jules, cerrando la puerta detrás de él—. ¿Adónde va Archie?

Nadie le respondió, todos nos quedamos mirándole.

Ella se sacudió el pelo mojado y metió las manos por las mangas de su camiseta, con los ojos puestos en Eliest.

—¡Hola, Beau! Creía que os habríais ido a casa a estas horas...

Entonces me miró, pestañeó y luego volvió a mirarme con más atención. Observé en su expresión cómo la atmósfera de la habitación le afectaba por fin. Bajó los ojos al suelo y sus pupilas se dilataron al observar la mancha mojada, las rosas dispersas, los fragmentos de cristal.

Sus dedos temblaron.

—¿Qué...? —inquirió con voz monótona—. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

No sabía por dónde empezar. Tampoco nadie conseguía encontrar las palabras.

Jules cruzó la habitación en tres largas zancadas y cayó de rodillas al lado de Eliest y Edythe.

Pude sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo mientras los temblores descendían por sus brazos hasta sus manos convulsas.

—¿Él está bien? —preguntó con exigencia, tocándole la frente e inclinando la cabeza para escuchar su corazón—. ¡No juegues conmigo, chicos, por favor!

—A Eliest no le pasa nada —conseguí hablar con voz ahogada, las palabras quebrándose de modo extraño.

—¿Entonces, ¿quién?

—Todos nosotros, Jules —susurré y también apareció en mi voz el sonido del interior de la tumba—. Todo ha terminado. Hemos sido sentenciados a muerte.

* * *

U.U


	23. Chapter 23

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**Irresistible.**

**_Pov. Edythe_**

Había demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

¿Y cómo le íbamos a explicar las cosas a la familia de Taras por la mañana? ¿Qué íbamos a hacer si reaccionaban mal? ¿Y qué sucedería si al final todo derivaba en una batalla?

Yo no sabía luchar. ¿Cómo iba a aprender en sólo un mes? ¿Es que había alguna posibilidad de que me pudieran enseñar con la suficiente rapidez para que me convirtiera en un peligro para cualquier miembro de los Vulturis? ¿O estaba condenada a ser una completa inútil, como cualquier otro neonato fácil de despachar?

Necesitaba tantas respuestas... aunque no parecía encontrar la ocasión para formular las preguntas.

Beau había insistido en llevar a Eliest a nuestra casa para dormir, sabía que quería tener normalidad en su vida, o lo que más pudiera. Jules estaba más cómoda en su forma de loba en ese momento. Lidiaba mejor con el estrés cuando se sentía preparada para luchar. Deseé sentir lo mismo, poderme notar preparada, mientras ella corría por los bosques, montando guardia de nuevo.

Una vez que estuvo profundamente dormido, lo puse en su cama y fuimos hacia la habitación de la entrada para que yo pudiera hacerle mis preguntas a Beau.

Él permaneció de pie dándome la espalda, con la mirada fija en el fuego.

—Beau, yo...

Se dio la vuelta y cruzó la habitación en lo que pareció un tiempo inexistente, ni siquiera la mínima parte de un segundo. Sólo tuve ocasión de registrar la feroz expresión de su rostro antes de que sus labios se aplastaran contra los míos y sus brazos se enredaran a mi alrededor como vigas de acero.

No pude volver a pensar en mis preguntas en el resto de la noche. Me llevó poco tiempo captar la razón de ese estado de ánimo e incluso menos sentirme exactamente de la misma manera.

Había estado planeando que iba a necesitar años para poder aprender a controlar la pasión física arrolladora que sentía por él. Y después siglos para disfrutarlo, pero si ahora sólo nos quedaba un mes para estar juntos... Bueno, no veía cómo soportar un fin como ése. Por el momento, no podía hacer otra cosa salvo comportarme de modo egoísta. Todo lo que quería era amarle cuanto fuera capaz en el tiempo limitado que se nos había concedido.

Me resultó muy duro apartarme de él cuando el sol se alzó, pero teníamos que hacer nuestro trabajo, un trabajo que sería más difícil que todas las búsquedas juntas emprendidas por el resto de la familia. Tan pronto como me permití pensar en lo que se avecinaba, me puse en una tensión total. Sentía como si me estuvieran estirando los nervios en un potro de tortura para dejarlos cada vez más finos.

—Desearía que hubiera alguna manera de conseguir la información que necesitamos de Elena antes de que les hablemos de Eliest —masculló Beau mientras nos vestíamos de forma apresurada en aquel armario enorme que era un recordatorio más de Archie en un momento poco apropiado—. Sólo por si acaso.

—Pero ella no podría comprender la pregunta para contestarla —admití— ¿Crees que nos dejarán que nos expliquemos?

—No lo sé.

Cogió a Eliest, que aún dormía en su cama, y lo sostuve tan cerca de él que aplasto alborotado pelo en su rostro. No pude evitar estremecerme, al recordar el leve recuerdo un sueño cuando era humana, intentaba proteger a las personas que más amaba, en ese momento no había entendió por qué me había surgido esa necesidad feroz de eliminar todo lo que causara daño, y ahora, viendo a Beau sostener a nuestro hijo solo podía pensar que haría cualquier cosa, lo que sea para mantenerlos seguros.

—Beau, ¿me enseñarás a luchar? —le pregunté y me tensé esperando su reacción, el me entrego a Eliest con delicadeza, para el abrirme la puerta.

Ocurrió como lo esperaba. Se quedó helado, y entonces sus ojos me recorrieron con una gran intensidad, como si me estuviera viendo por primera o por última vez. Su mirada se detuvo en nuestro hijo, que aún dormía en mis brazos.

—Si tiene lugar una lucha, no habrá mucho que podamos hacer ninguno de nosotros —intentó escaparse por la tangente.

Yo mantuve la voz tranquila. Odiaba conseguir las cosas de esa manera, pero necesitaba, no, era crucial que aprendiera a defenderme. Y pudiera defenderlo también.

—¿Dejarías que fuera incapaz de defenderme a mí misma?

Él tragó saliva convulsivamente, y cuando su mano apretó la puerta, ésta tembló y las bisagras protestaron, pero luego asintió.

—Ya que lo pones de ese modo... supongo que tendremos que ponernos a trabajar tan pronto como sea posible.

Yo también asentí y comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa grande, sin apresurarnos.

Me pregunté qué podría hacer que nos trajera algo de esperanza o supusiera al menos una diferencia. Yo era un poquito especial, era rápida, mucho más rápida que cualquier vampiro, eso me podría ayudar en la luchar. Contaba con mi don de leer mentes, podía anticipar los movimientos.

—¿Cuál dirías tú que es su principal ventaja? ¿Tienen alguna debilidad conocida?

Beau no tuvo que preguntar para darse cuenta de que me refería a los Vulturis.

—Jane y Alec son lo mejor que tienen de cara a una ofensiva —replicó con emoción, como si estuviera hablando de un partido de baloncesto—. Sus defensas rara vez participan de la acción.

—Ya sé que Alec puede prenderte fuego donde estés, al menos mentalmente hablando, pero ¿qué es lo que hace Jane? ¿No me dijiste una vez que era incluso más peligroso que Alec?

—Sí. De algún modo, él es un antídoto de Alec. Él te hace sufrir el dolor más intenso que puedas imaginar, pero Jane, por otro lado, hace que no sientas nada. Absolutamente nada. Algunas veces, cuando a los Vulturis les da por ser amables, permiten que Jane anestesie a quien vayan a ejecutar, siempre que se haya rendido a tiempo o les haya complacido de alguna otra manera.

—¿Anestesia? ¿Y por qué eso lo hace más peligroso que Jane?

—Porque te priva por completo de sensaciones, y no sientes dolor, pero tampoco puedes ver, oír u oler. Es una total privación sensorial y te quedas solo en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera experimentas la quemazón de las llamas en la hoguera.

Me eché a temblar. ¿Era esto lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar? ¿A no ver o sentir cuando viniera la muerte?

—Eso es lo que le hace tan peligroso como Alec —continuó Beau con la misma voz—Nunca he probado, pero mi madre me ha contado. Ella lo ha visto con sus propios ojos, es suficiente como yo sepa nunca debía acercarme. —Beau suspiro—. Ambos pueden incapacitarte, convertirte en un objetivo indefenso. La diferencia entre ellos es la misma que entre Sulpicia y tú. Sulpicia escucha la mente de una sola persona por vez y Alec sólo puede hacer daño al objetivo sobre el que se concentre. Y tú eres capaz de escuchar todo el mundo al mismo tiempo.

Sentí frío mientras veía adonde quería ir él a parar.

—Entonces, ¿Jane conseguiría incapacitarnos a todos al mismo tiempo? —susurré.

—Sí —respondió él—. Si usa su don contra nosotros, todos nos quedaremos ciegos y sordos hasta que nos caigan encima para matarnos... —Beau hizo una pausa me miro de rojo, como si determinada si decirme o no, aunque sabia en cierta forma que me iba enterar. Quizás estaba esperado el momento adecuado para soltarme lo que me diría—Nunca he practicado mi don para defenderme, jamás creí que lo necesitara. Fui criado para saber que la fuerza bruta era mejor que algo mental, a pesar de que me guste los libros. Entonces…tener un escudo mental no fue para mi… grato, hasta me sentí decepcionado. —Beau me miró fijamente—eso cambio cuando fuiste a Volterra ahí fue la primera vez que agradecí mi don, lo expandí para protegerte.

—Sulpicia dijo nunca se había topado con un don tan magnifico—dije no gustándome donde hiba esto, era solo principio, una manera para clamarme al decirme su plan, no iba estar de acuerdo. —¿fue la primera vez que lo expandiste?

—Si—Beau aparto la mirada con cierta vergüenza—Elena estaba tan maravillada como Sulpicia, diciéndole a Carine que se había topado con una joya como yo, que solo tenía sacar brillo, otras cosas más. Cuando Kirill se ofreció ayudarme a expandirlo, me negué, porque su don era dar cierta electricidad…fui un poco cobarde, no quería que me doliera—Beau lucia en verdad avergonzado, negué mientras acomodaba a Eliest para apretarle la mano con suavidad y una sonrisa.

—Beau, está bien—dije negué divertida—no creo nadie se preste a que le den descargas eléctricas por placer. —él se rio, sabía que en fondo estaba pensando en algunas de sus hermanas, que había intentado luchar. —Ahora no desvíes el tema—Beau para derrotado. Asistiendo.

—No estoy seguro si Alec, es buen luchar—hizo mueca—, aparte de lo que es capaz de hacer, claro. Me refiero a si tuviera que pelear sin su don. Me pregunto incluso si ha llegado a intentarlo alguna vez.

Lo miro cierto pánico

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Se limito mirar el frente.

—Bueno, posiblemente no podrá hacerme eso a mí, ¿no? Si lo que hace es como lo de Sulpicia, Alec o lo tuyo. Quizá... si él nunca ha tenido que defenderse... yo he llegado a aprender unos cuantos trucos a lo largo de los años...

—Él ha estado con los Vulturis durante siglos —le recordé, con la voz teñida de pánico.

Me estremecí cuando la imagen escapo de mi mente: Mi familia de pie, inermes, como pilares insensibles en el campo de batalla... todos menos él. Sería el único que podría luchar

— Sí, tal vez seas inmune a su poder. Pero estoy seguro de que el, al menos, ha recibido entrenamiento.

—Quizá sí, quizá no. Es la única cosa que yo soy capaz de hacer y los demás no. Incluso aunque sólo consiga distraerle durante un rato...No soy bueno expandiéndolo, nunca lo expandí antes de conocerte, no sé cuánto puede llegar, pero si puedo durar lo suficiente quizás podemos darnos una oportunidad.

—Por favor, Beau —replique con los dientes apretados—. No hablemos más de esto.

—Sé razonable.

Aprete los ojos unos segundos, evitando estremecerme. Como se suponía que actuara cuando el amor de mi existencia se quería poner de distracción. Un nudo se posó en mi gar ganta.

Actuamos como si la conversión no hubiera ocurrido. Para ser sincera era mejor.

Mantuve mi mente ocupada, en lo yo iba hacer, recordando otro pilar importante, Deméter.

Sin duda, sería una buena luchadora. No había ninguna otra razón por la que hubiera podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo, siempre en la punta de lanza de cualquier ataque. Y siempre debía ser el líder, ya que era su rastreadora... probablemente la mejor rastreadora del mundo. Sin duda alguna, porque si hubiera habido alguna mejor, los Vulturis se habrían hecho con él. Sulpicia no se conformaba jamás con los segundones.

Si Deméter no existiera, entonces podríamos huir. Al menos, los supervivientes. Mi hijo, tan cálido en mis brazos... Alguien podría escapar con él, Jules o Royal, quien quedara.

Y... si Deméter no existiera, entonces Archie y Jessamine estarían a salvo para siempre. ¿Era eso lo que Archie había visto, que parte de nuestra familia podría salir adelante? Al menos, ellos dos.

¿Le envidiaría eso a él?

—Deméter es mío —Dije con voz segura, Beau me vi con reproche, pero no iba ceder.

—¿Por qué? —me susurro.

Me tome mi tiempo para responder hasta que al fin murmure.

—Por Archie. Es la única muestra de agradecimiento que puedo ofrecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, y es lo que queremos los dos, asegurarnos que ello este seguros donde estén.

Beau no respondió, de modo que sus pensamientos iban en la misma dirección que los míos.

Escuché las fuertes pisadas de las patas de Jules golpeando con un ruido sordo el suelo helado. En unos segundos, se estaba paseando delante de mí, con sus ojos oscuros clavados en Eliest.

Le dediqué un asentimiento y luego volví a mis preguntas. Teníamos poco tiempo.

—Beau, ¿por qué crees que Archie nos dijo que le preguntáramos a Elena por los Vulturis? ¿Ha estado él en Italia hace poco o algo parecido? ¿Qué podrá saber?

—Elena conoce todo lo referente a los Vulturis. Se me había olvidado de que tú no lo sabías. Ella formó parte de ellas. Por unas de las razones por la cual siempre le dijo a Carine que a ella la habían enviado por todo el mundo, para buscar "anomalías" como yo, ella simplemente se tropezó conmigo.

Siseé de forma involuntaria y Jules rugió a mi lado.

—¿Qué...? —le pregunté con la voz llena de exigencia, imaginándome a la hermosa mujer de pelo negro que había asistido a nuestra boda.

El rostro de Beau tenía ahora un aspecto más apacible e incluso sonrió un poquito.

—Elena es una persona muy buena. Hermosa y amable. No era del todo feliz con los Vulturis, pero respetaba la ley y la necesidad de defenderla. Sentía que estaba trabajando por el bien común y no lamenta nada del tiempo que pasó con ellos, pero cuando se encontró con Carlos, halló su lugar en el mundo. Son gente muy parecida, ambos son muy compasivos para ser vampiros —él sonrió de nuevo—. Se encontraron con Taras y sus hermanos y nunca miraron hacia atrás. Tenían madera para este nuevo estilo de vida. Si no se hubieran encontrado nunca con Taras, me imagino que habrían descubierto algún día por ellos mismos una manera de vivir sin sangre humana.

Las imágenes desentonaban en mi mente, no había forma de que pudiera calzarlas, ¿Un soldado de los Vulturis compasivo?

_"¿Era una guerrera?"_

Le eché una mirada Jules, que me había preguntado a mi asentí como reconocimiento, que está prestando atención.

—Jules pregunta si ella peleaba para la guardia.

—No, ella no era uno de sus guerreros, hablando en sentido estricto. Pero tiene un don que encontraban conveniente.

—¿Cuál es su don? —formule la pregunta de Jules "¿cuál es don de la chupasangre?"

—Ella tenía un instinto especial para captar los dones de los demás, las capacidades extraordinarias que disfrutan algunos vampiros —nos contestó—. Sabía darle a Sulpicia una idea general de lo que cada vampiro concreto era capaz de hacer sólo con estar en sus proximidades. Esto era muy conveniente cuando los Vulturis entraban en combate, si alguien en el aquelarre que se les enfrentaba tenía alguna habilidad que pudiera causarles algún problema. Pero claro, algo así era poco habitual, debía tratarse de una capacidad realmente sobresaliente para que supusiera un inconveniente para los Vulturis, ni siquiera durante un momento. Más a menudo, el aviso le servía a Sulpicia para salvar a aquellos enemigos que pudieran serle de utilidad. Hasta un cierto punto, el don de Elena funciona incluso con humanos. Ha de concentrarse mucho en ese caso, claro, porque la habilidad latente en un mortal es más confusa. Sulpicia le hacía probar a la gente que quería que se les uniera para ver si tenían algún potencial. Por eso sintió mucho su marcha.

—¿Le dejaron marchar? —le pregunté—. ¿Así porque sí?

Su sonrisa era ahora más sombría y algo torcida.

—Se supone que los Vulturis no son los villanos, como a ti te lo parecen. Son los cimientos de nuestra civilización y de la paz. Cada miembro de la guardia escoge servirles, y se trata de algo muy prestigioso. Todos se sienten orgullosos de estar allí, y no se les puede forzar a ello.

Miré al suelo con mala cara.

—En teoría sólo les parecen malvados y abyectos a los criminales, Edy.

—Nosotros no somos criminales.

"Por supuesto que no lo somo, malditos sanguijuelas"

—Ellos no lo saben.

—¿Crees de verdad que podemos hacer que se detengan el tiempo necesario para que nos escuchen?

Beau vaciló justo lo mínimo y después se encogió de hombros.

—Si encontramos suficientes amigos que nos apoyen, tal vez.

Sí. Repentinamente percibí la importancia de lo que teníamos que hacer ese día. Beau y yo comenzamos a movernos con más rapidez, hasta que por fin rompimos a correr y Jules nos siguió de modo inmediato.

—No creo que Taras tarde mucho más —comentó Beau—. Tenemos que estar preparados.

Pero ¿cómo nos íbamos a preparar? Organizamos las cosas una y otra vez, las pensamos y las volvimos a pensar. ¿Dejaríamos a Eliest a la vista o lo esconderíamos al principio? Y Jules ¿debería estar en la habitación o fuera? Él había ordenado a su manada que permaneciera cerca sin dejarse ver. ¿Haría él lo mismo?

Al final, Eliest, Jules —de nuevo en su forma humana— y yo, esperamos en el comedor, situado al otro lado de la esquina a la que daba la puerta principal, sentados ante la gran mesa de madera pulida. Jules me dejó que sostuviera a Eliest, quería espacio por si tenía que entrar en fase con rapidez.

Aunque estaba contenta de tenerlo entre mis brazos, aquello me hizo sentir inútil. Me recordó que, en una lucha con vampiros maduros, no era más que un objetivo fácil y no necesitaba tener las manos libres.

Intenté evocar a Taras, Kirill, Iván, Lauren, Carlos y Elena en la boda. Sus rostros aparecían opacos en mis recuerdos escasamente iluminados. Sólo sabía que eran hermosos, tres rubios, dos morenos y una pelinegro.

No podía rememorar si había algún rastro de amabilidad en sus ojos. Quizás en Lauren que la última vez que la había visto, tenía los ojos entre castaños dorados, motas rojas. Me peguntaba si había dominado en cierta forma la dieta vegetariana.

Beau se reclinó, inmóvil contra la pared donde estaba la ventana trasera, mirando con fijeza hacia la puerta principal, aunque no parecía que estuviera viéndola.

Escuche los pensamiento de seis vampiros, que eran como nuestro primos. ¿serviría algo ese título?

Escuchamos el zumbido del motor de los coches al pasar por la autovía, sin que ninguno de ellos disminuyera la velocidad.

Eliest se acomodó pegada a mi cuello, con la mano contra mi mejilla, pero sin imágenes en su mente. No tenía ninguna imagen para lo que sentía en esos momentos.

—¿Y qué pasará si no les gusto? —susurró y todos nuestros ojos se dirigieron hacia él.

—Claro que les... —comenzó a decir Jules, pero yo le silencié con una mirada.

—Ellos no comprenden tu existencia, Eliest, porque jamás se han encontrado con nadie como tú —le explico Beau, sin querer mentirle con promesas que podían no hacerse realidad—. El problema está en hacérselo entender.

El suspiró, y en mi mente relampaguearon imágenes de todos nosotros en un súbito y rápido pase. Vampiros, humanos, licántropos. El no encajaba en ningún sitio. A pesar de que él sabía que Beau se podía trasformar en humano y semi vampiro. El sabia eso era un don, no concordaba en lo que él era.

Antes que pudiera responderle escuche voz que me llamó la atención.

_"¿Por qué nos abran pedido que vengamos? Tienes alguna idea._ Escuche una voz preguntar. Me había llamado la atención, porque en su mente salía una vampiro de ojos dorados, y pelo rubio.

El hombre negó, varias veces frustrado. "_Carine no dijo nada, solo que Beau y Edythe nos explicarían._

—Tú eres especial, y eso no es malo.

Escuché a Beau decirle a Eliest, mientras yo escuchaba a los demás.

Ellos no sabían a qué venia. Tal como le dijo Carine.

Mi pequeño hijo se negó a creer en las palabras de Beau. Pensó en nuestro de preocupación.

—Es culpa mía.

—No —Jules, Beau y yo lo dijimos los tres a la vez, al mismo tiempo, pero antes de que pudiéramos argumentar algo más, escuchamos el sonido que habíamos estado esperando: el de un motor que reducía la velocidad en la autovía y el de las cubiertas de las ruedas moviéndose del asfalto a la tierra.

Beau salió disparado hacia la esquina para esperarlos en la puerta y Eliest se escondió entre mi pelo. Jules y yo nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro a través de la mesa, con la desesperación pintada en las caras.

El coche se trasladó con rapidez a través del bosque. Le escuchamos atravesar el prado y pararse delante del porche delantero, y luego cómo se abrían las cuatro puertas y se cerraban. No hablaron mientras se aproximaban hacia la puerta y Beau la abrió antes de que llamaran.

—¡Beau —exclamó una voz masculina con entusiasmo.

_Me preguntaba si Taras, seguiría molestando a Beau a pesar si se casaba. El no cambiara. _Pensó Kirill.

—Hola, Taras. Kirill, Lauren, Iván, Elena, Carlos.

Los cinco murmuraron saludos.

Todos notaron que Beau, no había pedido que entraran a la casa. Estaban ansiosos por escuchar la razón por la que los necesitábamos tan urgentemente.

—Carine nos dijo que necesitaba hablar con nosotros de forma urgente —comentó la primera voz, Taras, y percibí que todos permanecían en el exterior de la casa.—. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Algún lío con las licántropas?

Jules puso los ojos en blanco. "Ja, no pueden pensar en otra cosa"

—No —replicó Beau—. Nuestra tregua con las mujeres lobas es más fuerte que nunca.

El hombre se echó a reír entre dientes.

—Si fueras más bueno mintiendo, el misterio te resultaría —dijo Taras y después continuó hablando sin esperar respuesta—. ¿Dónde está Carine?

—Ha tenido que marcharse.

Un pánico de pensamiento se hizo presente, tanto que tuve concentrarme en enfocarme separarlo, no había tomado mucho importancia los pensamiento de Lauren, pero ella también esta sorprendida, haciendo preguntas.

Se hizo un corto silencio.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Beau? —inquirió Taras con voz exigente.

—Si me concedierais el beneficio de la duda durante unos cuantos minutos —respondió él—. Tengo algo difícil que explicar, y necesito que mantengáis una actitud abierta hasta que podáis entenderlo.

—¿Carine está bien? —preguntó una voz femenina con ansiedad. Elena.

—Ninguno de nosotros se encuentra bien, Elena —le informó Beau y después palmeo el hombro de la mujer—. Pero al menos físicamente, sí, se encuentra bien.

—¿Físicamente? —preguntó Taras de repente—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que toda mi familia corre un peligro muy grave, pero antes de que me explique, os pido que me prometáis que lo escuchareis todo antes de reaccionar. Os suplico que oigáis toda la historia primero.

_Edythe, se me apretaron las tripas, no puedo soportarlo…_Jules me vio directamente ojos.

—Estamos escuchando —dijo Taras al fin—. Lo escucharemos todo antes de juzgar nada.

—Gracias, Taras —repuso Beau con fervor—. No os habríamos implicado en esto de haber tenido otra posibilidad.

Beau se puso en marcha y percibimos cuatro pares de pasos cruzando la entrada.

Alguien olisqueó.

_Huy, huele repugnante, ¿cómo soportan eso?, sé que Beau es raro, pero soportar este olor. _Taras estaba arrugando la nariz con desagrado. Aunque un parte de mi tenía admitir que el primer impacto del olor de Jules era pesado.

—Ya sabía que esos licántropos tenían que estar en el asunto —masculló Taras.

—Sí, y están de nuestro lado. Otra vez.

Lauren e Iván se escogieron al notar el tono acusador de Beau, Jules sonrió.

El recuerdo de lo sucedido silenció a Taras.

—¿Dónde está tu Edythe? —inquirió Carlos, era que estaba al lado de Elena—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Se nos unirá pronto. Y ella está bien, gracias. Se ha incorporado a la inmortalidad con una sorprendente finura.

Taras estaba pensando en mi "seguro será hermosa, como humana era deslumbrante. Una mujer con mucha seguridad"

—Cuéntanos en qué consiste el peligro, Beau —solicitó Taras—. Todos te escucharemos y estaremos de vuestro lado, donde pertenecemos.

Beau se mordió el labio, asintió como para darse valor.

—Prestad atención... en la otra habitación. ¿Qué oís?

Se hizo un nuevo silencio y después algo se puso en movimiento.

_Hay una mujer lobo, eso está claro._ _Pero… hay algo más. _ Pensó Lauren confundida, ella no había querido hablar, pero pensó para limpiar las espereza con nosotros hablaría.

—Un hombre lobo. Puedo oír su corazón —contesto Lauren, antes que Taras.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó Beau.

Se hizo una pausa.

—¿Qué es ese sonido como de repiqueteo? —preguntó Kirill—. ¿Es... alguna clase de pájaro?

—No, pero recordad que lo habéis oído. Ahora, ¿qué oléis? Además del licántropo.

—¿Hay ahí un humano? —susurró Elena.

—No —Taras expresó su desacuerdo—. No es humano, pero... es más cercano a lo humano que el resto de los olores que hay por aquí. ¿Qué es Beau? No creo que haya olido nada igual en toda mi vida.

—Seguro que no, Taras. Por favor, por favor, Necesito que me dejen explicarles antes que saquen ideas equivocadas.

—Te prometimos que te escucharíamos, Beau.

—Muy bien, entonces ¿Edythe? Tráenos a Eliest, por favor.

Sentí las piernas extrañamente dormidas, pero sabía que esa sensación sólo estaba en mi cabeza. Me forcé a no refrenarme, a no moverme con lentitud cuando me puse en pie y caminé los pocos pasos que había hasta la esquina. El calor del cuerpo de Jules flameó muy cerca de mí mientras me seguía.

Di un paso más hacia la habitación grande y entonces me detuve, incapaz de caminar más.

Eliest inhaló en profundidad y después se asomó para mirar por debajo de mi pelo, con sus pequeños hombros tensos, esperando ser rechazado.

Pensé que me había preparado para su reacción, para las acusaciones, los gritos, para la inmovilidad del estrés agudo.

Taras saltó hacia atrás cuatro pasos, con sus pelo rizado pequeños destellos fresas, como un humano que se enfrentara a una serpiente venenosa. Kirill también recorrió a saltos hacia atrás todo el camino hacia la puerta principal y tanteó a ciegas para ver dónde tenía la pared a sus espaldas. De entre sus dientes apretados brotó un siseo mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Iván se agazapo delante de Lauren haciendo que retrocediera. Carlos había ello lo mismo protegiendo a Elena.

_¿¡Que!?...no puede hacer.._

_Como pudieron hacer esto.._

Todos los pensamiento eran terror e incredulidad, no podían creer que lo que habíamos hecho. A pesar de que Carlos protegía Elena ella intenta entendernos. Y Lauren que parecía más curiosa, viendo con detenimiento a Eliest…

_Los ojos…sus rasgos o es un pariente de la huma…la esposa del chico, o…quizás el rumor era verdadero._

—Oh, por favor —escuché quejarse a Jules para sus adentros.

Beau puso el brazo alrededor de mí y de Eliest.

—Prometisteis escuchar —les recordó.

—¡Hay algunas cosas que no deben escucharse! —exclamó Taras—. ¿Cómo has podido, Beau? ¿Es que no sabes lo que esto significa?

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —replicó Kirill con ansiedad, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Beau... —Elena parecía encontrarse más allá de las palabras. Su mente estaba en blanco, más bien intentando no pensar como nos masacraría.

Carlos había bajado su postura, solo había puesto a la defensiva a ver su familia ponerse en posición en peligro. Pero el nunca había visto un niño inmortal, esa era razón por la que estaba escuchando con atención.

_Huele… como Beau, pero cuando tiene los ojos azules, pero…hay algo diferente. _Carlos pensó, que Beau había trasformado alguien. No pude evitar en entrar pánico, porque si alguien más pensaba así, pensaría que había trasformado a Eliest. No crearían en nuestra palabra.

—Esperad —dijo Beau, con la voz endurecida ahora—. Recordad lo que oísteis, lo que olisteis. Eliest no es lo que creéis.

_No es lo que crees_. Pensó Carlos.

_Ahaa, entonces es verdad. Es niño biológico. _Lauren estaba moviendo despacio para ver mejor A Eliest._ Puedo sentir que el niño tiene una gran importancia para el clan o familia, puedo sentirlo, no es él toma decisiones por supuesto, pero darian la vida por ese niño._

—No hay excepciones a la regla Beau. —replicó Taras con brusquedad.

—Taras —replicó Beau con dureza—, ¡has oído el sonido de su corazón! Para y piensa en lo que eso significa.

—Puedes transformarte en humano, acaso crees que soy estúpido—dijo siseando, retrocediendo.

—¿El latido de su corazón? —susurró Carlos, mirando fijamente a Eliest. Podía ver que el también alguna vez estuvo en efecto en don de Beau, pero el olor era diferente. El olor de un vampiro trasformado en humano cambiaba constantemente, siempre era más humano o más vampiro. Pero Eliest seguí oliendo el mismo olor.

Lauren, bufo un poco molesta. Enfoque mi vista en ella, ya que parecía que se estaba hartando. Durante su vida había presenciado cosas horrible, hasta había convivido con Víctor que le gustaba torturar a los humanos antes de comerlos, así que en su mente sabía que no éramos un peligro salió de tras de Iván, para ver más cerca Eliest…

—Lauren—grito Iván con pánico.

—Cálmate cariño, quizás deberías darle la duda a vuestro primo—dijo sonriendo a Eliest, su mente era tan llena de avaricia y ganas de poder, que había actuado por instinto al acercarse a la fuente, por la que moríamos sin pensarlo. Estaba fascinada— Creí que era rumor, simple palabrerías. Como cuentos humanos

Los cinco vampiros se le quedaron mirando como si estuviera hablando en un idioma ininteligible para todos ellos.

—Un niño concebido de manera natural—dijo sonriéndole a Eliest con cariño.

—Laurent, no puedes esperar de nosotros que... —comenzó Elena a hablar.

—Pues dame otra explicación que te encaje, Elena. Si abrieran más su olfato. Aparte de repúgnate olor de perro claro. —pero miro con cierto reojo Jules, algo sorprendida al sentir que ella tipo control en alguna jerarquía. — huele, Beau y Edythe. Sangre de ella corre por sus venas, no hay cambio en su olor.

Iván avanzo hacia su pareja, haciendo que la mirara, Lauren parpadeo cuando se había deslumbrado por Eliest. Era como una polilla a una bombilla. Iván conocía el cierto don de Lauren como sabia quien tenía cierto poder dentro clan, era algo solo se lo había contado a él.

—Que rumor—dijo Iván…algo celoso, él quería saber todo de Lauren, sentía cuando le ocultaba algún secreto era porque no confiaba en él, aun le sabia mal de boca cuando Lauren nos había traicionado. La amaba, mucho más de lo que hacía antes.

—Decía que un vampiro macho puede tener una hijo con una humana, ya que ellas pueden cambiar sus cuerpos. Solo los vampiro macho puede dejar decendencia. Lo escuche de mi creador. Pero solo lo tome como un chiste. —se escogía de hombros—no le di vuelta a ese pensamiento de nuevo—le sonrió a Eliest, brillantemente, Eliest se empezó sentir bien… especial.

—¿Cómo ha sucedido esto? —preguntó Kirill, casi sin aliento.

—Edythe es su madre biológica — le contestó Beau—. Concibió, la llevó en su seno, y dio a luz a Eliest mientras todavía era humana. Eso casi la mató, pero Eliest la mordió al nacer, justo en el cuello dándome el tiempo necesario para introducir una cantidad suficiente de ponzoña en su corazón para salvarla.

—Nunca había oído hablar de una cosa así —replicó Elena viendo a Lauren. Tenía todavía los hombros rígidos y una expresión fría en el semblante.

—Nunca has sido un nómade, —Lauren hablo con calma, mientras volvía acercar más a mí y a Eliest. — nadie te confirmaría o te contaría esa información al ser un Vulturi o fuiste antes, si quieren mantener sus cabezas en cuello—Elena suspiro, pude reconocer un poco de fastidio. Lauren había querido ser Vulturi porque eso era lo más cerca de la grandeza. —no es como si fuera un secreto a voces, ni siquiera se menciona. — Lauren suspiro para controlar un poco su envidia—Fíjate bien ahora, Elena. Seguro que puedes apreciar el parecido. —Lauren rodo los ojos por el escándalo. No lo dijo, porque sabía Iván iba salir dolido. Lauren nunca había perdido a nadie, tampoco se había aferrado a alguien demasiado tiempo. Cierta forma estaba intentada duramente entender a los hermanos por su perdida.

Lauren, ya no soporto no poder acercarse Eliest. Se acerco completamente a nosotros.

—Parece que tienes los ojos de tu padre —comentó con una voz tranquila y baja—, pero el rostro de tu madre —y después, como si no hubiera podido evitarlo, le sonrió.

La sonrisa de Eliest en respuesta fue deslumbrante. Rozó mi rostro sin apartar la mirada de Lauren. Quería tocar el rostro de Lauren, pero no sabía si eso está bien. Aunque como se había comportado Lauren sabia ella no le molestaría tener más su atención.

—¿Te importaría que el mismo Eliest te lo cuente? —le pregunté a Lauren. Todavía estaba demasiado tensa para poder hablar en voz más alta que un simple susurro—. Tiene un don para explicar las cosas.

Carlos, también por la curiosidad y para ver mejor a Eliest se acercó al fin. Carlos sonrió a mi pequeño. Él se encontrará feliz que más personas le agradaran.

—¿Hablas, pequeño?

—Sí —respondió con su aguda voz de soprano. Toda la familia de Taras se estremeció ante el sonido de su voz, salvo Carlos y Lauren—. Pero puedo mostrarte más cosas de las que puedo contar.

Colocó sus pequeñas manos, en los rostros de Lauren y Carlos.

La vampira y el vampiro se envararon como si le hubieran aplicado una corriente eléctrica. Iván estuvo a su lado en un instante, con las manos en sus hombros como si fuera a apartarla con brusquedad.

—Espera —exigió Lauren casi sin aliento, con sus ojos que no pestañeaban fijos en Eliest.

La niña le «mostró» a Lauren y Carlos su explicación durante un buen rato. El rostro de Beau permaneció atento mientras observaba, y yo estaba viendo todo lo que mostraba nuestro hijo a estos dos vampiros, en este momento eran los únicos no recelosos y dispuesto a escuchar.

Eliest mostro imágenes ellos, que creía convenientes. Cada día que él había nacido, la primera vez que había visto y el rostro de Beau, y supo era su padre. Cuando fue colocado en mis brazos la primera vez, lo emocionado que estaba de verme y escuchar mi voz, como se había admirado de mi belleza. La primera vez que le cante, la primera vez que le mostramos su recamara. Cuando Beau le leía cuentos. Les mostro a cada miembro de nuestra familia, su abuela humana, las lobas, los paseo, las risas, como entendía que no había lastimar a los humanos. La primera vez que camino, la primera vez que hablo.

Jules se removió inquieta. Intentando saber lo que Eliest le estaba mostrando.

—¿Qué le está enseñando Eli? —gruñó entre dientes.

—Todo —murmure.

Pasó otro minuto y Eliest dejó caer las manos del rostro de los dos vampiros y los cuales parecía sonriente.

—Realmente es tu hijo, ¿a que sí? —comentó Carlos casi sin aliento, moviendo sus grandes ojos de color topacio al rostro de Beau, después me miro sonriendo—, ¡qué don tan vivo! Esto sólo podía venir de un padre buen dotado.

—¿Crees lo que te ha contado? —pregunte subiendo al final mi voz.

—Sin ninguna duda —replicó Carlos con sencillez. Lauren aun seguía viendo deslumbrada Eliest. Tuvo que mover varias veces su cabeza para controlarse. El rostro de Elena estaba rígido de la angustia.

—¡Carlos!

Él le cogió las manos con las suyas y se las apretó.

—Aunque parezca imposible, Beau no nos ha dicho más que la verdad. Deja que el niño te lo muestre.

Carlos empujó a Elena hacia mí y luego asintió a Eliest.

—Enséñaselo, querido mío.

Eliest sonrió de oreja a oreja, de alegría por la aceptación de Carlos y Lauren, y tocó a Elena en la frente con un toque ligero.

—¡Ay, caray! — escupió ella, y saltó hacia atrás.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho? —inquirió Taras al tiempo que se acercaba, embargad por la preocupación. Kirill también se deslizó hacia delante.

—Sólo está intentando mostrarte su lado de la historia—le dijo Carlos con voz tranquilizadora.

Eliest frunció el ceño con impaciencia. Había estirado su mano para que Elena se le dejara mostrar.

—Ven, mira, por favor —le ordenó a Elena. Le extendió la mano y después dejó unos cuantos centímetros entre sus dedos y su rostro, esperando.

Elena le echó una ojeada suspicaz y después clavó sus ojos en Carlos buscando su ayuda.

El asintió para darle ánimos. La vampira inhaló un gran trago de aire y después se inclinó hacia el hasta que su frente tocó la pequeña mano otra vez.

Ella se estremeció cuando en el proceso comenzó, pero se quedó quieta en esta ocasión, con los ojos cerrados, concentrada.

—Ahhh —suspiró cuando sus ojos se reabrieron unos cuantos minutos más tarde, después que Eliest le mostrara lo mismo que a los vampiros.—. Ya veo.

Eliest le sonrió. Ella le dio una sonrisa forzada sin saber que pensar de nuevo.

—¿Elena? —preguntó Taras.

—Es todo cierto, Taras. No es una niño inmortal, es semihumano originalmente, sin el don de Beau. Ven. Míralo por ti mismo.

En silencio, Taras acudió a su vez para colocarse delante del niño con ademán precavido y después Kirill y Iván, se mostrando sorpresa cuando les llegó la primera imagen al contacto de Eliest; pero luego, en cuanto terminó, parecieron del todo convencidos, igual que Carlos, Lauren y Elena.

Beau me dirigió una mirada, preguntándome si todo esto era tan fácil como se estaba dando. Asentí confirmado sus pensamiento.

—Gracias por escucharnos —dijo con voz serena.

—Pero aún existe el grave peligro del que nos hablaste —le dijo Taras a su vez—, ya veo que no procede directamente de este niño, pero entonces ha de proceder de los Vulturis. ¿Cómo han llegado a saber de él? ¿Cuándo vendrán?

_Debe ser pronto, si Carine llamo con tanta impaciencia._

—Los Vulturis enviaron a Deméter, para verificar si Edythe se había transformado, ella estaba en las montañas —le explicó Beau —, tenía a Eliest con ella.

Lauren hizo sonido como si la estrangulada, angustiada. Ella no le gustaba peligro, lo odiaba la verdad. Había detestado cuando se unía vampiros que jugaban con peligro, ella se exponía.

—Esto es malo—susurro más para sí misma para el resto—¿Con cuanto tiempo contas?

—Archie nos ha dado un mes de plazo.

Tanto como los 3 hermanos y Lauren fruncieron el ceño. No creyendo que los Vulturis dieran tanto tiempo.

—¿Tanto tiempo? —preguntó Elena.

—Vienen todos juntos y eso requiere una cierta preparación previa.

Elena soltó un jadeo.

—¿La guardia completa?

—No sólo la guardia —replicó Beau, con las mandíbulas apretadas—. Sulpicia, Athenodora y Marcos. Las parejas de algunos de los guardias.

La sorpresa relampagueó en los ojos de todos los vampiros.

—Imposible —repuso Elena sin podérselo creer.

—Justo lo que yo dije hace dos días —comentó Beau sin mucho humor..

La vampira puso muy mala cara y cuando habló lo que surgió fue casi un rugido.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido alguno. Ellas casi nunca dejan el castillo ¿Por qué se iban a poner ellos mismas en peligro?

—No tiene ningún sentido desde ese punto de vista. Archie dijo que se trataba de algo más que un simple castigo por lo que creían que habíamos hecho. Él pensó que tú podrías ayudarnos. —dije.

—¿Más que un castigo? Pero ¿qué otra cosa puede ser?

Elena comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, dirigiéndose primero hacia la puerta y luego hacia atrás como si estuviera solo en la habitación, con las cejas fruncidas mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Sus pensamiento primeros eran sobre por qué Archie había dicho eso. Para después pensar que era lo quería Sulpicia, ella cierta forma era igual Aro, solo intentado que la avaricia del poder no la gobernara, no quería terminar como su esposo.

—¿Dónde están los demás, Beau? ¿Carine, Archie y los otros? —preguntó Taras.

Beau dudo unos segundo.

—Buscando a amigos capaces y dispuestos a ayudarnos.

Taras se inclinó hacia él, adelantando las manos en su dirección.

—Beau, eres mi amigo. Pero no importa cuántos amigos consigas reunir, no podemos ayudarte a ganar. Sólo podemos morir contigo. Debes saber eso.

Beau sacudió la cabeza con rapidez.

—No os vamos a pedir que luchéis y muráis con nosotros, Taras. Ya sabes que Carine jamás solicitaría una cosa así.

—Entonces, ¿Qué nos piden? Solo puedo ver mi cabeza rodando en la nieve— dijo Lauren con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro está en pánico.

—Simplemente estamos buscando testigos. Si les podemos detener, aunque sea por un momento, si dejan que nos expliquemos... —tocó la mejilla de Eliest y el agarró su mano y la mantuvo apretada contra su piel. _Todo saldrá bien, papi_—. Es difícil dudar de nuestra historia cuando la ves por ti mismo.

Lauren asintió con lentitud.

—El caso de los vampiro bebes, es complicado—dijo Lauren— no estuve ahí, pero puedo hacerme una idea por lo he escuchado. La regla dice no se puede trasformar un vampiro niño, ya que no se controlan. Pero este criatura no luce salvaje. La pregunta esta—dijo voz melosa— ¿a ellas les importara?

—Sólo en la medida en que amenace su futuro. El sentido de mantener la restricción estaba en protegernos de quedar expuestos y de los excesos de los niños que no podían educarse.

—Yo no soy peligroso en absoluto —intervino Eliest. Escuché su voz alta y clara con nuevos oídos, imaginando cómo sonaría a los demás—. Nunca le he hecho daño a la abuelita. Me encantan los humanos. Y las lobas como mi Jules —el dejó caer la mano de Beau hacia atrás y dio una palmadita al brazo de Jules, sonriéndole.

Los hermanos se preguntaban por qué Jules estaba a qui.

—Si Deméter no hubiera venido tan pronto —musitó Beau—, nos podríamos haber evitado todo esto. Eliest crece a un ritmo sin precedentes. Cuando pase este mes, habrá ganado otro año de desarrollo.

—Bueno, eso es algo que lograremos atestiguar sin ninguna duda —replicó Carlos en tono decidido—. Podemos prometer que lo hemos visto madurar por nosotros mismos. ¿Cómo iban a ignorar los Vulturis una evidencia como ésa?

Elena masculló entre dientes. Lauren alzo los ojos con burla.

"Poder" pensó Lauren, miro de reojo a Beau, "Iván dijo tiene un don de bloqueo de poder mentales, pero no lo quiso potenciar. Si es así. Entonces puede ver a donde quiere llegar Sulpicia, sin contar con el chico vidente. "

Los pensamiento de Elena no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

—¿Cómo, en verdad? —pero no alzó la mirada y continuó paseándose como si no estuviera prestando atención en absoluto.

—Sí, os serviremos de testigos —admitió Taras—. Al menos eso sí. Y consideraremos qué otras cosas hacer.

—Taras —protestó Beau, adivinando adonde Iván sus pensamiento. Era luchar—, no esperamos que luchéis con nosotros.

—Si los Vulturis no se detienen lo suficiente para escuchar nuestra declaración, no nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados —insistió Tanya—. Aunque claro, yo sólo puedo hablar por mí mismo.

Kirill resopló.

—¿Realmente dudas tanto de mí, hermano?

Taras le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

—Después de todo, es una misión suicida.

Kirill le devolvió otra sonrisa y después se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Yo también estaré.

Iván miro a Lauren, esta solo se estremeció. No sabía qué hacer, era algo suicidio puro, según sus pensamiento. Lauren era una mujer ansiaba estar cerca del poder. Los Vulturis era algo que ella quería ser… pero era antes de pasar todo su cambio de dieta, no había cambiado sus ansias del poder, de poder tocar la gloria y sentirse poderosa, pero el cambio de dieta le había ver más haya, ella era importante, si, para Iván. Extrañamente se sentía satisfecha con ese giro.

Toda su vida vampira y humana no había hecho conexiones para así seguir subiendo de posición. No le había importado abandonar y traccionar Víctor. Pero ahora, pensar que tenía dejar todo lo que había logrado, la tranquilidad que tenía…a Iván… se apretó el corazón. Dio una sonrisa triste a Iván. _"bueno, ciertamente al menos, puedo permanecer a un clan que se ha revelo a los Vulturis"_

—Que clase pareja seria si privara de ayudar a los nuestro—dijo melodiosamente. Clan denali estaba sorprendido. En especial Taras, él pensaba que Lauren saldría corriendo, hacer alianza con los Vulturis.

"quizás debería empezarla verla como mi hermana" pensó cierto arrepentimiento, no había comportado bien con Lauren después de la traición a nuestra familia.

—Y yo haré todo lo que pueda para proteger al niño —acordó también Carlos sonriendo a Lauren para intentar quitar como los ojos incrédulos se posaban en Lauren.. Y luego, como si no se pudiera resistir, tendió las manos hacia Eliest—. ¿Me dejas que te coja, mi precioso bebé?

Eliest se inclinó decidido hacia Carlos, encantada de haber hecho una nuevo amigo. El vampiro lo abrazó con fuerza, murmurándole algo en español.

Me permití que la esperanza floreciera, y si todo salía bien. Si mi familia se lograba salvar. Porque no solo era a vida de Beau, sino también de mi hijo, y mi familia entera.

Durante unos segundo, pude ver brillo de esperanza en Beau, pero eso lo tomo segundo cuando se apoyó, dejando unos ojos melancólico.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**En compañía.**

**_Pov Edythe._**

Los invitados atestaban el hogar de los Cullen. La gran casa habría resultado incómoda para todos de no ser porque ninguno de los convidados dormía, aunque la hora de las comidas sí que era un problema. Nuestros compañeros colaboraron lo mejor que pudieron. Cazaron fuera del estado para evitar la localidad de Forks y la reserva de La Push. Asume el rol de anfitriona llena de cortesía, prestando los autos de los Cullen conforme fueran necesarios sin un pestañeo. El compromiso me hacía sentir bastante incómoda, aunque intentaba convencerme a mí misma de que daba igual después de todo, si no hubieran venido, estarían cazando en algún otro lugar del mundo.

Jules estaba aún más molesta. Las licántropos existían para prevenir la pérdida de vidas humanas, y ahora debía cerrar los ojos ante lo que consideraba asesinato puro y duro, aunque se cometiera fuera del territorio defendido por la manada. Bajo estas circunstancias, y con Eliest en tan grave peligro, mantenía la boca cerrada y miraba con mala cara al suelo en vez de a los convidados.

Me sorprendió la facilidad con que los vampiros aceptaron a Jules. No llegó a producirse ninguno de los problemas en que había temido. Los visitantes fingían no verle ni como persona ni como posible comida. Su trato con ella se asemejaba al trato que la gente a la que no le gustan los animales dispensa a la mascota de sus amigos.

Escenificamos otra vez el número de la presentación de Eliest al aquelarre de Denali como una media docena de veces. Primero para Petra y Charles, a quien Archie y Jessamine habían enviado a casa sin darles ninguna explicación. Como la mayoría de sus conocidos, seguían sus instrucciones a pesar de la falta de información. Archie no les había dicho nada sobre la dirección a la que se dirigían él y Jessamine. No habían hecho ninguna promesa de que volviéramos a verlos en el futuro.

Aunque estaban al corriente de la regla sobre los niños inmortales, ni Petra ni Charles habían visto jamás a uno, de modo que su reacción negativa no fue tan violenta como la de los vampiros de Denali al principio. Habían permitido la «explicación» de Eliest por pura curiosidad, y eso fue todo. En esos momentos estaban tan comprometidos con la tarea de servir de testigos como la familia de Taras.

Carine había enviado amigos desde Irlanda y Egipto.

El primero en llegar fue el clan de los irlandeses y fueron sorprendentemente fáciles de convencer. Sheehan era su líder: un hombre de inmensa presencia y cuerpo enorme y tan hermoso. Pero tanto el cómo su compañera de rostro duro, Lil, estaban más que acostumbrados a confiar en el juicio del miembro más joven del aquelarre. El joven Mathuin, con su pelo rizado, no tenía una presencia física tan imponente como los otros dos, aunque poseía el don de saber cuándo se le mentía y sus veredictos nunca se discutían. Mathuin declaró que Beau decía la verdad, así que Sheehan y Lil aceptaron la historia incluso antes de tocar a Eliest.

Amun y los otros vampiros egipcios fueron harina de otro costal. A pesar de que los dos miembros más jóvenes de su aquelarre, Berenice y Tua, quedaron convencidos por la explicación de Eliest, Amun rehusó a tocarlo y ordenó a su aquelarre que se marchara. Berenice, una vampira extrañamente jovial que parecía apenas mayor que una niña y tan segura de sí mismo como despreocupada, persuadió a Amun de que se quedara con unas cuantas amenazas sutiles de disolver su alianza. El cabecilla del aquelarre no se marchó, pero continuó negándose a tocar a Eliest y no permitió que tampoco lo hiciera su compañera, Kebi. Parecía un grupito insólito, aunque todos los egipcios tenían un aspecto similar, con su pelo del color de la medianoche y aquella palidez olivácea, tanto que habrían pasado por ser una verdadera familia biológica. Amun era el miembro más antiguo y el líder indiscutido. Kebi estaba tan pegada a él que parecía su propia sombra y nunca le oí decir ni una sola palabra. Tua, el compañero de Berenice era también un hombre tranquilo, aunque cuando hablaba lo hacía con una gran clarividencia y circunspección. Aun así, Berenice parecía la persona en torno a la cual giraba todo, como si ejerciera algún tipo de magnetismo invisible del cual los demás dependían para mantener el equilibrio a los otros hacia él

No había evitado saber cuál era la razón por la que, Berenice era el centro. Como siempre parecía que los dones eran bastante importantes. Berenice tenía el don de manejar los elementos. Tanto como Elena y yo estábamos impresionadas. No había creído algún don pudiera ser tan especifico. Podía entender el miedo de Amun de perderla.

Ella me gusta, tenía muy en claro el bien y mal. Tenía una mente compasiva y amable.

La actitud de Amun era otra cosa, él y Kebi se mantenían muy reservados, aunque Berenice y Tua iban en buen camino de hacer grandes amigos entre los de Denali y los aquelarres irlandeses.

Esperaba que el regreso de Carine relajara la evidente tensión del vampiro egipcio.

Eleanor y Royal enviaron individuos sueltos, cualquiera de los amigos nómadas de Carine que pudieron localizar.

El primero en acudir fue Gerda, una vampira larguirucha, de ademanes impacientes, ojos del color del rubí y una melena rubia como la arena que lo retenía con trozo de tela algo gastado.

Era una aventurera, amaba los retos. Sorprendentemente conocía a Lauren y se llevan bien, las dos eran diferentes. Eran como el agua y el aceite, pero Lauren se había relajado automáticamente cuando la vio cruzar la puerta. Se había conocido hacia décadas, viajando unos cuantos años juntas, hasta que Laurent había encontrado alguien con quien más viajar.

Me imaginé que habría aceptado cualquier reto que le hubiéramos presentado, nada más que para probarse a sí misma. Le cayeron muy bien los hermanos de Denali, y se pasaba el tiempo formulando preguntas infinitas acerca de su estilo de vida poco habitual. Me pregunté si el vegetarianismo era otro desafío que emprendería sólo por ver si era capaz de hacerlo.

Marty y Randy también vinieron y eran amigos ya, aunque no viajaban juntos. Escucharon la historia de Eliest y se quedaron para atestiguar, igual que los demás. Como los de Denali, estaban considerando su actuación en el caso de que los Vulturis no se detuvieran a escuchar explicaciones. Los tres nómadas jugaban con la idea de permanecer con nosotros.

Como era de esperar, Jules se volvía cada vez más hosca con cada nuevo recién llegado. Se mantenía a distancia cuando podía y cuando no, le gruñía enfurruñada a Eliest que alguien iba a tener que elaborar un índice, si esperaban que se acordase de los nombres de todos los nuevos chupasangres.

Carine y Earnest regresaron al cabo de una semana mientras que Eleanor y Royal lo hicieron unos cuantos días más tarde. Todos nos sentimos mejor cuando llegaron a casa. Carine trajo con ella, una amiga más. Aunque por su comportamientos no parecía que venía por voluntad propia. Alexandra prefería con diferencia vagabundear a solas y Carine tuvo que recordarle un montón de favores que le había hecho para conseguir que viniera.

Rechazaba toda compañía y quedó claro que no tenía muchos admiradores entre los aquelarres reunidos.

La solitaria vampiro de pelo negro creyó en la palabra de Carine, pero se negó a tocarlo. Como siempre, me había tomado el atrevimiento de hurgar en su pensamiento. Por lo que les dije a mi familia y esposo que Alexandra tenía miedo de estar allí, pero más aún temía no conocer el resultado de este asunto.

Recelaba profundamente de todo tipo de autoridad, y en especial era suspicaz respecto a los Vulturis. Lo que estaba sucediendo ahora parecía confirmar todos sus miedos.

—Claro que ahora sabrán que estoy aquí —le escuchamos gruñir para sí misma en el ático, su lugar preferido para despotricar—. No hay forma de que Sulpicia no lo sepa a estas alturas. Esto se va a saldar con siglos de huida continua. Cualquiera con quien Carine haya hablado en la última década estará en su lista negra. No me puedo creer cómo me he podido ver envuelto en un lío como éste. ¿Qué manera es ésta de tratar a las amigas?

Pero si él tenía razón en lo de tener que huir de los Vulturis, al menos albergaba más esperanzas de conseguirlo que los demás. Alexandra era una rastreadora, aunque no tan preciso y eficiente como Deméter. Simplemente, sentía una fuerza difícil de definir hacia lo que estuviera buscando, pero esa fuerza sería suficiente para decirle en qué dirección huir, que sería la opuesta a Deméter.

Y entonces llegaron otro par de amigos inesperados, inesperados porque ni Carine ni Earnest habían podido ponerse en contacto con las vampiras del Amazonas.

—Carine —saludó una de ellas.

Eran dos mujeres muy altas y de aspecto salvaje. Saludó la de mayor estatura de las dos. Ambas parecían como si hubieran sido estiradas, con sus piernas y brazos largos, largos dedos, largas trenzas negras, y caras alargadas con narices alargadas también. No llevaban nada más que pieles de animales, túnicas amplias y pantalones ceñidos que se ataban a los lados con correas de cuero.

No sólo eran sus ropas excéntricas las que les daban ese aspecto salvaje, sino todo lo que les rodeaba, desde sus incansables ojos de color escarlata a sus movimientos súbitos y apresurados.

Nunca había encontrado unos vampiros menos civilizados.

Pero las había enviado Archie, y eso eran noticias «interesantes», por decirlo con suavidad. ¿Por qué estaba Archie en Sudamérica? ¿Había visto que ninguno de nosotros iba a poder ponerse en contacto con ellas?

—¡Zafrina, Senna! Pero ¿dónde está Kachiri? —preguntó Carine—. Nunca os había visto a las tres separadas.

—Archie nos dijo que necesitábamos separarnos —contestó Zafrina con una voz ruda y grave que encajaba a la perfección con su apariencia rústica—. Es muy incómodo estar así, pero Archie nos aseguró que nos necesitabais aquí, mientras que ella necesitaba mucho a Kachiri en otro lugar. Eso fue todo lo que pudo decirnos, ¿excepto que tenía muchísima prisa...? —la afirmación de Zafrina terminó decantándose en una pregunta y con un estremecimiento nervioso que nunca se me pasaba, no importaba las veces que lo hiciera, les traje a Eliest para que lo conocieran.

A pesar de su fiera apariencia, escucharon con gran tranquilidad nuestra historia y después permitieron que Eliest les ofreciera su prueba. Quedaron igual de encantadas con el niño que todos los demás vampiro. Senna siempre estaba próxima a Zafrina, aunque nunca hablaba, pero no era lo mismo que Amun y Kebi, ya que esta última parecía hacerlo por obediencia, mientras que las dos vampiras amazónicas era como si fueran dos extremidades del mismo organismo, y Zafrina representaba la boca.

Las noticias sobre Archie resultaron un consuelo, por extraño que pareciera. Sin duda, estaba en alguna oscura misión de las suyas con el propósito de eludir los designios que Sulpicia le tenía reservados.

Estaba emocionada, cuando descubrí el don de Zafrina, poseía un talento muy desarrollado, y su don podía ser un arma ofensiva muy peligrosa. No es que les fuéramos a pedir que pelearan con nosotros en la batalla, pero si los Vulturis no se detenían cuando vieran a nuestros testigos, quizá pararan por un motivo diferente.

—Es una ilusión muy impactante —Dije cuando no podía ver nada más que selva. Zafrina sabía que Beau no podía ver, cuando se conocieron la primera vez. Él le había contado sobre su escudo, ella recordaba un Beau más… juvenil. Ahora cuando lo veía, ella no podía evitar pensar que se había convertido en un hombre.

—Puedo ver lo que estas mostrando a mami—dijo Eliest. Si no fuera por la mano de Beau me sostenía en este instante, podía fácilmente creer que está en la selva rodeada de vegetación.

_Que niño más encantador_—pensó Zafrina viendo Eliest.

Eliest había disfrutado de las coloridas imágenes de la selva. Los tonos eran tan agradables, que para Eliest era una alegría colorida. Su mente parecía olvidar todo lo que le preocupaba. Todo aquello que mi hermoso hijo no debería estar pensando.

Me sentía aliviada que Zafrina hubiera venido.

Esa noche cuando nos marchamos nuestra casa, y costamos a Eliest. Había sacado el tema, que a pesar yo había sido la que lo propuse, me estaba arrepintiendo. No sabía la razón, pero pelear con Beau ahora me dejaba un sabor amargo en mi boca.

La casa se encontraba casi vacía, solo se encontraba mi familia. Los demás vampiro de la casa se encontraba cazando, y los Daneli con Gerda había ido al bosque a probar la nueva dieta, que parecía emocionada que lo iba lograr.

Una parte de mi estaba escuchado a Beau explicar cómo consistía la lucha, que dejara que la mayoría de mis instintos se activaran para encontrar sus debilidades.

_"Va, Beau solo debería dejarla actuar, y luchar_" pensaba Eleanor, viendo con ganas en unirse en la lucha…extrañaba a Jessamine, con ella se podía contar para una lucha.

Beau se detuvo en enfrente mí, unos cuantos metros para empezar la lucha. ¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿en qué momento pensé en que luchar con Beau iba hacer, una buena idea?

Estaba buscando automáticamente cualquier punto débil de Beau. EL era mi enemigo. Debía derrotarlo. Mi mente me dio todas las maneras en que podía, derrotarlo…

Beau se movió hacia mis, para inmovilizarme, lo había visto venir. Dios había visto que todos lo vieron venir, de diferente puntos de vista.

Y simplemente no había podido responder.

Me soltó inmediato cuando vio no respondía. Lo primer pensamiento que grito en mi cabeza era Eleonor extrañando más Jessamine para hacer una maldita apuesta.

_No puedo creerlo, era tan fácil inmovilizarlo. Un movimiento hubieras tenido comiendo polvo Edythe. Beau te lo dejo fácil_ —Pensó Eleonor.

Podía escuchar sus pensamiento, podía ver atreves de los ojos de Carine que yo estaba pálida, sin poder ver a directamente a los ojos Beau. Ella podía entenderlo, ella sabía lo que me estaba afectando en este momento, Earnest tenía una intuición. Pero no estaba seguro.

Eleanor y por extrañamente que pareciera Royal también había sabido lo que me pasaba.

_¿No quieres volver a lastimarlo? Verdad_—pensó Royal, dio un suspiro negó en cierta forma frustrado. Porque quería decirme que era estúpido, ya que él era un vampiro. Pero a él, como gran mayoría de los Cullen, no podía simplemente ponerse en frente de Beau ver sus puntos débiles, todo lo contrario, ellos se preparaban varios minutos antes de luchar alguna vez con Beau, simplemente no podía concebir hacerle daño.

_Ho, querida, _pensó Earnest_ No es humano, no puedes lastimarlo. Solo tienes concentrarte, velo como un juego, lo hace menos duro._

—Edythe, estas bien —me pregunto, Beau está intentando verme a los ojos—No te lastime, verdad.

—No, estoy bien —le dije. Suspirando

_Edythe_—pensó Carine con cariño—_Beau, no tiene los instintos. Él puede separar sus instintos de la lucha, él ni si quiera te está viendo como un enemigo. Para el solo es práctica, como si estuviera enseñando algo idioma, o algún ejercicio. El no ve tus puntos débiles, para matarte. El ve tus puntos débiles para inmovilizarte._

—No puedo.

Beau me vio desconcertado, mientras admití la realidad. No podía verlo y causar otro daño. Mi memoria, mis recuerdo eran borrosos, era como mirar debajo del agua, pero había algo nunca había podido olvidar, era rostro de Beau cuando le dije que no lo quería.

Ahora cuando tenía que ver todos sus puntos débiles, no podía pensar en volver a lastimarlo, aunque sea para mi entrenamiento.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes? Acabamos de empezar —no conteste—. Mira, sé que no soy bueno, pero no podré ayudarte si no lo intentamos.

Seguí sin contentar. Beau salto hacia mí de manera juguetona, ambos caímos al suelo, pero me retuve de defenderme, a pesar de que mis instintos gritaban que defendiera o escapara.

—He ganado —anuncio, sonriendo.

Entrecerré los ojos, sin decir nada aún.

_Edy, hija. Estas bien _verdad pensó Earnest innecesariamente.

_Ho vamos, hermana, si te hace sentir mejor una vez le rompí el brazo a Beau luchando como medio humano. _Eleanor se quejó.

No quería pensar en eso, pero aún así el recuerdo se había colado en mi mente.

_—No —contesto con un hilo de voz; El rostro de Beau era como si le estuviera causado mayor de los daños. Como si le quitara el alma solo estaba dejando rastro de tristeza—. No lo hagas._

_No quería hacerlo, no quería dejarlo. No quería que ese rostro hermoso se llenara de tristeza, quería quedarme, con él. Lo amaba, pero no podía dejar mi egoísmo fuera más grande que la paz y la felicidad que alguna vez tuvo Beau. Tenía que alejarlo._

_—No me convienes Beau, contigo nunca avanzare, me quedare estancado de por vida—dije con la voz más frías que una vez hubiera tenido, trasforme mi dolor. Para alejarlo**.**_ —_Nunca, me podrás dar una vida humana Beau._

_Invertí mis palabra, no sabía cuánto podía dañar con ese argumento. Había tenido razón. Los ojos de Beau mostraban todo el dolor que no me estaba diciendo. Ho amor mío… te recuperas, no soy más una simple mortal, no te merece. Mereces algo mejor, merecer alguien tan bueno como tú._

—¿Edythe? ¿Qué va mal? ¿Por qué no quieres te enseñe?

Pasó todo un minuto antes de que hablara de nuevo.

—Simplemente, es que... no lo soporto. Eleanor y Royal saben tanto como tú, y Taras y Elena es probable que mucho más. Se lo pediré algunos de ellos.

Eleanor, salto de emoción a luchar conmigo. Aun seguí rencorosa por la pulsada que le había ganado.

—Puedo saber el motivo, por el cual mi esposa no quiere que le enseñe al menos—Su voz sonaba algo exasperada.

En cierta forma, el no podía entender. Digo, sabia él no quería lastimarme, dios él nunca me había lastimado intencionalmente, yo sí, quizás no físicamente, pero sabia eso había sido más doloroso que un entrenamiento. No podía siquiera volver a pensar en lastimarlo de nuevo. No quería pensar que tenía buscar sus puntos débiles, no quería pensar en que dañarlo.

—No puedo mirarte de esa manera, analizándote como un objetivo, buscando todas las maneras en las que puedo matarte... —me estremecí—. Se me hace demasiado real.

El frunció el ceño, intentando entenderme.

_Está al tanto, que sus instinto no son iguales,_ — pensó Royal, aun viéndonos desde la casa.

Toque su mejilla, cuando note como se estaba mordiendo el interior de la mejilla.

—Soy…demasiado joven, para separar mis pensamiento con mis instintos.

Y ésa fue nuestra última conversación sobre el asunto, porque me negué a pelear con él.

Eleanor fue quien se mostró más predispuesto a ayudar, aunque su estilo docente me pareció más cercano a la venganza por todos los pulsos que le había hecho perder. Si hubieran podido salirme cardenales, habría estado de color púrpura de pies a cabeza. Royal, Taras y Elena se mostraron tan pacientes como deseosos de apoyarme. Sus lecciones me recordaron a las instrucciones de lucha que Jessamine impartió a los otros el pasado junio, aunque aquellas imágenes me resultaban confusas y borrosas.

Algunos de nuestros visitantes encontraron interesante mi adiestramiento, y otros incluso ofrecieron su aporte. Gerda, la nómada, hizo varios turnos y encontré que era una maestra sorprendentemente buena. Se relacionaba con todo el mundo con tanta facilidad que me preguntaba por qué nunca había encontrado un aquelarre.

Y Lauren fue también de gran ayuda, ella era una buena luchadora a pesar de que pensaba que nunca había tenido que luchar en su vida, porque había ido al bando más fuerte. Ahora me demostraba que no era así, tenía bastante destreza. Era muy fluida, me recordada a Archie cuando peleaba, ya que parecía que bailaba. No era fuerte como Eleanor, pero era buena en técnicas, te confundía, hasta el punto terminaban en su sus manos.

—Odio tus movimiento de niña rica—refunfuño Gerda cuando se liberó, de las manos de Lauren. Esta salto hacia atrás para verme. Se había amarrado su larga cabellara de negra.

Me hizo preguntarme como alguien como ella también nunca se había establecido digo claramente amaba ahora ser vegetaría, le gustaba su tipo de vida calmada. No porque apreciara los humano si no más porque, podía tener lo que quisiera ahora siendo vegetariana.

—Tu turno—dijo Lauren dando una sonrisa alentadora.

Mi relación con ella también había cambiado, no éramos amigas, pero al menos ya no desconfiaba en ella, los demás Daneli también estaba confiando más en ella. Los sentimiento de Iván se volvía cada vez mas fuertes, de lo que eran. Ellos aún no habían formalizado en su relación como una pareja, pero claramente están cerca de hacerlo y ponerlo como algo formal.

—Como funciona tu don—pregunté una esa misma tarde cuando había terminado, sentí todos las miradas en ella, hice una mueca pensando que lo había arruinado. Pero ella se rio.

—No es don tal cual, solo instinto de saber quién tiene más poder, puedo hacer sentir especial a esa persona. Mi "don" me puede decir a qué lado debo irme, para mantener mi supervivencia. Lo leíste mi mente no—dijo dando una sonrisa rápida—Siempre me gusto el poder, siendo humana me había rodeado de duques, marqueses, todo que tuviera nivel del poder. —se escogió de hombros, para darme una sonrisa delicada. — es un instinto Edythe, no es la final de una decisión futura

No volví a tocar el tema de nuevo, los Daneli había mantenido sus pensamiento para ellos mismo en ese momento, aceptando y adivinando que Lauren había mantenido con ellos a pesar de que su don le digiera o gritara que estaba en el lado equivocado.

_En este momento, amo demasiado mi vida y Iván como dejar que mi instinto valla con los Vulturis para ganar mi seguridad_—pensó dejando el tema terminado.

Había seguido con mi entrenamiento, había empezado a incluir en mis entrenamiento a Zafrina. Lo cierto es que ella me agradaba mucho, dejarme ciega unos momento me hecho mejorar bastante rapidez.

Beau también se había mantenido entrenando, aunque muy diferente a mí. Cada minuto en que él no estaba con Eliest se iba al patio de atrás a intentar proyectar su escudo interno fuera de su cerebro con Kirill, y cuando tenía tiempo después de mi entrenamiento, me había puesto como voluntaria para ayudarlo, y a muy regañadientes me había dejado participar en sus entrenamiento. Ya que recibía los corrientes eléctricas, aunque, ninguna corriente me había tocado la primeras veces. Las cosas se pusieron feas cuando Kirill había sugerido poner distancia que Beau, expandiera el escudo hasta donde yo estaba haciendo la rápido antes que llegara la mano de Kirill para atacarme.

Kirill, solo quería ayudar. Eso era claro, porque podía ver el gran potencial del don de Beau, así siempre estaba prestando para ayudar a Beau en entrenamiento. Pero Beau no lo veía de esa forma, el odia entrenar con su primo, porque eso significa que yo me iba estremecer con "baja" electricidad de Kirill.

—Kirill, puede ser Zafrina la que me ayude—dijo tenso, Kirill negó.

—Viejo, los dos sabemos que tienes un potencial. As podido expandirlo mucho, pero Zafrina no te va a dar la razón de protegerla. Así que deja que quejarte. Al menos que me Eliest quería participar.

No había sabido en que le había pasado en la cabeza Kirill, salir con esa salva bajada, pero ni yo ni Beau hubiéramos permitido que siquiera tocara a mi hijo, quizás el no podía recordar que yo aún era neota, pero mi vista se había puesto roja, un gruñido había salido en mi pecho. No había pensado, ni siquiera había sabido en qué momento estaba luchando con Kirill.

Lauren y Gerda tuvieron que inmovilizarme para que no le rompería el cuello a Kirill, este estaba en suelo frunciendo el ceño bastante molesto, aunque no conmigo. Mas bien con su don que no había afectado en nada, había intentado noquearme cuando me lanse a morderle cuello, pero no había funcionado.

—Eso fue lo más estúpido que has hecho alguna vez Kirill—dijo Iván ayudando a su hermano—estás loco pudo haberte arrancar el cuello.

—No sentiste nada—dijo Kirill ignorando mis gruñidos, y a sus hermanos—utilice todo mi voltaje.

—Eso debió dejarte achirando en suelo—comento Taras bastante sorprendido, lo miré mal... asta me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, aún estaba molesta, podía sentir mi legua sabor a mental al estar controlándome. Pero mi parte racional, está preguntando por que no estaba en suelo como debería esta. Le lace una mirada a Beau que lucía tenso tenía las manos apretadas con fuerza, como si algo le tomara mucha concentración, y también paciencia.

Kirill gruñó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

_No me lo tomes a mal Edythe, pero nunca había pasado, es incomodó saber no funciona mi don. Y lo rápido que fue Beau en actuar._

—¿Puedes ver esto? —preguntó Zafrina con su voz profunda y ruda, mirando con intención a mí, Lauren y Gerda. Se había dado cuanta que Beau había empezado a estirar más su escudo parte de mí, como lo había sabido. Beau había puesto mucho más tenso, ni siquiera había regaño a su primo por su imprudencia.

—No veo nada que no debiera ver —repuse, cuando ella esta intentando dejarnos ciegos.

—¿Y ustedes chicas? —inquirió Zafrina de nuevo.

Gerda le sonrió y Lauren había sacudido la cabeza junto con ella.

Mi furia se había desvanecido casi por completo, o al menos lucia menos tensa a los ojos de las dos vampiras. Que me soltaron aun estaban atentas por si iba al cuello de Kirill

—Que a nadie le dé un ataque de pánico —advirtió Zafrina al pequeño grupo de espectadores—. Deseo ver cuánto puede extenderlo.

Todos los presentes emitieron un jadeo de sorpresa —Elena, Carlos, Taras, Berenice, Lil, Sheehan y Mathuin—, todos menos Senna, que parecía estar preparada para el comportamiento de Zafrina. Los ojos de los demás parecían ahora desenfocados, y sus expresiones llenas de ansiedad.

—Alzad la mano cuando recuperéis la visión —les instruyó Zafrina—. Vamos, Beau. A ver a cuántos puedes cubrir con el escudo.

Los vampiros no estaban acostumbrados a estar débiles, así cuando había perdido la vista, estaban intentando no entrar en pánico.

Beau aspiro soltó el aire con fuerza para tomar impulso. Kirill era la persona más cercana a Beau, así cuando el escudo lo toco suspiro lleno de alivio levanto la mano como había indicado Zafrina.

_Ho, gracias a los dioses._

—¡Fascinante! —murmure, casi sin aliento—. Es como un cristal de una sola cara. Puedo leer lo que todos están pensando, pero ellos no me pueden alcanzar aquí dentro. —dije emocionada cuando Elena era incapaz de hacer alguna lectura hacia nosotros, aunque no lo era cuando estaba en el exterior.

Uno, a uno los vampiros fueron recuperando la vista, lucia ciertamente más aliviado. Sus mentes estaban llenas de confianza, ahora que veían a Beau con otra luz. No pude evitar fruncir el seño con molestia cuando leí a Amun que pensaba con Beau y Berenice iban a conseguir derrotar a los Vulturis.

—Muy bien —me felicitó Zafrina—. Ahora...

Beau soltó un grito ahogado, y su escudo se soltó. Haciendo que todos los vampiros que estaba participando volvieran ciego. Las dos vampiras que había tenido al lado mío temblaron.

—¿Puedes darme un minuto? —jadeo pesadamente.

—Claro —replicó Zafrina y los espectadores se relajaron cuando les permitió ver de nuevo.

Me acerque a Beau para tomar su mano, verlo, el solo lucia cansado, me dio una sonrisa algo temblando. Hubiera dicho algo, si los pensamiento de Gerda no me hubiera hecho poner los ojos incrédula, ¿no lo iba hacer verdad?

—Kirill —la llamó Gerda. Que había estado al lado de Lauren.

Gerda, mediano porte y de pelo color arena, era la única inmortal sin don que parecía atraída por las sesiones de práctica de Beau y que no fuera de la familia. Me preguntaba qué atractivo le encontraría siendo como era un aventurera.

—Cualquier cosa que estés pensando en pedir, te sugiero que no lo hagas. —Lauren negó, sabiendo lo que quería hacer. La verdad no puede evitar mirarla como si fuera mala idea.

Gerda continuó avanzando hacia Kirill a pesar de la advertencia, con los labios fruncidos en una mueca especulativa.

—Dicen que puedes tumbar a un vampiro de espaldas. Lauren dice que tu electricidad es muy fuerte, que ere muy bueno luchando.

—Sí —admitió el. Y después, con una sonrisa ladina, removió juguetona los dedos en su dirección—. Qué, ¿sientes curiosidad?

Gerda se encogió de hombros. Lauren negó algo preocupada, pero divertida.

—Es algo que jamás he visto, y parece un poco exagerado...

—Quizá —repuso Kirill, con el rostro de repente serio—. Quizá sólo funciona en los débiles o los jóvenes. No estoy seguro. Vaya, y tú pareces bien fuerte. A lo mejor sí que puedes resistir mi don —extendió la mano en su dirección, con la palma hacia arriba, en una clara invitación. Torció los labios y estuve bastante segura de que su grave expresión era un intento de enredarlo.

Gerda sonrió ante el reto, y tocó su palma con el dedo índice, muy segura de sí mismo.

Y entonces, con un grito ahogado que aun así resonó con fuerza, se le doblaron las rodillas y salió disparado de espaldas, hasta que golpeó con la cabeza en un trozo de granito que se rompió con un agudo chasquido. Resultó sorprendente. Me encogí instintivamente al ver a un inmortal incapacitado de esa manera, era algo que estaba peor que mal.

Beau entonces había actuado con rapidez para esa potencia no me hubiera tocado.

—Ya te lo dije —masculló Lauren, adelantándose para ayudar a su hermana, claramente la veía así, se preocupaba profundamente por ella.

Los párpados de Gerda temblaron durante unos segundos y después abrió los ojos como platos. Se quedó mirando a Kirill, que tenía grabada en el rostro una sonrisita de suficiencia, mientras otra sonrisa vagabundeaba por el rostro de ella, iluminándola, la hacía ver muy hermosa. Como si nunca hubiera visto el sol, ahora lo viera por primera vez.

—Guau —dijo.

—¿Lo has disfrutado? —le preguntó el con cierto escepticismo.

—No estoy loca —río Gerda, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Lauren la tomaba de brazo levantarla, si bien había algo nuevo, Gerda no repetiría de nuevo —, ¡pero ha sido toda una experiencia!

—Eso es lo que he oído.

Y entonces se produjo una cierta conmoción en el patio delantero. Escuché a Carine hablando sobre un barboteo de voces sorprendidas.

Me había distraído tanto con los pensamiento de los Daneli, porque no dudaba que Gerda muy pronto sería uno de ellos. Que no había escuchado los pensamiento de dos invitados nuevo. No los conocía por supuesto, pero los demás Cullen tampoco lo hacían.

—¿Os ha enviado Archie? —le estaba preguntando a alguien, con la voz insegura, algo molesta. ¿Otro huésped inesperado?

Sali disparada hacia la casa, como la gran mayoría. Beau en cambio solo suspiro para ir a la casa, y tomar a Eliest en brazos que había estado con Royal en ese momento, protegiéndolo.

—Nadie nos ha enviado —decía una profunda voz susurrante al contestar a la pregunta de Carine. Me recordó al pronto las voces de los antiguos como Sulpicia y Athenodora. Beau se había quedado paralizo en cocina, como si reconociera esa voces. Había pensado que Beau no los conocía, Carine me había revelado que había intercambiado una palabras con Beau, cuando solo era meses joven en su trasformación. No había sido más unas cuantas palabras. Cuando entre vi a dos vampiros con la piel, como una estatua. Como si nunca se hubiera movido alguna vez debajo de las sombras.

Vladimir y Stefan. Pensó preocupada Lauren.

A Nadia le agradaba que los rumanos estuvieran con nosotros en este momento, Lauren solo pensaba que esto era malo. Que su instinto, estaba diciendo que esto era una masacre, lo más seguro era los Vulturis.

La voz de Carine sonaba precavida cuando respondió.

—Entonces, ¿qué os trae por aquí?

—Las palabras vuelan —contesto Vladimir con un susurro—. Hemos oído por ahí que los Vulturis se estaban organizando para ir a por vosotros. Hay rumores también de que no estaréis solos. Como es obvio, los rumores son ciertos. Esta es una reunión de lo más impresionante.

_Vaya, son bastantes…_

_Pero serán suficientes pensó Stefan._

—No estamos desafiando a los Vulturis —repuso Carine en tono tenso—. Ha habido algún malentendido, eso es todo. Y uno muy serio, a decir verdad, pero que confiamos en ser capaces de aclarar en su momento. Lo que estáis viendo son testigos, nada más, porque sólo necesitamos que los Vulturis nos escuchen. Nosotros no...

Los vampiros se había artado de escuchado a Carine. Había interrumpido su explicación

—No nos preocupa lo que digan que habéis hecho —le interrumpió Stefan—. Y nos da igual si habéis incumplido la ley.

—Ni lo atrozmente que lo hayáis hecho —intervino el Vladimir.

—Hemos estado esperando un milenio y medio para que alguien desafiara a esa escoria de los Vulturis —continuó Stefan—. Si hay alguna oportunidad de que caigan, queremos estar aquí para verlo.

—O incluso para ayudar a derrotarlos —apostilló Vladimir.

Sus voces eran tan similares, que costaba saber quién era quien, tantos años juntos había hecho que completaran las frases de cada uno. Era natural para ellos. Definitivamente un poco molesto.

—. Creemos que tienes una posibilidad de éxito.

_Hija. _Carine me llamo. La mire enseguida._ Deberían ver a Eliest. Para saber que a lo que se expone. No quiero pelear con los Vulturis. Pero cuando mayor numero haiga de testigos quizás tengamos más oportunidad para que ellas paren escuchen nuestra explicación._

—¿Beau? —le llame con una voz tensa.—. Trae a Eliest, por favor. Quizá deberíamos poner a prueba la petición de nuestros visitantes rumanos.

Me sentí aliviada cuando vi los Daneli ponerse en posición de ataque por si los rumanos reaccionaban mal a ver a mi hijo. Me ayudó saber que probablemente la mitad de los vampiros que había en la otra habitación

Stefan sonrió cuando vio Beau y Eliest.

—Vaya, vaya, Carine, pero qué chicos más malos habéis sido, ¿eh?

—Él no es lo que crees, Stefan.

—Y nos da igual de todos modos —respondió Vladimir—. Como ya os hemos dicho antes.

—Entonces sois bienvenidos como observadores, Vladimir, pero nuestro plan no es para nada desafiar a los Vulturis, como también hemos dicho antes.

—En ese caso, simplemente cruzaremos los dedos —comenzó Stefan.

—Y esperaremos tener suerte —finalizó Vladimir.

Al final, ellos habían aceptado escuchar la historia completa. Aunque se reusaron tocar a Eliest. solo iba observar ya que ellos pensaban que Sulpicia no iban tomar su testimonio muy al agrado. Habíamos conseguido reunir diecisiete testigos: los irlandeses, Sheehan, Lil y Mathuin; los egipcios, Amun, Kebi, Berenice y Tua; las del Amazonas, Zafrina y Senna; los rumanos, Vladimir y Stefan; y los nómadas, Petra y Charles, Gerda, Alexandra, Marty y Randy, además de los quince miembros de nuestra familia, ya que los Daneli insistieron en ser contados como tales.

Aparte de los Vulturis, ésta era quizás la reunión amigable de vampiros maduros más grande que se había producido en la historia de los inmortales.

Los rumanos habían empezado a ver las prácticas de Beau, ellos claramente tenían grandes expectativas en Beau, cuando supieron sobre su don como estaba desarrollando. Estaba contenta, Beau era fuerte podría proteger a nuestra familia y amigos. Pero no me había sentido satisfecha por los pensamiento de Amun y los rumanos. Veían a Beau como un simplemente herramienta. Deseaba ocultarlo y protegerlo.

_Tranquila_. Pensó Tua viendo. Él había adivinado como sentía, él podía ver como los demás también habían empezado a ver Berenice. Suspire dándole una sonrisa tensa, él se rio.

_Quieres ocultarlo bajo una roca verdad. _pensó cuando vio a Beau expandiendo su escudo cada vez más.

—Se me nota mucho—dije en son de broma. Él se escogió de hombros.

_Berenice ara lo que es correcto. Quedarse a qui a proteger a este niño tan encantador es lo correcto. La amo por eso. Tiene el corazón bondadoso. Me ase creer que los corazones más bondosos son a los que más hay que proteger. Tenemos que ser fuertes, creen demasiado en las personas. _

—Creí que era la única con ese problema—mascullé. Sintiéndome más aliviada. El sonrió.

Con pasar los días los demás había empezado a tener más esperanza, asta Alexandra. Ellos habían empezado a ver como cada integrante tanto como testigos y nuestra familia estaban dotados con grandes dones.

Parecían misteriosamente encantados por nuestra alianza con los licántropos. Seguían observando a Beau practicar su don, me contemplaron contestar a preguntas no expresadas en voz alta, también a Berenice alzando géiseres de agua del río o violentos brotes de viento del aire quieto sólo con el poder de su mente, y sus ojos relucían con la ardiente esperanza de que los Vulturis hubieran encontrado por fin la horma de su zapato.

Todos teníamos nuestras esperanzas, aunque no fueran las mismas.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**Fin de plazo.**

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Edythe, imperturbable.

Aquella compostura suya era totalmente artificial. Estrechó a Eliest un poco más contra el pecho.

—Sí, sólo faltan unas cosas de última hora... —contesté con despreocupación.

Me dedicó una sonrisa, mi favorita.

—Vuelve pronto.

—Siempre.

Tomé su Volvo de nuevo, preguntándome si había echado un vistazo al cuentakilómetros después de mi último viajecito. ¿Había sacado ya las conclusiones pertinentes? Era manifiesto que yo tenía un secreto, pero ¿habría deducido la razón por la cual no confiaba en ella? Sulpicia no tardaría en estar al tanto de todo cuanto ella supiera. Pensaba que Edythe podía haber llegado a esa presunción, y eso explicaría por qué había dejado de pedirme explicaciones. Supuse que era un intento de no pensar ni especular demasiado a fin de apartar de su mente mi conducta. ¿Había relacionado esto con mi extraño comportamiento la mañana siguiente a la marcha de Archie, cuando quemé en el fuego mi libro? Ignoraba si había sido capaz de atar esos cabos.

Era deprimente el cielo del atardecer, ya coloreado con la oscuridad del crepúsculo. Atravesé el velo de tinieblas con los ojos fijos en los nubarrones. ¿Iba a nevar esa noche lo suficiente para cubrir el suelo y recrear un paisaje como el de la visión de Archie? Nos quedaban unos dos días según las estimaciones de mi esposa. Luego, nos desplegaríamos en el claro para atraer a los Vulturis hasta el escenario elegido para el encuentro.

Le estuve dando vueltas a mi último viaje a Seattle mientras cruzaba el bosque en penumbra.

Tenía la impresión de saber cuál había sido el propósito de Archie al hacerme ir a ese punto de contacto de mala muerte adonde J. Jenks enviaba a sus clientes dudosos. ¿Habría sabido siquiera qué pedir de haber acudido a alguna otra de sus oficinas de aspecto menos sospechoso? Nunca había contactado a los abogados, porque siempre cuando yo iba, todo ya estaba listo, mi trabajo era meramente ir buscar la documentación.

Era noche cerrada cuando, tras ignorar a los obsequiosos aparcacoches de la entrada, dejé el vehículo en el estacionamiento del restaurante con unos minutos de antelación. Cambie mis ojos por color azul que hacía que las personas se sintieran más a gusto, aunque ahora en este momento estaba más alerta que lo costumbre, me costaba mantenerme como un hibrido. Aunque yo tenía una prisa enorme por solucionar aquel deprimente menester y regresar con mi familia, J se mostraba meticuloso y se tomaba su tiempo para no verse involucrado con sus clientes más inadecuados… En lo más oscuro del aparcamiento tenía una entrega de lo más ofensiva para su sensibilidad.

Facilité el apellido Jenks en el recibidor y el solícito maître me condujo escaleras arriba hasta un saloncito privado caldeado por un fuego chispeante antes de hacerse cargo de mi abrigo; la prenda de color negro demasiado elegante para mi gusto me llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, pues la había elegido con el fin de ocultar mi vestimenta, un atuendo que consistía en una blusa con corbata un suéter oscuro acorde al canon de Archie. Fue superior a mis fuerzas: me sentí halagado cuando se quedó boquiabierta. No es que no hubiera despertar esas reacciones desque me trasforme, pero siempre era un bueno estímulo a mi ego. Supongo que se había pegado lo de Royal.

El maître se llevó también su abrigo, y evidenció que yo no era el único en haberse camuflado un poco para asistir a aquel encuentro.

—Lamento el retraso —se excusó J en cuanto estuvimos a solas.

—En absoluto. Es usted muy puntual.

Me ofreció la mano y noté sus dedos mucho más cálidos que los míos al estrechársela. La gelidez no pareció molestarle.

—Si me permite el atrevimiento, señor Cullen, usted se ve muy bien.

—Gracias. Llámeme Beau, por favor.

—Debo decir que trabajar con usted es una experiencia muy diferente para hacerlo con la señorita Jessamine —sonrió, indeciso—. Resulta... menos turbador.

—¿De veras?... Siempre he encontrado la presencia de Jess de lo más... tranquilizadora.

Lo había sabido, la verdad siempre había sabido que Jess le gustaba un poco torturar a las personas que hacían cosas por nosotros. Desque había necesitado papeles, para trasladarnos con diferentes nombres, Jess se había encargado las 2 primeras veces de cada hombre o mujer de confirmar que ellos no iban hacer nada, ella después pedía todo por teléfono, después me encargaba de buscar la documentación. Era para que la pobre salud de la personas que estuviera. No podía simplemente dejar que los humanos que estuvieran murieran de una infarto o una ulcera.

—No me diga... —murmuró con extrema amabilidad mientras fruncía el ceño en señal manifiesta de desacuerdo. Negué la cabeza un poco divertido. Jess se le pasaba a veces la mano. Aun sentía la melancolía de la partida de mi hermana, pero también me llevaba un poco de alivio que ella y mi hermano estuvieran seguros. Eso no quitaba que los necesitara bastante.

—No estoy seguro si su antiguo socio, le conto que pasa cuando viene otra persona de la misma familia retirar los documento

Mi interlocutor suspiró con gesto incómodo.

—Si—el pobre hombre parecía aliviado—he hecho tratos con la Señora Cullen por cerca de veinte años, y mi antiguo socio le conocía desde hacía quince... tengo entendido usted hará ahora los tratos —J se encogió del modo más discreto posible.

—A mi hermana le gusta estar segura de la lealtad… dice soy un poco blando. —me escogí de hombros—por seguridad

J meneó la cabeza como si de esta manera fuese a librarse de sus inquietantes ideas.

—¿No desea tomar asiento, Beau?

—De hecho, tengo algo de prisa. Me espera un largo trayecto al volante hasta volver a casa — contesté mientras sacaba del maletín un grueso sobre blanco con su dinero.

Se lo entregué.

—Vaya —repuso con una nota de desencanto en la voz. Se guardó el sobre en un bolsillo de la americana sin molestarse en contar el importe de este—. Confiaba en que tuviéramos la ocasión de hablar un minuto.

—¿Sobre qué...? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Bueno, deje que le entregue primero su encargo. Deseo asegurarme de que queda satisfecho.

Se dio la vuelta, recogió un maletín y lo depositó encima de la mesa para abrir los cierres con más facilidad. Extrajo un sobre amarillento del tamaño del papel de oficio.

No tenía la menor idea de qué debía buscar, pero aun así abrí el sobre y examiné por encima los documentos. J había rotado la foto de Jules y había cambiado la coloración para que no fuera evidente al primer golpe de vista que las fotografías del carné y del pasaporte eran la misma.

Examiné la imagen del pasaporte de Eliseo Wolfe durante una fracción de segundos y luego la aparté enseguida, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Gracias —le dije.

Entrecerró los ojos de forma imperceptible. Noté su decepción. Esperaba un estudio más concienzudo de su trabajo.

—Puedo asegurarle que los documentos son perfectos. Pasarán con éxito el examen de cualquier experto.

—Estoy seguro de ello. Aprecio de veras lo que ha hecho por mí, J.

—Es un placer, Beau. Siéntase libre de contactar conmigo en el futuro para cualquier necesidad relacionada con la familia Cullen.

No había la menor indirecta, por supuesto, pero aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser una invitación para que sustituyera a Jessamine como enlace de la familia. Y si las cosas estuviese bien un futuro, me tocaría a mi seguir haciendo los tratos.

—¿Deseaba hablarme de algo?

—Eh, sí, es un poquito delicado...

Señaló la chimenea de piedra con la mano y me invitó a sentarme con la expresión del semblante. Me apoyé en el borde y él se puso a mi lado, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo para secar el sudor que le perlaba la frente de nuevo.

—¿Es usted Beaufort Cullen? —inquirió.

—Si, el nombre es algo raro me gusta más Beau—le aclaré, preguntándome adonde podría conducir aquello.

—En tal caso, usted se ha casado.

—Sí.

Esbozó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—He leído su nombres muchas veces, ya sabe. Acepte mis felicitaciones... con retraso. Es una alegría que al fin usted haya encontrado alguien. Seguro es tan adorable como usted.

—Muchas gracias. Mi esposa es perfecta.

Hizo una pausa con el rostro bañado en sudor.

—He llegado a apreciar y respetar mucho al señora Jessamine y al resto de la familia con el transcurso de los años, como podrá imaginar. Al igual que usted.

Asentí de forma cauta.

Inspiró hondo y espiró sin despegar los labios.

—Haga el favor de decir lo que desee, J.

Tragó otra bocanada de aire y empezó a farfullar las palabras a toda prisa y de forma atropellada.

—Dormiría mucho más tranquilo esta noche si me pudiera asegurar que no planean arrebatarle el niño a su madre

—Vaya —solté un tanto asombrado. No comprendí la conclusión a la que había llegado hasta pasado un minuto largo—. Oh, no, no tiene nada que ver con eso —le dediqué una ligera sonrisa intentando tranquilizarle—. Únicamente busco un lugar seguro para el, en el caso de que nos sucediera algo a mi esposa y a mí.

—¿Y espera que eso ocurra? —inquirió, entornando los ojos; luego, se puso colorado y se disculpó—: No es de mi incumbencia.

Observé el modo en que se extendía el rubor debajo de la piel de las mejillas. Si dejábamos a un lado la naturaleza delictiva de su actividad, J parecía un hombre agradable y Seguir torturando al humano con mi hermana hubiera sido una lástima.

—Nunca se sabe.

Suspiré.

El frunció el ceño.

—En tal caso, le deseo la mayor de las suertes. Y por favor, no se moleste conmigo, joven, pero, si la señora Jessamine acudiera a mí y me preguntara por los nombres elegidos en esos documentos...

—Debería informarle de inmediato. Nada me gustaría más que poder tener al tanto de toda la transacción con mi hermana.

La sincera franqueza de mis palabras pareció suavizar un tanto la tensión del momento.

—Muy bien —repuso—. ¿Seguro que no puedo convencerlo para que se quede a cenar?

—Lo lamento, pero voy con el tiempo justo.

—En tal caso, le deseo de nuevo salud y felicidad. Por favor, no vacile en contactar conmigo para cualquier nueva necesidad de la familia Cullen, Beau.

—Gracias, J.

Me marché con mi adquisición. Al mirar hacia atrás, vi a J contemplarme fijamente con una expresión en la que se entremezclaban la ansiedad y el pesar.

Invertí menos tiempo en realizar el viaje de vuelta. La noche estaba muy oscura, por lo que apagué las luces para no llamar la atención y pisé a fondo el acelerador. La mayoría de los coches había desaparecido cuando llegué a casa, incluyendo mi Ferrari y el Porsche de Alice. Los vampiros de dieta más tradicional se habían marchado a fin de saciar la sed lo más lejos posible.

Hice un esfuerzo por no pensar en sus correrías nocturnas, acobardada ante la imagen mental de sus víctimas.

En el cuarto de estar sólo quedaban Kirill y Gerda, discutiendo de modo juguetón sobre el valor nutritivo de la sangre animal. La vampira intentaba probar el estilo de vida vegetariano por lo que logré deducir y al parecer lo encontraba difícil.

Edythe debía de haberse marchado para acostar al niño y Jules estaba rondando no muy lejos de allí, sin duda. El resto de mi familia había salido también de caza, quizá en compañía de los otros miembros del aquelarre de Denali.

Todo aquello me dejaba la casa para mí solo, y me apresuré a sacarle partido a la situación.

El sentido del olfato me indicó que nadie había entrado en la habitación de Archie y Jessamine en mucho tiempo, tal vez desde la noche misma de su marcha. Me metí a fondo en el profundo ropero hasta hallar el tipo de bolsa que buscaba. Una especie de pequeña mochila de cuero negro. Siempre me había burlado de ese tipo de mochila, porque era demasiado pequeña, lo que ahora me parecía ironía porque era lo necesitaba para Eliest se lo pusiera sin llamar la atención. Acto seguido me apropié de todo el dinero que allí guardaban para gastos imprevistos, una cantidad equivalente al doble de los ingresos anuales de una familia media. Pensé que ese hurto pasaría desapercibido con mucha más facilidad en aquel dormitorio que en cualquier otro, pues todos se entristecían al pasar por allí. Metí en la mochila el sobre con el carné de conducir y los pasaportes falsos encima del dinero. Luego, me senté en la esquina de la cama de Archie y Jessamine y contemplé el insignificante paquete. Eso era cuanto podía darles a mi hijo y a Jules para que salvaran la piel. Me dejé caer hacia el poste de la cama, vencido por la impotencia.

Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Permanecí sentado y con la cabeza gacha durante varios minutos antes de que se me ocurriera el atisbo de una idea. Si...

Si daba por bueno que Jules y Eliest iban a escapar, eso equivalía a asumir que Deméter tenía que morir. Y este hecho concedía un cierto respiro a los posibles supervivientes, Archie y Jessamine incluidos.

En tal caso, ¿por qué no iban a ayudar a Jules y a mi hijo? Eliest gozaría de la mejor protección imaginable si se reunían y no había motivo alguno para que eso no ocurriera, salvo por el hecho de que el licántropo eran puntos ciegos para Archie. ¿Cómo podía el empezar a buscarlos?

Le estuve dando vueltas durante unos segundos antes de salir de la estancia en dirección al dormitorio de Carine y Earnest. Como de costumbre, el escritorio de Earnert estaba abarrotado de planos y guías, todo apilado en cuidados y altos montones. Encima de la superficie de trabajo tenía varios compartimentos, uno de los cuales estaba destinado a los útiles de papelería. Tomé del mismo una hoja en blanco de papel y un bolígrafo.

Entonces me quedé mirando a la marfileña página en blanco durante sus buenos cinco minutos, concentrándome en mi decisión. Archie no podía ver a Jules, pero sí podía verme a mí o Eliest. La visualicé contemplando este momento, esperando con nerviosismo que no estuviera demasiado ocupado para prestar atención.

Lento, deliberadamente, escribí las palabras «RÍO DE JANEIRO» ocupando toda la página. Río me parecía el mejor lugar para indicarles: estaba muy lejos de aquí, Archie y Jess ya se encontraban en Sudamérica según nuestras últimas informaciones y no es que nuestros viejos problemas hubieran dejado de existir porque los de ahora fueran peores: todavía quedaba el misterio del futuro de Eliest, el terror de la celeridad de su crecimiento. Nosotros nos habríamos dirigido hacia el sur de todas formas. Ahora el trabajo de Jules, y con suerte el de Archie, sería rastrear las leyendas.

Incliné la cabeza ante una necesidad repentina de sollozar, apretando los dientes. Era mejor que Eliest continuara sin mí, pero ya lo echaba tanto de menos que apenas podía soportarlo.

Inhalé un gran trago de aire y puse la nota al fondo de la mochila donde pronto la podría encontrar Jules.

Crucé los dedos para que Jules al menos hubiera escogido el castellano como asignatura optativa, ya que era poco probable que en su instituto se impartiera el portugués.

No quedaba ya nada, salvo esperar.

Durante dos días, Edythe y Carine permanecieron en el claro donde Archie había visto llegar a los Vulturis. El mismo lugar donde se produjo la matanza de los neonatos de Joss. Todos se me hacía como un deja-vu. Esta vez Edythe y yo permaneceríamos al lado de nuestra familia.

Imaginábamos que los Vulturis estarían rastreando a Edythe o a Carine. Me preguntaba si les sorprendería que su presa no huyera. ¿Les haría esto comportarse de un modo más cauteloso?

No se me pasaba por la cabeza que los Vulturis sintieran ni siquiera una necesidad lejana de ser prudentes.

Aunque yo era invisible para Deméter, o eso esperaba, me quedé con Edythe. Claro. Sólo nos restaban unas cuantas horas para permanecer juntos.

Edythe y yo no habíamos tenido una gran escena de despedida, ni habíamos planeado ninguna, ya que ponerlo en palabras habría supuesto convertirlo en algo definitivo. Habría sido como mecanografiar la palabra «Fin» en la última página de un manuscrito. Así que no nos dijimos adiós y nos mantuvimos uno muy cerca del otro, casi tocándonos. Cualquiera que fuera el final que nos aguardaba, no nos encontraría separados.

Colocamos una tienda para Eliest a unos cuantos metros dentro del bosque para protegerlo, y tuvimos una sensación más de déjà-vu cuando nos vimos de nuevo acampando en aquel ambiente frío con Jules. Era casi imposible creer cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde el pasado junio. Hacía siete meses, nuestros inseguridades no parecían tener solución, mi pasado era más fuerte según para Edythe eso había llevado a que nos lastimáramos ambos e incluyendo a Jules que la pobre no era más una descendiente mi antiguo amor. Ahora todo estaba equilibrado a la perfección. Resultaba terriblemente irónico que las piezas del rompecabezas hubieran encajado por fin justo a tiempo de ser destruidas para siempre.

Comenzó a nevar de nuevo la noche anterior a Nochevieja. Esta vez, los pequeños copos de nieve no se disolvieron en el suelo pedregoso del claro. Mientras Jules y Eliest dormían, con la primera respirando bastante me preguntaba cómo era que el no se despertaba, si tenía casi los mismos sentidos que yo.

La nieve creó primero una delgada película de hielo sobre la tierra y luego fue engrosándose capa tras capa. Cuando el sol se alzó, la escena de la visión de Archie se mostró al completo. Edythe y yo, cogidos de la mano, miramos a través del relumbrante campo blanco y ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.

A lo largo de la mañana, temprano, los demás fueron reuniéndose. Llevaban en los ojos una muestra muda de sus preparativos, unos de un claro color dorado, otros de un escarlata intenso. Justo después de que nos reuniéramos todos, escuchamos a los lobos desplazándose por el bosque.

Jules salió de la tienda, dejando a Eliest dormir un poco más, para encontrarse con ellas. Edythe y mi madre estaban disponiendo a los otros en una formación abierta, con nuestros testigos alineados a los lados, como si estuvieran en un museo.

Yo lo observaba todo a distancia, esperando al lado de la tienda a que se despertara Eliest. Hubiera querido participar o ayudar, pero tenía que hablar con Eliest, ante todo. Cuando lo hizo, lo ayudé a vestirse con las ropas que había preparado cuidadosamente dos días antes. Pantalones y poleras con suéteres que lucían elegantes, pero que tenían la suficiente resistencia como para no estropearse; incluso aunque alguien los fuera a llevar montado encima de una mujer loba gigante a través de un par de estados. Sobre la chaqueta, le puse una mochila de cuero negro con los documentos, el dinero y mis notas de cariño para él y Jules, Archie y Jessamine.

Ya tenía suficiente fuerza para que no le molestara y pudiera llevarla con comodidad.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando leyó la agonía que mostraba mi rostro. Pero él ya había adivinado lo suficiente para no preguntarme qué estaba haciendo.

—Te quiero —le dije—, más que a nada en el mundo. Siempre serás mi pequeño hijo.

—Yo también te quiero, papi —contestó el, y tocó el guardapelo que llevaba al cuello, en el que había una pequeñísima foto suya, con Edythe y conmigo—. Siempre estaremos juntos.

—Sí, siempre estaremos juntos en nuestros corazones —le corregí con un susurro tan bajo como un suspiro—, pero cuando hoy llegué el momento, tienes que dejarme.

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y me puso la mano en la mejilla. Su silenciosa negativa fue más fuerte que si la hubiera proclamado a gritos.

Yo luché para tragar saliva, pero sentía la garganta hinchada.

—¿Lo harás por mí? ¿Por favor?

El apretó los dedos con más fuerza contra mi cara.

¿Por qué?

—No te lo puedo decir —le susurré—, pero pronto lo entenderás. Te lo prometo.

En mi cabeza vi el rostro de Jules. Y yo asentí. Si bien Jules no podía buscar por si sola a mis hermanos, sabía que mi pequeño hijo si sabía que quería Archie lo encontrara sería más fácil

—Y tus tíos—la mente de mi hijo paso de manera fugas a Archie y Jess, yo volví a sentir. Y después le aparté los dedos.

—No lo pienses —le susurré al oído—. Y no le digas nada a Jules hasta que te pida que huyáis, ¿vale?

Esto sí que lo entendió. Y asintió, también. Saqué del bolsillo el último detalle.

Mientras empaquetaba las cosas de Eliest, una chispa inesperada de color había captado mi atención. Un rayo casual de sol a través de una claraboya incidió sobre las joyas de aquella antiquísima y preciosa caja que había colocado en lo más alto de una estantería, en una esquina protegida. Lo consideré durante un momento y luego me encogí de hombros. Una vez recogidas y ordenadas las pistas de Archie, no podía esperar que la confrontación que se avecinaba pudiera resolverse de forma pacífica, pero... ¿Por qué no intentar empezar las cosas lo más amigablemente posible?, me pregunté. ¿Es que podía eso hacer daño? Así que debía de atesorar aún algo de esperanza, una esperanza ciega y sin sentido, porque subí por las baldas de la estantería hasta recoger de allí el regalo de Sulpicia que había dada a Edythe.

Y ahora lo tenía en mano para entregárselo a Edythe para que se lo pusiera.

—Qué bonito —susurró Eliest y entonces deslizó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello como un torno de banco. La estreché contra mi pecho y entrelazadas de esta manera, la saqué de la tienda hacia el claro.

Edythe alzó una ceja cuando me aproximé, me lo quito con una sonrisa algo divertida para ponérselo. Sólo pasé mi brazo libre para abrezarlos a los dos con fuerza, duro un momento muy largo, di un suspiro para después soltarla. Ella me miro a los ojos, no pude distinguir ningún tipo de adiós en sus ojos. Quizá tenía más esperanza de que hubiera algo después de esta vida de la que había sentido hasta ahora.

Nos colocamos en nuestros puestos, y Eliest subió ágilmente hasta mi espalda para dejarme las manos libres. Yo estaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de la línea frontal compuesta por Carine, Edythe, Eleonor, Royal, Taras, Kirill y Elena. Muy cerca de mí estaban Berenice y Zafrina, ya que mi trabajo consistía en protegerles tanto como fuera capaz: eran nuestras mejores armas ofensivas. Si los Vulturis no podían verlos, aunque fuera durante unos cuantos momentos, eso podría cambiarlo todo.

Zafrina mostraba un aspecto rígido y fiero, con Senna casi como una imagen especular a su lado. Berenice estaba sentado en el suelo, con las palmas presionando el suelo y mascullando en silencio sobre líneas de falla. La última noche había acumulado pilas de losas en posiciones que parecían naturales, y que ahora estaban cubiertas por la nieve en toda la parte de atrás del prado. No eran suficientes para herir a un vampiro, pero sí para distraerlos.

Los testigos se arracimaban a nuestra izquierda y derecha, unos más cerca que otros, ya que los que se habían declarado a nuestro favor tenían posiciones más próximas. Noté cómo Sheehan se frotaba las sienes, con los ojos cerrados en plena concentración, ¿le estaba siguiendo la corriente a Carine? ¿O intentaba visualizar una solución diplomática?

En los bosques a nuestras espaldas, las lobas invisibles estaban quietos y preparadas; sólo escuchábamos su pesado jadeo y el latido de sus corazones.

Las nubes se espesaron, difundiendo una luz que tanto podía ser de la mañana como de la tarde. Los ojos de Edythe se entrecerraron y mientras sometía a escrutinio lo que teníamos delante, estaba segura de que visualizaba esta escena por segunda vez, ya que la primera había sido cuando leyó en la mente de Archie. Todo debía de tener el mismo aspecto que cuando llegaron los Vulturis, así que sólo nos quedaban minutos o segundos.

Nuestra familia y aliados se prepararon.

Una enorme loba Alfa de pelaje rojizo apareció de entre el bosque y se colocó a mi lado. Debía de haber sido demasiado duro para ella mantenerse a esa distancia de Eliest cuando él estaba en un peligro tan inmediato.

El niño se inclinó para entrelazar los dedos en el pelo sobre su enorme paletilla y su cuerpo se relajó un poco. Se encontraba más tranquilo cuando Jules estaba cerca, y yo también me sentí algo mejor. Todo saldría bien mientras Jules estuviera junto a Eliest.

Sin arriesgarse a echar una mirada a sus espaldas, Edythe se volvió hacia donde yo estaba. Yo alargué mi brazo para coger su mano y ella me apretó los dedos.

Pasó lentamente otro minuto y me descubrí aguzando el oído para escuchar el sonido de alguien aproximándose.

Y entonces Edythe se envaró y siseó bajo entre sus dientes apretados. Sus ojos se concentraron en el bosque justo al norte del sitio en el que estábamos.

Seguimos la dirección de su mirada y clavamos allí los ojos. Esperamos de esa guisa a que transcurrieran los últimos segundos.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**Y vivieron felices, comieron perdices.**

_**Pov Edythe.**_

—Fue un cúmulo de circunstancias, pero al fin todo se redujo a... Beau —explique alegremente, noto como la mirada se había posado con incredulidad hacia mí.

Nuestra familia y los dos invitados restantes permanecían sentados en el gran salón de los Cullen mientras, más allá de las ventanas, oscurecía el bosque.

Vladimir y Stefan habían desaparecido antes de que hubiéramos dejado de celebrarlo. Ambos estaban de lo más decepcionados con el giro final de los acontecimientos, aunque ellos habían disfrutado de la cobardía de los Vulturis, querían vengarse, pero verlo irse había endulzado su frustración.

Berenice y Tua enseguida se pusieron a seguir el rastro de Amun y Kebi, ansiosos por hacerles saber el feliz desenlace del conflicto. Estaba segura de volver a verlos, al menos a Berenice y a Tua... Ninguno de los nómadas se demoró demasiado. Petra y Charles mantuvieron una breve conversación con Jessamine antes de marcharse también.

Las reencontradas amazonas también se habían mostrado impacientes por regresar a su entorno lleno de vegetación, pues se les hacía muy difícil vivir lejos de sus amadas selvas, aunque fueran más reacias a marcharse que el resto de los huéspedes.

—Debes traer al niño de visita —había insistido Zafrina—. Prométemelo, jovencita.

Eli había presionado su mano en la nuca de Beau, mientras me miraba a mí también en gesto de súplica "Podemos ir, por favor". Beau se rio.

—Por supuesto, Zafrina —convine.

—Seremos grandes amigos, Eli —aseguró la indómita mujer antes de partir en compañía de sus hermanas.

El éxodo continuó con el aquelarre irlandés.

—Bien hecho, Sheehan—la elogió Carine mientras se despedían.

—Ah, el poder de las ilusiones vanas... —respondió el con sarcasmo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—. Por supuesto, esto no ha terminado —añadió, esta vez hablando en serio—. Los Vulturis no van a perdonar lo ocurrido.

Hice una mueca, al recordar los pensamiento de dos reinas de los Vulturis, como querían venganza por la humillación que había tenido.

Podía decir con seguridad que ellas, no hubieran tenido de obstáculo Beau, nos hubieran masacrado.

—Se han llevado un buen revolcón y su confianza se ha resquebrajado, pero sí, estoy segura de que algún día se recobrarán del varapalo y entonces imagino que intentarán darnos caza por separado... —concluyó con ojos entrecerrados.

—Archie nos avisará cuando intenten asestar su golpe —repuso Sheehan con aplomo—, y volveremos a reunimos en tal caso. Tal vez haya llegado la hora y nuestro mundo esté preparado para liberarse de los Vulturis.

—Tal vez llegue ese momento —replicó Carine— y estaremos juntos de ser así.

—Sí, amiga mío, así será —convino Sheehan—. Aunque yo solo meta la pata, ¿cómo vamos a fallar todos juntos?

Y luego soltó una gran carcajada.

—Exactamente —dijo Carine, que abrazó a Sheehan para estrechar a continuación, también despedirse de un abrazo de Lil—. Haced lo posible por hallar Alexandra y explicadle lo sucedido. No me seduce la idea de que se pase toda una década escondida tras una roca.

Sheehan soltó otra risotada. Mathuin procedió abrazarnos, el aquelarre irlandés se marchó.

El aquelarre de Denali fue el último en emprender la partida. Gerda se marchaba en su compañía, y allí se iba a quedar, de eso estaba bastante segura. Aunque Taras se encontraba algo melancólico al ver que todos sus hermanos tenían pareja menos el, no pudo evitar pensar como se había sentido Beau cuando él estaba solo.

Huilen y Nahuel fueron los únicos en quedarse, pese a que yo esperaba que se hubieran marchado con las amazonas. Carine se sumió en una intensa conversación con Huilen, y estaba fascinada. Nahuel permanecía sentado junto a ella, escuchando mientras yo les contaba a los demás el resto de la historia del conflicto, con lo que había descubiertos entrando a sus mentes.

—Archie le facilitó a Sulpicia la excusa necesaria para abandonar la lucha. Probablemente, habría seguido adelante con su plan original de no haber estado tan aterrada por Beau.

—¿Aterrado ella...? ¿De mí? —salto, muy escéptico.

No pude evitar negar con cierta diversión, un poco de tristeza que Beau no fuera capaz de ver cuanto potencia tenía su don, un que tenía admitir que él nunca tuvo que mostrarle a nadie que era el capaz de hacer, Beau no había tenido la necesidad de mostrarse, no le gustaba destacar.

Le dedique una sonrisa, tierna. Aunque estaba frustrada por que Beau no se reconociera, yo me iba encargar que se diera cuanta que los Vulturis estaban aterrorizados con él.

—Los Vulturis no han librado una lucha limpia en veinticinco siglos, y nunca, nunca, han combatido en una batalla donde estuvieran en posición de desventaja, en especial desde que Alec y Jane se incorporaron a sus filas. Sólo han tomado parte en masacres sin oposición.

«Deberíais haber visto qué aspecto ofrecíamos a sus ojos. Jane priva a las víctimas de los sentidos y los sentimientos mientras se celebra el simulacro de juicio. Así nadie sale por pies cuando se anuncia el veredicto. Pero nosotros seguíamos allí: preparados, alerta y en superioridad, y teníamos dones sobrenaturales de nuestra parte mientras que Beau anulaba los suyos. Sulpicia sabía que, al tener a Zafrina de nuestro lado, eran ellos quienes iban a quedarse ciegos en cuanto comenzara el combate. Estoy seguro de que habríamos sufrido unas pérdidas terribles, pero las suyas no habrían sido menores, y existía una alta posibilidad de que ellos perdieran. Nunca se habían enfrentado a esa eventualidad y no estaban dispuestos a hacerlo ahora.

—Resulta difícil sentirte cómoda cuando estás rodeado por mujeres lobo del tamaño de un caballo —espetó Eleanor mientras palmeaba el brazo de Jules.

Ésta le devolvió una enorme sonrisa.

—Lo primero que les detuvo fueron los lobos —dije Beau. Como intentado quitarse las miradas.

—Por supuesto —coincidió Jules. Con una enorme sonrisa y alegre.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —admití como Athenodora se había escogido en sí misma, recordado como su antiguo marido había librado una muerte de verdadero lobo.—. Ésa era otra imagen que jamás habían presenciado. Los verdaderos Hijos de la Luna no se mueven en manadas y no suelen tener mucho control de sí mismos. Diecisiete enormes lobos disciplinados era una sorpresita para la que no estaban preparados. De hecho, a Athenodora le aterran los licántropos, por que vio como Cayo casi muere con unos de ellos.

Beau me había hablado de los hombre lobos, claro no había tomado mucha relevancia cuando me lo dijo. Pero ahora que había visto los pensamiento de Athenodora, era otra de cantar. Seres bastante sorprendente.

Archie se había sentado al lado de Beau. Se inclinó hacia delante mientras se echaba a reír y le guiñó un ojo.

Beau le devolvió la mirada en complicidad.

Pero una mirada irritada apareció en cara de Beau.

_Okey, está molesto…_

No pude evitar entender Archie, para él había sido verdaderamente doloroso dejarnos, especial saber que su familia sufría al estar a ciegas.

Archie suspiró.

—Hala, suéltalo todo, desahógate.

—¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ustedes?

Archie parpadeo, no era lo pensaba que iba tener. La verdad asta yo estaba impresionada por la respuesta de Beau.

—Archie nos conocemos desde décadas. No sabía porque lo hacía, ni mucho menos si ibas volver. Pero eres mi hermano y mejor amigo, creo merezco un poco confianza que tu seguridad para mí era lo primero. Aunque pudiste decirme que había esperanza, aunque soy un horrible mentiroso.

Beau abrazo a nuestro hijo despacio, él se estremeció.

—Conozco tu don, quizás no como tú mismo, o Edythe. Pero si se sobre tus puntos ciego, tuviste buscar algo no sabéis, todo al mismo tiempo para el resto no descubriera. Pero no se quizás un mensaje que estabas bien, o que ibas estar a salvo.

Jessamine sonrió cuando sintió que Archie lucia aliviado por Beau no estuviera enojado.

—Tenía que protegerlos—dijo Archie feliz—Tenías que estas preparo para sacar a Eli

Archie se rio que se dejó oír por toda la habitación. Todos sonreímos al volver a escuchar esa música de nuevo. Había visto como Beau le decía que lo echo de menos, pero no lo quería decir.

—También yo te eché de menos, así que perdóname, e intenta contentarte con ser el superhéroe del día.

Todos se rieron de nuevo y Beau intento ocultar su rostro en pelo de Eli.

No pude evitar retomar el análisis, y alabando a Beau cuando podía, y que gracias a su escudo los Vulturis habían querido marchar. Miraba de vez en cuando mi esposo con admiración. Como había tenido a mi disposición las peleas de los Vulturi por la mente de Sulpicia y demás miembros de los Vulturis, podía ver cuan impresionados por el escudo de Beau.

Todos miraban a Beau, estaba claro. Estos vampiros tenían bastante edad como saber que el don de Beau era gran impedimento para lastimar algún aquelarre.

La mirada más difícil de ignorar era precisamente la Nahuel, el chico no había dejado de mirar a Beau, y Eliest. Se sentía triste, pero también se estaba perdonando a sí mismo, por la muerte de su madre, a él le hubiera gustado tener un padre como Beau y una madre como yo.

Miré a Beau pude notar como está decayendo, parecía cansado mientras aun observaba a Eliest, el levanto la mirada con cansancio.

—Deberíamos acostar a Eliest...

—Quizá sea buena idea —convine enseguida—. Estoy convencida de que no ha descansado bien la noche pasada con tanto ronquido.

Sonríe a Jules, esta puso los ojos blanco con burla y luego bostezo.

—Hace la torta de tiempo que no duermo en una cama. Mi vieja estaría encantada de tenerme de nuevo bajo su techo, os apuesto lo que queráis...

Me levante para abrazarla, ella se estremeció por el frio, pero me devolvió el abrazo.

—Gracias, Jules.

—Estaré cuando lo necesiten, pero eso ya lo sabes.

Se puso en pie, despidió de Beau con un abrazo también, para después besar la frente de Eliest.

—Os veo mañana, tíos. Supongo que ahora todo va a ser un muermazo, ¿no?

—Espero que sí, de corazón —conteste.

Beau me paso a Eliest, para que yo lo cargaba no pude evitar besar su coronilla, feliz. Era tiempo de que volviera a ser una niño, protegido y seguro durante los pocos años de su infancia.

La voz de Beau me saco mis pensamiento felices.

—Ah, una cosa, Jess —comento mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta.

Ella se hallaba entre Archie y Earnest, y no sabía por qué, pero la imagen parecía más hogareña de lo normal.

—¿Sí, Beau?

—Era necesario causar tanto miedo en el pobre hombre. —Beau lo miro con cierta diversión—¿Por qué el señor Jenks se quedó helado de miedo nada más oír tu nombre?

Jessamine rio con picardía, en su mente se hallaban bastante imágenes de un hombre algo gordo, llena de miedo, mientras mi hermana se encarga de pedir documentación.

—La experiencia me dice que el miedo es un incentivo más fuerte que la expectativa de lucro para que funcionen ciertas relaciones laborales.

Beau bufo, no parecía impresionado por la respuesta de su hermana, aunque una parte de mi sabía que Jess no volvería a tener otro contacto con el hombre que había hablado Beau, al menos que otro humano tomara la documentación Jess se iba encargar dejar claro no se podía meter con la familia Cullen.

Besamos y abrazamos a todos los miembros de nuestra familia antes de darles las buenas noches. Antes de partir pude ver una visión de Archie. Una visión que hubiera sido humana me hubiera mantenido solo concentrada en ella.

_Eleanor se encontraba sentada en una silla, con pequeño bulto en su regazo, tenía una mirada que jamás hubiera creído que Eleanor tuviera. Una mirada llena amor y, pero el de más puro que pudiera existir. Al lado suyo se encontraba Royal viendo tanto a su esposa, como el pequeño bulto, lucia feliz, una mirada paternal._

La visión era lejana, tan lejanas que podrían ser años, hasta décadas. No había fecha, Archie no sabía cuándo pasaría, era un punto ciego. Pero aun así no pude evitar sonrisa se escapará de mi cara. Beau estaba haciendo cambio en el interior de sus hermanos, y sus padres. Algún día, quizás no era pronto. Pero algún todos se sentirían completos.

Jessamine no pudo evitar sonreír, y reírse. La emoción que había sentido de Archie había sido lo suficiente para ella se riera feliz. La mayor emoción que ella considera una de las mejores.

_Esperanza._

Tras cruzar el río, caminamos cogidos de la mano a un ritmo apenas más veloz que el de los humanos. No había prisa. Beau lucia calmado, solo quería disfrutas de nuestro de paz.

—Debo reconocer que en este momento Jules me tiene muy impresionada —dije dándole un apretón en su mano

—Las lobas ya no causan el mismo impacto, ¿eh?

—No me refería a eso. No ha pensado en todo el día que, de acuerdo con lo expuesto por Nahuel, Eliest habrá alcanzado su plena madurez en sólo seis años y medio.

Beau hizo una meca como pensándolo.

—Ni lo ve de ese modo ni tiene prisa por que crezca. Únicamente desea su felicidad.

—Lo sé. Como te he dicho, es impresionante. Me fastidia mucho decirlo, pero al niño le podría haber ido peor.

El suspiro, sonriendo un poco a regañadientes.

—No voy a pensar en eso hasta dentro de unos seis años y medio.

Me carcajee.

—Edythe, note algo. Estoy agradecido con Nahuel por su comportamiento de hoy, pero tanta miradita me resulta rara. Quisiera saber el por.

Sonríe para mis adentro, sabía que Beau notado la mirada de Nahuel.

—Ah, te miraba a ti.

Beau asintió, sabiendo que era a el quien más miraba.

—¿Y por qué...?

—Porque estoy vivía, y luchaste para así siguiera —conteste en voz baja.

—No te sigo.

—Toda su vida. —trate de explicar—... se ha acostumbrado a pensar en él como una criatura diabólica, un asesino por naturaleza. También sus hermanas mataron a sus madres al nacer, pero a ellas no les preocupa nada de eso porque el tal Joham las ha criado con la idea de que los humanos son poco más que animales y ellos, dioses. Pero es Huilen quien ha educado a Nahuel, y Pire era la persona a quien Huilen más quería. Eso ha dado otra forma a su perspectiva, y en cierto modo, él se odiaba a sí mismo.

—Qué triste —murmuro.

—Entonces, llega y nos ve a nosotros tres, y comprende por vez primera que ser casi inmortal no tiene por qué ser necesariamente perverso. Me mira a mí y piensa en lo que podía haber sido su madre.

—Tú eres la ideal perfecta en todo —admitió Beau sonriendo.

Bufé, pero me volví a poner seria.

—Cuando te mira, ve lo que hubiera sido si su padre hubiera tenido más humanidad en sí mismo. Ve lo que hubiera pasado si su padre, hubiera amado a su madre.

—Pobre Nahuel —musito.

Suspiro, podía ver la compasión en sus ojos, como ahora podía comprender a Nahuel.

—No estés triste por él. Ahora es feliz. Hoy, al fin, ha empezado a perdonarse.

Beau sonrió, me regala una sonrisa tranquila, y calmada. Mi familia se había reunido y a mi hijo le aguardaba un futuro infinito por delante. Iría a casa de mi madre al día siguiente para que viera que la dicha había reemplazado al miedo en mis ojos y así también ella sería feliz.

Pero el hecho más significativo en esta oleada de felicidad era el más seguro de todos: iba a estar con Beau para siempre.

No tenía interés alguno en revivir las últimas semanitas, pero debía admitir que me hacían valorar lo que tenía más que nunca.

La casita era un remanso de paz iluminado por la plateada luz azulada de la luna. Acostamos a Eli en su cama y la arropamos con suavidad. El niño sonreía en sueños.

Me quité del cuello el regalo de Sulpicia y lo dejé en una esquina de su habitación. Eli podría jugar con él cuando quisiera. Le gustaban los objetos centelleantes.

—Una noche de celebración —murmure mientras ponía mis brazos en su cuello para alcanzar sus labios.

—Espera —vacilo, dio un paso alejado.

Lo mire sorprendida, era casi por regla general que Beau nunca se alejaba de mis caricias.

—Quiero que veías algo —me informo, y sonrió un poquito al observar mis expresión de perplejidad.

Me tomo de la cara con sus dos manos, y cerró los ojos, para concentrarse.

No había pensamiento, más de lo Eliest en nuestra casa, ya había podido controlar mi don como no se disparar a cualquier pensamiento.

Pero ahora había nuevo corrientes de pensamiento, procedía a otra mente, a una que nunca había leído antes, era tan diferente y tan… calmada, al mismo tiempo con matices fuertes de que pusiera intención. Era los pensamiento de Beau.

—¡Beau! —susurre asombrada.

Beau sonrió, con alegría. Mientras el torrentes de recuerdos se introducían en mi mente, la primera vez que me había visto, la primera vez que había estado en prado aceptando que los dos nos amábamos, el alivio cuando me encontró a salvo y sin daño en estudio de ballet. Me mostro con emoción cuando me esperaba con impaciencia el día de nuestro matrimonio, como lo único que quería era tomarme en brazos, lo tonto que se sentía por tener miedo. Los precioso momentos vividos en la Isla Earnest, cuando había tocado nuestro hijo con mi piel humana…

Además, tenía recuerdos mucho más agudos y perfectamente definidos: mi rostro nada más abrir los ojos a la nueva vida, al amanecer interminable de la inmortalidad, aquel primer beso, esa primera noche...

De pronto, no encontré control en mí misma, salte hacia sus labios, el perdió la concentración porque ya no sentía más su pensamiento, lo único que podía pensar era permanecer ahí.

—¡Upa! ¡Lo solté! —suspiro.

—Te he oído —dije, jadiando—. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo lo has logrado?

—Fue idea de Zafrina. Practicamos en varias ocasiones.

Estaba ofuscada. Parpadeé dos veces y sacudí la cabeza.

—Ahora ya lo sabes —comento, restándole importancia y con un encogimiento de hombros—, nadie ha amado tanto como yo te quiero a ti.

—Casi tienes razón —esboce una sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que tenía los ojos bien abiertos.—. Conozco sólo una excepción.

—Tramposa.

Comencé a besarlo otra vez, pero me detuve, quería escucharlo de nuevo, era casi una necesidad escucharlo.

—¿Puedes volver a hacerlo? —inquirí suplicante, Beau era reservado, siempre lo seria. Lo amaba por eso.

Me hizo mohín.

—Es muy difícil.

Lo mire suplicante.

—La más mínima distracción me impide aguantar.

—Me portaré bien —prometí. O al menos lo intentaría.

Frunció los labios y entorno los ojos, pero luego me sonrió.

Apretó las manos sobre mi cara una vez más, Ah… ahí está su pensamiento de nuevo. Pero los recuerdos me embargaron fueron demasiado, era nuestra primera noche en esta vida nueva, se estaba demorando en los detalles. Me di por fracasada cuando mi cuerpo no se controló volví a buscar sus labios con urgencia, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamiento.

—Maldita sea —refunfuñe mientras el me devolvía el beso, y se desliza por debajo de mi barbilla.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para perfeccionarlo —me recordó avanzando hacia la cama.

—Por siempre y para siempre jamás —murmure gratamente.

—Eso me suena a gloria.

Y entonces continuamos apurando con alegría esa pequeña pero perfecta fracción de nuestra eternidad.

* * *

HE, terminado.

Espero que hayan gustado. aun estoy pensando en poner algunos curiosidades en unos capitulos mas, pero por hora ya esta terminado.


End file.
